Far Away
by Maki-san
Summary: -La soledad es la peor enemiga del alma. En un intento desesperado Ezio roba un Fruto del Edén para recuperar a Cristina de la muerte; lo que no sabe es que quedara atrapado en el año 1194 ¿Cambiara así su destino?. Ez/Cris - Alt/Mar-
1. Reflejo de las Águilas

**DISCLAIMER: **Assassin's Creed y sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Ubisoft y a quienes ellos cedan sus derechos, este escrito está hecho con el único propósito de entretenimiento personal y de aquellos quienes lo lean, NO como forma de lucro.

... o que creen? si esto fuera mio Lunaykirin y yo tendríamos citas dobles todos los días con Desmond y Altaïr respectivamente... y no los compartiríamos nunca, nunca con nadie ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Reflejo de las Águilas<strong> 

**Venecia 1500 d.C**

La lluvia caía a mares sobre las empedradas y estrechas calles de Venecia mientras la sombra del "demonio de blanco", como los guardias llamaban al causante de sus quebraderos de cabeza, volaba sobre ellos saltando de tejado en tejado, sin importarle las flechas que silbaban a su alrededor, y que fallaban en su blanco sólo porque él no dejaba de correr.

Ezio Auditore tragó saliva cansado, jadeante, mientras corría con esfuerzo por las resbaladizas tejas de los tejados de la Piazza de San Marcos, con un objeto apretado fuertemente en su mano; el mismo objeto cuyo robo había causado que prácticamente toda la guardia armada de Venecia estuviera ahora persiguiéndole por tejados y calles, y no debía sorprenderle en absoluto; teniendo en cuenta de qué objeto se trataba.

Ezio jadeó de nuevo al sentir un cuchillo rozar su hombro, rasgándole la tela y haciendo que la sangre resbalara entre la empapada ropa, y entonces sintió el aire bajo su cuerpo.

Estaba tan cansado y tan centrado en escapar lo antes posible, sin que el preciado objeto cayera en las manos de los Templarios de nuevo, que al saltar sobre una repisa e impulsarse hacia delante para llegar al edificio de enfrente, calculó mal la distancia y resbaló, sujetándose como pudo con los dedos de la mano derecha a las tejas rojizas y frágiles del tejado al que había pretendido saltar, mientras que con la izquierda sujetaba fuertemente la dorada y brillante esfera.

− _¡Figlio di puttana!_ –gritó un arquero a su espalda acercándose corriendo mientras le apuntaba – ¡Devuelve lo que has robado maldito _Assassino_!

Entonces las piedras que le lanzaban los guardias desde el suelo dieron en el blanco, haciendo que Ezio se balanceara de atrás a delante, ignorándoles al ver cómo sus dedos resbalaban uno a uno de entre las resbaladizas tejas, finalmente soltándose y cayendo hacia el suelo.

Mientras caía y la lluvia empapaba su cara a la vez que el viento le helaba la piel, Ezio recordó como había llegado a esa situación… todo había sido y era por ella.

−_Cristina…_–susurró mentalmente Ezio cerrando los ojos dispuesto a recibir el golpe, recordando.

* * *

><p><em>Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron bruscamente, golpeando la pared y rebotando sobre las hermosas paredes del Palazzo de la Seda.<em>

_Los pasos rápidos y ligeros resonaron con eco mientras se acercaban hasta la silla de oscuro cuero rojizo en la que Ezio estaba sentado, haciendo que clavara sus ojos miel claro en la furiosa figura que se acercaba a él con aspecto asesino y mirada colérica, haciéndole temer lo peor cuando la chica de ojos azules y cabello despeinado posó las manos sobre los reposabrazos de la butaca, impidiéndole moverse de su sitio y observándole con el ceño fruncido, enfadada._

− _¡Cazzo! ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a Venecia y no pasar a saludar a tus amigos? ¡Ni una palabra! –exclamó ella indignada e irritada a la vez − ¡Stronzo ingrato presumido!_

_Ezio medio sonrió, divertido al ver su arrebato de ira._

−_Yo también me alegro de verte Rosa –dijo él._

_Eso no la calmó, sin embargo una pequeña sonrisa asomó a sus labios; sonrisa que fue rápidamente oculta por una expresión irritada de nuevo._

− _¡Bien poco que lo demuestras Auditore! –se quejó ella, soltando la silla y dándose la vuelta._

_Ezio se levantó, acercándose a ella y cruzándose de brazos con la sonrisa más marcada en la cara, divertido por la irracional situación. Siempre pasaban cosas extrañas mientras Rosa estaba en la misma habitación que él, y esas situaciones eran las mismas que le habían hecho apreciarla como a una verdadera amiga, la quería como si de su revoltosa y traviesa amiga de la infancia se tratara. Y por suerte para ambos, ella había dejado atrás esa estúpida coquetería que tenía con él cuando se conocieron._

_Los intereses de los dos habían tomado caminos separados y ambos lo sabían bien._

_Rosa se dio la vuelta finalmente y le propinó un golpe suave en el brazo aun con el ceño fruncido, pero más ligeramente._

−_Venga, no digas que no os visito –sonrió Ezio – ¿estoy aquí ahora, verdad? –y sonrió más al añadir − ¿O mi ausencia es tan dolorosa que mueres sin mí, amore?_

_Rosa desfrunció el ceño de golpe riendo repentinamente por las palabras de Ezio, era lo mejor de su amistad, que aún con los años y las muertes Ezio no había perdido su esencia, su forma de ser. Finalmente la chica se acercó a él y tiró de la capa de Ezio para acercarlo a menos de un paso de distancia de ella sonriendo burlonamente, haciendo que Ezio mostrara su sonrisa engreída, tan poco habitual en él en los últimos tiempos, sobre todo desde que la había perdido a ella… a su Cristina…_

_Sin embargo fueron sacados de sus pensamientos por una voz amistosa y de sobra conocida._

− _¿Debo inquietarme por esto? –preguntó Antonio alzando una ceja divertido._

_Tanto Ezio como Rosa le devolvieron la sonrisa y se acercaron a él tranquilamente, cosa que hizo que Antonio rompiera a reír a carcajadas y atrajera a Ezio en un abrazo fraternal y fuerte, de camaradería._

− _¡Ezio! –dijo Antonio finalmente, sin perder la sonrisa_

−_Antonio viejo amigo –saludó Ezio algo menos sombrío de lo que estaba antes de llegar._

–_Han pasado semanas desde que nos has visitado amico mio –dijo Antonio − ¿a qué debemos el honor? ¿Ha sucedido algo?_

_Ezio se encogió de hombros, intentando mantener el rostro neutral._

− _¿Acaso necesito un motivo para venir a visitar a mis amigos? –dijo Ezio, con un deje de irritación en su voz –no sabía que ahora necesitara justificarme Antonio, eso es nuevo…_

_Antonio perdió la sonrisa por completo entonces, carraspeando incomodo por las palabras de Ezio, que ciertamente no le eran inesperadas. La situación de Ezio había sido triste por decirlo de alguna manera desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero los que le conocían bien estaban empezando a preocuparse por su actitud._

_Ezio siempre había sido reservado con el tema de su familia, de las muertes de sus hermanos y de su padre, era un tema que no le gustaba tocar y no lo hacía ni siquiera con su madre o su hermana. Sus amigos, Leonardo, los ladrones, La Volpe, Maquiavello, Paola y todos los que le conocían bien respetaban su decisión; pero ahora la situación había empeorado. Ezio a pesar de todo había mantenido siempre ese carácter alegre y despreocupado del que siempre había hecho gala desde que era un crío; a pesar del dolor de la pérdida de su familia no había cambiado su forma de ser ni se había vuelto oscuro o huraño, siempre disfrutaba de la compañía de sus amigos cuando podía, y no hacía ascos a ninguna mujer que se le ofreciera, sin contar a las cortesanas, entre las que tenía muy buenas amigas y confidentes… _

_Pero algo había pasado que lo había cambiado, que le había hecho replantearse su vida, si todo lo que había hecho estaba bien o era correcto; si realmente el legado de su padre, de sus antepasados era problema suyo, su responsabilidad, y si valía o no realmente la pena sacrificar todo lo que amaba por ese "deber"._

_Ezio estaba cansado._

_Cansado de todo, cansado de sufrir, cansado de estar solo, cansado de vengarse continuamente en una espiral que parecía no tener final… se sentía solo._

_Y el detonante de todo, la gota que colmó el vaso fue la muerte de Cristina._

_No podía describir lo culpable que se había sentido cuando vio que ella había conservado el colgante que él le había regalado cuando tenían diecisiete años, saber que lo había conservado todos esos años, amándole y sufriendo sola y atrapada con un hombre que no amaba sólo por su culpa; por la estupidez de no habérsela llevado con él cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Porque la tuvo. Y la dejó escapar. Y eso era lo que más dolía ahora, saber que había tenido la oportunidad de estar con ella, de tener una familia con ella, que ahora era imposible._

_Cristina estaba muerta._

_Y él la seguía amando._

_Todo se volvió gris desde ese día de hacía dos años, y todos lo habían notado. Cómo se había vuelto más sanguinario, menos benevolente, más frío, cómo mataba guardias sin contemplaciones, cuando antes les hubiera perdonado la vida, cómo había dejado de ir a visitarlos poco a poco, cada vez menos, hasta que finalmente sólo iba a verlos cuando tenía que conseguir información para un objetivo o una víctima. Y eso les preocupaba a todos, Antonio y Rosa incluidos; por eso se sintieron incómodos cuando Ezio se lo echó en cara, ambos tenían razón, pero ninguno lo admitiría para no meter el dedo en la yaga y hacer más profundas las heridas._

_Antonio intentó sonreír un poco, pero su sonrisa resulto poco convincente, casi falsa._

−_Sabes que no es eso Ezio –se justificó Antonio –es sólo que nos ha sorprendido, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no has pasado por la ciudad, ni siquiera enviado una paloma…_

_Ezio frunció el ceño molesto, odiaba que le trataran de forma condescendiente, como si fuera un novato al que había que cuidar. Tenía cuarenta años y cientos de muertes a sus espaladas, no, ya no era un niño._

−_Estoy bien –dijo avanzando hasta la chimenea –, he estado ocupado, es todo._

−_Me alegra oírlo –respondió Antonio._

_Antonio y Rosa no lo pusieron en duda, nunca le faltaban objetivos a Ezio, eso era seguro. Sin embargo ninguno dijo nada más hasta que Rosa rompió el silencio pasando el brazo por los hombros de Ezio amistosamente, intentando disolver el ambiente._

− _¡Bueno! ¿Qué te trae a Venecia entonces caro mío? –exclamó ruidosamente la chica, sin soltarle − ¡Quédate y disfruta de la ciudad unos días o te atare a las patas de la cama stronzo desconsiderado!_

_Ezio sonrió un poco entonces, riendo sin mucha gracia._

−_No creo que a tu marido le haga mucha gracia eso, Rosa –dijo mirándola amistosamente._

_Todos rieron entonces, con el ambiente tranquilo y amigable de nuevo, volviendo a lo que solían ser los viejos tiempos._

_Antonio se adelantó entonces, tomando a Rosa de la cintura y besándola profundamente, con amor, beso que ella correspondió con una risita entre los labios del jefe de los ladrones, el hombre que le había hecho sentar la cabeza de la forma más inesperada posible. Finalmente Antonio se separó rompiendo el beso, riendo tranquilamente._

−_A su marido no le importa –respondió Antonio sonriendo –, siempre que tenga los lazos de esta piccola traviesa bien atados._

− _¡¿Cómo! –exclamó Rosa incrédula alzando las cejas._

_Antonio rió divertido, viendo que la había irritado._

−_Es una broma amore mio –respondió él riendo y dándole un besito suave en los labios, haciendo que ella gruñera un poco._

_Ezio sonrió disimuladamente, rodando los ojos._

−_Creo que estoy sobrando aquí… –dijo distraído._

_Antonio entonces se adelantó, sentándose en la butaca en la que antes se había sentado Ezio, y Rosa se sentó sobre sus piernas, rodeándole los hombros con el brazo, mientras Ezio los miraba desde su posición frente a la chimenea, junto a la puerta de madera tallada._

−_Bueno Ezio –comenzó Antonio –cuéntanos, ¿qué te trae a Venecia?_

_Ezio se dio la vuelta, centrando su mirada en las llamas que bailaban en la hoguera, brillando rojas y amarillas sobre su armadura. Suspiró pensativo, apoyando un brazo sobre la repisa, mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos y decidía la mejor manera de contarles a sus amigos su propósito en Venecia y lo que había averiguado a base de matar Templarios y robar pergaminos… su trabajo le había costado, pero había valido la pena, ya que si daba resultado, podría tenerla de nuevo a su lado._

_Finalmente se volvió hacia ellos, mirándolos con intensidad._

−_Hace seis meses estaba en Roma, como bien recordareis –comenzó Ezio –, esperaba que con sacarle la información sobre el Fruto del Edén y el Cetro Papal a ese bastardo Borgia tendríamos lo que necesitábamos, cosa que al final resultó cierta…_

_Antonio y Rosa asintieron, esperando._

−_Lo que no esperaba era recibir más información de la que teníamos –prosiguió Ezio, avanzando dos pasos con lentitud –, como de hecho así sucedió, por pura casualidad._

_Antonio casi se levanto de golpe por la sorpresa y la emoción, haciendo que Rosa se tambaleara, dándole un puñetazo suave en el brazo, irritada. Finalmente se sentó de nuevo como era debido, esperando por las noticias que Ezio tenía que contar._

− _¡Habla vamos! –pidió Antonio impaciente − ¿Dices que has averiguado algo más sobre los Fragmentos del Edén? ¿Lograste sacárselo al Español?_

_Ezio asintió._

−_Antes de que mi tío Mario y yo abandonáramos la ciudad, nos separamos, quedando a las afueras de la ciudad, en las murallas –continuó explicando Ezio –, pero yo no seguí el camino de los tejados, no tenía necesidad de ser rápido, así que me distraje por los barrios bajos de la ciudad, encontrándome con que los guardias del Papa, y digo de Rodrigo, no de César…_

− _¿Qué importa eso? –dudó Rosa confusa._

−_Importa –dijo Ezio alzando una ceja –porque estaban transportando unos pergaminos que yo convenientemente robé, por supuesto._

_Entonces Antonio sí que se levantó, ignorando a Rosa y centrando su mirada curiosa en Ezio, expectante._

− _¿Y bien? ¿Los tienes aquí? –inquirió impacientemente._

_Ezio negó con la cabeza._

−_Los he destruido –respondió sombríamente –, serían un arma mortal de caer en manos de los Templarios de nuevo._

_Antonio asintió, decepcionado pero conforme, sabiendo que era necesario._

− _¿De qué hablaban pues? –inquirió con cautela, sin perder un ápice de curiosidad._

_Ezio hizo una pausa, aclarando sus ideas, clavando sus ojos miel claro en los ojos marrones oscuros y dilatados de Antonio, que le miraba aguardando por su respuesta, impaciente._

−_Hablaban de la ubicación de un Fragmento del Edén tan poderoso como no podemos imaginar –dijo Ezio –, no puede ni compararse siquiera a nada que conozcamos…_

− _¿Otro Fruto del Edén, dices? –exclamó Antonio muy sorprendido − ¿eso es posible?_

_Ezio asintió de nuevo._

−_Pero no un Fruto como el que conocemos –continuó Ezio –sino uno que es capaz de controlar el tiempo y el espacio a voluntad, capaz de romper las barreras y hacer que podamos controlarlo todo a voluntad, tiempo, espacio y continuidad al alcance de la mano Antonio… imagina lo que los Templarios podrían hacer con un arma así…_

−_Sería catastrófico –aventuró Antonio poniéndose serio súbitamente –, hay que impedirlo a como dé lugar._

−_El Fruto está en Venecia, pero te juro que no lo tendrán –dijo Ezio rotundamente._

_Antonio y Rosa le miraron con el ceño fruncido, temiendo la respuesta de Ezio, que fue rotundo e imperturbable al responder._

−_Voy a robarlo –dijo, y se dio la vuelta, decidido._

_Rosa negó con la cabeza, confundida, irritándose ligeramente, no sabía si por la temeridad de Ezio o por qué exactamente, pero se adelantó dos pasos y le dio un empujón, haciendo que él se volviera a mirarla con el ceño fruncido también, sin entender porque había hecho eso._

_Ella le señalo con el dedo acusadoramente._

− _¡Cazzo! –exclamó Rosa − ¡Qué piensas hacer con algo así! ¿No has pensado en lo que pasaría si…?_

_Antonio la interrumpió, alzando una mano para hacerla callar. Ella iba a replicar, pero algo en la mirada de su marido la hizo desistir. Él se adelantó mirando a Ezio con seriedad, con una luz de comprensión y desaprobación en la mirada, adelantándose dos pasos para quedar de frente a Ezio._

−_Es evidente que hay que impedir que los Templarios lo tengan –dijo Antonio muy serio –y robarlo es el primer paso, es inevitable hacerlo… –hizo una pausa para clavar su mirada en Ezio de nuevo –sin embargo Ezio tiene otros planes, ¿me equivoco, Ezio?_

_Ezio no desvió la mirada, aceptando el desafío implícito en los ojos del ladrón._

−_No, no te equivocas –dijo Ezio._

_Se hizo el silencio. Un silencio incomodo como pocos que habían visto mientras estaban juntos. Ezio tensó la mandíbula, gesto que Antonio imitó, y Rosa le miró con el ceño fruncido, sin decir palabra._

− _¿Y bien? –dijo finalmente ella._

_Ezio fue parco y directo al responder._

−_Voy a usar el Fruto para traer de vuelta a Cristina –dijo._

_Antonio no se sorprendió, pero Rosa alzó las cejas sorprendida y confundida a partes iguales, no se esperaba ni por asomo que Ezio le fuera a salir con algo así. Sabía que su amigo había querido, no sólo querido, amado mucho a esa mujer Florentina; que inclusive había sido su novia de la adolescencia… pero de ahí a pensar que pondría en peligro a la Hermandad por un capricho de amorío tonto era mucho decir… no supo cómo reaccionar._

_Sin embargo Antonio sí que sabía el riesgo de usar un Fragmento del Edén a la ligera, y no le gustaba lo más mínimo que Ezio se arriesgara a ello, no le gustaba en absoluto._

−_Esto no funciona así, Ezio –dijo Antonio muy serio, sin apartar la mirada de su amigo –y lo sabes._

_Ezio le ignoró, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta._

−_No me importa –admitió Ezio con decisión –, me da igual el riesgo, Cristina está muerta por culpa mía, eso no debería haber pasado y yo voy a cambiarlo, no hay nada más que decir._

_Antonio se adelantó, con cara de tristeza ahora._

−_Sé que la amabas de verdad amigo mío –continuó Antonio poniendo una mano en su hombro –, pero el pasado está en el pasado y no puedes cambiarlo… déjala marchar._

_Ezio se soltó bruscamente, abriendo las puertas de golpe, negando con la cabeza antes de volverse a mirarlos con frustración, enfadado._

−_La decisión está tomada –dijo Ezio secamente –, robaré el Fruto yo solo si es preciso –en ese punto miró a Antonio significativamente, sabiendo que el ladrón no le daría hombres para que le ayudaran − y la traeré de vuelta, después lo encerraré en el templo bajo el coliseo junto al otro Fruto… –hizo una pequeña pausa –ningún Templario tocara ese Fruto del Edén mientas me quede una gota de sangre en el cuerpo…_

_Y sin esperar una respuesta de Antonio o de Rosa, salió por las puertas dando un portazo tras de sí, dejando a sus amigos confundidos y preocupados, sabiendo que tal y como era Ezio, no se detendría._

_Por nada, ni por nadie._

* * *

><p>Los ladrones corrieron por los tejados en cuanto vieron que los guardias y los arqueros se dirigían como borregos en una misma dirección, adivinando al instante cual era el motivo de que eso pasara. Obviamente la única razón de que abandonaran el puesto, era que estaban persiguiendo al <em>Assassino<em> así que aunque Antonio les había advertido que tuvieran cuidado y fueran sigilosos al ayudar a Ezio, en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que había comenzado la persecución, no lo dudaron a la hora de echar a correr en busca de su amigo.

La lluvia caía intensamente cuando llegaron al puente, lugar donde la gran mayoría de guardias estaban parados tirando piedras contra algo; así que fijaron su atención en qué era, descubriendo sin sorpresa que se trataba de Ezio, que estaba colgado del tejado a duras penas, sujeto por los cuatro dedos de la mano derecha. Y se estaba resbalando. Iba a caer. Inminentemente.

Todo fue muy rápido entonces.

Ni los propios ladrones, que eran un grupo de 5 hombres jóvenes con experiencia en situaciones de huida como esas, supieron a ciencia cierta qué pasó en ese momento con exactitud.

El último dedo de Ezio finalmente se resbaló, y él cayó.

− ¡Ezio! –gritó uno de los ladrones, saltando sobre el puente.

Tarde.

Cuando estaba a punto de tocar el suelo, algo sucedió, evitando que llegara el golpe.

El Fruto que Ezio tenía en la mano derecha aun, y a pesar de todo, fijamente sujeto comenzó a brillar sorprendiendo a todos, incluso al propio Ezio, ya que no brilló con una luz dorada y anaranjada como lo hacía el Fruto que él conocía y que en más de una ocasión había explorado. El Fruto brilló con una intensa y brillante luz blanca azulina que los cegó a todos. Brilló con intensidad y muy brevemente, apenas unos segundos, igual que una estrella al morir y convertirse en supernova, pensó Ezio antes de cerrar fuertemente los parpados cegado por la intensa luz blanca.

Ezio cerró los ojos y ya no supo nada.

Cuando pasados unos segundos los ladrones y los guardias que aún estaban sobre el puente abrieron los ojos tras el repentino e intenso fogonazo de luz, se encontraron con nada.

Exactamente con eso, la nada.

El Assassin había desaparecido y no había rastro de él ni en el canal, ni en los tejados, ni en el puente, lo cual era imposible en tan pocos segundos, apenas un parpadeo en el que era físicamente imposible recorrer una distancia tan grande que le hubiera permitido escapar de la vista de todos. Pero por mucho que les pareciera imposible, así era, se había esfumado, ido, desaparecido; no se encontraba allí. Ante sus ojos, sobre los baldosines de pulida piedra gris no había nada excepto el dorado objeto que el asesino había robado, brillante y mojado por las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban en su dorada y pulida superficie, reflejando las caras sorprendidas y anonadadas de los guardias que lo miraban como si fuera de otro mundo.

Pero ya que Ezio había desaparecido harían algo por él, completar lo que había comenzado.

Así que los cinco hombres que habían ido a ayudarle saltaron gritando sobre los guardias, desenvainado las espadas bajo la intensa lluvia, chocando las hojas y derramando la sangre por las empapadas calles, tiñéndolas de rojo, que pronto fue limpiado por el agua que resbalaba por ellas… no iban a dejar que esos malditos Templarios se llevaran el Fruto que Ezio había robado y que ahora iban a proteger con su vida llevándolo hasta Antonio, donde estaría a salvo hasta que su amigo volviera y lo reclamara…

Se lo debían, y así lo harían.

* * *

><p><strong>Jerusalén 1194 d.C<strong>

Ezio jadeó, tosiendo seco y duro.

Le raspaba la garganta como si tuviera cuchillos en ella, tenía la lengua seca y pastosa, le costaba horrores respirar, y los parpados le pesaban hasta el punto de ser agónico abrirlos.

Tomó aire de nuevo esforzándose por recuperarse a sí mismo, encontrándose con que el aire era cálido, caliente, le ardía en los pulmones con cada nueva bocanada y hacía un calor insoportable… eso no era normal. Respiró finalmente con profundidad para acostumbrarse al aire tan poco húmedo al que no estaba habituado, encontrándose con un olor extraño, olía a… ¿a qué? ¿Qué era exactamente? ¿Especias? ¿Hiervas? ¿Salitre? No lo reconoció, pero se trataba de un aroma intenso y desconocido, impreciso, pero muy agradable. Abrió lentamente los parpados intentando descubrir cuál era la fuente del maravilloso y desconocido aroma, y la luz brillante y dorada del sol le cegó en el acto, haciendo que se llevara una mano a los ojos para protegerlos, pestañeando varias veces y acostumbrando sus retinas lentamente a la intensa luz.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la claridad y finalmente retiró la mano para observar donde estaba, se quedó boquiabierto, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

No.

Sonrió, negando con la cabeza como auto regañándose por haberse planteado siquiera semejante estupidez, no era lógico, es más, era total y completamente imposible. Ante sus ojos se hallaba la dorada y brillante Mezquita de la Roca, alta y majestuosa, con el sol reluciendo en su cúpula de oro, iluminando a la ciudad con su brillo, entre las calles estrechas y floreadas de la ciudad…

Jerusalén.

No, definitivamente no podía creerlo. Se levantó con lentitud, irguiéndose bruscamente, sobresaltado por el sonido de unas campanas a su espalda, cosa que le hizo girarse en el acto, abriendo los ojos por la impresión. Ahora ya no tenía dudas, estaba muerto, porque ante sus ojos estaba ya no sólo la dorada Mezquita, sino la hermosa y ajetreada ciudad de Jerusalén abierta y en plena vida. Ezio abrió la boca por la impresión, comenzando a andar por la calle de suelo arenoso y ardiente mirando a los ciudadanos que pasaban sin creer lo que veían sus ojos…

Las mujeres portaban velos y turbantes cubriendo su rostro, y muchas de ellas llevaban un cántaro de agua o una cesta sobre la cabeza, sujetándolo con una mano, y túnicas hasta los tobillos era la prenda que Ezio más vio entre sus vestimentas. Los hombres iban vestidos de manera similar, con túnicas atadas con un cinturón, con turbante y fajín algunos, y otros incluso con dagas colgando de sus cinturones…

Definitivamente eso no era su Italia, eso estaba claro.

Continuó avanzando por la calle cruzando una esquina y encontrándose en un mercado, una pequeña plaza cuadrada llena de gente que compraba telas bordadas, alfombras, vasijas de barro y alfarería, cristales de colores, plumas… era un zoco clarísimo, hermoso y variado por lo que pudo comprobar al encontrarse rodeado de puestos de comida de diferente tipo, de carnes, de pescado, de pan, de verduras… hasta que un puesto atrajo su atención. Estaba repleto de naranjas, manzanas, uvas rojas y verdes, melocotones, peras amarillas y dulces, ciruelas negras, albaricoques… y una fruta pequeña, extraña y arrugada de color marrón, claro, que Ezio no supo identificar pero de la que había una gran cantidad, al parecer tenía mucho éxito aquí.

Estaba anonadado mirando la extraña fruta cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de su capa por detrás.

Ezio se giró alerta dispuesto a sacar su hoja oculta, comprobando que se trataba de una niña pequeña, de no más de ocho o nueve años, la que tenía sujeta su capa y le miraba con curiosidad. Ezio le sonrió con igual curiosidad y la niña le ofreció tímidamente una de esas extrañas frutas arrugadas y marrones que él había estado observando.

−Un dátil para usted, señor –dijo la niña.

Ezio se sorprendió al entender el idioma, pues lo poco que sabía del árabe lo había leído en el códice de su antepasado Altaïr, que era de esa tierra; sin embargo lo entendió a la perfección, y no pudo explicarse el motivo. Finalmente intentó dar las gracias a la niña por la fruta, encontrándose con que además de entenderlo también podía hablarlo… habló asombrado.

−Dátil –repitió él sorprendido e incrédulo a la vez.

La niña sonrió asintiendo y soltó a Ezio echando a correr entre la multitud con la sonrisa alegre grabada en sus labios. Ezio intentó detenerla para darle las gracias, pero ella se había perdido entre la gente. Sin más que hacer entonces miró la fruta entre sus dedos, frunciendo el ceño y encogiéndose de hombros; se decidió a probarla ya que la pequeña tan amablemente se la había regalado, la acercó a sus labios dando un mordisco pequeño para ver a que sabía.

Masticó con lentitud, saboreando, decidiendo que la fruta "Dátil" le gustaba.

No sabría precisar el sabor con exactitud, ya que no se parecía a nada que él hubiera probado, pero discernió que se parecía a una uva pasa con un sabor mucho más dulce y meloso… definitivamente sí, le había gustado, tendría que comprarse unas cuantas de esas en cuanto averiguara por qué estaba allí.

Sin embargo… si era cierto que se encontraba en Jerusalén, y sus ojos se lo decían claramente, le quedaba la incógnita de cómo había llegado allí si cuando cerró los ojos se encontraba en la húmeda y lluviosa Venecia, en su amada Italia.

Entonces lo entendió, recordando sus propias palabras…

"…_no un Fruto como el que conocemos, sino uno que es capaz de controlar el tiempo y el espacio a voluntad, capaz de romper las barreras y hacer que podamos controlarlo todo a voluntad, tiempo, espacio y continuidad al alcance de la mano…"_

¡Así que eso era! ¡Ahí estaba la respuesta!

¡El Fruto del Edén!

Ezio se llevó las manos al cinturón, comprobando alarmado que el Fruto se había perdido, no lo tenía con él, luego se lo habían robado o se había quedado en Venecia… _¡Merda!_

Eso sólo significaba una cosa: estaba atrapado ahí.

Ezio maldijo para sí mismo, frunciendo los labios irritado y frustrado, decidiendo que lo mejor que podía hacer en cualquier caso era averiguar en qué lugar exacto estaba, y sobre todo y más importante, en qué año estaba; porque ese Fruto era capaz de controlar el tiempo, así que bien factible era que se hubiera transportado al futuro, o al pasado… y a juzgar por el modo de vestir de todos, diría que al pasado.

Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño mientras ataba cabos mentalmente… abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando llegó a la conclusión final.

Pasado… pasado… pasado… Jerusalén… Tierra Santa…

¿Sería posible que…?

Corrió por la calle hasta llegar a las casas altas, trepando con rapidez por ellas con el pulso latiéndole desaforadamente en su pecho, si era verdad lo que estaba suponiendo, lo que su corazón le decía, eso sólo significaba una cosa, tenía que serlo ¿podría ser posible que el Fruto fuera tan retorcido como para enviarle justamente a esa época? Trepó con más rapidez, subiendo finalmente a la azotea de la casa, que no era más que un tejado de madera y adobe…

Ezio recorrió con la mirada los edificios, hasta que sus ojos toparon con algo que les hizo abrirse por la impresión.

Tenía razón.

Ya no había duda, estaba en la misma época que su legendario antepasado, el Gran Maestro Assassin Altaïr Ibn la-Ahad, el Águila de Masyaf, su Tátara-bisabuelo.

Sus ojos no mentían…

Ante él ondeaba una bandera enorme con la sagrada Cruz del Temple, roja y magnifica sobre la tela blanca medio destruida, lo cual le venía a decir que los Templarios ya habían sido expulsados de Jerusalén… lo cual también significaba otra cosa.

Si lo que había leído en el códice era cierto, entonces… Ezio tuvo un presentimiento y echó a correr por los tejados, tan diferentes de los de su época que le costaba acostumbrarse y medir los saltos, la fuerza y el impulso; ya que no eran tejados de piedra y pizarra, eran tejados frágiles de madera y adobe; si no controlaba sus saltos, terminaría destruyendo la casa de alguien… y eso era lo que menos le interesaba. Así que corrió con rapidez usando su Vista de Águila para localizar su objetivo, hasta que lo encontró, un rastro amarillo y brillante que saltaba sobre los tejados, las tablas, los balcones… hasta que finalmente se detenía en un edificio en concreto, así que se dirigió allí.

Cuando hubo recorrido todo el camino, desactivo su Vista de Águila y observó dónde se hallaba, sonriendo casi emocionado al ver que no era ni más ni menos que una Casa de Asesinos de aquella época, con la hermosa y gran A grabada en piedra, el emblema de la Hermandad, esas eran las míticas guaridas de las que tanto había leído, y en las que estaban basados los diseños de sus actuales Casas de Asesino.

Sonrió nostálgico al recordar Roma, y con el pulso acelerado y algo de nerviosismo por no saber qué encontraría abajo, avanzó por el tragaluz de madera, saltando dentro por la abertura del tejado.

Sus botas de duro cuero pulido de la Toscana levantaron una pequeña nube de polvo al aterrizar sobre las alfombras, y Ezio comprobó maravillado y sorprendido que se encontraba en una especie de jardincillo, o algo similar, rodeado de cojines, alfombras y plantas… era un espacio relajante, aromático y hermoso, con el sonido de dos fuentes, una a su espalda y otra frente a él, acompañando el ambiente creado por los humos de lo que parecía ser incienso, que flotaba en el aire.

Ezio avanzó hasta la puerta, entrando en una habitación más oscura, repleta de estanterías y con un mostrador amplio al fondo, tras el cual había un hombre de piel bronceada y cabello negro dibujando en un mapa con un compás, cosa curiosa, ya que sólo tenía un brazo.

Le sorprendió tanto encontrar a un Assassin así que no se movió, quedándose observándole desde su posición, ganándose una mirada finalmente irritada del otro, que levantó la vista del mapa y la clavó en él un momento, antes de bajarla de nuevo a su tarea.

− ¿Piensas quedarte todo el día ahí plantado? –inquirió el hombre − ¿O piensas hacer algo útil, novicio?

Ezio frunció el ceño, ofendido.

Lo había entendido todo, y no le había hecho la más mínima gracia que le calificara como "novicio". No por nada tenía cuarenta años y experiencia desde que era muy joven, no le hacía gracia que echaran por suelo todo lo que había conseguido… aunque ese hombre no le conocía de nada y no tenía porque saberlo, por eso se contuvo de responder.

Al ver que no decía nada ni respondía, el hombre continuó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, aun centrado en su mapa.

− ¿Y bien? –preguntó divertido –estoy esperando Altaïr ¿qué te trae por Jerusalén, oh Gran Maestro?

Ezio se quedó atónito.

−Altaïr… –murmuró en voz baja, no sabiendo si el otro le había oído o no.

Le había confundido con Altaïr… y es más, el tono bromista y de camaradería que había usado el hombre con él le daba a entender que estaba claramente acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones.

El hombre tras el mostrador finalmente posó el compás al ver que Ezio, quien él creía Altaïr, no respondía ni hacía nada por acercarse y responderle alguna impertinencia típica de él, cosa que le extrañó, así que alzó la mirada sospechando con recelo y observándole detenidamente con el ceño cada vez más fruncido. Ezio le imitó, avanzando dos pasos para acercarse.

Era hora de aclarar la situación.

−Estás en un error yo no… –comenzó a decir Ezio.

Sin embargo el otro no le dejó terminar, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el al parecer pacifico hombre, lanzó un cuchillo que le inmovilizó, clavando su capucha contra la estantería tras él con una sorprendente puntería… si hubiera tirado tres centímetros más a la izquierda, le hubiera dejado una bonita cicatriz en la cara… Ezio llevó la mano hasta el cuchillo para sacarlo y liberarse, pero antes de que su mano tocara el acero, el hombre le interrumpió, adelantándose y saltando por encima del mostrador, desenvainando una espada que tenía oculta bajo la túnica negra.

Ezio se detuvo, con el ceño fruncido, gesto que se repetía en la cara del otro.

− ¡Quieto! –ordenó el hombre –no te muevas o estás muerto, impostor…

Ezio negó con la cabeza.

−No soy un impostor hermano –intentó explicarse Ezio –, estás confundiéndote de enemigo, soy un Assassin, como tu…

El otro negó con la cabeza mirándole con ira y sarcasmo brillando en su mirada.

− ¡Cállate Templario y habla de una vez! –exclamó irritado − ¿¡Qué quieres! ¿¡Quién te envía!

Ezio entonces se revolvió, sacando el cuchillo de la tela que lo atrapaba liberándose, y tras hacer un giro brusco logró invertir las posiciones, dejando al otro aprisionado contra la estantería y apuntándole con el cuchillo en el cuello, haciendo que tirara la espada.

El hombre tragó saliva, enfadado, soltando la espada y mirándole con incredulidad… no podía creer el parecido que tenía ese hombre con Altaïr, era algo mas allá de la razón humana, parecían hermanos gemelos, es más si no hubiera sido por la barba, hubiera jurado sin temor a equivocarse que se trataba de Altaïr… pero además estaba el hecho de que vestía ropas que eran claramente de Assassin, tal vez de una hermandad extranjera, cosa que se confirmaba por el extraño acento que el impostor tenía.

Ezio respiró agitadamente, tranquilizándose, pues había recordado repentinamente quien era ese hombre. Había leído sobre él en el códice… ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? el hombre de un solo brazo, el mejor amigo de Altaïr, el que lo había ayudado a formar la Hermandad que hoy conocía… su hermano podía decirse, algo como un Leonardo para él.

Malik.

Así se llamaba, y Ezio sonrió al saberse vencedor.

−Escúchame bien Malik Al´Sayf –dijo Ezio bajando el cuchillo, liberando a Malik, que le miró atónito –, no soy un Templario ni un impostor… soy un Assassin, y seguro que en este momento te preguntas mi parecido con Altaïr ¿me equivoco?

Malik se quedó boquiabierto.

¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? ¿Cómo sabía lo que estaba pensando? ¿¡Que brujería era esa!

− ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –dudó Malik, incrédulo − ¿Quién eres?

−Soy Ezio Auditore –respondió Ezio tranquilamente –, aunque te cueste creerlo… vengo de otra época, de dentro de tres siglos… y soy descendiente de Altaïr.

Malik alzó las cejas, incrédulo.

−Eso explicaría el parecido –dijo sin creerlo demasiado –, pero dime, supuesto asesino… ¿qué te ha traído aquí? ¿Qué estás buscando?

Ezio bajó la mirada, tensando la mandíbula y Malik le observó con atención, intentando captar la mentira en sus ojos o en sus gestos; sin embargo no pudo hallarlas… tal vez, y sólo tal vez estuviera diciendo la verdad, por muy inverosímil que pareciera… pero cosas más extrañas había visto en sus veintiocho años de vida.

Finalmente Ezio alzó la mirada, con una emoción que Malik pudo reconocer perfectamente… dolor.

−Ha sido un Fruto del Edén el que me ha traído aquí –dijo Ezio finalmente –, estaba buscando salvar a alguien y… no sé por qué, no sé cómo, pero he terminado aquí.

Malik asintió cada vez confiando más en la palabra del extraño, pero no necesariamente confiando en él. Había algo en él que le decía que era un aliado, que era bueno; pero sin embargo sabía de sobra que estaba ocultando algo, no lo estaba disimulando demasiado bien; o quizá él entendiera bien ese dolor que había captado en el otro, el dolor de la perdida, de la soledad…

− ¿Un Fruto dices? –repitió Malik extrañado − ¿Cómo sabes de la existencia de los Fragmentos del Edén si no eres Templario?

Estaba intentando ponerle a prueba, a ver si se delataba, o finalmente soltaba la verdad completa.

−Mira Malik, no hay forma de hacer que creas en mí –respondió Ezio suspirando cansado –, pero puedo jurarte por mi vida que no quiero ni pretendo ningún mal para vosotros, soy un hermano… y puedes confiar en mí lo creas o no, aquí está la prueba de que no estoy mintiendo…

Entonces Ezio se quitó el guante de cuero de la mano izquierda, y enseñó la mano a Malik, mostrándole la quemadura que tenía en el dedo anular, demostrando que pertenecía a la Hermandad. Malik le miró seriamente a los ojos entonces, creyéndole, ya que nadie que no perteneciera a la Hermandad conocía la tradición de cortarle el dedo, o en caso de ese hombre "quemarlo". Era la prueba de que estaba diciendo la verdad, era un Assassin de tierras extranjeras, de otra época, y descendiente de Altaïr.

Pero eso no le decía sus motivos.

Sin embargo decidió confiar en él y si había de morir, que fuera Altaïr quien lo decidiera, ya que por algo era el Gran Maestre de la Hermandad. La decisión estaba tomada, le ayudaría.

−Bien Auditore, te creeré –dijo Malik dirigiéndose al mostrador –, no hay mentira en tus palabras… aunque tampoco estás contando toda la verdad –y en ese punto le lanzó una mirada significativa a Ezio –, pero yo no soy quien para juzgarte… tendrás que ir a Masyaf, y Altaïr decidirá que hacer contigo.

Ezio asintió, lo esperaba.

Era algo que estaba deseando podía añadir. Había crecido como Assassin escuchando la historia del Gran Altaïr, y ahora que podía conocerlo no quería perder ni un minuto más de tiempo, quería saber más de su Tátara-bisabuelo, e ir a Masyaf era lo más importante en ese momento. Sin embargo necesitaba la ayuda de Malik, ya que no sabía dónde estaba, no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar, ni tenía caballo ni provisiones, ni siquiera una espada, ya que dejó la suya en Venecia.

− ¿Puedes ayudarme a…? –comenzó Ezio, pero se detuvo a sí mismo.

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, escucharon unos pasos sobre el tragaluz del patio, que indicaban que alguien se estaba acercando; por lo que Ezio detuvo su conversación a la espera de ver quien se trataba, no quería que escucharan lo que tenía que decirle a Malik, y menos un extraño de quien no sabía nada. Sin embargo, cuando los pasos se acercaron, rápidos y sigilosos, y un salto ligero se escuchó en el patio, Malik suspiró, bajando la cabeza resignado.

Ezio le miró rápidamente antes de clavar su mirada de nuevo en la puerta, expectante.

−Creo que no vamos a tener que esperar mucho por saber tu juicio –dijo Malik tranquilamente.

Ezio respondió sin mirarle, mientras la otra persona entraba.

− ¿A qué te refieres? –dudó confundido.

Y con la luz en su contra, como en un sueño, Ezio pudo distinguir a una figura encapuchada de blanco acercándose, hasta que pudo verse a sí mismo reflejado en un espejo… la misma cara, los mismos poderosos ojos dorados, la misma cicatriz sobre los labios… no había duda de quién se trataba.

Una voz profunda y recelosa le sacó de su asombro.

− ¿Qué significa esto, Malik? –inquirió la figura encapuchada.

Malik sonrió con el rostro neutral, casi sarcástico y divertido cuando respondió, maravillado con las ironías que tenía el destino en ocasiones.

−Ezio –dijo Malik –te presento a tu tatarabuelo, Altaïr Ibn la-Ahad.

Altaïr clavó su mirada atónita en Ezio, y Ezio repitió el mismo gesto… y ahí comenzó todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autoras:<strong> Lunaykirin y yo deseamos agradecer a todos quienes dieron su apoyo para este fic y a los lectores que nos acompañan en esta nueva historia, esperamos haya sido de su agrado este primer capitulo y que continúen atents al siguiente.


	2. Reflejo de un Ausente

**DISCLAIMER: **Assassin's Creed y sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Ubisoft y a quienes ellos cedan sus derechos, este escrito está hecho con el único propósito de entretenimiento personal y de aquellos quienes lo lean, NO como forma de lucro.

... o que creen? si esto fuera mio Lunaykirin y yo tendríamos citas dobles todos los días con Desmond y Altaïr respectivamente... y no los compartiríamos nunca, nunca con nadie ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Reflejo de un Ausente<strong>

La mañana había parecido ser una eternidad.

Afuera el sol brillaba con esplendor y el viento soplaba cordialmente refrescándolo todo, en el jardín podían escucharse las risillas de las mujeres que jugueteaban entre ellas o con las plantas y pájaros que habían allí, los assassins se encontraban en sus labores, entrenando, haciendo la guardia o preparándose para salir a alguna misión encomendada.

Todo en la fortaleza era calmo y pacifico, tal como Altaïr lo deseaba.

Pero para lograr esta momentánea calma y felicidad alguien tenía que trabajar. Y ese alguien era él.

Mientras todos disfrutaban de las labores cotidianas él se encontraba en su estudio, había pasado toda la mañana, y los últimos dos días, revisando los libros y papiros que se encontraban a su alrededor en la biblioteca, su escritorio estaba a rebosar de hojas antiguas que levantaban polvo por doquier, podía decirse que no cabía ni siquiera una aguja, y entre todo ese desorden se destacaba un objeto singular, una esfera de plata que de no ser por los amplios volúmenes de las enciclopedias de Masyaf que lo cercaban ya habría rodado y caído de la mesa.

Y es que era la primera vez que Altaïr tenía una visión tan concreta con el Fruto.

Aunque no fue así desde un principio.

La primera vez que sucedió fue a la media noche en su cuarto, hace casi semana y media, él y María habían hecho el amor hacia unos minutos y ahora estaban desnudos en la cama sólo cubiertos por una sabana, ella yacía dormida en su pecho y él, por extraño que parezca, no tenía sueño.

Todo era oscuridad. A excepción de una cosa.

Un brillo dorado hizo presencia en la habitación, un brillo que Altaïr inmediatamente reconoció como una de las manifestaciones del Fruto; cuidadosamente se levantó para no despertar a María, se puso la túnica que había quedado en el suelo y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba la antigua pieza de plata. La tocó e inmediatamente el cuarto cambió, era como si se hubiera transportado a un lugar completamente distinto, sólo había luz, pero de frente un enorme edificio oscuro se levantaba.

Y allí terminó.

Desde entonces todas las noches Altaïr había pasado revisando el Fruto, esperando otra señal, y la encontró, aunque no ocurriera todas las noches. A veces el Fruto refulgía de nuevo y la visión se aclaraba, mostrando cada vez más detalles; descubrió que el edificio enorme frente a él se parecía a una casa, con un techo formado por una especie de conchas apiladas unas sobre otras, _un entramado delicado_ pensaría él conforme todo se aclaraba; luego ocurrió algo asombroso e imposible, sentía lluvia, sentía lluvia que caía a cantaros, pero él se encontraba en su cuarto rodeado de un fuerte techo y además esta lluvia nunca mojaba sus ropas, en ningún momento.

A pesar de ser una asombrosa experiencia Altaïr empezaba a molestarse e impacientarse ya.

¿Por qué se le estaba mostrando eso?

No había nada importante en la visión y junto con las palabras de María, quien no desaprovechaba cada noche para hacer comentarios sarcásticos sobre sus noches en vela, se empezó a cuestionar si debía prestarle atención a esta visión o no.

No sabía aún que al siguiente día tendría su respuesta.

Después de experimentar lo de siempre vio una figura que se jugaba la vida en ese techo, una mano que resbalaba, una caída hacia una muerte segura, esa figura se encontraba rodeada de luz y Altaïr podía vislumbrar perfectamente unas ropas de asesino. Unas ropas que nada tenían que ver con los uniformes usados por alguna facción de Siria, pero se trataba de un hermano después de todo, y tal vez Altaïr tenía que salvarlo. Ese era su propósito.

¿Pero cómo encontrar un hermano de una facción desconocida en un lugar que para nada se veía como alguno de los alrededores?

Por eso Altaïr había pasado los últimos días investigando; si se trataba de un hermano lo encontraría; como la visión se repetía siempre Altaïr estaba seguro que el evento no ocurría aun, por lo tanto era una carrera contra el tiempo, encontrar un lugar y a una persona en el momento justo.

Y algo tenía que haber sobre esto entre este montón de papeles y polvo.

Aunque después de dos días y medio de búsqueda intensa se sentía de nuevo en un callejón sin salida.

Frustrado dejó los papiros sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en las manos, se quedó así por un breve momento, con la vista fija al frente, y vio cómo alguien subía las escaleras y se dirigía hasta él; se levantó de su sitio para situarse frente al escritorio y recibir a su visitante, extendiendo los brazos para que llegara a su encuentro.

María le sonrió y apuró su paso para acercársele, abrazándolo y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, Altaïr la tomo de la cintura con su brazo derecho y con la mano libre le acarició el rostro, bajando por su mejilla hasta el mentón, levantándole el rostro sólo lo suficiente para darle un casto beso en los labios, beso que ella respondió con dulzura.

Luego de separarse se quedaron por un momento allí, en silencio.

− ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó él calmado.

Ella le sonrió.

−No… ¿Por qué? ¿Se te hace extraño que quiera verte?

Altaïr la miró fijamente.

−Eso no me extraña… lo extraño es que vengas aquí y hasta ahora no hayas dicho palabra, ¿A qué se debe tu inusual falta de comentarios?

María en respuesta sólo se acurrucó más en el pecho de Altaïr

−Sé que estás muy ocupado con tus averiguaciones, sólo quería venir y verte, no interrumpir tus cavilaciones.

Altaïr se sintió algo molesto consigo mismo, debido a las repentinas visiones había pasado los últimos días en su estudio, y de no ser por María ni saldría a comer o a dormir. Por la respuesta que ella le había dado se dio cuenta que empezaba a preocuparla aunque no se lo dijera abiertamente.

Sin deshacerse de su abrazo la giró, aprisionándola contra él escritorio.

−No hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos últimamente –susurró él contra ella.

María soltó un pequeño quejido afirmativo en respuesta, sin poder evitar la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios.

Altaïr la fue recostando sobre el escritorio, le acariciaba el rostro y cuello con el propio mientras ella se aferraba a él abrazándolo fuertemente.

−Tengo algo en mente para compensarte −le dijo él en un tono tentador.

−Eso suena bien –le respondió, mientras extendía sus piernas para que él se acomodara sobre ella.

Entonces Altaïr la besó ahora de manera apasionada, ella con sus finos dedos le bajó la capucha y con sus piernas lo rodeó mientras él iba moviendo sus caderas sobre ella instintivamente, rozándose cada vez más profundo y con ello aumentando su pasión, los besos iban y venían, los pergaminos que antes ocupaban la mesa iban cayendo poco a poco al suelo.

Uno de los objetos del escritorio rodó hasta ellos.

Y sintieron a su lado un resplandor cegador.

Ambos se giraron para encontrarse con el Fruto que resplandecía de nuevo, mostrando la misma visión de siempre, pero con un detalle más; al final de la visión, después de que caía la figura, claramente se mostraba la cúpula de la Mezquita de la Roca, imponente, luego todo desapareció y el fruto se apagó como si nada hubiera pasado.

Altaïr, que no se había despegado de María, recostó su cabeza en el cuello de ella, soltando un suspiro de resignación.

María no pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida.

−Al parecer esa era la señal que estaba esperando –le dijo él sin moverse de su posición.

−Vamos… −le dijo ella mientras le acariciaba el cabello –el Altaïr que conozco no deja sus responsabilidades.

Altaïr cerró los ojos abrazándola fuerte para finalmente responder.

−Y eso no cambiará.

Luego de esto él se levantó dándole la mano a María para ayudarle, ella le acomodó la capucha en su lugar y le dio un pequeño beso.

−Yo prepararé tu viaje, tú sólo preocúpate de dejar las ordenes correspondientes −dicho esto María salió del estudio.

Altaïr entonces se dedico a apilar los pergaminos que habían caído al suelo, mientras decidía que debía hacer con el Fruto; por un lado era peligroso sacarlo de los muros de la fortaleza, donde era prácticamente imposible que alguien lo robara; por otro lado si este continuaba dando detalles y fragmentos de información él no podía dejar pasar estas pistas tan importantes.

Después de llamar a los eruditos para informarles de su viaje y dejar las debidas indicaciones y órdenes a seguir durante su ausencia se dirigió a su cuarto, para así tomar todas las armas que creía necesarias para la misión, tomó su espada, su cuchillo, se equipó con los cuchillos de lanzamiento, accionó su hoja oculta para comprobar que se encontraba en perfecto estado y finalmente tomó su ballesta… hacía ya muchos años que no usaba esta arma; antes de convertirse en un maestro Assassin le fue de gran ayuda durante distintas misiones en Acre y Jerusalén… pero los virotes que esta usaba no eran tan comunes, y por lo tanto, tan fáciles de conseguir como los cuchillos de lanzamiento, que rápidamente podían robarse a los brabucones de las ciudades, por esto esta útil arma había caído en desuso, aunque le pareció que justo ahora era adecuado llevarla para la misión, pues no sabía con qué o quién se podía encontrar.

Una vez listo y aprovisionado salió de la fortaleza para dirigirse hacia las caballerizas, donde seguramente María tendría todo listo ya.

Al llegar allí se dio cuenta que habían dos caballos preparados para partir y María estaba terminando de alimentarlos; cuando ella se dio la vuelta vio a Altaïr que a su vez la miraba confundido.

− ¿Creías que te librarías de mí tan fácilmente? –le dijo en un tono casi desafiante.

Altaïr ocultó una sonrisa, por fuera seguía tan serio como siempre.

−Me decepcionaría si fuera de otro modo –le respondió.

Así juntos tomaron sus respectivos caballos y empezaron la travesía.

* * *

><p>El viaje pasó sin mayores contratiempos.<p>

El sigilo cuando los guardias se aproximaban fue la clave en esto, y ahora habían llegado sanos y salvos hasta las puertas de Jerusalén; luego de dejar los caballos descansando pudieron entrar a la ciudad sin problemas.

La hermosa Jerusalén, se respiraba un aire pesado y el sol quemaba sin contemplaciones, mujeres y niños buscaban las sombras para protegerse del inclemente clima, pero aún así las calles estaban abarrotadas de ciudadanos, comerciantes y soldados, una ciudad muy activa… dos figuras encapuchadas se movían entre los habitantes, con un rumbo fijo en sus mentes.

La casa de asesinos en esta ciudad.

− ¿Cómo planeas iniciar la búsqueda? –pregunto María pensativa.

−Será difícil buscar algo o alguien que aun no conozco –respondió Altaïr −, pero la visión del fruto mostraba claramente esta ciudad; si se trata de alguien es posible que los informantes de Malik sepan de quien se trata, después de todo es su deber estar informados sobre la llegada de extranjeros o en su defecto de cualquier artefacto con vigilancia extrema.

María asintió.

Después de todo, el viaje se resumía a una larga conversación entre Altaïr y Malik, cosa que ella no deseaba por el momento.

−Tu adelántate… yo iré al mercado para curiosear un poco mientras inicias tus averiguaciones, ya iré mas tarde.

Altaïr comprendió y siguió su camino hacia la casa de asesinos, no sin antes darle un rápido beso de despedida a María.

Luego de escalar los muros y recorrer los techos Altaïr saltó hacia el jardín, que era la entrada a la casa de asesinos, sin embargo alcanzó a escuchar unos murmullos provenientes desde dentro, y al acercarse más vio algo que le dejo atónito.

Se veía a sí mismo como en un espejo del tiempo.

Una figura encapuchada que curiosamente le era conocida, primero porque la había visto constantemente en las visiones del fruto, y segundo porque su rostro era como el suyo, cosa que de cierta manera puso a Altaïr a dudar.

− ¿Qué significa esto, Malik? –inquirió Altaïr

−Ezio –dijo Malik, dirigiéndose al extraño –te presento a tu tatarabuelo, Altaïr Ibn la-Ahad.

Altaïr clavó su mirada atónita en él, y él repitió el mismo gesto.

Y Altaïr lo comprendió todo al instante, las insistentes visiones del fruto, el que lo guiara hasta aquí ¡lo había malinterpretado! No se trataba de salvarlo. Era una alerta.

Y sacó su espada en el acto, nadie mejor que él conocía las ilusiones que el fruto podía conseguir, recordó los dobles de Al-Mualim, eran sus propios hermanos, primero simulando los nueve objetivos con los que había acabado y después simulándolo a él.

Malik vio lo que Altaïr pretendía y en seguida se puso al frente de Ezio.

− ¡Altaïr debes escucharlo primero! –le grito Malik intentando calmarlo.

Altaïr le dedicó una mirada llena de furia a su hermano ¿acaso le debatía su posición? Malik se dio cuenta que con su acto lo estaba desautorizando, y después de todo él era el gran maestre, podría ser mandado a colgar inmediatamente por lo que había hecho, no es que Altaïr pensara hacerlo, de ahí que su mirada había sido una advertencia, por eso se quitó de en medio y continuó.

− ¿Qué debe hacerse con él maestro? –inquirió finalmente Malik.

− ¡Revísalo! –su voz fue fuerte y autoritaria.

Ezio colaboro con las circunstancias, entendía bien que su tatara-bisabuelo desconfiara de él, en su situación él haría lo mismo, y por lo sucedido sabía que Malik había creído su historia y de cierta manera estaba de su parte, esto era necesario para que Altaïr entendiera todo.

Por supuesto Malik fue indicando una por una todas las armas que Ezio llevaba encima y poco a poco las fue retirando, cuando Ezio ya no suponía un "peligro" Altaïr envaino su espada y se acercó hasta él para iniciar su interrogatorio. Entonces ambos pudieron detallarse mejor.

−Anteriormente he hecho una pregunta… –inició Altaïr pero fue interrumpido.

−Eres igual a tu estatua en la villa… −murmuró Ezio con una media sonrisa, ganándose una furiosa mirada por parte de Altaïr, que lo oyó.

Este al sentir que no lo tomaba en serio se acercó para tomarlo por el cuello, pero apenas lo tocó el Fruto que llevaba resguardado en el costado brilló con tal fuerza que cegó a todos. Altaïr inmediatamente soltó a Ezio pues sabía muy bien lo que ocurría, el Fruto se estaba manifestando y lo mejor era ver los nuevos detalles que traía.

Los tres vieron lo mismo ahora.

La misma escena que se había estado repitiendo desde hace tanto tiempo.

Un edificio, alguien cayendo, esa lluvia etérea.

− ¡Venecia! –dijo Ezio, reconociendo inmediatamente el lugar.

−Pero… esa es la cúpula de la mezquita… −intervino Malik.

Altaïr no soportaba esa situación, alguien tenía que explicárselo inmediatamente. Malik notó el estado de tensión de su amigo, y lo mejor era empezar a descifrar todo esto, al menos empezar por lo que ya sabían.

−Altaïr… este hombre que ves aquí no pertenece a este lugar, aun no ha nacido, su existencia apenas se dará dentro de 300 años…

Ezio asintió para sí mismo y decidió intervenir en ese momento, si alguien podía explicar su llegada aquí era él.

−Ese lugar que se veía en el Fruto, esa es la ciudad desde donde vine −dijo Ezio sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, pensativo −, allí robé un Fragmento del Edén que estaba en posesión de los Templarios, soy yo quien está allí, huyendo de la persecución, pero las cosas se pusieron en mi contra, y mientras caía, no sé cómo, el Fruto se activó y me trajo hasta aquí.

−Y ese Fruto ¿lo tienes contigo? –interrumpió Altaïr.

−No –respondió Ezio bajando la cabeza –, cuando caí y esa luz me cegó no sé qué sucedió con él.

−Si te estaban persiguiendo es seguro que cayó en manos templarías de nuevo –intervino Malik.

Todos hicieron silencio y Altaïr lo meditó un poco; sin fruto, esta no podía ser una ilusión y el hecho de las continuas reacciones del Fragmento en su posesión indicaban la manifestación de otro Fragmento que se había activado en otro tiempo y lugar, estos artefactos eran cada vez más extraños, no se regían por ninguna ley lógica, tal vez divina.

−Hay algo más Altaïr, él es tu descendiente.

Altaïr lo observo cuidadosamente, el parecido era innegable, sin embargo se mostró inquisitivo, Malik le mostro todas las pruebas de su origen, la ropa, la hoja oculta, la marca en su dedo anular, sin pasar por alto el parecido.

− ¿Tu nombre? –le diría Altaïr a Ezio en medio de la conversación.

−Ezio Auditore da Firenze –le respondió, con un acento marcado de algún idioma que Altaïr no conocía, no era árabe, ni griego, ni arameo… sonaba como aquellos idiomas de occidente.

Así pasaron un par de horas en las que Ezio habló sobre diferentes eventos futuros, acerca del códice que Altaïr ya había empezado a escribir y también de la persecución que se cerniría sobre su descendencia, razón por la cual cambiarían de identidad y apellido.

Altaïr sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho al saber que en un futuro no muy lejano su descendencia sería perseguida por los templarios, sabía que la responsabilidad de mantener el Fruto le deparaba peligros en todo momento, pero no pensó que el enfrentamiento sería en contra de su propia familia; no demostró su preocupación, como siempre, pero Malik se dio cuenta de todo, era como si le leyera la mente, por algo había sido su más intimo amigo desde hace ya tantos años. Malik entonces recomendó que Ezio no develara mucho de los sucesos futuros, no se sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto podía afectar saber este tipo de información al desarrollo normal de los próximos sucesos.

Lo recomendó por eso, y para evitar que Altaïr encontrara más cosas que lo afligieran.

−… Incluso se ha puesto en peligro tu propia existencia al venir aquí –prosiguió Malik −, Altaïr aun no conoce a su primogénito y tu llegada podría afectar esto.

Los tres acordaron entonces que, a menos que la información fuera demasiado necesaria para la supervivencia de la hermandad, Ezio se reservaría su conocimiento invaluable sobre el futuro.

− ¿Qué harás ahora Ezio? –preguntó Malik.

−Debo buscar la manera de volver –respondió –, este no es mi sitio, y si el fruto ha caído de nuevo en manos templarias es por mi culpa, yo debía evitarlo, era mi responsabilidad… _además mis planes no cambian nada, debo recuperarlo por ella_ –pensó al final para sí mismo.

Altaïr por su parte no lo veía de la misma manera; el hecho de que el fruto que tenía en su poder le diera esas pistas en forma de visiones sobre la llegada de Ezio, inclusive del lugar exacto dónde encontrarlo, sólo podía indicar que había una razón especifica por la cual Ezio se encontraba aquí y ahora… había un propósito en la activación de dos Frutos al tiempo, si se le podía llamar así. Pero no podía decir nada aún… no hasta que primero él lo descubriera.

−Lo mejor será que vengas a Masyaf conmigo –le indicó Altaïr a Ezio −, hasta que encontremos la manera de regresarte a salvo estarás más seguro allí, además de poder estudiar el Fruto en mi posesión sin problemas.

A Ezio y Malik les pareció lo correcto, por lo tanto ninguno de los dos lo contradijo.

Una vez sentado el paso a seguir debían prepararse para su próximo viaje.

−Supongo que os quedareis esta noche aquí –dijo Malik −, descansad mientras voy por víveres y más cojines, después de todo no esperaba tener tantas visitas esta noche.

−No he venido solo –intervino Altaïr −, sólo que ha preferido caminar un poco por la ciudad. Debo ir a ver que le lleva tanto tiempo.

Malik asintió y juntos salieron del bureau dirigiéndose en diferentes direcciones.

Ezio no deseaba quedarse encerrado en esas cuatro paredes, pero tampoco tenía un motivo para salir a la ciudad, además el ambiente era más fresco allí dentro; y de paso podría explorar el místico lugar.

Aunque su curiosidad quedó satisfecha después de algunos minutos.

Después de esto el tedio y aburrimiento se apoderaron de Ezio.

Se encontraba frente a la fuente, el sonido y el correr del agua le refrescaban, además se sentía muy bien cuando las pequeñas gotas rebotaban sobre su rostro y cuello, justamente se encontraba pensando si lo mejor era bajarse la capucha y meter la cabeza en la fuente, después de todo su ropa y armadura no era lo suficientemente confortable y fresca para una ciudad como Jerusalén; con una mano tomó algo de agua y la esparció por su rostro… se sentía tan bien que no se percató de la figura que había descendido hasta el patio y que lo observaba fijamente, alerta.

Cuando Ezio se giró se encontró con una mujer, que claramente no era del lugar, su ropa era más de estilo occidental, aunque no podía decir mucho sobre sus facciones ya que su rostro estaba oculto por una capucha. Lo que era claro es que ella se encontraba a la defensiva, puesto que tenía su mano derecha sobre su espada.

−Idiota… −murmuró ella − ¿Por qué has cambiado tu ropa? Estuve a punto de asestarte un golpe.

Ezio claramente se dio cuenta de que lo habían confundido nuevamente con Altaïr… _Madona_ ¿qué en realidad eran tan parecidos? Este hecho ya empezaba a disgustarle.

−_Dispiace_ –empezó Ezio inconscientemente hablando en su lengua materna por la confusión, corrigiéndose a sí mismo al continuar −, señorita me estáis confundiendo con otra persona, pero no temáis, he sido invitado aquí y no supongo ningún peligro para nadie… −le dijo muy amablemente, pero al final su tono cambió a uno más cómico y burlón –aunque dudo que pudierais siquiera acercaros a mí si tuvierais esas intenciones.

Luego de decirlo Ezio soltó una ligera risa, aquella que utilizaba cuando quería ser seductor.

María frunció el ceño inmediatamente el hombre empezó a hablar, ya por el tono de voz se había dado cuenta que el que estaba frente a ella no era Altaïr, y en una inspección mas concienzuda notó que a pesar del enorme parecido ambos eran distintos, pero eso no era lo que importaba… ¿acaso este insolente había osado decir que ella no era capaz de pelear?

Pues ya lo vería. Sacó su espada y se puso en guardia inmediatamente.

−Podréis no ser ningún peligro para la hermandad –le dijo altaneramente –afortunadamente para mí no pertenezco a ella, así que tengo total libertad de enseñarte modales.

Y dicho esto se lanzó con su espada en un potente ataque, no letal, pero sí lo suficientemente fuerte como para demostrar sus cualidades en la lucha; a Ezio le tomó por sorpresa pero se desvió de la trayectoria del golpe, casi al último instante, por lo que sintió como el aire era cortado justo a su lado. El espacio en el que estaban era estrecho, lo que no dejaba maniobrar, aunque tampoco tenía pensado hacer uso de algunas de sus armas, después de todo esta se había convertido en un lucha de honor, pero no en un duelo a muerte.

María soltó un bufido al ver la poca efectividad de su ataque, pero continuó intentándolo, y Ezio sólo esquivaba los golpes o los contenía con la defensa de su brazo. Esto ya no podía continuar así, ella no se rendiría y él ya no debía continuar con este juego. Para el siguiente ataque Ezio logró tomar la espada de su contrincante, deteniéndola en seco, luego con un ligero golpe al brazo le hizo soltar el arma, una vez el movimiento estuvo completado tomó la espada y la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo, dejándola fuera del alcance de ella.

Pero no terminó ahí.

Sin soltarle el brazo se lo dirigió por la espalda, dejándola inmovilizada, mientras que con la mano libre le sostuvo el cuello, ahora la tenía aprisionada, con la espalda de ella contra su pecho.

María intentó liberarse del agarre con su mano libre, pero le fue imposible porque él la aprisionaba cada vez con más fuerza.

−Sue… suéltame mm maldito –alcanzó a musitar ella.

Ezio soltó una risilla.

−Habéis probado vuestro punto señorita –inició –definitivamente sois capaz de acercaros a mí y asestar un fuerte golpe, tenéis capacidades para la pelea… pero no las suficientes para enfrentaros a alguien como yo….

En un giro rápido de sus manos Ezio puso a María de frente a él, para luego aprisionarla de nuevo contra la pared cercana, el brazo que antes le sostenía el cuello ahora le servía para levantarle el mentón a ella… dejándola completamente a su merced, María estaba tan cerca de él que pudo observar perfectamente la cicatriz que este tenía en el labio.

−_Demasiado parecido a Altaïr_ –pensó ella –, _esto ya es demasiado._

−Aunque… −continuó Ezio con voz más ronca, pasando a tutearla y dejando las cortesías de lado –si una mujer con tu habilidad se me acercara con otras intenciones en mente no me resistiría tanto –con cada palabra se había ido acercando más a ella, sus rostros ahora se encontraban a unos cuantos milímetros de distancia.

María enrojeció, no sólo por el doble sentido de sus palabras, sino por la ira que la embargaba al estar en esta situación, prácticamente dominada.

Ezio notó esto completamente satisfecho, lo había dicho por diversión y por puro ego, no porque ella le interesara realmente en ese sentido, aunque por un mínimo instante le pareció que ella desviaba un poco su mirada antes de recomponer completamente la compostura, se asombró al escuchar sus siguientes palabras.

−Cuéntame más sobre las intenciones que tienes en mente y puede que me replantee mi posición –le había dicho ella con un tono que a Ezio le parecía una invitación.

Él sonrió más satisfecho aún, si es que se podía, después de todo él contaba con que gracias a sus encantos ninguna mujer se le había resistido, y al parecer esta no sería la excepción.

−Bueno… eso depende de hasta donde estas dispuesta a llegar, y de cuanto estas dispuesta a darme, nos lo podríamos pasar muy bien aquí si tu…

Y Ezio no pudo terminar lo que decía porque rápidamente todo cambió.

Un virote de ballesta se clavó justo en la pared, había pasado tan cerca de él que un hilillo de sangre ahora decoraba su mejilla derecha, y aprovechando esta distracción la mujer le había plantado un rodillazo en el estomago para deshacerse de su agarre. Ezio tosió con fuerza, pero agradecido internamente de que la mujer hubiera sido condescendiente y no hubiera dirigido su ataque unos centímetros más abajo; luego se giró y vio al autor de su desdicha caer limpiamente de un salto al pequeño patio.

Este lo tomó por el pecho y lo levantó de un solo esfuerzo para aprisionarlo contra la pared, en la que él había tenido el control de todo hace apenas unos segundos, tal era la fuerza que lo sostenía que incluso sus pies no tocaban el suelo por unos pocos milímetros.

−Vuelve siquiera a intentar acercarte a ella para hacerle una proposición como esa y te juro que me olvido de todo y te devuelvo como eunuco de regreso a donde perteneces… ¿te ha quedado claro? –Altaïr usó un tono calmado, pero lleno de furia implícita en cada palabra.

Ezio entonces le dio una mirada a la mujer, quien le sonreía socarronamente, entonces lo entendió todo, había caído en una trampa, y para su desgracia Altaïr sólo había escuchado la última parte de su conversación.

− ¿¡Te ha quedado claro! –repitió Altaïr, con impaciencia ya.

No valía la pena llevarle la contraria en ese momento, tendría que aceptar la derrota esta vez.

−Vale... vale, lo he entendido todo –respondió Ezio tratando de apaciguarlo.

Altaïr lo soltó, haciéndolo caer pesadamente contra el suelo, luego se dirigió hasta dónde se encontraba María, le levantó el mentón para ver si tenía marcas en el cuello, pero ella le restó importancia y con su mano, suavemente, retiró la de Altaïr, luego juntos entraron al estudio de Malik, no sin que antes María le dirigiera una sonrisa llena de triunfo a Ezio, claro, sin que Altaïr se diera cuenta.

Ezio suspiró y se quedó un momento en el suelo para recuperar sus fuerzas, luego se levantó y vio el virote que se había clavado en la pared, se tocó la mejilla comprobando que sólo era un rasguño, claramente se notaba que Altaïr tenía gran precisión con esta arma.

−_Debería conseguir una de estas yo también_ –pensó para sí mismo.

* * *

><p>Luego del momento de tensión la cena se había desarrollado de manera pacífica entre los cuatro, de vez en cuando María miraba fijamente a Ezio, tratando de disimular su curiosidad, sin éxito; este último dedujo que Altaïr ya la había puesto al tanto de todo y en especial de su origen, así que lo dejó pasar.<p>

Pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de verla mejor, sin la capucha sobre el rostro y justo desde la posición en la que se encontraba, le pareció estar en una especie de deja vu; la había visto antes y creía saber bien en donde, el códice de Altaïr, pero la recordaba con la cruz templaria, lo cual era extraño.

Todos estaban en silencio.

Y Malik por su parte, aunque pareciera todo tranquilo, sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

Al terminar la cena se preparó lo necesario para el viaje del día siguiente y después todos se dispusieron a descansar, a excepción de Ezio quien subió al techo de la casa de asesinos para relajarse y pensar un poco en su actual situación.

La luna y las estrellas lo iluminaban todo, por primera vez Ezio podía admirar la extensión de la ciudad, la imponente Jerusalén con sus inalcanzables murallas, una ciudad verdaderamente hermosa y con esa sensación de magia en el aire… en su interior esto le llenó de nostalgia; encontrándose en un lugar tan hermoso y distinto extrañó su hogar.

Monteriggioni, Florencia, sus amigos, su familia; no podía desfallecer y tenía las esperanzas de regresar a ellos, esperaba que su destino final no fuera quedarse atascado aquí.

Decidió que mientras durara su estancia aprovecharía para aprender todo lo que le fuera posible sobre la hermandad, y lo haría del mejor maestro de asesinos que había existido dentro de la misma… Altaïr… una experiencia muy provechosa si se lograba verlo desde ese punto de vista.

Luego de que había pensado todo de manera lógica y calmada dejó que su mente se volcara en ella.

Cristina.

Todo lo había hecho por ella, y no tenía permitido fallar; tenía que regresar lo más pronto posible para recuperar el Fruto, la misión no había cambiado… sólo se trataba de un pequeño tropiezo en sus planes pero en su mente el objetivo seguía siendo el mismo… recuperarla a ella.

Unos pasos suaves lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

María se sentó a su lado, no muy cerca de él, pero ninguno dijo palabra y siguieron con la vista al frente.

−Oye… −inició ella, después de un silencio incomodo –no sabía quién eras... empecemos de nuevo y olvidemos lo que ha pasado ¿de acuerdo?

−Me parece bien −respondió él−, únicamente jugaste bien tus cartas y lo acepto… yo tampoco habría actuado así de saber que tú eres mi… bueno… pariente.

−Y no es que lo sea –le dijo ella secamente.

Ezio estaba confundido, la reacción de Altaïr y el retrato en el códice indicaban que ella era su mujer, ya había sentado que no eran parientes cercanos y eso era comprobable por las facciones europeas de la mujer… y valía decirlo, los obvios celos de Altaïr.

−No lo entiendo… −aceptó él, por fin girando para verla –me dejó claro que tú eres su mujer…

−Estamos juntos, sí –le interrumpió ella −, pero nada más… jamás hemos mencionado nada sobre tener hijos… y mucho menos una familia.

Al terminar ella se giró hacia él, mirándolo detenidamente, pareciera como si buscara algo en su rostro, algo que por más que lo intentara no encontraba, y él en la oscuridad pudo observar esos enormes ojos claros, de un azul tan intenso y hermoso que inmediatamente entendió la razón por la cual su antepasado la quería sólo para él, ella no era el tipo de mujer que Ezio gustaba cortejar, pero era hermosa, fuerte y muy inteligente, como desafortunadamente había comprobado ya.

Pero había algo más.

Esos ojos brillaban, brillaban con nostalgia, nostalgia al decir esas últimas palabras.

−Pero eso no viene al caso –continuó ella prosiguiendo al extender su mano−, como iniciamos de nuevo lo mejor será presentarse de la manera correcta esta vez. Soy María Thorpe.

A Ezio se le formó una media sonrisa en la comisura de la boca.

−Y yo Ezio Auditore –respondió, extendiendo su mano para apretar la de ella.

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día los ánimos estaban más calmados ya, Altaïr siempre era frio por lo que Ezio aun no sabía en qué tan buenas condiciones se encontraba su… amistad, por decirlo así. Se despidieron de Malik quien ya les había organizado los víveres y los caballos a las afueras de la ciudad, que estaban esperándolos para partir hacia Masyaf.<p>

Antes de partir Malik llamó a Ezio.

−Toma –le dijo el joven Rafik entregándole algo que tenía guardado en el estudio –, un recuerdo de tu corta visita a Jerusalén.

Ezio contempló la hermosa espada Siria que Malik le ofrecía. La tomó y la desenvainó para apreciar la hoja.

−Muchas gracias –le respondió con una sonrisa –ha llegado en el momento justo.

−Noté ayer que no tenías una, y será de gran ayuda en el camino, créeme.

Ezio le dio unas palmadas a modo de despedida a Malik y salió con sus acompañantes del lugar.

* * *

><p>El camino del desierto era verdaderamente insoportable.<p>

Ezio casi no veía nada debido a la continua arena que se filtraba en el aire, y recurrentemente bebía del agua que afortunadamente Malik le había empacado en grandes cantidades. De vez en cuando María le hacía uno que otro comentario sobre su inexperiencia en tierras lejanas, y de la falta de entrenamiento en campos hostiles que se notaba, le haría falta a la hermandad de asesinos en el futuro.

Se gano las miradas serias de Altaïr y Ezio, pero por motivos distintos.

Pasados algunos minutos de haber partido de Jerusalén se encontraron un grupo de bandoleros que atacaban un carruaje, no había caballos, lo que indicaba que lo habían desviado del camino para robarlo.

Inmediatamente los tres se dispusieron a salvar a las víctimas.

Altaïr y María que iban al frente se enfrentaron con los tres bandoleros que se encontraron primero, mientras que Ezio se acercó al carruaje; uno de los atacantes abría la portezuela e intentaba arrastrar afuera a una mujer que estaba dentro, forcejeando violentamente mientras ella se aferraba a algo que Ezio no pudo ver, y el bandolero sólo atinó a arrancar una cadena que esta tenía alrededor del cuello.

Inmediatamente Ezio reaccionó y se enfrento a él. Era una bajeza tratar así a cualquiera, y mucho menos a una mujer indefensa... no había honor en ello, y lo pagarían.

Los atacantes eran inexpertos por lo cual los tres acabaron con ellos fácilmente, sólo fueron necesarios unos cuantos movimientos de espada, que Altaïr y Ezio dejaran inconscientes a sus dos respectivos atacantes y los otros dos salieron huyendo despavoridos del lugar.

Ezio le arrebató la cadena de las manos al bandolero y se dispuso a entregársela a la chica que se apoyaba contra el carruaje, respirando entrecortadamente.

− ¿Señorita os encontráis bien? –preguntó Ezio en un tono calmo –no os haremos daño.

Entonces la chica, que era joven y hermosa, ataviada con ropas europeas y finas joyas, salió del lugar acompañada por otra mujer de más edad, su nodriza seguramente.

Lo que impactó a Ezio es que, además de las marcadas facciones que se asemejaban a las mujeres Florentinas, tenía un asombroso, no asombroso, sobrenatural, hipnótico, irreal parecido con Cristina Vespuccio.

_Con su Cristina._

Eran idénticas, parecían la misma persona. Si Ezio no hubiera sabido que era dolorosamente cierto que Cristina estaba muerta, pondría la mano en el fuego afirmando que era ella... pero era imposible, ya que ella había muerto entre sus brazos... y esa era la razón de que él estuviera ahí en ese preciso momento y lugar.

Ella evitaba verlo de frente, parecía asustada aún y la nodriza habló primero.

−Agradezco enormemente vuestra ayuda mi señor –decía ella, con un árabe de acento extraño, similar al de Ezio.

La chica se acerco al oído de la nodriza y susurró algo.

−Mi señora aquí se disculpa por no conocer palabras en su idioma para agradecer.

−_Grazie mille signore_ –dijo la señorita, con ojos tristes.

Ezio se había quedado estupefacto con esta visión. Palideció al comprobar que su voz era idéntica también, melodiosa suave y dulce, como ella...

El destino le estaba jugando una broma cruel...

María y Altaïr no entendían qué lo tenía tan sorprendido. Pero al observar al horizonte vieron una escuadra de soldados con estandartes templarios que se acercaban al lugar.

−Rápido –gritó Altaïr −, hay que partir.

Ezio no reaccionó y María tuvo que acercarse hasta él para agitarle el hombro.

−Templarios –le susurró al oído.

Ezio, que hasta, ahora había tenido su vista fija en la hermosa chica, vio al horizonte y lo entendió.

Los tres tomaron sus caballos y salieron rápidamente del lugar a toda marcha, mientras Ezio no sacaba de su mente aquella hermosa aparición que había estado frente a él hace tan poco, su cabeza no podía organizar sus ideas de manera lógica y su boca no podía articular palabra, tomó fuertemente las riendas y algo le incomodó en la mano. Al abrirla para ver de qué se trataba Ezio recordó la cadena que le había quitado al bandolero y que este a su vez había arrancado del cuello de la chica; era una pesada cadena de oro puro.

Con la Cruz Templaria decorándola.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autoras:<strong> Bueno... que se puede decir sobre este capitulo? algo de AltxMar... pero no desesperen que pronto se vendra lo bueno, gracias por todos sus reviews y alertas!


	3. Reflejo de Destinos

**DISCLAIMER: **Assassin's Creed y sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Ubisoft y a quienes ellos cedan sus derechos, este escrito está hecho con el único propósito de entretenimiento personal y de aquellos quienes lo lean, NO como forma de lucro.

... o que creen? si esto fuera mio Lunaykirin y yo tendríamos citas dobles todos los días con Desmond y Altaïr respectivamente... y no los compartiríamos nunca, nunca con nadie ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Reflejo de Destinos<strong>

La noche había caído sobre ellos con más rapidez de la que Ezio hubiera esperado.

Viajar por el desierto era duro, ya no sólo por el viento inclemente que hacía que la arena se le clavara en la piel como si de mil pequeñas agujas ardientes se tratasen, sino por el calor y la falta de humedad en el aire, que lo estaba matando. Agradecía internamente hacer el viaje a caballo, porque de haber tenido que caminar durante horas con ese aire seco y ardiente hubiera sido una tortura… aunque sí podía decir que había una cosa que lo compensaba, y eran las vistas.

Italia era hermosa, verde y floreada de rojos, amarillos y violetas; pero esta tierra tenía los cielos y los atardeceres más hermosos que Ezio había visto en toda su vida.

Y también los cambios más bruscos de temperatura que había experimentado. De estar asados por un sol abrasador e inclemente, habían pasado a estar helados por una noche fría y brillante plagada de estrellas, congelados como bajo el hielo invernal, cosa que era de lo más desconcertante teniendo en cuenta donde se encontraban.

Como si realmente le importara… Ezio estaba helado y tiritando, pero no hacía caso a lo que sentía su cuerpo, tenía la mente totalmente abstraída y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado hacía unas horas al salir de Jerusalén. Ese encuentro le había dejado completamente fuera de juego, no sabía qué hacer, qué pensar o cómo reaccionar. Por supuesto que sabía que Cristina estaba muerta, ella había dicho que le hubiera gustado tener una segunda oportunidad a su lado y había cerrado sus hermosos ojos grises mientras aferraba su colgante, perdiéndose en sus brazos para siempre.

Cómo iba a olvidarlo… había sido su culpa después de todo.

−_Por eso estoy aquí _–se murmuró mentalmente.

Entonces ¿qué? ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Qué significaba? ¿Por qué esa mujer era idéntica a Cristina, a su Cristina, a la mujer que amaba y no tenía a su lado?

Si era una broma del universo, por cierto que no tenía la más mínima gracia, o quizá simplemente él estaba perdiendo la razón; porque la voz de la chica era la de Cristina, y para colmo le había dado las gracias en su lengua, en Italiano, con su tono dulce y calmado… era una conspiración en su contra, una reprimenda por su arrogancia, por su vida, un castigo divino tal vez.

No entendía nada, pero le dolía el corazón como si le estuvieran apuñalando.

Por supuesto Altaïr y María lo notaron, no eran tan estúpidos o ciegos como para no notar que algo fuera de lo normal le estaba pasando, a pesar de conocerlo desde hacía no más de unas pocas horas… la sangre tiraba más de lo que ellos mismos podían imaginar; y de que Ezio estaba actuando extraño, lo estaba haciendo, no había duda de ello.

Ezio estaba helado e impaciente por tirarse en una cama y cerrar los ojos para dejar de pensar, pero por más que miraba a su alrededor no veía nada más que palmeras y arena.

− ¿Está muy lejos Masyaf? –preguntó distraído, sin mirar a Altaïr o María realmente.

Altaïr respondió tranquilamente sin volverse a mirarle tampoco ya que estaban cabalgando y tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, en esas tierras que conocía de memoria de tantas veces como las había recorrido, de día y de noche; conocía cada ruta, cada sendero y cada camino… no le hacía falta la luz del sol para saber qué distancia le separaba de su hogar.

−A un día de viaje –respondió Altaïr tirando de las riendas del caballo para aflojar un poco el trote –, mañana al caer la noche cruzaremos las puertas de la fortaleza, si seguimos a este paso.

María le imitó tirando suavemente de sus riendas, aminorando el paso y mirándolos a ambos, a Ezio primero y a Altaïr después, entrecerrando los ojos pensativa pero sin dejar de cabalgar. Una idea se había formado en su cabeza, y como mujer que era tenia esa intuición que no solía fallarle nunca, por lo que si las ideas que estaba formando en su mente, los cabos que lentamente había estado atando en su cabeza desde esa mañana, resultaban ser ciertos, la chica creyó tener la solución al enigma que rodeaba a Ezio desde hacía ya unas horas…

Pero tenía que confirmarlo, y para ello necesitaba hablar con Altaïr de sus sospechas, después de todo, quizá hubiera descubierto por pura casualidad la verdadera razón de por qué Ezio había ido a parar a su época, ya que ni Altaïr ni Malik ni ella misma se llegaban a creer del todo las palabras de Ezio; o mejor sería decir, sus nulas explicaciones al respecto de eso.

−Altaïr –llamó ella adelantándose un poco, hasta quedar a su lado –, creo que debemos parar y hacer un descanso aquí.

−Yo no estoy cansado –interrumpió Ezio al ver las intenciones de la chica de retrasarse –, podemos seguir hasta Masyaf si queréis…

Altaïr simplemente negó con la cabeza pensativo, aun sin mirar ni a uno ni a otro, decidiendo cual sería la mejor opción.

−No, no nos detendremos aún –respondió finalmente decidiendo –, seguiremos cabalgando durante la noche hasta el oasis de Baalbek, y cuando hayamos comido y descansado partiremos a Masyaf, con suerte llegaremos a media tarde…

Ella bufó, irritada.

−Insisto –dijo María de forma significativa.

Eso hizo que Altaïr se volviera a mirarla extrañado por el tono que ella había usado, claramente estaba callándose algo, y por la forma que enfatizó el gesto alzando las cejas, no tuvo duda que tenía algo que decirle que no quería retrasar más; por lo que finalmente Altaïr tiró de las riendas bruscamente, deteniéndose, acto que María y Ezio imitaron, esperando por escuchar la decisión que hubiera tomado.

Ezio se recostó ligeramente sobre su caballo, un semental árabe de color pardo rojizo de patas fuertes, que relinchó cuando él le dio unas palmadas suaves sobre el cuello perlado en gotitas de sudor debido al esfuerzo de la carrera continua; mientras que María miraba impaciente a su hombre, que estaba bebiendo agua de su odre, pensativo. Altaïr guardó el odre en las alforjas y se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz, finalmente cerrando los ojos y suspirando cansado, sabía que hacer una parada en medio de la nada únicamente los retrasaría; pero no podía simplemente ignorar la petición de María, quería saber cuál era el motivo de que ella quisiera hablarle con urgencia, por lo que cedería esa vez.

−Está bien, paráremos una hora para que los caballos descansen y beban –dijo seriamente –, después continuaremos sin interrupciones ¿entendido?

María asintió conforme, mientras que Ezio sencillamente suspiró sin decir palabra, bajando del caballo y poniéndose a rebuscar algo entre las alforjas de su montura.

La chica le imitó bajando de su caballo, fijándose que el hombre tenía algo brillante aferrado entre los dedos, así que entrecerró los ojos al reconocer de qué se trataba, recelando y confirmando sus sospechas al mismo tiempo. Se trataba de un objeto que ella conocía bien, la Cruz del Temple tallada en oro macizo que sólo se le entregaba a los altos mandos Templarios… y que un Assassin tuviera algo así entre las manos habiéndosela quitado a una persona hacia un momento… la hacía despejar sus dudas totalmente.

Estaba bien claro.

María asintió para sí misma acercándose hasta la montura de Altaïr, tomando las riendas de pulido cuero trenzado con la mano derecha acariciando la cabeza del hermoso semental negro con la mano izquierda de forma suave y relajada, clavando sus ojos azules en los miel claro de su asesino, quién no se había movido de la silla. Finalmente Altaïr desmontó y mostró un pequeño indicio de sonrisa que borró rápidamente de su rostro, resignado, acercándose a ella y sujetando la mano que acariciaba al caballo, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

Entonces acercó sus labios a los de ella besándola suavemente, sin importarle que Ezio estuviera mirando o no.

Unió sus bocas simplemente deseando sentirla más cerca, y ella correspondió al beso apasionadamente, abstrayéndose de todo, dejando que él la dominara con su lengua cálida y traviesa, apretando la mano que él tenía entrelazada con la suya, gimiendo de placer entre sus labios y sólo separándose finalmente para tomar aire, mirándose a los ojos, azul y dorado, sin importarles nada más.

Ezio apartó la mirada, feliz y dolido al mismo tiempo.

Feliz porque sabía que de la unión y el amor que Altaïr y María se profesaban nacería su Tatarabuelo, y de él su bisabuelo, y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a él mismo; se alegraba por ellos y les deseaba la mayor felicidad, por algo eran sangre de su sangre. Sin embargo ver el amor y la felicidad que compartían le hacía doler el corazón al sentir cómo le restregaban por la cara lo solo que estaba. Tragó saliva y tirando de las riendas de su caballo se alejó, dispuesto a atar al animal en el tronco de una palmera para que no se escapara, y poder sentarse y comer algo, si es que era capaz de probar bocado después de lo que había pasado…

María giró la cabeza en su dirección a tiempo para ver como se alejaba en dirección a los árboles con la cabeza baja, arrastrando los pasos cansado. Eso le dio la motivación extra que necesitaba para contarle sus sospechas a Altaïr, que estaba acariciando al caballo igual que antes había hecho ella.

−Altaïr –llamó ella.

Él se volvió a mirarla dejando al caballo y cruzándose de brazos algo irritado.

− ¿Vas a decirme ahora cual es el motivo de la interrupción? –preguntó él seriamente.

Ella asintió, poniéndose seria también.

−Era necesario –explicó María con tranquilidad.

Eso hizo que Altaïr frunciera el ceño confuso, con la curiosidad haciendo acto de presencia, pero manteniendo su rostro serio y neutral.

− ¿De qué estás hablando mujer? –dudó él, aun con los brazos cruzados –explícate.

Ella le miró alzando las cejas, pero por suerte Altaïr no la interrumpió, esperando como estaba a que ella continuara.

− ¿No has notado que Ezio está actuando extraño desde hace rato? –preguntó ella retóricamente.

−No le conocemos lo suficiente como para juzgar eso, María –dijo Altaïr dándose la vuelta para coger algo de sus alforjas –, si únicamente era esto lo que te preocupaba puedes dejar de hacerlo, no es...

María negó con la cabeza bruscamente, impacientándose irritada, interrumpiéndole.

−Sé porque está así –dijo sin más tardanza.

Altaïr la miró por encima del caballo, clavando sus ojos miel claro en los de ella, con la confusión escrita en la cara, así que María continuó.

−El carruaje que salvamos antes, al salir de Jerusalén –dijo ella al ver que él guardaba silencio − ¿lo recuerdas?

Altaïr asintió sin comprender a dónde quería llegar ella.

−La mujer joven que Ezio salvó –continuó María –, acabo de recordar de qué la conozco…

E hizo una pausa para pensar cuales serían las mejores palabras para explicar la historia que tenía que contar, ya que no había previsto encontrarse con alguien de su pasado ahora en su nueva vida; y saber que afectaba directamente a Ezio no le hacía demasiada gracia, aunque no entendía el motivo de por qué le afectaba.

Sin embargo Altaïr se impacientó, al ver que María se había callado y no decía nada.

− ¿Y bien? –inquirió Altaïr acercándose a ella.

−Verás… –comenzó a contar María.

* * *

><p>Ezio puso el tapón de corcho sobre el odre, cerrándolo y volviendo a guardarlo dentro de las alforjas, secándose la gota de agua que resbalaba de su boca con el dorso de la mano.<p>

Pestañeó varias veces debido al aire helado que le secaba los ojos y dirigió lentamente sus pasos hasta donde se encontraban Altaïr y María hablando, junto a los caballos, mientras ella dejaba que los animales bebieran de la bolsa de agua que Malik les había preparado Altaïr escuchaba algo que ella le estaba contando con atención, asintiendo de vez en cuando con el ceño fruncido, pero mostrándose sereno y serio en todo momento, como si fuera de hielo.

Ezio ignoraba qué cosa le estaría diciendo, pero sea lo que fuera no le estaba gustando, a juzgar por lo tenso de su mandíbula y el ligero aire de irritación que Ezio conocía perfectamente, ya que por algo tenían la misma cara, era como verse a sí mismo, molesto por algo, reflejado en un espejo… y su curiosidad pudo más que la cortesía. Era verdad que tenía cuarenta años y ya no era un crío, pero no podía dejar de sospechar que era él el tema principal de la conversación entre ellos, y si sabían algo que él ignoraba se encontraba en desventaja, por lo que decidió escuchar, aun sabiendo que no estaba bien.

Se acercó despacio y sigilosamente, disimulando, sentándose bajo una de las palmeras tras ellos como si tuviera intención de dormir o descansar un rato… nada más lejos de la realidad.

Cerró los ojos y aguzó los oídos, a ver que podía averiguar.

−…así que supongo que Phillipe la habrá mandado traer ya para desposarla –explicaba María tranquilamente, con tono de desagrado y disgusto –, no creo que Rosalíe esté demasiado de acuerdo conociendo lo desalmada e interesada que es… compadezco a Crissia, tiene un destino tan similar al que yo estaba destinada que… –y en ese punto se interrumpió a sí misma y sus ojos se turbaron, clavándose en el suelo.

Altaïr le arrebató la bolsa de agua, capturando su mano de nuevo entre la suya, mirándola con intensidad.

−Olvídalo –dijo Altaïr para tranquilizarla –, Roberto esta muerto y tú ya no eres Templaria… esa vida está en el pasado, déjala atrás.

María sonrió tristemente, abrazándolo ligeramente, sin rodearlo con los brazos, sólo apoyándose en él.

−Hace tiempo que lo he hecho Altaïr, nada de lo que hagan puede afectarme… –dijo ella suspirando –pero ver a Crissia después de cuatro años y saber que va a ser totalmente desgraciada, en un matrimonio que le arruinará la vida, me ha traído recuerdos que creía olvidados, sólo eso.

Altaïr cerró sus brazos alrededor de ella suspirando también, cansado, le pareció a Ezio.

−No te preocupes –dijo Altaïr reposando su cabeza sobre la de ella y perdiendo la vista en la lejanía –, ese Phillipe correrá la misma suerte que su tío si sigue por ese camino…

En ese punto María se apartó, riendo inevitablemente por el comentario.

−No te confundas Altaïr –dijo ella sonriéndole, él la miraba tranquilamente, esperando –, Phillipe no es Roberto, los De Sable hace tiempo que perdieron lo que les quedaba de honor y señorío… ese hombre es un bastardo desalmado, pero no irá de frente, tenlo por seguro.

Altaïr gruñó sarcástico, más irritado.

−Un cobarde entonces –dijo tranquilamente –, debí haberlo esperado, no me sorprende.

María entonces asintió frunciendo los labios, recogiendo la bolsa de agua del suelo y volviendo a colocarla en las alforjas de la silla de Altaïr, dando unas palmaditas en su cuello distraídamente, provocando un resoplido de agradecimiento por parte del animal, sacándole una sonrisa ligera.

−Sólo espero que Ezio no actúe de manera imprudente –dijo María ignorando que él los estaba escuchando –no sé por qué le ha afectado el encuentro con ella, pero no nos conviene centrar la mirada de los Templarios en Masyaf de nuevo, Altaïr.

Altaïr asintió, totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

María no tenía ni idea de que Ezio tenía detrás toda una historia que tanto Altaïr como ella ignoraban, de haberlo sabido no hubiera sido tan dura, sin embargo Ezio lo comprendió; tragó saliva duramente como si le quemara la garganta, sabía que aunque sus palabras eran duras, no tenían nada de mala intención implícita, es más, al contrario; ya que sin pretenderlo María le acababa de regalar un hermoso y valioso dato para su rompecabezas personal.

Ahora sabía varias cosas, entre ellas que la joven "Cristina" o como ella la había llamado "Crissia" era Templaria, o al menos tenía relación con los Templarios.

El dato le disgustó, pero se mantuvo serio al ver que se acercaban.

−Hablaré con él –dijo Altaïr sencillamente dándose la vuelta en dirección al pequeño palmeral, donde Ezio estaba sentado.

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaron en silencio mientras se acercaban a Masyaf.<p>

Hacía rato que había amanecido y Ezio comprobó maravillado que el frío y claro cielo del desierto se tornaba de un intenso rosa y naranja con el alba, deslumbrándolos a todos con la intensidad y la claridad del sol, mostrando una belleza inigualable. Pero eso sólo trajo consigo el calor insoportable de nuevo, a medida que el sol se alzaba dorado y ardiente en el cielo azul iluminándolos, subía la temperatura con él… y a su vez cambiaba el paisaje a medida que avanzaban.

Del desierto cálido de arenas doradas y palmeras altas pasaron a una tierra seca y pedregosa sin vegetación, rodeada de cada vez más montañas, hasta que finalmente entraron en el valle donde los Assassins tenían su territorio, cruzando las montañas cada vez más altas y numerosas, con más vegetación y agua a sus pies a medida que se acercaban al norte.

Ezio lo contemplaba todo maravillado, sin disimular su asombro ni su fascinación por las maravillas que lo rodeaban.

Altaïr era afortunado por vivir en una tierra como esa, pensó mientras dejaba que el caballo guiara sus pasos mientras él simplemente se dedicaba a grabarlo todo en sus retinas y atesorarlo en su memoria, para recordarlo bien cuando regresara a Italia y a su época, si es que lograba regresar algún día… si lo hacía, tendría que visitar a Leonardo para hablarle de todas esas maravillas y pedirle que se las dibujara para poder recordarlas siempre y saber que no había sido todo un sueño.

Cuando llegaron a la zona de las ruinas Altaïr detuvo repentinamente la marcha, tirando de las riendas de su caballo y alzando la mano para que Ezio y María pararan, sorprendidos por la interrupción, dado que era Altaïr quién al parecer tenía más prisa en llegar a Masyaf… no entendían por qué se detenía ahora.

Altaïr giró a su caballo quedando de frente a los dos, que le miraban esperando a que dijera lo que tenía que decir, sin embargo Altaïr bajó del caballo y se puso a rebuscar entre las alforjas de la montura, sacando algo de una bolsa y lanzándolo en dirección a Ezio, quien lo atrapó en el aire por puros reflejos, sin saber de qué se trataba. Ezio abrió las manos para ver qué cosa le había lanzado Altaïr, encontrándose con un pañuelo rojo, tal vez un fajín, mirándolo desconcertado y levantando la vista finalmente hacia Altaïr buscando una explicación.

−Cuando estemos en Masyaf, póntelo –ordenó Altaïr tranquilamente, volviendo a subir a su caballo.

Ezio entonces le miró disgustado, endureciendo la expresión de su cara. Lo había entendido finalmente, y no le gustaba lo más mínimo.

−No veo por qué tengo que ocultarme como si fuera un criminal –dijo con seriedad –, nuestro parecido no es tan inusual teniendo en cuenta quien eres, y quién soy yo.

Altaïr negó con la cabeza, llevándose la mano al puente de la nariz, masajeándoselo para darse paciencia y desterrar el creciente dolor de cabeza que se estaba formando, tensando y destensando la mandíbula, finalmente alzó la mirada y clavando sus ojos miel claro en los idénticos de Ezio, que reflejaban la misma luz.

−No estamos en tu época, Ezio –dijo Altaïr serenamente, suspirando –; tal vez la gente del futuro sea más cordial con lo extraño, pero aquí lamento decirte que tomarían tu parecido conmigo como una brujería o un mal presagio…

Ezio no respondió, sopesándolo mentalmente mientras aferraba el pañuelo entre sus manos.

−Sé que por llevar mi sangre estás sujeto a este destino –continuó Altaïr suavizando un poco sus palabras, sin perder la seriedad –, pero aún no es el momento de mostrar quién eres, ese momento llegará, pero no todavía ¿lo entiendes?

Ezio frunció los labios molesto, gruñendo molesto, y resignándose al ver que Altaïr tenía razón y no le quedaba más remedio que cubrir su rostro para evitar que la gente de Masyaf y los Assassins vieran su sobrehumano parecido con Altaïr, teniendo en cuenta lo que esa gente había visto y vivido con el traidor Templario Al-Mualim bien podrían tomarlo por una brujería, como Altaïr había señalado.

Suspiró.

−Está bien –dijo Ezio –, ocultaré mi rostro mientras permanezca en la aldea… por el momento.

Finalmente tomó el pañuelo y se lo ató en la cara cubriéndose el rostro de la nariz para abajo, sólo dejando visibles sus dorados y profundos ojos, esperando que nadie encontrara extraño que fueran del mismo color claro, extraño e inhabitual, de los ojos de Altaïr, ya que sería el colmo lo contrario.

Entonces Altaïr giró el caballo de nuevo y echó a cabalgar saltando el muro de piedra que había bajo el primer arco de piedra, siendo seguido por Ezio, mientras que María miraba con compasión a Ezio desde la distancia, sabiendo a lo que se iba a enfrentar en cuanto cruzara esas murallas… ella lo sabía bien.

Sabía bien como se trataba a los extranjeros en esas tierras, más si eran cristianos.

Definitivamente no sería agradable.

Aunque quizá Ezio se salvara de ello por ser un hermano, un Assassin de tierras lejanas a fin de cuentas, y entre asesinos la hermandad era lo más importante, por lo que seguramente y con suerte lo pasarían por alto.

Cabalgaron por el angosto desfiladero que cruzaba las montañas, subiendo por la empinada cuesta y rodeados por la sobra de los altos parajes de piedra, cruzaron finalmente las murallas de Masyaf, sin detenerse en las caballerizas, entrando directamente a la ciudad a caballo, recorriéndola a paso rápido, pero lo suficientemente lento para que Ezio pudiera quedarse con todo.

Masyaf era una ciudad sencilla pero hermosa, se dijo Ezio mientras observaba las casas de adobe, pardas, ocres y rojizas, con sus tejados de madera y entretejido de palmera… le daba a los edificios un toque cálido, tan propio del desierto, que resultaba acogedor. Las calles eran anchas, amplias, y el suelo era de un dorado arenoso que lo hacía todo mucho más cálido aun, aunque no faltaba alguno que otro arbusto y árboles verdes para dar el toque de frescura que la aldea necesitaba, haciéndola más hermosa.

A medida que subían, Ezio observaba maravillado cómo las mujeres compraban en los puestos de la plaza, o cómo los niños correteaban en torno al pozo jugando, o cómo los Assassins paseaban con tranquilidad ni necesidad de esconderse… que maravilla de ciudad, era verdaderamente algo que hubiera deseado para su propia Italia, vivir tranquilo por una vez, sin tener que ocultarse, incluso siendo bien recibido… Monteriggioni era lo más parecido a ese lugar que Ezio podía recordar.

Le encantó.

El aire estaba inundado de cientos de olores diferentes, aromas de flores, de comida, de especias… era exótico y atrayente, acogedor en definitiva.

Pero nada fue tan increíble como ver la fortaleza, el castillo de los Assassins, el legendario hogar de los asesinos alto y majestuoso, brillando a la luz de la media tarde, naranja y dorado en todo su esplendor.

Ezio cruzó las puertas de piedra de la fortaleza mirando anonadado los muros de piedra, los grandes estandartes con el emblema de la Hermandad grabado en ellos mientras refulgían al viento, era como un sueño, como vivir una visión de la que nunca hubiera imaginado ser parte… y ahora ahí estaba, en medio del patio, frente a las puertas de madera tallada, esperando mientras Altaïr hablaba con los Assassins que había en las puertas, informándoles de algo, de su presencia al parecer si no se equivocaban sus presentimientos.

Así que tras una reverencia, los hombres se hicieron a un lado y Altaïr entró en la fortaleza, deteniéndose en el corredor y volviéndose hacia Ezio con una media sonrisa que Ezio no supo cómo calificar.

−Bienvenido a Masyaf, Ezio, mi casa es tu casa –dijo, y haciendo un gesto le invitó a entrar.

Ezio sonrió contento por primera vez desde que había visto a Cristina al salir de Jerusalén, y cruzando las puertas, entró en la fortaleza.

* * *

><p>María sonrió mientras colgaba en cinturón con la espada que Altaïr había hecho forjar para ella en el cabecero de la cama, soltándose el pelo y recogiéndolo en una sencilla coleta.<p>

El día había sido agotador.

No todos los días una se enteraba que tenía un Tatara-bisnieto y mucho menos lo conocía en persona.

A veces la vida era tan misteriosa, tan extraño el modo de jugar con ellos el destino, que no sabía que podría suceder al día siguiente; ya que sin que Altaïr y ella se hubieran casado o hubieran hablado de tener hijos todavía, se daba cuenta de que algún día eso llegaría o de otro modo Ezio no existiría. Sin embargo, aunque jamás pondría en duda el amor que Altaïr sentía por ella, un pequeño rincón de su mente no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez ella no fuera la madre de los hijos de Altaïr…

De ser así ya debería haberle pedido algo, o al menos sugerido ¿no?

Suspiró, intentando desterrar esos pensamientos sombríos, que aunque dolían, podían no ser más que sus miedos, no debía dudar de Altaïr, no… él la amaba. Se lo había demostrado no una, sino muchas veces, y la forma en que la miraba no podía mentir, había amor en sus ojos. Confiaría en él.

Más tranquila después de haberse aclarado a si misma esas cosas se dirigió al comedor para cenar algo, sin saber si Altaïr o Ezio habrían comido ya, dado que ella había estado tomando un baño para borrar los rastros de arena y polvo del desierto de su cuerpo; así que no tenía ni idea de si los encontraría aún o no, por lo que se dirigió a las puertas encontrando que había muchos Assassins comiendo, pero de su hombre y de Ezio no había ni rastro, por lo que supuso que ya se habrían ido.

Salió del comedor y subió las escaleras en dirección a las habitaciones, pasando los corredores hasta llegar a la terraza que había sobre los jardines, a Altaïr siempre le gustaba estar allí, y si estaba, ella lo vería, por lo que se apresuró a abrir las puertas y asomarse a los jardines, mientras la brisa de la tarde le daba en la cara inundándola con su aroma fresco y relajante, y entonces lo vio, Ezio estaba solo en la escalera, sentado en el suelo y apoyando la espalda contra el muro de piedra, con la vista perdida en el cielo de la tarde…

Así que asintiendo, María salió de la terraza, en esa dirección.

* * *

><p>Ezio se sentía en calma desde que había cruzado las puertas de la fortaleza. No sabía explicarlo, no sabía que era, si el hecho de sentirse entre hermanos o que era ahí donde Altaïr había crecido y vivido, cosa que le daba una sensación de paz al sentirse protegido… pero se sentía como en casa por primera vez desde que había sido transportado a ese tiempo, o incluso antes, desde que estaba en Venecia o Roma…<p>

Esa sensación la había perdido desde que había dejado Monteriggioni la última vez que pasó por Florencia, y no la había vuelto a sentir… hasta ahora.

No sabía por qué, pero así era…

Cerró los ojos, recordando cuando había sido verdaderamente feliz, hacía ya tantos años que no se había sentido así…

_Florencia, 1476_

_Las palomas salieron volando rápidamente agitando sus alas, dejando un rastro de plumas tras ellas; y la risa de sí mismo de joven, de cuando era apenas un simple chico de diecisiete años, resonaba alegremente sobre la baranda de hierro forjado en delicados motivos florales que protegía el balcón en el que en ese momento estaba subido._

_La voz de ella sonaba no sabía si divertida o asustada, no lograba recordarlo con claridad, pero sí el tono dulce y suave que desprendía su voz a pesar de estar agitada._

− _¡Ezio baja por dios! –exclamó ella intentando que bajara de la barandilla − ¡vas a matarte!_

_Ezio rió cuando ella tiró de la manga de su camisa, intentando tirarlo de la barandilla hacia adentro de la habitación, arrastrándolo en un intento por protegerlo, pero él se resistió sin moverse de la barra de hierro en la que estaba sujeto con los pies, dejando las manos libres._

− _¿Ansiosa Cristina? –rió él divertido –para que entre en tu dormitorio sólo debes pedírmelo amore…_

_Eso la hizo fruncir el ceño, ruborizándose ligeramente y dando un pequeño empujón indignado en el brazo a Ezio, que estaba distraído y se tambaleó, cayendo hacia atrás._

− _¡Ezio! –gritó Cristina alarmada, corriendo hacia la barandilla a ver si había caído._

_Por suerte él se había sujetado a los barrotes forjados en forma de flores con una mano, y estaba riendo mientras contenía las carcajadas sujetándose el abdomen con la otra mano para que ella no le oyera… pero al ver que Cristina se asomaba y le miraba molesta por haberle hecho creer que había caído, él le guiñó un ojo de una forma tan pícara y natural que ella tan bien conocía y amaba, y la irritación se borró de su rostro para ser sustituida por una pequeña sonrisa._

_Ella le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a subir y Ezio la estrechó trepando con facilidad, saltando por encima de la barandilla, abrazándola y sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, alzando con una mano el mentón de la joven, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos, clavando los suyos de un oscurecido color miel, en los de ella, de un suave gris pardo._

− _¡Dio santo Ezio! –exclamó Cristina − ¡creí que te habías matado!_

−_Vamos Cristina… –se disculpó Ezio divertido − ¡sólo era una broma amore mio! sabes que no me pasaría nada…_

_Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo por las estupideces insensatas de su chico, era tan inmaduro e irracional… pero aun con todos sus defectos, ella lo amaba como era, no como aparentaba ser cuando debía comportarse como esperaba su padre, y él la amaba más si cabía por ello._

−_Estás loco –dijo ella finalmente sonriendo._

_Ezio rió por el comentario, mostrando una sonrisa brillante después._

−_Tal vez por eso me quieres –dijo divertido._

− _¡No! –exclamó ella riendo._

−_Me quieres… sé que me amas –bromeó Ezio –si no, no me dejarías hacer… ¡esto!_

_Y entonces acercó sus labios a los de ella y le robo un beso, beso que ella correspondió mientras él acariciaba su mejilla con la mano, separándose para darle un besito pequeño en la nariz, sonriéndole._

− _¿Lo ves? –afirmó él orgulloso, sabiendo que tenía razón._

_Cristina rió y finalmente admitió la verdad, haciéndole sonreír radiante de nuevo; aunque era una verdad que por otra parte ambos sabían y compartían de sobra y mutuamente, pero para el orgullo de Ezio siempre era un goce escucharlo de sus suaves y dulces labios._

−_Bene bene tu ganas… –dijo ella sonriendo también –te amo Ezio Auditore…_

−_Y yo a ti –dijo él –amor._

_Entonces la besó de nuevo, uniendo sus labios esta vez no en un beso delicado y suave como la primera vez, sino apasionada e intensamente, rozando con su lengua los labios de ella, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, permiso que ella concedió entreabriendo los labios y permitiendo que él la recorriera y dominara por completo, tomando el control del beso mientras ella entrelazaba las manos en su cabello y él la sujetaba por la cintura, atrayendo su cuerpo contra el suyo… Sólo se separaron cuando el aire les faltó, uniéndose en un abrazo después… _

_Hasta que Ezio repentinamente la cogió de las caderas y la alzó en brazos, haciendo que Cristina soltara un grito sorprendida._

− _¡Ezio! –exclamó ella divertida − ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!_

_Ezio no respondió, sólo le mostró una sonrisa traviesa y salió al balcón, poniendo un pie en la barandilla haciendo que ella abriera los ojos sobresaltada, asustándose al sospechar sus intenciones._

− _¡No! ¡no, no, no! –gritó Cristina − ¡ni se te ocurra Ezio! ¡Ni lo pienses!_

_Pero Ezio rió dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que ella se sujetara mas fuerte al ver que pretendía hacerlo, no bromeaba…_

− _¿Ma perche? –preguntó el divertido aun riendo −yo te voy a proteger bella mía, no te pasará nada… ¿me crees?_

_Ella le miró con el pulso corriéndole a mil por hora, asustada, pero asintiendo._

_Ezio entonces murmuró un "gracie" antes de subir el otro pie y dar impulso en su salto, haciendo que ella se aferrara a él como una paloma asustada._

−_Entonces… –gritó Ezio y saltó, volando − ¡cree ahora!_

_Cristina gritó, y Ezio rió sin soltarla, saltando de tejado en tejado con ella en brazos hasta que llegó al final de la calle y el tejado del edificio se terminaba… hizo un salto de fe y volando, sintiendo como el aire levantaba las faldas del vestido de Cristina mientras ella gritaba con los ojos cerrados y él sentía el viento en su cara, libre…_

_Libre y feliz… con ella a su lado._

Ezio suspiró al sentir la mano cálida de otra persona en su hombro, abriendo los ojos resignado, saliendo de su ensoñación.

María apartó la mano al ver que él la miraba sorprendido, y anduvo los dos pasos que los separaban, quedando sentada frente a él, apoyada igualmente contra el muro de piedra, perdiendo también su mirada en el claro cielo de Masyaf y finalmente bajando su mirada azul intensa hasta él, que le devolvió la mirada amablemente. Lo cierto es que en esas pocas horas que llevaban de conocerse, se había instalado entre ellos una cordialidad que Ezio no hubiera esperado encontrar, aunque no le sorprendió de todas formas.

−No pretendía sobresaltarte –dijo María con suavidad –, lo lamento.

Ezio negó lentamente con la cabeza restándole importancia, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

−No te preocupes –respondió él –sólo estaba pensando…

− ¿Puedo saber en qué? –dudó ella sin saber si no estaría yendo demasiado lejos, dado que apenas le conocía.

María sin embargo tenía sus sospechas, y después de haber hablado con Altaïr lo tenía todo mucho más claro… se estaba acercando al tema central de la verdad de Ezio.

Sin embargo Ezio no fue rápido al responder, lo pensó antes de decir algo de lo que se arrepintiera, ya que si soltaba demasiada información sobre sus verdaderas intenciones y su objetivo ni siquiera sabía que haría Altaïr si se enteraba, o cómo reaccionaría, si lo ayudaría o no... Debía, _tenía_, que salvar a Cristina, y sus planes para el Fruto seguían intactos.

Fue cauto, aunque sincero al responder.

−En alguien de mi pasado –respondió finalmente –, alguien muy querido.

María asintió, sin ninguna duda ya.

−Debes amarla mucho –afirmó ella sonriendo.

Ezio sin embargo sonrió dedicándole una mirada que hizo que a María se le hiciera difícil mantenérsela, preguntándose por qué la miraba así… sin saber que significaba.

− ¿Sabes? –dijo Ezio en un tono que ella no supo descifrar –veo ahora claramente porque Altaïr te ha elegido a ti.

María frunció el ceño confusa, sin entender a que se refería Ezio… ¿Qué Altaïr la había elegido a ella?

¿Elegido para qué?

Finalmente María no respondió y Ezio mostró una sonrisa que ella de nuevo no supo descifrar ni a cuanto de que venía, pero estaba comenzando a sentirse en desventaja, ya que él sabía cosas del futuro que ella ignoraba por completo, y se sentía incomoda sin saber de qué estaba hablando concretamente.

Ezio suspiró internamente, casi divertido.

−¡_Cazzo!_ _ella aún no se ha dado cuenta_ –pensó para sí mismo, incrédulo –_tendré que decirle un par de cosas a Altaïr sobre esto…_

Entonces Ezio volvió al tema que ella había sacado para desviar la clara incomodidad de la chica, respondiéndole con tono triste.

− ¡Dio santo! al parecer siempre he sido muy transparente en este tema… –dijo haciendo que ella le prestara toda su atención de nuevo –tienes razón, pensaba en una mujer a la que amo como no creí posible amar...

Ella asintió, sabiendo que tenía razón al haber confiado en su intuición.

−No tienes que hablar de ella si no quieres… –añadió María al ver que él se quedaba callado, quizá el tema era doloroso para él.

Ezio se quedó ensimismado en sus pensamientos durante un rato, en silencio, y María dejó que sus ojos se perdieran en el cielo de nuevo hasta que notó que él estaba jugueteando con algo que se había colgado del cuello, lo que no era otra cosa que el medallón con la Cruz de oro Templaria que le había arrebatado el ladrón a Crissia y que él había recuperado. Y eso le hizo recordar el tema de Crissia, tema que de hecho tenía que tratar con él para averiguar qué motivos le habían dejado tan silencioso y abatido después del encuentro con ella.

Decidió abordarlo lo más pronto posible, aunque lo haría con sutileza… conseguir información era importante, y no debía precipitarse.

−Reconozco esa Cruz que llevas al cuello Ezio –dijo María sobresaltándolo, y él soltó la cadena con la que jugueteaba distraídamente, mirándola extrañado –, aunque me sorprende que la tengas tú precisamente, que eres un Assassin…

−No es mía –admitió Ezio con sinceridad –, pertenece a la joven que salvé esa mañana, me hubiera gustado devolvérsela, pero ignoro quién es…

María asintió pensativa, decidiendo si hablar y contarle lo que sabía o no… decidiendo que valía la pena el riesgo.

−Yo la conozco –dijo María entonces, haciendo que él la mirara sorprendido –, fui Templaria en el pasado, no sé si lo sabías –Ezio solo asintió, esperando a que ella continuara, impaciente –, y en uno de mis viajes desde Inglaterra a Tierra Santa la conocí.

Ezio la miró sorprendido, confirmando aquellas sospechas, que se había formado en su mente después de haber oído la conversación entre Altaïr y María esa mañana, sobre el origen Templario de la joven.

− ¿Puedo preguntar quién es? –inquirió Ezio.

María alzó las cejas, sospechando de nuevo.

− ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –respondió ella devolviendo la pregunta.

−_Merda, es bastante inteligente…_ –pensó Ezio frunciendo los labios –_debo ir con pies de plomo o me descubrirá._

Su voz sonó tranquila al responder, a pesar de que iba con cautela.

−No es por nada en especial –dijo Ezio tranquilamente –, es sólo que me ha parecido muy extraño ver a una mujer de mi tierra en estas costas, dado que ella me habló en mi lengua materna a la perfección, simplemente me ha sorprendido, tal vez conozca a su familia…

María asintió de nuevo, atando cabos mentalmente… esto se estaba poniendo interesante, se estaban acercando peligrosamente a la cuestión, pero tampoco ella quería cometer ningún error, sin embargo decidió decir la verdad, ya que al parecer él no había mentido en su respuesta… o no del todo al menos.

−Se llama Crissia Vespuccio –respondió finalmente María –y es la prometida de Phillipe de Sable, el sobrino de mi antiguo maestro y Gran Maestre Templario Roberto de Sable.

Ezio se quedó atónito.

Casi boquiabierto por la impresión, como si ella le hubiera dado un puñetazo y no supiera cómo reaccionar.

¿Vespuccio? ¿Vespuccio había dicho?

¡Madona Santa!

¿Acaso el mundo conspiraba en su contra?

Ya no sólo estaba el hecho del parecido sobrenatural e hipnótico con Cristina, sino la voz y el origen, y ahora esto, era de la misma familia que ella, su antepasada tal vez… ¡Merda!

María le miró sorprendida por su reacción, sin esperarse realmente que el simple nombre de la chica le fuera a afectar tanto, pero antes de que se pusiera a sospechar e hiciera preguntas que él no deseaba, Ezio logró reaccionar, negando con la cabeza anonadado, parpadeando para salir de su aturdimiento.

− ¿Estás bien? –dudó ella entrecerrando los ojos.

Ezio se apresuró a asentir.

−Sí, sí, sólo me ha sorprendido el nombre –dijo Ezio con sinceridad –, conocí a los Vespuccio, los conozco de hecho… no esperaba encontrármelos aquí –y continuó − ¿y dices que está prometida con el sobrino de Roberto de Sable? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿No es muy joven aun para casarse?

La duda le carcomía por dentro, y aunque no conocía de nada a esa Crissia, sentía que la historia de Cristina con Manfredo se estaba repitiendo… y dolía, como el infierno.

−Tiene diecisiete años Ezio –aclaró María negando con la cabeza –, no sé en tu época, pero aquí a las mujeres se nos casa muy jóvenes.

− ¿Se? –repitió Ezio, enfatizando el "se nos" en lugar de "nos", que María había pronunciado − ¿acaso la están forzando?

−Sí, así es –respondió María tensando la mandíbula –, ella no se casa por gusto por supuesto, es un matrimonio convenido desde que ella era una niña, no tiene nada que hacer.

Ezio apretó los puños tragando saliva con dureza y asco, definitivamente no se equivocaba al pensar que la historia se estaba repitiendo.

−Cuéntame de él –ordenó Ezio autoritariamente, haciendo que ella le mirara con las cejas alzadas sorprendida por el tono.

María asintió, mirando al frente recordando su pasado.

−La hermana pequeña de Roberto, Rosalíe de Sable –comenzó María hablando como si se lo contara a sí misma –, deseaba casar a su único hijo, Phillipe, con una noble Francesa –explicó –, pero en uno de los viajes de Roberto al Chateau de los De Sable en Normandía, al llevarse a su sobrino a Tierra Santa para su segundo viaje a las cruzadas, hicieron parada en Italia…

Ezio asintió, sabía de sobra que Italia era el punto del mediterráneo de donde se partía hacia Tierra Santa en las Cruzadas, dado que los puertos del sur eran los más cercanos.

−Y allí Phillipe se encaprichó de la hija de un comerciante Templario llamado Paulo Vespuccio, el padre de Crissia, quien ofreció a su hija en matrimonio sin dudarlo –continuó María tranquilamente –, a fin de cuentas emparentar con los De Sable es un negocio seguro… son muy ricos Ezio, y dominan los Altos Mandos de la Orden del Temple.

Ezio sintió ganas de vomitar.

Menudo padre ambicioso y cruel ese que vendía a su propia hija al mejor postor aun siendo rico, sólo por la posición que la familia de Sable ocupaba… le dio verdadero asco, y se juró a s mismo que si algún día tenía hijos o hijas, dejaría que ellos se casaran por amor, nunca los obligaría a nada… él mejor que nadie sabía el dolor de perder a la persona amada, y no le deseaba eso a nadie, mucho menos a un hijo.

−Capisco –dijo simplemente, apretando los dientes.

Ella continuó, al ver que él no añadiría nada.

−Hace cuatro años de eso –dijo María –, así que lo más probable es que la haya traído para desposarla, ahora que las guerras han cesado.

Ezio no respondió.

Así que además la joven había tenido apenas trece años en el momento de ser prometida… el odio que le corrió por las venas como un acido fue indescriptible.

Lo único que deseó aun sin conocerle, fue la sangre de ese Phillipe de Sable corriendo por sus manos mientras le arrebataba la vida…

* * *

><p><strong>Jerusalén, Palacio de Blanchefort<strong>

Crissia miraba las grandes puertas sentada en la butaca de terciopelo que había junto a la mesita frente a ellas, esperando a que se abrieran nerviosas, aferrando un pañuelo que su madre le había regalado antes de partir de Nápoles…

Dentro de la habitación, el amplio despacho del padre de su prometido, estaba teniendo una reunión sobre su futuro, la fecha en la que se desposaría y cómo sería llevado todo a cabo, incluyendo donde vivirían su esposo y ella una vez que se casaran. Obviamente tendría que dejar Italia, cosa que le partía el alma; pero cedería si así lo requería su futuro esposo. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos a medida que los minutos pasaban y el lazo alrededor de su vida se iba estrechando más y más, cercando su apenas retornada libertad…

Entonces, sin previo aviso las puertas se abrieron sobresaltándola, dejando salir a tres hombres.

Uno de ellos era un noble Florentino, que venía en representación de su propio padre, el otro ignoraba de quien se trataba, y el último y más joven, era su prometido.

Lo recordaba bien, no había cambiado demasiado en esos cuatro años en los que no se habían visto… se veía tan hermoso e imponente como siempre, pero tampoco perdía la expresión de arrogancia que a Crissia tanto le molestaba, y que de niña había temido tanto, cuando se enteró que le estaba destinada. Su prometido la miró atentamente, entonces gruñó e hizo un gesto con la cabeza haciendo que los otros dos hombres se retiraran, quedándose a solas con ella, cosa que la aterrorizó.

Phillipe alzó una ceja, y con un gesto de la mano le ordenó que se acercara a él.

Crissia obedeció, levantándose lentamente y comenzando a caminar en su dirección, observándole mientras andaba.

Él aún tenía el mismo cabello rubio y largo cayendo sobre sus ojos de un frío azul pálido, carentes de amor o gratitud, aun seguía mostrándose recio y orgulloso, y ni se inmutó cuando ella se acercó, haciendo una reverencia cortés y educada, como indicaba la pleitesía de toda dama noble cristiana.

−Mi señor –murmuró ella, sin mirarle a los ojos.

Él entonces alzó la mano sujetando el mentón de la joven, levantándolo y obligándola a clavar sus ojos grises en los suyos, azules y fríos.

−Ma mère est française, mais sa beauté n'est pas de taille pour le vôtre, madame –dijo tranquilamente Phillipe, haciendo que ella tragara saliva duramente.

La había halagado, alabando su belleza y llamándola hermosa...

Pero sus palabras habían sido tan carentes de sentimiento, tan frías y falsas... que la joven sintió que su alma se rompía, y sólo deseó que alguien hiciera algo y la salvara.

No tenía ni idea de que pronto sus suplicas serían escuchadas...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autoras:<strong> Al fin tercer capitulo arriba, los lectores preguntaron por review quien era la chica, pues aquí tienen algunas respuestas; antes de que los Fans EzioxCris puedan pensar mal de nosotras queremos ASEGURAR! *Lunaykirin y Maki se ponen la mano en el pecho* que aunque en un comienzo pareciera que la historia se va por un camino EzioxOC ESA NO ES NUESTRA INTENCIÓN NI NUESTRO FIN! y que este fic es 100% EZIOXCRIS! (bueno, digamos 50% por que el otro 50% es AltaïrxMaría xD) así que por favor no sean duras con nosotras... sólo tengan un poco de paciencia... además el fic apenas inicia y tenemos muchas cosas en mente que aún deben pasar.

De nuevo muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos x3.


	4. Reflejo en el Pasado

**DISCLAIMER: **Assassin's Creed y sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Ubisoft y a quienes ellos cedan sus derechos, este escrito está hecho con el único propósito de entretenimiento personal y de aquellos quienes lo lean, NO como forma de lucro.

... o que creen? si esto fuera mio Lunaykirin y yo tendríamos citas dobles todos los días con Desmond y Altaïr respectivamente... y no los compartiríamos nunca, nunca con nadie ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Reflejo en el Pasado<strong>

El ambiente era de lo más ameno.

La mayoría de novicios y varios Assassins de todos los rangos, bajo, medio y alto se encontraban esparcidos por el lugar observando con interés, algunos curiosos y otros expectantes, la escena frente a ellos; era obvio que la historia de aquella apuesta se había extendido rápidamente; con la curiosidad que había levantado Ezio todos deseaban saber más y de ahí que las chicas se prestaran para tal cometido.

Después de todo cualquiera soltaría la lengua con ellas.

La música proveniente del arpa inundaba el lugar, las chicas del jardín estaban divididas en dos grupos, las primeras danzaban frente a él sugestivamente mientras las otras estaban sentadas en los cojines a su lado, una estaba detrás de él con las manos en los fuertes hombros de Ezio, era obvio que trataba de relajarlo, otra de las chicas le sirvió vino en una copa y se la acercaba, mientras que otra intentaba ayudarlo para que bebiera sin problemas y pasaba su mano cerca del rostro de Ezio.

Él por su parte sonreía a los halagos e intentos de las chicas.

Pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, rápidamente tomó la copa y la acercó al rostro de la chica que intentaba quitarle el pañuelo del rostro.

−Una bella dama como tú debe beber primero –le dijo Ezio con una voz suave y seductora, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

La chica se ruborizó un poco y luego aceptó la copa; las demás soltaron unas cuantas risitas al ver la suspicacia del hombre, pero continuaron con sus juegos; estaban seguras que podrían distraerlo lo suficiente como para quitar el pañuelo que llevaba en el rostro. Los Assassins por su parte hacían gestos con las manos, otra vez él se les había escapado a las mujeres y murmuraban entre ellos que un mensajero no solía estar tan bien entrenado…

Y es que a ojos de la Hermandad Ezio era un mensajero de una facción lejana, casi tan lejana como desde donde venían los Templarios, o al menos esa era la información que el Gran Maestro Altaïr había revelado sobre este nuevo visitante en Masyaf. Por lo que las teorías no cesaban nunca.

Se hablaba de una conspiración en contra de los Templarios, algo grande que uniera a todas las facciones de asesinos dispersas en distintos lugares de Medio Oriente, otros decían que seguramente se había infiltrado al enemigo y que este sería solamente uno de los primeros mensajeros que llegarían de distintas partes del mundo, otros creían que tal vez las facciones tomarían un solo líder en común para fortalecerse, y que el Gran Maestro Altaïr era el más indicado para esto, ya que no sólo había eliminado la influencia Templaria de Tierra Santa, sino que además había descubierto la traición del antiguo maestro Al-Mualim.

Muchas historias se tejían pero ninguna se acercaba a la realidad… ni en lo más mínimo.

Ezio las había escuchado, por supuesto… después de todo en los tres días que llevaba aquí se había acercado a algunos de los hermanos que se encontraban en la fortaleza; en las mañanas entrenaba con ellos en el circulo, a veces María se unía a él y de verdad había quedado asombrado con sus técnicas y las de los demás; en las tardes se unía a Altaïr en su estudio y juntos intentaban hacer activar el Fruto o discutían sobre las razones de haberlo traído hasta aquí; sin embargo aun no lograban nada, el Fruto no se activaba, ni tampoco podían dar respuestas a sus incógnitas, parecía un callejón sin salida, nuevamente.

Por esto Ezio últimamente había pasado más tiempo con las chicas del jardín, le habían recordado tanto a sus amigas cortesanas de Italia, esa sensualidad y hermosura… aunque para él todas las mujeres tenían su encanto. Y claro no se había podido resistir cuando ellas le propusieron su pequeño juego.

Todo consistía en un simple acto, lograr distraer a Ezio lo suficiente como para quitarle el pañuelo y revelar su identidad; las chicas eran mayoría y quien lograra la hazaña podría hacerle una pregunta a Ezio, pero en cambio si Ezio era el vencedor podría escoger a cualquiera de las chicas presentes para que pase su estancia allí junto a él.

Las partes estaban de acuerdo en el trato, sin embargo algo se ocultaba.

No eran precisamente las chicas quienes habían ideado este juego, sino que los Assassins ansiosos de información eran quienes les habían hecho la propuesta, creyéndose vencedores fácilmente si ellas aceptaban, y ellas claro, habían aceptado de buena gana puesto que les intrigaba saber quién era el misterioso visitante.

Por su parte Ezio había aceptado la proposición por el simple gusto de estar rodeado de hermosas mujeres y pasar tiempo con ellas, ya que no es que le entusiasmara mucho estar tardes enteras y gran parte de la noche en el estudio de Altaïr con la cabeza pegada a los papiros y libros antiguos, sólo acompañado del joven maestro y del Fruto, ya que cuando se dedicaban a los estudios nadie, ni los bibliotecarios, ni los hombres de infantería, ni los novicios o informantes, ni siquiera María se acercaban a molestarlos, y de seguro esa era alguna orden de Altaïr.

Y lo peor, sin obtener ningún resultado.

A Ezio ya le hacía falta la compañía femenina, pero esto no quería decir que de resultar vencedor cobraría su premio… después de todo, después de observar aquello, después de esa hermosa aparición, en lo último en lo que pensaba era en satisfacer algún deseo más personal o de otra índole. Casi había quedado privado.

Es que el sólo hecho de saberse tan cerca de Cristina después de presenciar su muerte le llenaba el corazón de un sentimiento repleto de calor, todas las noches pensaba en la chica de Jerusalén, Crissia, se preguntaba si el parecido con su Cristina, además de estar fuera de la razón, podía llegar a ser más completo aun, se preguntaba cómo sería la chica en verdad, si le sonreiría de la misma manera como cuando él trepaba a su ventana para robarle aquellos besos en su cuarto a la luz de la luna, si sus ojos estarían llenos de la misma picardía como cuando él la tomaba por la cintura para acercarla y se le insinuaba seductoramente, si su piel sería tan suave bajo sus manos como cuando él la abrazaba desnuda al hacer el amor, si esos labios carnosos se sentirían sobre su piel de la misma manera.

Dios, seguir por esa línea de pensamientos le dolía, dolía como nunca.

Y lo peor es que cada vez que el mismo resultado se repetía con la infructífera activación del Fruto, una alegría insensata se formaba en su corazón; porque eso significaba un día más en este tiempo y lugar, el mismo en el que estaba su cuasi Cristina…

Y de pronto se encontró pensando en las posibilidades si el Fruto no se activara y él regresara a Jerusalén.

A pesar de mostrarse por fuera feliz y halagado por los intentos de las chicas, por dentro estaba sumido en una de sus más grandes cavilaciones, puesto que por más parecida que esta mujer resultara ser, nunca sería Cristina… su Cristina… entonces nada había cambiado.

De pronto los curiosos Assassins fueron alertados, y rápidamente se dispersaron a sus labores, una de las chicas del jardín emitió un pequeño sonido asustada y todas se giraron al ver quien bajaba las escaleras justo en ese momento, la música se detuvo, y Ezio que aun seguía sentado sobre los cojines se puso de pie.

* * *

><p>Por su parte desde hace rato Altaïr había estado escuchando el ruido desde su estudio, y al ver a varios Assassins reunidos en la entrada al Jardín sospechó de inmediato, así que se acercó muy sigilosamente para obtener algo de información entre los murmullos.<p>

−Pareciera que ese hombre está alerta aún en sus sueños –dijo uno muy joven, apenas un novicio.

−Era obvio que esa treta del vino no iba a funcionar –dijo un Assassin de alto rango, uno mayor y maduro, que estaba a sus espaldas –sólo a jóvenes como vosotros se os puede engañar así…

−Pero maestro Alîm… −dijo el novicio −usted mismo fue el que sugirió usar a las mujeres del Jardín –continuó, girándose para verlo −, no me diga que ahora… −y se detuvo en seco al ver quien se había acercado a escucharlos.

Al ver la expresión del chico, el Assassin se giró también para ver que lo había parado en seco, los demás novicios también lo hicieron al notar el silencio repentino de uno de sus compañeros y se encontraron con un Altaïr muy serio que se cruzaba de brazos.

−Continuad –les dijo Altaïr –, supongo que el maestro Alîm está dando una extraordinaria clase sobre cómo conseguir información o ¿me equivoco?

Todos quedaron pasmados al ser descubiertos y nadie se atrevía a decir palabra.

−De hecho, Maestro… −dijo Alîm, algo nervioso, pero luego cambiando a un tono más serio –he venido a ver a todos estos novicios que se han escapado de sus clases –luego puso una mirada severa al dirigirse al resto de novicios – ¿Qué estáis esperando?

Los novicios entendieron inmediatamente que ellos tenían las de perder y mejor era seguirle la corriente al maestro Alîm, después de todo, era mejor un falso regaño de él que un llamado de atención por parte del Maestro Altaïr; así que todos bajaron sus cabezas y se fueron del lugar, esto alertó a los otros Assassins que estaban dentro del Jardín espiando las peripecias de las mujeres con Ezio y a su vez se fueron retirando del lugar sigilosamente. Fue entonces cuando Altaïr bajó las escaleras y una de las chicas lo observo y emitió un sonido asustada, haciendo que las demás callaran y que Ezio se pusiera de pie.

Altaïr las observó detenidamente pasando por cada uno de sus rostros, y ellas lo comprendieron inmediatamente, cada una tomó un rumbo distinto, cada cual con sus quehaceres en la fortaleza o personales. Así finalmente Altaïr y Ezio quedaron solos.

Ezio sentía como si hubiera hecho algo incorrecto, pero no sabía que decirle a Altaïr.

−Por favor –empezó –, no seas severo con ellas; sólo se trataba de un juego, nada más… si alguien ha de ser castigado por algún mal comportamiento que sea yo. –le dijo Ezio, poniendo una mirada apesadumbrada.

Altaïr lo observo por unos segundos antes de contestarle.

−Desde hace un par de años –le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos −se ha prohibido aquí que alguien levante su mano o sus palabras en contra de estas mujeres… –hizo una pausa antes de continuar −ellas no tienen a dónde ir, y al menos confortan y prestan compañía a los hermanos que se encuentran solitarios… −luego fijo su mirada en el horizonte −siempre y cuando estén dentro de esta fortaleza se encuentran a salvo; aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de las mujeres del pueblo, puesto que sus esposos las consideran como sus pertenencias personales, pero al menos a ellas, que son mi responsabilidad, no les pasara nada bajo mi mando; así que no debes alarmarte.

Ezio sonrió, y su sonrisa fue oculta por el pañuelo en su rostro; bien sabía que en esta época ninguna mujer disfrutaba de las libertades y protección que estas mujeres tenían aquí, y todo gracias a Altaïr; en verdad le alegraba saber que él había llegado a ser Gran Maestre, porque gracias a eso grandes cambios se hicieron en la hermanad, cambios que repercutieron en el estilo de vida de los Assassins hasta futuros lejanos, tal vez in-soñados.

−Pero no he venido aquí por eso –continuó Altaïr después de una corta pausa y girándose de nuevo para verlo−; esta noche velaremos el Fruto de nuevo, pero quiero experimentar algo, ya te diré de qué se trata, así que necesito que descanses y te prepares para pasar en vela toda la noche.

A Ezio no le hizo mucha gracia los planes que Altaïr había designado para ellos dos, pero no podía hacer más, después de todo se repetía constantemente a sí mismo que debía volver a su tiempo, y pronto… si ese Fragmento que él usó para llegar hasta aquí estaba en manos Templarias, y ellos descubrían su potencial, ya era un problema gravísimo, y debía evitarlo a toda costa, además que este no podía ser usado para ningún fin egoísta… sólo para recuperar a Cristina.

Ah, pensar en ella siempre lo ponía melancólico y Altaïr notó inmediatamente su cambio de humor, María ya le había hablado de su conversación con Ezio y conocía muy bien ese sentimiento, que creía identificar ahora en él.

* * *

><p><em>Era un lugar extraño y conocido a la vez.<em>

_Todo era oscuro pero había halos de luz por todas partes._

_Era un lugar frio y solitario pero no tenía miedo._

_Porque a pesar de ser un lugar que nunca había visto en la realidad, me era conocido en mis sueños… esos sueños que siempre se repetían._

_Corría y corría hacia el infinito, porque no había un camino a seguir, era como huir de alguien… o tal vez ¿correr junto a alguien?_

_Hasta que finalmente llegaba allí._

_Ese enorme espejo ovalado en el que no me reflejaba._

_Porque la que se reflejaba allí era yo, pero no era mi reflejo._

_Ella tenía un águila en su hombro derecho, un águila de ojos dorados._

_Un hermoso animal que me hacía sentir celos de ella, de tener algo tan maravilloso._

_Eran tantos mis celos que cada vez que intentaba tocarlo todo desaparecía…_

_Lo siguiente que sabía era que me encontraba en mi cama y que acababa de revivir de nuevo el mismo sueño de siempre._

Crissia estaba dando su típico paseo por el jardín acompañada de su nana, disfrutaba tanto poder salir y deleitarse con el sol por tanto tiempo como quisiera… después de todo, hacía cuatro años que no tenía esta clase de libertad.

Desde que su padre había aceptado el compromiso de ella con Phillipe, los de Sable habían pedido que se enclaustrara a la niña en un convento y que toda su educación estuviera a cargo de una de las monjas, que se convertiría también en su nana, y que aun la acompañaba hasta hoy.

Crissia pasó cuatro largos años en ese convento, se levantaba a la madrugada, varias horas antes de que saliera el sol, y se reunía con las novicias para rezar, luego pasaba el resto del día en sus clases de bordado, de cocina y de cómo mantener el hogar según las leyes de Nuestro Señor, además de instruirse en los deberes de una esposa… Crissia aceptaba con agrado toda la instrucción que las monjas le daban en el convento, después de todo, quería convertirse en una buena mujer para su esposo y una excelente madre para sus hijos; sin embargo siempre se había sentido como una prisionera allí, siempre haciendo lo mismo y sin la posibilidad de ver el mundo exterior, de ver a sus padres o de salir a pasear con tranquilidad por los campos florentinos.

Su único consuelo llegaba en las noches, cuando podía escaparse de ese mundo… en su cuarto nunca le faltaron las velas y los libros que su familia le enviaba o que ella misma lograba conseguir con los escribas del monasterio cercano, era fascinante para ella poder sumergirse en sus lecturas constantemente, ya sea aprendiendo griego, latín o simplemente leyendo sobre política y filosofía; era tanta su devoción, que a pesar de ser encontrada varias veces a altas horas de la noche por la madre superiora y sus duros reproches a la poca importancia que Crissia parecía darle a la hora de dormir, ella nunca dejaba de lado sus libros… eran su única manera de escapar de ese frio e inhóspito lugar.

Por eso cuando Phillipe había enviado una carta a sus padres, solicitando su presencia en Tierra Santa para finalmente celebrar su boda, se había sentido dichosa, dichosa por dejar ese lugar, dichosa por al fin disfrutar del sol cada vez que quisiera, dichosa de ser libre al fin.

Lastimosamente sería una felicidad de corta duración.

Después de su matrimonio estaría a la merced de su esposo para siempre.

El sueño de Crissia siempre había sido ser desposada por un guapo caballero, un hombre alto y con porte, un noble florentino que fuera educado y que la amara… Phillipe era guapo, y era un caballero de público reconocimiento por su alcurnia, era lo que cualquier mujer de su época podría desear y sería su esposo, Crissia alababa todo esto en él; sin embargo su corazón no parecía aceptarlo con la misma facilidad, muy dentro de ella había algo que la inquietaba, no era solamente ese orgullo que emanaba de su aura, el aire de despotismo que lo acompañaba, la frialdad con la que sus profundos ojos azules se posaban en ella, sin amor, muy dentro de su corazón Crissia no confiaba en él.

Y sabía muy bien que si él no se ganaba su confianza nunca podría llegar a amarlo.

Sólo rogaba todas las mañanas a Dios que, después de su matrimonio, ella llegara a quererlo por las cosas buenas que él tenía y que de alguna manera pudieran llegar a ser felices.

Suspiró.

Al menos su nana le seguiría haciendo compañía, pues aunque se casara no iba a permitir que la alejaran de su lado, la retendría alegando que había sido una excelente mujer, de grandes principios y valores y que la quería para la crianza de sus futuros hijos.

Crissia entonces se giro para ver a su nana que siempre caminaba detrás de ella, era una mujer muy fiel a sus principios y nunca se le alejaba, le sonrió con calidez y su nana le correspondió, atribuyendo la repentina alegría de la chica con su próximo matrimonio.

Entonces uno de los guardias llegó hasta ellas con un mensaje.

−Lady Crissia… −se dirigió a ella el joven guardia, haciendo una reverencia al llegar hasta ella –Ser Phillipe la solicita inmediatamente en su estudio mi señora.

Crissia asintió y empezó a caminar en dirección al estudio, dando a entender que se dirigiría prontamente hacia el lugar acompañada de su nana, pero el guardia inmediatamente continuó.

−Ser Phillipe ha pedido que vaya usted sin acompañamiento de ningún tipo.

Crissia le resto importancia a esto y con un gesto de su cabeza le indicó a su nana que podía retirarse, ya que iría sola a ver a su prometido.

Así se dirigió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la planta baja del lugar, a pesar de conocer muy bien los amplios salones del que estaba compuesto, se encontró en un lugar ya conocido para ella, la biblioteca, puesto que el primer lugar que había querido conocer al llegar a Jerusalén era este, no podría vivir sin tener sus adorados libros a la mano cada vez que los necesitara, además esto indicaba que iba por un buen camino, ya que el estudio de su prometido estaba por el mismo corredor.

Al acercarse más a la biblioteca escuchó los murmullos de dos personas hablando de algo, entre ellos creyó reconocer la voz de su prometido, así que se acercó al lugar, ya que así adelantaría su reunión con él, se acercó despacio y encontró que Phillipe se encontraba ocupado discutiendo con alguien, por lo que era mejor dejarlo seguir y hablar con él después, sin embargo algo de la conversación llegó a sus oídos y Crissia inmediatamente sintió la necesidad de escuchar más de la misma, acercando su oído a las gruesas puertas de roble frente a ella.

−…espero que los castigos hayan sido ejemplares –decía Phillipe, con un tono que a Crissia le pareció como de molestia.

−Se ha hecho lo que usted ha ordenado mi señor –le respondía el otro, alguien que Crissia suponía sería de alto rango –, esos ladrones nunca más volverán a hacer algo como eso, se lo puedo asegurar, se les ha cortado las manos y la lengua y todos en la ciudad saben que el castigo ha sido otorgado por usted mismo mi señor; además sólo rondarán una semana por las calles, mis hombres ya saben dónde y cuándo deben matarlos.

− ¿Y los imbéciles que se hacían llamar soldados y que estaban a cargo del carruaje de mi prometida? –preguntó Phillipe, con un tono más molesto aún, si es que se podía.

−A ellos se les ha cortado la lengua y se los ha enviado al calabozo, nunca querrán salir de allí, porque saben qué destino les espera si lograran fugarse.

−Que sepan que soy misericordioso con ellos –dijo Phillipe arrogantemente −, por su culpa casi pierdo lo que me pertenecía y por lo que he trabajado durante tanto tiempo; después de todo no la hice encerrar por cuatro largos años sólo para que venga el primer inútil e ignorante a beneficiársela así de fácil… −el otro se quedó en silencio, Crissia imaginó que hacía un gesto de aceptación a su prometido, y luego de una breve pausa este ultimo continuo − ¿Qué hay de los otros? Aquellos a los que mi prometida llamó "salvadores".

−Nadie sabe nada de ellos aun mi señor, de seguro se trataba de otra banda que vio la oportunidad de robar un botín fácilmente, es común que esa gentuza se robe entre ellos; pero de seguro al ver que la caballería llegaba en ayuda huyeron como cobardes que son. Le aseguro que no significan un problema, pronto caerán también.

−Sabes que hacer cuando sean atrapados.

−Así es mi señor.

Crissia había escuchando toda la conversación, manteniéndose firme al respirar para evitar hacer algún sonido que la delatara, pero después de escuchar la crueldad de su prometido ya no podía continuar más, lentamente se alejó del lugar dirigiéndose al estudio de este, evitando y rogando al cielo que no la descubrieran oyendo semejante conversación tan macabra.

* * *

><p>Phillipe entró al estudio sin imaginar que su prometida ya se encontraba esperando por él allí mismo, esto le gustó, ya que significaba que su tiempo en el convento de verdad había servido de algo, inculcándole obediencia y actitud servil hacia su futuro esposo, además de mantenerla pura para él.<p>

Crissia le saludó con una sonrisa y bajó su rostro, tratando de parecer normal.

Dentro de Phillipe este gesto le regocijó como nunca, a sus ojos ella era una hermosa e inocente flor tan delicada y frágil como el cristal; la primera vez que la vio con esa inocencia en su hermoso rostro quedo prendado al instante de ella; era hermosísima a pesar de ser aun una niña, sus curvas apenas se acentuaban en sus juveniles formas, y eso le había excitado como nunca antes con cualquier otra mujer mayor; de no ser porque su tío Roberto le había hecho llamar para ir a Tierra Santa la habría desposado allí mismo y la habría hecho suya al instante.

Aunque bien podía esperar unos años más a sabiendas que, después de arreglar el compromiso y de recibir por adelantado la dote, quedaba todo arreglado para que en unos años más ella se convirtiera en una deliciosa mujer; aunque nunca imagino que en esos años se volvería tan hermosa como lo era ahora; la tenía en frente, y con sólo verla sentía que su miembro se endurecía y deseaba tomarla allí mismo en el escritorio. Pero claro estaba la nodriza y el estúpido e impertinente noble que la familia de ella había enviado para asegurar la castidad de la joven antes de su matrimonio, esos dos indeseables seres serían echados del lugar inmediatamente después del matrimonio.

Afortunadamente todo estaba ya planeado y listo, en unos pocos días la desposaría y podría poseerla por completo, ella lo complacería como a él mejor le pareciera y al fin podría pasar su lengua por cada rincón de ese casto cuerpo... ella seria suya en todos los sentidos posibles.

−_Ah! Ma Belle dame_ –inició él –estáis tan bella como siempre.

Crissia fingió una sonrisa, evitando verlo directamente a los ojos o al rostro, ahora ya no sólo sentía desconfianza, sentía miedo.

− ¿Se me permite preguntar qué asunto debéis tratar conmigo, mi señor? –dijo ella tratando de ser lo más apacible y normal que sus nervios la dejaban ser.

−_Mais bien sûr, mon cherie_ –dijo él con tono caballeresco −, esperad por favor un momento.

Dicho esto Phillipe se dirigió al escritorio y rebuscó entre uno de los cajones, de allí extrajo algo que tuvo que desenvolver de la tela protectora que tenía, revelando así una mediana caja de madera. Luego se acercó hasta Crissia, se arrodillo y la abrió frente a ella.

Entonces era eso… se trataba de un "nuevo" regalo, para reemplazar el que le había sido robado.

Phillipe tomó la cadena entre sus manos y la presentó a su prometida.

−Sé que no es igual al que tenias antes _mon cherie_, ya que ese objeto era invaluable tanto por su material como por su diseño, pero este está lleno del mismo significado que el anterior… mi amor y mi respeto hacia ti.

Dicho esto Phillipe se puso de pie y se acercó más a Crissia, ella trataba de disimular el pequeño escalofrió que se apoderaba de ella, con poco éxito, afortunadamente Phillipe entendió este gesto como la falta de costumbre de su prometida de estar tan cerca a un hombre.

Se puso detrás de ella y delicadamente retiro la larga trenza de la chica, sin desaprovechar la oportunidad de rozar con sus dedos, más de lo debido, la suave piel de su cuello. Crissia ya se sentía incómoda con la sola cercanía de Phillipe, así que en su mente buscaba rápidamente una excusa para que él se alejara de ella.

−Quisiera saber… –empezó ella, girando su cabeza y dirigiendo la mirada a Phillipe por pocos instantes − ¿Ya se ha encontrado a las personas que amablemente nos salvaron a mi nana y a mí?

Phillipe le dedico una falsa sonrisa, aunque por dentro maldecía que ella hubiera roto el contacto que tenían previamente.

−No sabemos nada de ellos aun, pero en cuanto lo sepamos serán bien recompensados por su valentía y heroísmo.

Crissia entonces sintió asco…

Cómo era posible que alguien pudiera ser tan cínico y mentirle de frente, en su propia cara, y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sentía asco, y lo peor de todo es que ante él debía disimularlo.

* * *

><p>El beso se había vuelto apasionado nada más comenzar.<p>

El deseo puro ya no podía ser contenido.

Eran muchos los días en los que no habían estado tan íntimamente juntos y sus cuerpos pedían a gritos remediar esta situación lo más pronto posible.

Sus lenguas jugueteaban dentro de sus bocas, tratando de disfrutar al máximo el dulce néctar del otro, era una lucha placentera.

Sus manos no se quedaban atrás…

Las de él ya le habían quitado el cinturón a ella y se preparaban a subir por debajo de la ropa para tocar su pecho directamente; las de ella se aferraban firmemente a la cabeza de él, enredándose en su cabello. De sus bocas pasaron a sus cuellos, dando besos y caricias, lamiendo y besando.

* * *

><p>Ezio subía pesadamente las escaleras, sabía que esta sería una noche larga de la cual poco podría rescatarse… llegó al estudio y lo encontró vacio, esto le molestó por un momento; ¿cómo es que Altaïr lo hacía venir y luego no se presentaba? Eso era el colmo, pero la molestia le duró poco a escuchar un ruido de libros moviéndose, y se dio cuenta que no estaba tan solo como creía.<p>

Escuchaba unos susurros y personas moviéndose entre picaras risas, escondidos entre los libreros de la biblioteca, e inmediatamente quiso salir corriendo de allí, había llegado en el peor de los momentos, y justo cuando estaba a punto de girar e irse vio a María que salía del rincón de la biblioteca y lo saludaba con una sonrisa, que obviamente no iba dirigida a él.

Mentalmente Ezio se reprendió a sí mismo, de haber sabido que ese par andaban en esas no se hubiera aparecido por ahí, además no le convenía mucho a su futura existencia… pero Altaïr tenía la culpa por haberlo llamado, y a propósito de él ya estaba demorando un poco en salir… mejor no pensar que era lo que le llevaba tanto tiempo.

Finalmente cuando Altaïr salió le indico a Ezio que se sentaran frente al escritorio, este estaba lleno de manuscritos y de libros, entre ellos uno con una cubierta de cuero, se notaba gastada y llena de historia, que resaltaba entre todos los elementos de la mesa. Ezio al ver todo este material recordó a su padre, Giovanni Auditore habría estado más que fascinado de poder tener acceso a tanto material sobre la Orden de Asesinos.

Luego de despejar un poco el lugar Altaïr inició.

−Te he hecho venir justo ahora porque, como ya te he dicho, las visiones del Fruto se han activado constantemente en las noches –empezó Altaïr como si nada hubiera pasado, a veces Ezio se preguntaba cómo es que él podía llegar a ser tan frio, dudaría de su humanidad de no haber presenciado ya tantas cosas con él −, sin embargo, a pesar de nuestros intentos, no hemos conseguido nada más desde la última vez que se activó, y misteriosamente todas las reacciones tienen que ver contigo.

Altaïr pausó un momento y se le quedó viendo a Ezio de una manera que a él le pareció inquisitiva. Al ver que no continuaba Ezio intervino.

−_Va bene_, ya has captado mi atención ¿a dónde quieres llegar con esto?

−Dime algo… ¿en qué pensaste exactamente cuando estabas cayendo?

Ezio no necesitaba meditarlo, sabía perfectamente qué, o mejor dicho, quién era la única persona que había pasado por su mente antes de creer que iba a morir… sabía que el único regocijo que tenía para él la nefasta situación era que, después de ese golpe que lo conduciría a una muerte segura, ella lo estaría esperando en el más allá. Ezio sin darse cuenta ya había demorado un poco en manifestarse y sabía que debía ser cuidadoso en su respuesta.

−Pensé que de verdad mi hora había llegado –respondió simplemente Ezio, evitando sus pensamientos sobre Cristina.

Altaïr no quitó la mirada de Ezio, a tal punto que este último se sentía cuestionado por la respuesta que acababa de dar.

−Está bien –dijo finalmente Altaïr, como restándole importancia al asunto −, el Fruto es capaz de controlar las mentes humanas, a tal punto de mostrarles las cosas más anheladas para que obre conforme el deseo de su poseedor, intenta recordar lo que sentiste en esa caída, tal vez así entendamos que fue lo que hizo que te trajera aquí.

−De acuerdo, supongo que no hay nada que perder por intentarlo.

Pasó el tiempo, Ezio sostuvo el Fruto en sus manos y recordó lo que había pasado por su mente en sus últimos momentos en Venecia, sabía que su pensamiento más fuerte había sido Cristina, y lo que más anhelaba era estar junto a ella. Ya era cerca de la media noche, sin embargo nada sobrenatural sucedió y de nuevo habían perdido las esperanzas de activarlo esa noche, Ezio pasó el dorso de su mano izquierda por sus ojos cansados, con claros síntomas de sueño reflejados en su rostro, mientras que Altaïr, después de ver que los esfuerzos eran en vano, se había entretenido con aquel libro de cubierta de cuero escribiendo algo en él.

−_Perfecto_ –pensó Ezio –_él puede distraerse tranquilamente, mientras que yo debo estar atado a este viejo artefacto hasta que, por algún azar del destino, pase algo fuera de lo normal…_

Ezio bostezó audiblemente, estiró los brazos y luego se levanto de la silla, moviendo su cabeza en todas las direcciones, para estirar los músculos del cuello, pero no conforme con esto, ya que las piernas necesitaban un estirón también, se dedico a caminar por el lugar, estirando así todos sus músculos del cuerpo. Mientras caminaba le dio varias ojeadas a Altaïr.

Este se notaba más cansado aún que él, sus ojeras eran mayores, pero ni por un instante sus ojos o su mente se desviaban de su labor, de primera mano sabía que desde su llegada no había hecho más que estudiar el Fruto, pero a pesar de todo ese cansancio y sueño acumulado él aun seguía allí, sin dar señas o quejas de su fatiga, inquebrantable, intentando resolver un misterio que se le escapaba de las manos, anotando hasta la mas mínima observación en ese viejo libro con cubierta de cuero.

¿Pues que tanto era lo que escribía allí?

Y se dio la respuesta a sí mismo… el códice.

Ezio casi lo había olvidado, era obvio que el códice que conocía no era más que un montón de antiquísimas páginas sueltas, pero en esta época eran un tomo completo.

Se le formó una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, que ahora sí se vislumbraba completamente, ya que no llevaba aquel pañuelo en el rostro, y se fue acercando más a Altaïr, hasta ponérsele al frente, con los brazos cruzados, lo quedó mirando fijamente a ver si lograba atisbar aunque sea alguna palabra de lo que Altaïr escribía con tanto fervor.

Altaïr sentía la mirada constante de Ezio sobre él, cosa que ya empezaba a irritarle.

− ¿Ya te has rendido por hoy? –preguntó Altaïr, demostrando su inconformidad, pero sin despegar la mirada del tomo.

−Solo tengo algo de curiosidad… ¿qué es lo que has estado anotando desde hace un rato? Las deslumbrantes y continuas visiones de esta noche, supongo –terminó él, con un claro tono irónico.

−Sigue con tu trabajo, o vete a descansar, si es lo que quieres –respondió Altaïr, notándose la molestia en su voz.

− ¿Sabes? –dijo Ezio, en un tono conciliador y levantando el dedo índice de la mano derecha –si compartes conmigo tus anotaciones pueda que avancemos mas –y mientras lo decía no podía evitar la sonrisa burlona que se le formaba en el rostro.

Altaïr entonces dejó la pluma junto al tintero, luego con esa mano se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz; a ojos de cualquiera, y por el evidente parecido físico entre los dos, se pensaría que Ezio, de ya cuarenta años, era el fuerte y responsable hermano mayor, mientras que Altaïr, de veintiocho años vendría siendo el joven rebelde que siempre se metía en problemas…

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Porque a Altaïr le parecía a veces que cuando hablaba con Ezio, trataba con un niño remilgoso, su nieto a fin de cuentas, y por su parte Ezio, cuando hablaba con María o Altaïr, sentía como si escuchara a alguien mayor, como a su tío o a su propio padre, sus abuelos a fin de cuentas.

−Déjame ver que es lo que tanto escribes –insistió Ezio.

Altaïr entonces retiró su mano del rostro y lo observó fijamente al fin.

− ¿Por qué he de mostrártelo cuando no has sido sincero conmigo? –le dijo Altaïr en un tono verdaderamente serio.

Ezio se sintió descubierto, pero muerto lo demostraría

−Ideas tuyas nada más ¿en qué podría mentir? …−hizo una pausa –además no es como si en un futuro lejano estas páginas no llegaran a mis manos, y tu no estarás para impedirme leerlas.

Altaïr lo dejó pasar nuevamente, pero una idea llegó a su cabeza, así que decidió seguir su instinto; tomó el libro que aún conservaba en sus manos y se lo alargó.

Ezio no creyó que lograría convencer a Altaïr tan rápido, así que apenas vio su gesto se apresuró a tomar el libro y leer lo que acababa de escribirse. Era una sensación extraña aquella que le invadía, sabía de antemano que con leer la primera frase del texto sabría perfectamente lo que le seguiría a continuación, había leído esos códices cientos de veces en Monteriggioni, casi podía decir que los sabía de memoria, sin embargo, leerlos de esta manera, con su autor al frente, poder al fin preguntarle qué lo motivó a plasmar esas palabras ahí, poder pedir las explicaciones necesarias, descifrar qué pensaba Altaïr cuando realizó esos trazos con su pluma… era la experiencia más extraña que viviría en su vida, sin contar las manifestaciones de los Artefactos del Edén, algo más terrenal pero cósmico a la vez.

Y aún así no estaba preparado para lo que leería a continuación.

Ni se imaginó que su antepasado compartiría también esa oscura y triste experiencia que le había tocado a él.

"_Creí que Adha sería quien me otorgaría el descanso, y que podría dejar mi arma y vivir como un hombre normal. Pero ahora sé que es mejor dejar tales sueños para la hora de dormir... _

_Su rostro. Intento borrarlo de mi mente al recordar los días y las noches en que perseguí por el mar a los Templarios que la capturaron. Casi les cogí a tiempo. Casi. Pero sólo pude abrazar su cuerpo sin vida, y ver el temor grabado en sus ojos abiertos de par en par... _

_Cacé a cada hombre, uno por uno, hasta mandar al otro mundo a todos los culpables. Pero no sentí alegría, ni satisfacción, ni liberación. Sus muertes no me la devolvieron, ni sanaron mis heridas. Después de aquello, estaba seguro de que jamás volvería a sentir lo mismo por ninguna mujer. _

_Por suerte, estaba equivocado."_

Ezio nunca imaginó que justamente ese fragmento del texto llegaría a tocarle tan personalmente como lo había hecho en este momento. Se tomó un tiempo para digerir lo que le estaba pasando y finalmente preguntó.

− ¿Puedo saber quién fue Adha?

Altaïr lo meditó un poco, y posó su mirada en el horizonte antes de responder.

−Fue la mujer por la que creí podría abandonarlo todo –respondió Altaïr, y Ezio lo miraba fijamente, precisándose si tal vez el tema fuera demasiado espinoso y Altaïr prefiriera no tratarlo, pero no vio ningún atisbo de dolor en su rostro −, sin embargo los Templarios tuvieron un interés especial en ella que aun hoy no he logrado descifrar; lo que sea que buscaran no lo encontraron, y por eso tomaron su vida… −Altaïr pausó un momento y Ezio lo entendió, él también había visto a una persona amada morir en sus brazos, y aunque Altaïr no lo demostrara físicamente, bajo esa mascara de frialdad e indiferencia, también entendió que ese dolor era inolvidable, tolerable tal vez, pero seguía allí. –Tomé venganza, pero eso no cambió nada de lo sucedido, el pasado no se puede cambiar.

Ezio no pudo evitar el escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo al entender la verdad en las palabras de Altaïr, pero prefería aferrarse a su esperanza y al plan que había armado, antes de darse por vencido y dejar ir a Cristina de su vida. Lastimosamente Altaïr notó su reacción.

−Luego de la muerte de Adha me refugie en lo que sabía nunca podría ni debía abandonar, nuestro credo…

Luego de su relato Altaïr posó su mirada en Ezio, y sí, no se había equivocado en lo más mínimo, esos silencios sin motivo aparente, evitar verlos a él y a María cuando compartían juntos, y finalmente sentir esa curiosidad especial por aquella mujer que habían encontrado a las afueras de Jerusalén, esto y lo que María le había dicho de su charla con él no le daban toda la información del pasado de Ezio, pero le indicaban lo más importante, la actitud que había tenido él mismo con la muerte de Adha y que ahora estaba seguro reconocía en Ezio.

Este último por su parte se sabía descubierto en sus sentimientos frente a Altaïr, después de todo ya sospechaba que su charla con María tenía otro trasfondo más amplio que el de una por pura cortesía; sin embargo, y con algo de suerte, aun podría seguir sus planes y evitar que fueran descubiertos hasta último momento.

−Pero como tú mismo lo has dicho, creíste que no volverías a sentir lo mismo y que por fortuna te has equivocado –le dijo Ezio, cambiando de tema sutilmente volviendo de nuevo toda la conversación en torno a su antepasado.

−Por fortuna, así es –y a Ezio le pareció que Altaïr había sonreído por un ligero momento antes de bajar su rostro a los pergaminos, pero imperceptible ante la vista de cualquiera.

Y esto le recordó que tenía una conversación pendiente con él.

Ezio se sentó frente a Altaïr de nuevo, aun con el gastado tomo entre sus manos, no sabía exactamente como iniciar esta conversación, era como intentar enseñarle a tu padre a ligar con mujeres, así que no era tan fácil como había creído en un principio.

−Entonces tu descendencia estará asegurada ¿verdad? –preguntó Ezio

−No veo qué relación tiene esa pregunta con lo que estamos hablando –cortó Altaïr, sin mirarlo siquiera.

Se lo pondría difícil, así que habría que presionar un poco.

−Igual, supongo que no debo preocuparme entonces por mis tatarabuelos… siendo tú el Gran Maestre de seguro tendrás montones de hijos regados con las chicas del jardín ¿no? –inició Ezio, poniendo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, aun con el tomo en las manos, y viendo al techo, se había arriesgado mucho con esa pregunta pero no había otra manera de hacer reaccionar a Altaïr para sus propósitos.

Altaïr quedó en silencio y prefirió no responderle nada a Ezio, y este último al ver que no reaccionaba siguió pujando más.

− ¿No me digas que te va mal en "esos asuntos" con las mujeres? –presionó él, ahora poniendo los brazos sobre las rodillas e inclinándose al frente.

A Altaïr se le estaba creciendo una vena en la frente, pero no se iba a dejar caer en los juegos y provocaciones de un "chiquillo", como él lo veía.

Ezio se admiró, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre no reaccionar después de haber tocado un tema tan delicado como su virilidad tan descaradamente, él mismo ya habría reaccionado si alguien osara lo ponerlo en duda… pero claro, nunca jamás había tenido esa clase de problemas.

−Creo que lo capto… −dijo Ezio, mostrando abiertamente una sonrisa burlona, muy adrede –de seguro María no te deja ni entrar a su cama –aquí alcanzó a ver que Altaïr levantó muy levemente su rostro, viendo que iba por buen camino prosiguió −, es fuerte, pero no imaginé que te dejaras dominar por ella en esos ámbitos… –y eso era verdad, Ezio aun recordaba el golpe al estomago que ella hábilmente le había propinado aquella vez −nunca lo he probado, pero debe de resultar una experiencia fascinante, de cierto modo.

Por dentro Ezio le pedía disculpas mentalmente a María, lo último que hubiera querido es involucrarla en la conversación de esta manera, pero Altaïr era un hueso duro de roer, y después de lo sucedido en Jerusalén quedaba claro que Altaïr se ponía sumamente prevenido cuando de ella se trataba. Además no es que estaba disfrutando de retar a Altaïr en ese sentido… tal vez sólo un poquito.

Pero ese tenue sentimiento se difuminó por completo cuando le pareció que Altaïr estiraba su mano izquierda ligeramente y ponía la mano en puño con el dedo meñique listo para moverse.

−Eso explicaría muchas cosas… −presionó finalmente Ezio, teniendo cuidado de recostarse en la silla para salir del espacio de ataque de Altaïr –la falta de sexo siempre se asocia con el mal humor y…

−Sigue diciendo una palabra más y te aseguro que será la última que pronuncies en toda tu existencia –cortó Altaïr, en un tono que no era ni alto ni bajo, pero que a cualquiera callaría inmediatamente.

−Oye ya sé que me dejaste muy en claro en Jerusalén que no debía tocar a María –le decía Ezio poniendo las manos con las palmas al frente, pero aún con el tomo en su mano derecha, como tratando de calmar a Altaïr –, no sabía que era porque ella no te dejaba y la verdad yo no tengo la culpa de que ustedes no puedan tener sus asuntos tranquilamen…

Ezio no alcanzó ni a pensar lo que quería decir continuación, sólo vio una ráfaga blanca que paso por encima del escritorio y lo siguiente que sintió fue el fuerte puño de Altaïr que le golpeó directamente en la mejilla, con todo el ajetreo el tomo había caído al suelo abierto con las paginas hacia abajo y ellos dos se habían tambaleado y caído al suelo también, el uno sobre el otro, Altaïr tenía aun el puño arriba y se notaba que se contenía para lanzarle un nuevo golpe a Ezio, mientras que por su parte este último se llevaba las manos a la mejilla lastimada conteniéndose y reprimiendo su dolor… no había nada que hacer, se lo había ganado…

−_Lo que hace uno por sus abuelos _–se dijo mentalmente Ezio.

Pero Altaïr no se detuvo allí, agarro a Ezio por las ropas del cuello y lo levantó muy cerca de él, asegurándose que lo escuchara claramente a pesar del tono alto con el que decía sus palabras.

−No entiendo qué demonios es lo que pasa en tu época, tal vez en el futuro la humanidad se degenerará tanto que nadie tendrá respeto por nadie, tal vez para ti y los tuyos las mujeres sólo representan sexo sin más; pero aquí y ahora es distinto y si deseas pasar una estadía más o menos normal deberás aprender a respetar a lo demás, a las mujeres y en especial a MI MUJER.

Altaïr soltó toda su rabia con Ezio y era tanta su furia que el gesto que este hizo a continuación lo estaba volviendo loco… lo mataría allí mismo.

Ezio al escuchar todo lo que le había dicho no hizo más que sonreírse abiertamente.

Y es que lo había confirmado, Altaïr de verdad amaba a María… sólo que no sabía cómo expresárselo.

−Si tanto te importa ella… no sólo la llames tu mujer, hazla tu mujer, y no me refiero a que tengas sexo con ella, no me mires de esa forma… me refiero a que le digas que de verdad quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con ella… es que ni siquiera le dedicas tiempo, sólo estudiando este artefacto que nunca da respuestas, sólo encargándote de los problemas de la Hermandad y a ella la relegas a un lado ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta? Estás a punto de perderla, desde que llegué aquí se la pasa dudando cómo la ves tú en tu vida, si la quieres como la madre de tus hijos o si sólo es pasajera… de seguro se pregunta si ya olvidaste a Adha o ese fantasma te perseguirá hasta que la encuentres de nuevo… en otra mujer.

Altaïr no sabía que responder ante esto… Adha había sido importante sí; pero estaba muerta y él se aferraba a María más que nunca ahora, porque a diferencia de Adha ella entendía su misión, la compartía y había hecho todo por ayudarle… incluso volverse una traidora dando la espalda a los Templarios, poniendo precio a su propia cabeza. Cómo no iba a quererla como la madre de sus hijos, era una mujer fuerte, inteligente, una mujer como nunca volvería a conocer en su vida… pero Ezio tenía razón, aunque pensara todo esto de ella, nunca se lo había dicho directamente.

Altaïr lo soltó entonces y se puso de pie, se llevó las manos al puente de la nariz y se dirigió hasta la ventana que daba al círculo del entrenamiento, trataba de mitigar el fuerte dolor de cabeza que se empezaba a formar.

Ezio por su parte se levanto y se sacudió las ropas, se había pasado de verdad con las provocaciones a Altaïr, pero ya era tarde, no imaginó que reaccionaría así y ahora le debía una disculpa.

−Siento haber dicho todo eso, no era mi intención faltarle el respeto… sabes que nunca irrespetaría a María de esa forma, y mucho menos sabiendo que se trata de mi… pariente. –Ezio no sabía si Altaïr recibiría su disculpa o no, este se quedó callado sin decir nada. De verdad había llevado la provocación al extremo y ahora se había metido en un gran problema –Te daré tiempo a solas ¿te parece? –Ezio sonaba conciliador pero Altaïr parecía no escucharle.

Ezio mentalmente se debatió si lo mejor era dejarle solo para que se le bajara la euforia del momento y la rabia.

Iba a salir del lugar, pero le pareció que una mejor idea se tejía en su mente.

− ¿Sabes? He pensado que lo mejor es que no me veas por aquí, si el Fruto me llevó a Jerusalén debe de haber una razón en ello, iré a investigarlo personalmente… −Altaïr seguía sin responderle, ni siquiera le dedicaba una mirada de odio –oye Altaïr, empieza por delegar más funciones, Malik puede ayudarte, hazlo venir, así tienes más tiempo para ti y María… si quieres puedo llevarle un mensaje mañana mismo que parto hacia allá.

Altaïr ni siquiera lo miró.

En su mente se rebatían tantas cuestiones que le llenaban la cabeza, la voz de Ezio decía continuamente _"Estas a punto de perderla"_ y las mismas preguntas sin respuesta le llegaban una y otra vez ¿Cómo decirle a María que la quería de verdad cuando siempre estaban de primero las obligaciones con la Hermandad? ¿Cómo demostrarle que ella se había convertido en lo más importante para él si ella misma era la que le alentaba a cumplir con sus labores primero? Antes de todo esto hubieran podido pasar la noche juntos, allí escondidos en la biblioteca, de no ser porque Ezio llegó y lo primero que le había dicho ella era que él debía atenderlo, que aunque ella lo deseara como nunca en ese momento también entendía qué debía primar en su lista de obligaciones. Aún recordaba cómo entre sus besos y risas ella le había dicho _"Sé que no me perteneces del todo… ahora ve, yo te esperaré hasta que las cosas estén más calmadas"_ y con una sonrisa lo había dejado allí, él con el deseo rebosando, con su cuerpo doliéndole por su partida en ese preciso momento. Cuando salvó a la Hermandad de las traiciones de Al-Mualim él tuvo que ocupar su lugar… y eso requería tiempo y dedicación completa. Entre sus cavilaciones escuchaba los susurros de Ezio, entendía una disculpa, algo de viajar a Jerusalén, bien podía hacer lo que le plazca, no quería pensar en eso en ese preciso momento… pero todo se aclaró cuando escuchó _"Malik puede ayudarte, hazlo venir, así tienes más tiempo para ti y María"_ en ese preciso momento tuvo su respuesta y sólo atinó a salir del lugar sin precisar en Ezio ni en nada más.

Ezio por su parte al ver que Altaïr salía del lugar sin siquiera reparar en su presencia o en sus disculpas se sintió verdaderamente mal, se llevó la mano a la frente maldiciéndose internamente por su arrebato… entonces se fijó en el suelo, el tomo estaba allí abierto de par en par, podría dañarse en cualquier momento y era mejor evitarlo, suficientes problemas había creado por su estancia completa en Masyaf, lo levantó justo en la página en la que se encontraba y lo que vio le arranco una gran sonrisa.

Allí había el retrato de una mujer, alguien que él había conocido hace unos pocos días pero cuyo rostro había visto desde los diecisiete años en la villa de su tío. Aún estaba sin terminar.

Tal vez, después de todo, sí había hecho algo bueno el día de hoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autoras:<strong> Buff que podemos decir... este capitulo es un gran logro, tal vez se vea simple, pero por algunas situaciones personales (Maki empieza a decir mea culpa) casi que no sale este cap, no se asusten ya todo esta bajo control y prometemos que eso no vuelve a ocurrir, ya se han tomado las medidas necesarias y prometemos que esos Templarios no vuelven a interferir en el transcurso del fic :D

Por otro lado, LunayKirin ha hecho un precioso dibujo de una escena de este fic, si desean verlo el link esta aqui... solo copiar la direccion y quitar los espacios o también está disponible los respectivos profiles (osea el de ella y el mio ^^).

h t t p : / / l u n a y k i r i n . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 3 l j s i 4

Gracias por todos sus amables reviews, por sus alertas y por sus favoritos.


	5. Reflejo de una Memoria Perdida

**DISCLAIMER: **Assassin's Creed y sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Ubisoft y a quienes ellos cedan sus derechos, este escrito está hecho con el único propósito de entretenimiento personal y de aquellos quienes lo lean, NO como forma de lucro.

... o que creen? si esto fuera mio Lunaykirin y yo tendríamos citas dobles todos los días con Desmond y Altaïr respectivamente... y no los compartiríamos nunca, nunca con nadie ^.^

**Nota adicional: "ATENCIÓN"** el capitulo a continuación contiene escenas de **sexo explicito y crudo**; si no te gusta este tipo de material o prefieres evitarlo puedes leer el capitulo y cuando llegues al párrafo precedido por un asterisco** (*) puedes saltarlo hasta encontrar de nuevo el mismo símbolo (*)**. Gracias por tu atención y comprensión.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reflejo de una Memoria Perdida<strong>

Ezio saltó a la polvorienta calle del barrio rico de Jerusalén, con las palabras que había leído en el códice de Altaïr grabadas en la mente.

"… _estaba seguro de que jamás volvería a sentir lo mismo por ninguna mujer. _

_Por suerte, estaba equivocado."_

Tenía la mente hecha un lío entre las palabras de Altaïr, de María y de Malik, y sus propios sentimientos que parecían tan alborotados que dolía hasta sentir. No es que tuviera ninguna duda al respecto sobre lo que debía y tenía que hacer, no, su objetivo no había cambiado… todo lo estaba haciendo por ella, por Cristina, y por su amor. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que las opciones no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza sin entender porque se planteaba ahora esas cosas, a esas alturas de su viaje.

Dos años solo, acostándose con cortesanas y con mujeres al azar únicamente por la necesidad física del sexo, nada más. Caterina Sforza era el máximo exponente en esa categoría, de ser una gran amiga y aliada a ser su compañera de cama, cuando era más que obvio y ambos lo sabían, que no se amaban.

El sexo le complacía por supuesto, pero eso no llenaba su corazón.

Ya ni recordaba la última vez que había hecho el amor, no simplemente satisfecho sus necesidades.

Y por eso ahí estaba, parado en medio de la calle de arena dorada y altas murallas de Jerusalén, mirando hacia delante sin mirar nada realmente; con su objetivo antes tan claro en su mente, y ahora sólo perdiendo el tiempo ¿no? se suponía que debería estar averiguando el modo de salir de esa época y regresar a la suya para poder usar el Fruto de nuevo y volver al momento de que los hombres de Savonarola atacaron el Palazzo Soderini y asesinaron a Cristina, para poder sacarla de allí a tiempo e impedir que muriera en sus brazos de nuevo.

Aun tenía las últimas palabras de la chica clavadas en el alma a fuego…

"_Ezio… ¿aún no lo sabes?... –susurró ella débilmente –siempre he estado contigo… –entonces su amada Cristina le había enseñado el colgante que él le había regalado, clavando sus ojos grises en los suyos –me… me hubiera gustado que tuviéramos… una segunda oportunidad"_

Y sin embargo, aun amándola como el primer día tal y como la amaba… ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí de pie, solo en la calle? ¿Por qué le interesaba esa mujer… esa Crissia?

¿Era solo por el parecido físico con Cristina?

No lo sabía.

Sólo sabía que ahí, en medio del barrio rico de Jerusalén, en la calle principal de los palacios ricos, ahí estaba él, en frente del Palacio de Blanchefort observando en los jardines como una joven Crissia hablaba con su criada mientras cortaba Rosas de Persia que luego le entregaba a la anciana para que las guardara en la pequeña cesta que tenía colgada del brazo. La chica tenía el largo cabello castaño oscuro trenzado hasta la cintura recogido ahora en un moño bajo, cosa que le hacía tener mucho más parecido con Cristina, si es que eso era posible.

El vestido de un pálido azul verdoso se confundía con las plantas y los arbustos mientras ella tranquilamente elegía las flores que iba cortando con delicadeza, con suma armonía. Sin embargo sus facciones se turbaron por unas palabras que su criada le dijo, haciendo que su expresión se ensombreciera, así que Ezio se acercó sigilosamente para ver de qué hablaban.

Escuchó con atención.

−_Signorina mia_… razone –suplicaba la anciana criada –,no puede seguir torturándose a sí misma con esos pensamientos… _Dio_ es misericordioso y tendrá en su gracia el mejor destino para usted mi pequeña…

Crissia suspiró, molesta al parecer, negando con la cabeza.

−Si Dios es tan misericordioso no entiendo porque permite que padre sufra pesares –respondió mordazmente –y pase penurias sólo por servir a esos caballeros Templarios a los que nada debemos…

Eso escandalizó a la sirvienta, que se santiguó, negando con la cabeza horrorizada.

− ¡Calle niña calle! –exclamó asustada –no hable así de los hombres que dan la vida por Cristo y por salvar las almas de…

Pero Crissia se envaró, soltando las tijeras y volviéndose a mirarla.

− ¡Ya basta nana! –exclamó Crissia, sorprendiendo a Ezio – ¡no hay bondad en las acciones de Phillipe ni en las de ninguno de los hombres Franceses que pisa Tierra Santa! la única razón por la que sigo viviendo en esta mentira a la que llaman vida, es porque madre así lo hubiera querido… y porque padre sufrirá la ira de mi prometido si no me caso con él… moriría antes de dejar que algo le pasara…

Esas palabras parecieron conmover profundamente a la criada, que soltó la cesta y corrió a abrazar a Crissia, estrechándola entre sus brazos y acariciando su cabello suavemente.

− _¡Mia figlia!_ –la consoló la anciana, sollozando –no penséis así, no resisto veros soportar tanto pesar mi niña… además estoy segura de que Lord Phillipe no es tan malo como creéis… solo dadle una oportunidad…

Ella sonrió negando con la cabeza resignada, suspirando.

−No importa nana –dijo Crissia –, hace tiempo que renuncie a ser feliz…

Y con esas palabras se separó lentamente de la anciana, mirándola con dulzura y recogiendo la tijera del suelo, volviéndose en dirección al palacio, comenzando a andar fuera de los jardines seguida de cerca de su anciana sirvienta, que recogió la cesta de flores y entró en el palacio tras ella, cerrando la puerta y haciendo que ambas se perdieran de la vista de Ezio.

Ezio suspiró, entendiéndolo.

Así que eso era…

El interés que le acercaba a Crissia y que lo ataba como un imán era que estaba sintiéndose responsable de evitar que la chica terminara en los brazos de Phillipe de Sable porque se sentía como si estuviera borrando los errores que él mismo había cometido en el pasado; sintiéndose como si al salvar a Crissia de su horrible destino estuviera salvando a Cristina de la horrible vida a la que él mismo la había empujado, a vivir casada con Manfredo, un hombre que no amaba y que le había hecho la vida desgraciada…

Quizá Dios fuera misericordioso con él y se la devolviera si salvaba a Crissia del destino que le había sido impuesto, si la liberaba…

Aunque no podía negar que él hecho de que ella se pareciera tanto, tanto, tanto a su Cristina, no ponía las cosas demasiado fáciles… sentía los deseos de cruzar esas puertas y abrazarla, besarla y mantenerla a salvo entre sus brazos, de amarla y no dejarla escapar esta vez…

Aunque sabía que era sólo un espejismo… que aún no estaba con Cristina…

Suspiró, recordando cómo había llegado a eso.

_Ezio saltó por el tragaluz del patio, acostumbrándose cada vez más a los edificios sencillos y altos de Jerusalén, haciendo que el polvillo levantado por sus pesadas botas se mezclara con los inciensos que flotaban en la sala de descanso de la casa de Asesinos donde se encontraba._

_Entró en la habitación, encontrándose con que Malik, por una vez, no estaba trabajando en algún mapa, sino que estaba apoyado en la pared de enfrente, observándole, como si tal vez le hubiera estado esperando… no lo sabía, quizá María o Altaïr mismo le habían mandado una paloma con la noticia de su llegada, pero realmente lo ignoraba._

_Avanzó hasta donde él Rafik se encontraba, saludándole con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza._

−_La paz sea contigo Malik –saludo Ezio contento de poder usar el saludo de la Hermandad, le hacía ilusión poder ceñirse a esa antigua tradición._

_Malik le miró sorprendido al ver que Ezio había respetado las costumbres, tal vez Altaïr no había estado perdiendo el tiempo después de todo respecto a Ezio, le sonrió ligeramente._

−_La paz sea contigo, Ezio –devolvió el saludo amablemente._

_Ezio asintió, acercándose hasta quedar frente al otro._

−_Sinceramente no esperaba verte tan pronto –confesó Malik –, veo que Altaïr no ha estado ocioso._

_Ezio sonrió con una expresión que Malik no supo calificar, a pesar de siempre haber tenido mucho talento para ello, no sabiendo si estaba halagando o poniendo en duda a Altaïr con esa sonrisa… _

−_Eso lo podríamos discutir cuando quieras –dijo Ezio negando con la cabeza –, pero no he venido para eso, lo cierto es que tengo algo en lo que puedes ayudarme hermano._

_Malik alzo una ceja suspicaz, sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto._

−_Tú dirás –dijo Malik finalmente._

_Ezio suspiró, apoyándose en el mostrador, pensativo._

−_Altaïr me ha enviado a que investigue en la ciudad –explicó Ezio –, ya que no puede ser una coincidencia que apareciera justo aquí de entre cualquier momento y lugar en el tiempo… tiene que haber una razón, y necesito saber cuál es si quiero regresar a mi tiempo._

_Malik asintió, poniéndose serio repentinamente._

−_Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Malik –, yo creo que el Fruto te envió aquí precisamente con algún motivo que desconocemos, pero lo averiguaremos –dijo, y preguntó ahora con curiosidad − ¿Y qué otro asunto es ese en el que debo ayudarte Ezio?_

_Ezio entonces se separó del mostrador, caminando por la habitación escondiendo su mirada de la de Malik, que entrecerró los ojos sabiendo que ocultaba algo._

−_Verás, tengo otro asunto que atender aquí –dijo Ezio entonces, volviéndose repentinamente hacia él –, uno de carácter personal… y esperaba que tú pudieras ayudarme con eso._

_Malik le miró sorprendido y confundido a la vez._

_¿De carácter personal? ¿Cómo era posible? Si ni siquiera había nacido aún, faltaban tres siglos… era imposible que conociera a nadie en esa época… Sin embargo Ezio interrumpió sus pensamientos._

−_Altaïr no sabe mi propósito –dijo Ezio –y espero que así siga… ¿me ayudarás, hermano?_

_Malik le miró con recelo, sospechando… ¿Por qué Ezio pretendía ocultárselo a Altaïr, sea lo que fuera que estuviera tramando? _

− _¿A qué te refieres con personal exactamente? –dudó Malik –y más importante Ezio, ¿Por qué habría de ocultárselo a Altaïr, que es mi maestro, mi mejor amigo y mi hermano? no es correcto lo que me pides, en esta hermandad no tenemos secretos hermano, debes grabarte esto…_

_Ezio ya había esperado eso por supuesto, había llegado a ver cómo eran tanto María como Altaïr como el propio Malik entre lo que había leído en el códice y lo que había visto él con sus propios ojos, podía decirse que los iba conociendo; y el carácter despierto y suspicaz de Malik era algo que podía causarle problemas… por suerte ya había previsto esa situación._

_No era estúpido ni tenía la intención de revelar sus verdaderos propósitos… pero necesitaba ayuda, eso no podía cuestionárselo._

−_No es nada que os perjudique, te lo aseguro –dijo Ezio tranquilamente –, únicamente quiero obtener información de alguien que seguramente tú conozcas…_

_Eso sí que sorprendió a Malik, que le miró confuso… ¿a quien conocía él que pudiera interesar a Ezio?_

− _¿De quién hablas? –dijo finalmente._

−_El sobrino de Roberto de Sable –respondió Ezio –, Phillipe… ¿le conoces?_

_Malik asintió con el ceño fruncido dudando de los motivos de Ezio, pero aún así respondiendo._

−_Le conozco, sí –dijo tranquilamente –; aunque tampoco puedo decirte demasiado sobre él… pero te diré lo que sí sé, a cambio de que me digas tu verdadero interés en él… novicio no puedes esconder el hecho de que estás ocultando algo más, se te nota demasiado._

_Ezio rió sin poder evitarlo._

_Sinceramente ese hombre era increíble, desde hacia tiempo no tenía un verdadero momento divertido de camaradería como ese. Estaba empezando a comprender por qué Altaïr había elegido a Malik como su mejor amigo, de hecho de haber vivido en la misma época que él ambos hubieran sido tan buenos amigos como Nicolás y él mismo, de hecho, saldría una buena conversación entre Maquiavello y Malik, eran muy parecidos… sonrió al imaginarlo._

−_Está bien –dijo aún sonriendo –, hablaré, en vista de que no se te puede ocultar nada… mi propósito con él es averiguar toda la información que pueda, antes de matarlo…_

_Malik asintió, viendo que se acercaban al punto._

− _¿Y eso por qué? –cuestionó._

−_Recuerda que dijimos que no podría revelar información sobre el futuro, ¿cierto? –dijo Ezio evadiendo la pregunta._

−_Muy bien –dijo Malik dejando de insistir al ver que no iba a lograr nada más por ahí –, te contaré lo que sé… que no es mucho, ya que ese hombre no lleva demasiado tiempo aquí en Jerusalén._

_Ezio asintió, conforme._

−_Es como bien has señalado el sobrino de Roberto de Sable –explicó Malik tranquilamente –y vive en el palacio de los Maestros Templarios, en el barrio rico de la ciudad… no tiene pérdida, en cuanto llegues allí lo reconocerás, es de mármol blanco tallado, con unos jardines grandes detrás… –hizo una pequeña pausa, y continuó –sobre él, sólo puedo decirte que sus acciones hablan con cruel sinceridad al decir que es un sádico que no tiene problema al hacer lo que sea por sus intereses, pero no puedo asegurar nada, ya que él se escuda perfectamente en su apellido y su rango en la Orden del Temple…_

−_Comprendo –dijo Ezio, viendo que no se había equivocado al juzgar a ese bastardo –, ahora… si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que pudieras hacerme un favor, y por Dio santo, que no se entere Altaïr de esto…_

_Malik dudó, sopesando la idea de divertirse viendo como Ezio pasaba la prueba de la "ira" de Altaïr, o ayudarlo encubriéndole… suspiró, decidiendo que lo mejor sería no tentar a la suerte demasiado, le ayudaría, a ver que se traía entre manos realmente._

− _¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –dijo finalmente Malik._

−_Me gustaría que me dejaras usar a un informante o dos para este propósito –dijo Ezio seriamente, aunque con un pequeño deje de suplica en su voz._

_Malik frunció los labios dudando seriamente… no se esperaba esa petición en absoluto._

_Eso ya era sospechoso. Altaïr no dejaba que se mandara a nadie a misiones sin su permiso especifico, y si dejaba que uno o varios de los informantes de Jerusalén se desviaran de sus asuntos, podría meter en problemas no sólo a Ezio, sino a sí mismo por desobedecer ordenes directas del Gran Maestre… no sabía qué hacer._

_Sin embargo miró a Ezio a los ojos, y vio la necesidad grabada en esos ojos miel claro tan similares a los de Altaïr, despejando sus dudas._

−_Está bien Ezio –dijo Malik soltando un suspiro –, dejaré que envíes a uno de los informantes repartidos por la ciudad a espiar a Phillipe… y escúchame cuando te digo que sólo a uno ¿entendido?_

_Ezio asintió, contento y sin poder quejarse de nada, al menos había obtenido algo…_

−_Bajo la mezquita que hay tras el zoco del barrio medio –dijo Malik –, en el muro norte, en los bancos que hay allí encontrarás a un hermano._

−_Gracias Malik –dijo Ezio agradeciéndolo sinceramente –, de verdad._

_Malik sólo asintió, y Ezio devolvió en gesto con una sonrisa antes de perderse en el patio y trepar con rapidez, saliendo de la Casa de Asesinos en dirección al barrio medio de la ciudad._

_Se apresuró a correr por los tejados de la ciudad, saltando de casa en casa, de tabla en tabla, hasta que se hubo recorrido media ciudad, cruzando desde donde se encontraba la guarida, hasta donde él creía que era el lugar indicado por Malik, una mezquita pequeña y discreta de piedra de dos colores que había tras el mercado amplio del barrio medio. Y no se había equivocado al parecer._

_Al dar la vuelta al edificio encontró una pequeña plaza con varios bancos en ella, y en pie, tras el que estaba más cerca del muro de la mezquita, había un hombre vestido de blanco completamente, con un turbante cubriéndole parte del rostro, el informante sin duda._

_Ezio se acercó despacio, tanteando el terreno._

−_La paz sea contigo –saludó Ezio._

−_Y contigo –devolvió el saludo el hombre por cortesía − ¿puedo ayudaros?_

−_Me envía Malik –dijo Ezio sorprendiendo al otro –, necesito información urgente de una mujer, la prometida de Phillipe de Sable…_

_El informante le miró de forma recelosa, tal y como lo indicaron sus ojos negros, pero no poniendo en duda las palabras de Ezio, ya que había nombrado a Malik, y sus ropas eran de Assassin a pesar de ser muy extrañas y diferentes a las que ellos usaban… aun así, asintió, cooperando._

−_Dame una hora, dos a lo sumo, y lo tendré –dijo el informante –, esperad aquí._

_Ezio asintió, dejando pasar al hombre, que se perdió de vista entre la multitud, dejándole solo y sin nada que hacer excepto esperar, así que sin más que hacer, Ezio avanzó hasta la pequeña plaza, sentándose en uno de los bancos cruzándose de piernas mientras apoyaba la cara en la mano derecha, que reposaba sobre su rodilla._

_Al cabo de lo que parecieron ser horas, a pesar de que no fueron más de una hora y media como mucho, el informante regresó, sentándose junto a Ezio de forma casual, sin mirarle, como si no se conocieran._

−_Por lo que he averiguado hablando con las criadas del palacio –dijo despacio y cansado el informante –, la chica sale cada mañana a oír misa acompañada de su criada, que nunca se separa de ella… después pasea durante una hora o dos y vuelve al palacio –continuó –, al parecer no sale demasiado, pero le gusta repartir limosnas para los pobres y flores para las iglesias cercanas._

_Ezio asintió, escuchando con atención._

−_Sobre su prometido, sale con ella a pasear en muy contadas ocasiones –continuó el informante –y cuando lo hacen salen acompañados por una escolta para él, y unas doncellas para ella –Ezio asintió de nuevo, eso lo complicaba ligeramente –, pero no puedo decirte mucho más en tan poco tiempo… lo lamento, es todo lo que he podido hacer._

−_No importa –dijo Ezio –es suficiente, te lo agradezco hermano, tu información me ha sido muy útil._

−_Siempre es un placer servir a la Hermandad –dijo el otro._

_Ezio asintió, sonriendo mientras se alejaba._

−_Grazie amico –dijo finalmente antes de perderse de vista entre la gente, dejando al informante atónito por las palabras en una lengua desconocida._

Y así es como Ezio se había desplazado corriendo entre la gente hasta el lugar donde ahora se encontraba, comprobando que todo lo que el informante le había dicho había resultado bastante útil, ya que las ideas surgían ahora en su cabeza con total libertad.

Así que sonrió al decidirse, pensando cómo llevarlo a cabo.

* * *

><p>Phillipe abrió las puertas de su dormitorio bruscamente, olvidando cerrarlas tras de sí, entrando con rapidez y sin mirar atrás; sin importarle nada excepto que lo dejaran en paz y poder relajarse de toda esa farsa que lo estaba enloqueciendo. Tener que fingir todo el día, ser lo que no era, comportarse como el "perfecto caballero" que todos esperaban del heredero de los De Sable y atar su verdaderos deseos bien en corto era real y verdaderamente agotador.<p>

Suspiró cansado mientras negaba con la cabeza con un deje de irritación, con el ceño fruncido.

Avanzó por la habitación mientras se quitaba los brazales y los arrojaba al suelo tras de sí sin importarle. Después desabrochó los lazos que ataban la coraza de acero y oro con la sagrada cruz que adornaba su pecho, dejándola caer, quedando únicamente vestido con la cota de malla, la suave camisa de lino, los pantalones y las botas de duro cuero Frances. Entonces avanzó hasta apoyarse contra el cabecero de su cama, donde el dosel de fina seda azul y blanca adornaba la madera, apoyándose sobre ella.

Aprovechó para quitarse las botas y la parte de arriba de su armadura, arrojando la cota de malla y la camisa junto al resto de sus ropas…

Calor, maldito y odioso calor de ese asqueroso y repugnante país… como lo odiaba.

Lo odiaba todo; odiaba el clima, caluroso y seco como el infierno, odiaba a la gente, tan simples e incultos como ignorantes, odiaba esa estúpida guerra… el honor… menuda estupidez, por culpa del honor su tío estaba muerto, al igual que su padre y su abuelo. Él se reía del honor, sólo le importaba una cosa, algo que había aprendido después de muchas lecciones; y era a sólo amarse y confiar en sí mismo y en nadie más.

Él, él y únicamente él, Phillipe Gael II de Sable, era la única cosa por la que preocuparse en ese mundo.

Suspiró de nuevo aún apoyado en una de las columnas del cabecero de su cama, mirando a su alrededor, encontrándose con que frente a él, en el centro de la habitación había una gran tina de madera humeando mientras una joven doncella la llenaba de agua con unos cantaros de piedra que seguramente contenían agua hirviendo, que luego templaría añadiendo agua fría.

Phillipe observó a la criada, que no se había percatado de la atención del joven, tan concentrada como estaba en no derramar el agua…

Era hermosa y joven, no tendría más de veinte años, y el cabello oscuro como el carbón, recogido en un moño bajo, le daba un aspecto deseable a su dorada y deseable piel que se dejaba ver en sus brazos y su escote, mojado por las salpicaduras de agua de la bañera… Phillipe sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados, sintiendo una sed que no podía esperar a ser saciada, en ambos sentidos de la palabra. Volvió la cabeza a su derecha, hacia la mesilla junto a la cama, donde habitualmente había una jarra de plata llena de licor y una copa o dos para aliviar su sed y la de sus compañías…

Avanzó hasta la mesilla y cogió la jarra en sus manos, comprobando que estaba vacía.

Maldijo a su suerte rodando los ojos irritado.

− ¿_Qu'ai-je fait__... mon Dieu_... que habré hecho yo para merecer esto...? –se quejó Phillipe maldiciendo a ese puto país y todos los que lo pisaban − ¡Traed vino!

Sólo entonces la criada se dio cuenta de la presencia del joven señor, apresurándose a levantarse, pero él hizo un gesto de la mano, negando.

−Di..disculpadme Lord Phillipe –se apresuró a responder ella haciendo una reverencia.

−Ah no, no –dijo él de forma lasciva –; tú no te mueves de aquí _mon cherie_... sigue llenándola de agua ¡vamos !

Ella asintió tragando saliva asustada, temblando.

−Lo que deseéis, mi señor –se disculpó ella tomando el cántaro de nuevo en sus manos, arrodillándose tal como antes.

Sin embargo Phillipe estaba impacientándose de la incompetencia del servicio en esa casa, por Cristo, ¿tan difícil era traer una simple jarra de vino?

Ciertamente todos le tenían miedo en esa casa a Phillipe y no sólo porque era el sobrino de Roberto de Sable, que había sido señor de esa villa durante mucho tiempo, sino porque a diferencia de su antiguo señor, que tenía cierta coherencia en sus acciones a pesar de que eran despiadadas en ocasiones; el joven Phillipe nunca la tenía. Era despiadado y cruel, no le importaba nada ni se preocupaba de nadie, no le importaba pegar a los criados siempre que nadie le viera, ni humillar a los hijos del servicio cuando estaban solos...

Era un monstruo... y todos en la casa lo sabían.

Y sentían pena de la joven dama Crissia, que era tan dulce y opuesta a su prometido, que seguramente moriría rápidamente si se desposaba con él. ¡Maldito desgraciado! pensaban todos con impotencia... pero por más que lo desearan no había nada que pudieran hacer para impedirlo, la chica estaba condenada y ellos con ella.

Al ver que nadie venía Phillipe se enfureció, arrojando la jarra de plata al suelo, enfadado.

− ¡Por Cristo traed mas vino! –gritó Phillipe histérico y con los ojos llameando − ¡Es que nadie me oye en esta maldita casa!

Entonces se escucharon los rápidos pasos de alguien acercándose, dejando ver a una sirvienta que traía una jarra grande entre sus manos, entrando con rapidez en la habitación, haciendo una reverencia exageradamente grande sin mirar a Phillipe a la cara, por miedo a sus represalias si osaba mirar sus hermosos y fríos ojos azules.

−Aquí esta su vino, mi señor –se disculpó ella –, lamento la demo...

Él entonces la chistó haciéndola callar, interrumpiéndola irritado.

−Cállate estúpida, lárgate –dijo él fríamente, arrebatándole la jarra de la mano − ¡fuera he dicho!

La joven asintió haciendo otra reverencia y echando a correr, tragando saliva mientras las lagrimas se acumulaban dentro de sus ojos ¡que cruel y despiadado! ojala Dios fuera misericordioso y se lo llevara de ese mundo o convertiría sus vidas en un infierno, empezando por la de la señorita Crissia.

Cuando la criada hubo salido corriendo, perdiéndose por el corredor, la otra joven sirvienta que aún estaba en la habitación se apresuró a imitarla dejando la bañera preparada, levantándose mientras se sacudía el polvo del vestido, tragando saliva mientras imploraba a Dios que él no la detuviera esta vez... inútilmente, ya que Phillipe vio sus intenciones y por supuesto no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar tan fácilmente sin haber disfrutado con ella, tenía que regalarse la vista después de todo...

− ¿Dónde crees que vas? –preguntó él alzando una ceja − ¿acaso no te he ordenado que te quedes?

Ella asintió, ruborizándose.

−Lo lamento mi señor –dijo ella sin mirarle, clavando la vista en el suelo –pero la tina está preparada para su baño... y la cena debe ser preparada... debo...

−Quedarte aquí –completó él antes de que ella terminara −, esas son mis órdenes.

La joven tensó la mandíbula odiándolo por dentro y rezando para que no fuera muy cruel con ella, que no la golpeara por Dios, que tuviera clemencia aunque sólo fuera por una sola vez en su vida...

−Como ordenéis, señor –dijo ella haciendo una reverencia.

Él asintió satisfecho, sabiéndose vencedor.

−Sirve vino –ordenó Phillipe.

Ella asintió apresurándose a servir el vino en la copa de vidrio azul, mientras el chico aprovechaba para quitarse la poca ropa que le quedaba, quitándose la camisa, los pantalones y la ropa interior arrojándolos junto a todo lo demás, quedando completamente desnudo frente a ella, que evito mirarlo clavando sus ojos negros en el vino de un oscuro color rojo.

Él sonrió al notarlo mientras caminaba por la habitación tal y como dios le trajo al mundo, metiéndose en la bañera lentamente, dejando que el agua caliente recorriera su cuerpo, relajándose por fin.

Entonces y sólo entonces la miró fríamente, una vez que estaba donde quería estar.

−Trae el vino –ordenó Phillipe duramente –, vamos estúpida, acércate.

El pulso de la joven sirvienta se aceleró, haciendo que respirara con dificultad al ver que tenía que aproximarse a él, llevando la copa de cristal llena de licor en la mano.

−Aquí tenéis, señor –dijo ella ofreciéndole la copa, que él cogió rozando la mano de la chica.

Su piel le pareció cálida y suave... le gustó, sonrió internamente, tan frio como el hielo por fuera, sin mostrar ni una sola emoción. Y entonces tuvo una idea, algo que ya venía necesitando desde que había visto a Crissia hacia un rato, cuando habían estado hablando.

−Quítate el vestido –ordenó Phillipe tranquilamente.

La chica se quedó boquiabierta ligeramente, mirándole con incredulidad y ruborizándose furiosamente a pesar de que su bronceada piel no mostraba demasiado su estado de humillación extrema.

No podía creer lo que oía... tenía que estar en un error.

− ¿Cómo dice? −repitió ella sin creerlo, quizá sólo habían sido sus imaginaciones después de todo...

Él se impaciento, mirándola con dureza y haciendo girar la copa de vino en sus manos, mirándola con sus claros ojos azules sin ningún remordimiento o piedad en ellos.

− ¿No me has oído esclava? –dijo él sin perturbarse −he dicho que te quites el vestido ¡ahora!

No era un error entonces... la chica sintió que se quería morir allí mismo, en ese mismo momento y lugar. En su vida la habían humillado de forma tan escandalosamente vulgar. Roberto de Sable nunca hubiera actuado así... no lo habría permitido. Él tenía sentido común, a pesar de ser malvado.

Phillipe se enfureció al ver que ella no reaccionaba.

− ¡Vamos estúpida! –gritó él.

Pero la joven continuó sin moverse, como si hubiera entrado en shock, así que Phillipe se enfureció y tiró del vestido hacia abajo arrancándoselo, rasgando la tela de los hombros y haciendo que cayera al suelo, dejando a la pobre sirvienta desnuda, quien intentaba cubrirse de la vista de los ojos azules de Phillipe como mejor podía, usando sus pequeñas manos en un intento desesperado por tapar su cuerpo.

Eso le irritó más, haciendo que se levantara de la bañera salpicándolo todo, cogiéndola del brazo con fuerza y empujándola hacia él mientras ella forcejeaba hacia atrás, resbalándose con el agua que había empapado el suelo, cosa que no le importó en lo más mínimo... él era más fuerte y ella no tenía nada que hacer; así que logró arrastrarla hasta su lado metiéndola en la bañera de un empujón, haciendo que ella se sumergiera en el agua y sacara la cabeza de golpe para respirar debido a lo inesperado, dejando su cuerpo por fin a la vista de sus ojos claros.

La vio ahí tendida en el agua, con el cabello oscuro flotando, las mejillas ruborizadas y los pechos subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración agitada... y ya no se pudo controlar.

Se metió en la bañera obligándola a darse la vuelta, tendiéndose sobre ella y dejándola boca abajo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la madera y las manos aferrando el borde de la tina con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos mientras él se dedicaba a pasar sus manos lascivamente sobre esa oscura piel, imaginando otro cuerpo, imaginando otra voz, imaginándola a ella... a Crissia, a SU Crissia... suya...

Suya y de nadie más...

La joven criada intentaba zafarse de las manos de Phillipe sin éxito, mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos mientras forcejeaba...

−No... Así no... no mi señor... –rogaba ella intentando que la soltara, o al menos que no la tomara como a una perra en celo –os lo... ruego...

Pero Phillipe hacía rato que había dejado de escucharla.

Tenía su mente en Crissia y ya no podía controlar a su cuerpo, ni lo deseaba.

(*)  
>La joven sirvienta soltó un grito desesperado cuando él entró en ella duro y caliente, con impotencia mientras él se movía sobre ella envistiéndola con dureza sin importarle nada... y es que realmente así era, él no se la estaba beneficiando a ella, él estaba tomando a Crissia en su mente, tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente mientras la golpeaba con sus caderas, jadeando roncamente.<p>

Tanto tiempo deseándola, tanto tiempo desde que la había conocido y deseado esa tarde en Nápoles hacia cuatro años, cuando el destino quiso que coincidieran en esa visita de negocios que el padre de ella había hecho desde Florencia al sur, en aquella cena cuando la vio por primera vez y se encaprichó de ella, cuando sus dulces ojos grises se clavaron en su mente como un puñal ardiendo... Cristo, la deseaba más que a todo el oro de Jerusalén, mataría a quien fuera, incluida su propia madre por poseerla... No podía creer que tuviera la suerte de haberla tenido reservada sólo para él, él sería quien le robaría la virtud a esa frágil paloma, a esa niña dulce que nunca había tocado a un hombre...

−Crissia... ahh aaaah _mon Dieu_... Crissia...

La besaría, la besaría hasta hacerla enloquecer, y vaya que si gritaría cuando él la envistiera, la haría gritar su nombre; iba a ser suya por completo, su cuerpo, su alma, cada rincón de ella iba a ser suyo, al precio que fuera y sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer... esos labios suaves... esa piel blanca que se tornaba rosa pálido cuando el sol brillaba en ella, esos ojos grises que no sabían nada...

Él se lo enseñaría todo, por las buenas... o por las malas... ella en unas semanas sería su esposa ante Dios y ante los hombres...

Suya... suya... suya...

−Aaaah... Crissia... Crissia...

Y entonces se corrió, moviendo sus caderas un par de veces más, explotó dentro de la joven sirvienta, que había dejado de forcejear en el momento en que su señor había comenzado a gritar el nombre otra mujer mientras la tomaba... queriendo morirse sin tardar.

(*)

Phillipe salió de ella recostándose hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda en la bañera, relajándose y suspirando satisfecho mientras normalizaba su respiración, después de haberse desahogado por completo... entonces la miró, volviendo a la misma expresión de frialdad que tenía antes, como si nada hubiera pasado, impacientándose al ver que ella no se había movido. Vamos... como si no lo hubiera disfrutado. Esa esclava no podría estarle más que agradecida por el honor de haber sido suya y no de un campesino muerto de hambre.

Él era un De Sable... el heredero de una inmensa fortuna y un gran Caballero Templario.

Se irritó al ver que ella no hacía nada.

−Puedes irte −dijo tranquilamente.

Pero ella no se movió y eso le molestó. ¿Acaso no le había oído? le había ordenado que se fuera, su presencia ya no era necesaria ¿a qué estaba esperando?

−Vamos, fuera estúpida –repitió él, incrédulo.

Pero al ver que aún repitiéndoselo la criada no hacía nada, Phillipe se enfureció, salpicándole agua y sujetándola de un brazo bruscamente, haciendo que se levantara, la sacó de la bañera casi a empujones y mirándola con expresión de locura en sus fríos ojos azules, mientras ella no dejaba de llorar silenciosamente, traumatizada.

− ¡Que te largas de aquí! –gritó Phillipe furioso − ¡Fuera!

Entonces finalmente la chica reaccionó saliendo de la habitación, con la tela mojada y rota del vestido entre sus manos, corriendo como si la vida dependiera de ello sin mirar atrás, sin mirarlo a él.

* * *

><p>Ezio suspiró.<p>

A pesar de que había pasado un rato largo observando el palacio desde los tejados cercanos, para hacerse una idea de los movimientos de los criados y de la gente que vivía en ella, no esperaba que la suerte se pusiera de su lado tan rápido y tan evidentemente como sucedió. Estaba a punto de colarse saltando por el muro cuando las puertas de la verja se abrieron dejándole verla a ella de nuevo, que salía en dirección a la calle acompañada de su sirvienta tal como el informante le había dicho que siempre hacía, dirigiéndose justo hacia su misma dirección, cosa que Ezio iba a aprovechar por supuesto.

Crissia caminaba delante portando una cestita pequeña, cubierta con un pañuelo azul bordado, Ezio supuso que la misma que había tenido antes en el jardín, y tras ella caminaba su sirvienta, pero al parecer la joven estaba muy distraída con algo que estaba pensando, porque no reparó en su presencia ni siquiera al pasar a su lado, por lo que Ezio giró lentamente sobre sí mismo una vez que ellas hubieron pasado de largo, sonriendo internamente…

Era una sensación tan grande de _deja vu_… lo mismo había sucedido con Cristina el día que se habían conocido hacia tantos años en ese mercado de Florencia aquella tarde de verano.

Ezio entonces avanzó a grandes pasos hasta darles alcance, cosa que no le costó demasiado, ya que no habían ido muy lejos.

− _¡Aspetta per favore signorina!_ –llamó Ezio.

Crissia entonces se giró repentinamente, muy sorprendida, volviéndose a mirarle desconcertada, al ver que alguien la había hablado en su lengua, estando en ese país donde nadie la hablaba.

Ezio la observó ahora de cerca, tragando saliva dolorosamente al comprobar que de cerca el parecido era aun mas abrumador… los ojos eran del mismo gris parezco que los de Cristina, la expresión de desconcierto era totalmente familiar para Ezio, que la conocía muy bien después de haberla visto tantas veces en ella… e incluso las imperceptibles pecas bajo sus ojos estaban ahí…

Negó con la cabeza para despejarse, sonriendo de pronto al ver que ella se había quedado mirándole con la misma expresión de incomprensión que en su día Cristina usara con él cuando se conocieron.

−_Dispiace mi_ si os he importunado –dijo Ezio.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa al ver el tono sinceramente alegre y arrepentido que él había usado, le pareció algo agradable en su nueva y solitaria vida.

−No hay nada que disculpar _signore_ –respondió ella amablemente, aun sonriendo.

Ezio asintió más relajado al comprobar que ella había aceptado su disculpa sin asustarse o encontrarlo inoportuno, lo que menos deseaba era empezar con mal pie esa amistad que pretendía lograr para averiguar qué tenía que ver ella con Cristina, y si no le hubiera caído bien o se hubiera incomodado, asustado o enfadado, habría sido inútil.

−Lo cierto _signorina_ es que sí lo hay –afirmó Ezio –, tengo algo que os pertenece y que debería devolveros…

Crissia le miró de nuevo sorprendida.

− ¿Y que podría ser eso _signore…_? –dudó ella confusa, pero sin perder ese toque de diversión que mostraba antes su voz.

−Ezio –interrumpió él.

Ella le miró en silencio, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa de nuevo se dibujara en sus labios, le gustó el nombre, era clarísimamente Italiano, y bonito además... sentía que las letras se deslizaban en sus labios al pronunciarlas, como si hubiera nacido para ello.

−Ezio –repitió ella suavemente.

Él asintió, sonriendo contento de que ella hubiera dicho su nombre, sonaba exactamente igual a como _ella_ lo decía…

−_Piacere_ Ezio –respondió finalmente Crissia sonriendo más ampliamente y haciendo una reverencia educada –, mi nombre es Crissia.

Él asintió con la cabeza de forma cortés, tomando la mano de ella entre las suyas y besándola suavemente, como un caballero debía hacer con una dama.

−Bello nombre para una bella dama –dijo Ezio mirándola a los ojos aún sin soltar la mano de ella.

Mientras Ezio y Crissia hablaban, la anciana sirvienta lo miraba todo desde su lugar, unos pasos más atrás, negando con la cabeza con desaprobación. Intervendría si la cosa continuaba así, la joven niña Crissia debía aprender que las cosas no siempre eran como una lo deseaba… no era correcto, y no lo permitiría, por su propio bien.

Una dama cristiana no se comportaba de esa forma, y muchísimo menos una dama que estaba prometida a otro hombre; ni siquiera si ese hombre hubiese sido su prometido hubiera sido correcta esa muestra de afecto en público… la estaba deshonrando con sus libertinas acciones, y por el amor del Santo Padre que ella no estaba ahí para dejar que eso sucediera.

Sin embargo Ezio y Crissia continuaron ajenos a ella, inmersos en su conversación.

−Me honráis _signore_ Ezio, pero yo… –dijo ella ruborizándose ligeramente por el cumplido que él le había hecho, a diferencia de las palabras de Phillipe las de Ezio sonaban tan sinceras que dolían…

Ezio finalmente soltó su mano al notar que ella se estaba incomodando, viendo que tal vez había ido demasiado lejos, le gustó que ella se ruborizara por supuesto, significaba que él no le era indiferente, pero no quería que ella pensara mal de él, por lo que decidió frenarse a sí mismo.

−Lo siento, he sido desconsiderado –se disculpó Ezio –, no quería faltaros al respeto _signorina_.

Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

−No es eso –respondió con sinceridad y un deje de tristeza –, pero mi prometido no… −y se interrumpió a sí misma.

Su prometido… su prometido… ese bastardo con aires de noble, ¡como le odiaba!, se dijo Ezio a sí mismo intentando no modificar la expresión de su cara para que ella no notara el odio que corría por sus venas con la sola mención de Phillipe de Sable, mucho más después de haber oído las palabras de la chica con respecto a él… ella no le amaba, no le amaba…. Entonces Ezio decidió cambiar el tema para no caldear el ambiente e irse a temas de los que no deseaba hablar para no torcer la conversación… sin embargo, antes de que le diera tiempo a decir algo, Crissia se le adelantó al parecer con las mismas intenciones que él mismo.

Ezio no pudo más que sonreír al ver que se habían compenetrado.

−Pero… ¿teníais algo que devolverme no es así, _signore_ Ezio? –dijo Crissia.

Ezio asintió, desabrochando la cadena de oro y quitándose la cruz del cuello, dejando que colgara de su mano para mostrársela a Crissia, que entrecerró los ojos para ver de que era y luego los abría desmesuradamente al reconocer de qué se trataba, sinceramente sorprendida.

− ¡Es la Cruz que me regaló Phillipe por nuestro compromiso! –exclamó ella llevándose una mano al pecho y negando con la cabeza sin creerlo –creí que la había perdido…

Ezio asintió, entregándosela.

− ¿No me recordáis? –dijo tranquilamente, observándola con atención.

Crissia le miró confundida mientras se ponía la cadena, sin saber a qué se refería… entonces clavó sus ojos en él intentando recordar, cayendo de golpe de qué le conocía. Él había sido el hombre encapuchado que la había salvado hacía una semana, cuando apenas había llegado a Tierra Santa y fue asaltada por unos bandidos en pleno camino a la ciudad…

¡Cómo había podido olvidarlo! ¡Esos ojos dorados que la habían perturbado tanto!

Le debía la vida…

−Me salvasteis el día que llegue a Jerusalén –dijo finalmente Crissia –, os debo la vida, Ezio…

El sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

−No tenéis nada que agradecer –dijo Ezio tranquilamente –, me conformo con vuestra sonrisa.

Crissia se quedó boquiabierta de asombro, apartando la mirada y volviendo a subirla hasta sus ojos; sin embargo la sirvienta ya no podía soportar más toda esa situación. Tenía que hacer algo o por Dios que esto iba a terminar muy mal, y no podía permitir que eso pasara por el bien de su señora y de su alma…

Se adelantó dos pasos hasta llegar junto a ellos, tomando del brazo a Crissia y tirando de ella ligeramente, intentando que la escuchara.

−_Signorina_ Crissia, debemos irnos –dijo seriamente, sin soltarla del brazo –, nos esperan hace rato.

Crissia la ignoró, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Ezio.

− ¿Volveré a veros, Ezio? –dudó ella débilmente.

Ezio sonrió más ampliamente, complacido al ver que ella parecía deprimida por la idea de no verlo más. Le hizo sentir un calor por dentro que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. Pero la sirvienta por el contrario estaba cada vez más indignada, por lo que tiró más fuerte de Crissia haciendo que ella retrocediera un paso, intentando alejarla de Ezio.

−Insisto mi señora –dijo con más dureza –, debemos irnos.

Crissia separó su mirada de la de Ezio finalmente, ligeramente irritada.

−Ya voy nana –dijo suavemente, y volvió a centrarse en Ezio –, si no vuelvo a veros, quiero que sepáis que tenéis mi gratitud, y...

Se interrumpió a sí misma cuando la sirvienta dio otro tirón más fuerte, irritándola más.

− ¡He dicho que ya voy nana! –exclamó ahora con fuerza, saliéndose un poco del tono adecuado para una señorita, haciendo que la criada la soltara de golpe, sorprendida por el tono que la joven había usado, pero ella la ignoró, enrojeciendo al ver que se había comportado incorrectamente delante de Ezio –_discpiace_…

Ezio negó con la cabeza de forma casual, restándole importancia.

−No hay nada que disculpar –dijo él ahora, tal como ella hiciera antes, sonriendo.

−Entonces debo daros de nuevo mi gratitud –dijo Crissia –y mi sonrisa… –añadió la joven regalándole una pequeña sonrisa tímida y sincera.

Ezio subió su mano hasta la mejilla de la joven, retirando un mechón de su pelo, apartándola rápidamente para no incomodarla.

−Volveremos a vernos pronto –dijo Ezio sin perder la sonrisa –, tengo más asuntos de los que creía en esta ciudad…

Crissia sonrió más ampliamente, alegre de escuchar eso, ya que realmente necesitaba ese soplo de aire fresco en su vida, si no quería caer en la más absoluta miseria e infelicidad… su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente sin poder controlarlo, al ritmo de sus pensamientos en ese momento.

Pero debía escuchar a su nana o la pobre terminaría por regañarla más de lo que seguramente ya tenía pensado hacer.

−Me alegra oírlo –dijo ella con sinceridad –y ahora si me disculpáis _signore_ Ezio, mis deberes me reclaman…

Ezio asintió.

−Por supuesto –dijo él tranquilamente –, _piacere_ haberos conocido, Crissia.

Ella sonrió tímidamente de nuevo.

−El placer ha sido mío –dijo Crissia, y con una reverencia, se despidió.

Ezio devolvió el gesto con una ligera inclinación, viendo como la criada volvía a tirar del brazo de la chica mientras le dirigía una mirada reprobatoria y enfadada, mirada que él correspondió con otra divertida, haciendo que la anciana negara con la cabeza y se apresurara en apretar el paso perdiéndose entre la gente, no sin que antes Crissia se volviera por un instante, encontrando sus ojos grises con los suyos de un suave miel claro…

Y Ezio sintió que con esa mirada, su corazón volvía a latir de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autoras:<strong> Sip... lo sabemos, este capitulo ha sido fuerte, pero de todo corazón esperamos que les haya gustado el resultado final; ya saben dejen sus reviews que siempre son bienvenidos ^^. Gracias por todo su apoyo.

**KiriMaki** (ahora también pueden encontrarnos así en DeviantArt ;)


	6. Reflejo de un Deseo

**DISCLAIMER: **Assassin's Creed y sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Ubisoft y a quienes ellos cedan sus derechos, este escrito está hecho con el único propósito de entretenimiento personal y de aquellos quienes lo lean, NO como forma de lucro.

... o que creen? si esto fuera mio Lunaykirin y yo tendríamos citas dobles todos los días con Desmond y Altaïr respectivamente... y no los compartiríamos nunca, nunca con nadie ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Reflejo de un Deseo<strong>

Los tejados de Jerusalén eran golpeados uno a uno con paso firme, levantando el polvo del desierto acumulado en ellos; la figura de blanco y rojo se movía como una sombra en la soleada ciudad, sin dejar rastro de su presencia.

Y en las calles los ciudadanos inmersos en sus quehaceres nunca notaban la silueta que pasaba por sobre sus cabezas.

El asesino.

Ezio Auditore regresó a la Casa de Asesinos en Jerusalén, luego de su encuentro con Crissia el corazón le latía fuertemente, se encontró sonriendo todo el camino de regreso, inmerso en una felicidad que no sabía ni de donde venia ni cómo explicar; al entrar en el recinto, luego de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, encontró a Malik, allí sumido en sus planos.

Inmediatamente retomó la compostura de siempre, ocultó su felicidad y saludó como era debido al joven Rafik.

−La paz sea contigo Malik –se dirigió Ezio hacia él.

−La paz sea contigo hermano –respondió Malik –, cuéntame ¿fue de servicio mi informante?

−Definitivamente –respondió Ezio, dándole una sonrisa.

−Entonces comparte tu conocimiento conmigo hermano –dijo el Rafik, y a continuación sacó un libro de los estantes y tomó una pluma para anotar −, veremos que se puede hacer con la información que me traes.

Malik se quedo expectante viendo a Ezio, quien obviamente no se esperaba que Malik lo interrogara a él también, tendría que valerse de cualquier información, o terminaría poniéndose al descubierto, mostrando que no había seguido precisamente a su objetivo, sino a su prometida.

−Por lo visto –empezó Ezio, improvisando sobre la marcha –, son muy pocas las veces en las que sale de su castillo, a veces pasea con su prometida pero es fuertemente escoltado –Ezio se detuvo un momento, tratando de recordar algún otro dato importante que le haya dado el informante −, sé que en pocos días se acerca su boda –le dijo, desviando la mirada a otro lugar y con un deje de desprecio en su voz −, así que de haber un momento para actuar, será ese.

Malik lo observó con reparo y Ezio lo entendió, de todas formas no estaba acostumbrado a tantas formalidades para ejecutar a su objetivo, pero por ahora debía ceñirse a las reglas de la Hermandad, al menos eso era lo que le convenía.

−Tu información es buena –le dijo Malik, cerrando el libro en sus manos −, pero debes acercarte más a tu objetivo, deberás venir a mí con al menos tres rutas de encuentro con él para ejecutar tu misión antes de otorgarte una pluma ¿Está claro?

Ezio le sonrió, si podía seguir husmeando en el castillo todo había salido de acuerdo al plan, sin haberlo imaginado siquiera.

−Así será hermano.

−Bien entonces –dijo Malik volviendo a sus mapas −, descansa esta noche para que mañana vuelvas a tu labor.

El cielo ya estaba oscuro, Ezio había dormido una pequeña siesta entre los cojines del Bureau y ahora se despertaba después de un, más que merecido, descanso; la luz de la luna y las estrellas iluminaba el ambiente de manera tenue, desde su posición Ezio veía el juego de sombras en el patio, todas actuando como fantasmas inertes en las lozas de piedra; era la tan extraño pasar la noche en un lugar así; Ezio había estado acostumbrado a sus aposentos en la Toscana, en cambio aquí todo era distinto, el ambiente cálido y abrasivo, el suelo lleno de polvo y arena, los enormes y confortables cojines de colores vivos, el aire con esa mezcla de incienso y salitre…

Y en medio de todo sentirse como en casa.

Se sentía cómodo y su mente divagaba libremente, no dejaba de pensar en Crissia y en ese encuentro que habían tenido el día de hoy, incluso había soñado un poco con ella… o mejor dicho, con Cristina.

No importaba ya.

Había estado con ella, y eso le traía regocijo a su oscuro corazón.

* * *

><p>María se encontraba observando en el círculo de entrenamiento, en la baranda de madera junto al resto de fedayines, con sus brazos apoyados mientras respiraba hondo debido al esfuerzo, estaba descansando después de su largo entrenamiento matutino, pero ahí no terminaba su labor, ahora se disponía a observar las clases de los novicios. Su tarea era detectar las fallas de movimientos y estocadas, ver las principales debilidades de defensa y ayudar a los novicios a armar sus propias estrategias de ataque con la espada.<p>

No lo hacía sola, puesto que Rauf era el instructor encargado, pero ella siempre le ayudaba.

Para Rauf, por supuesto, era un gran alivio el que María gustosamente se quedara después de su entrenamiento; primero porque ahora Altaïr, o mejor dicho el Gran Maestro Altaïr, ya no se encontraba a su disposición para mostrarles a sus alumnos la correcta manera de empuñar una espada; segundo porque gracias al pasado de María podía mostrar de primera mano lo que era un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con un templario, con todas sus formas de ataque, defensa y demás; y tercero porque al menos ya no tenía que lidiar solo con todos esos jóvenes inexpertos, mientras que según parecía, María tenía gran facilidad para tratar con los novicios y ayudarles a entrenar.

Sin embargo a Rauf le pareció que el día de hoy María se encontraba un poco… como decirlo… pensativa.

Y de hecho así era.

María se había distraído notablemente en los últimos días ¡Todo por ese mensaje de Ezio! a su mente siempre venían esas imágenes y recordaba cada palabra de lo que le había escrito.

Sucedió aquella mañana que se fue sin dar muchas explicaciones al respecto, ni de su partida, ni del prominente golpe que tenía en la mejilla, que ella estaba segura era obra de Altaïr, aunque intentó preguntárselo a ambos por separado ninguno dio respuesta, y ella finalmente decidió que ya ni le importaba saber… lo decidió así porque los únicos que podían decir algo nunca lo harían.

Lo recordaba bien.

_María se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre ese día, sin embargo Altaïr ya no estaba a su lado, supuso que ya estaba en el estudio, o seguramente nunca regresó de allí, ya que la noche anterior debía reunirse con Ezio… recordaba que había deseado quedarse despierta esperando por su hombre, después de todo era difícil aplacar esa pasión que se había desatado en ellos en la biblioteca, justo minutos antes de que Ezio hiciera aparición, y ella dolorosamente había tenido que dejar a Altaïr con sus responsabilidades._

_Pero se decía que ya habría tiempo para eso…_

…_algún día._

_Más ahora no había que pensar en el asunto. Se puso su ropa más confortable, buscó su espada y se dirigió al círculo de entrenamiento, justo a tiempo para ver a uno de los Assassins dirigiéndose al pueblo, cosa que no era para nada anormal… sólo que este era aquel Assassin extranjero al que Altaïr le había dicho claramente era mejor no dejara la fortaleza._

_María corrió para alcanzarlo llamándolo por su nombre._

− _¡Ezio!_

_Él aludido detuvo su paso y se giró, puesto que reconoció la femenina voz que lo llamaba. María logró darle alcance rápidamente y cuando estuvo frente a él se quedó viéndolo a los ojos, la única parte de su rostro visible debido al pañuelo rojo que portaba, indagando en ellos el por qué de sus acciones._

_Hubo silencio entre los dos._

− _¿A dónde vas? –era más una pregunta retórica que otra cosa._

−_Jerusalén –respondió él secamente, y se giró para continuar con su camino._

_María le detuvo tomándole de un brazo y obligándole a mirarla de nuevo._

−_Me gustaría saber lo que Altaïr tiene que decir sobre esto –dijo ella en tono desafiante, pero al instante se arrepintió._

_Los brillantes y dorados ojos de Ezio se tornaron tristes y al momento ella notó algo que antes le había pasado desapercibido, uno de los ojos de Ezio se encontraba hinchado en la parte inferior, tal vez producto de un golpe en la mejilla, y no hacía falta verlo para saber la magnitud de la hinchazón, aun así María por inercia llevó su mano hasta el pañuelo con la intención de retirarlo del lugar, pero Ezio la detuvo, tomándole de la mano con la suya propia y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que no era el lugar adecuado._

_María se sintió más confundida aún._

−_Él lo sabe y lo aprueba –le dijo, como quitándole importancia al asunto −, lo… discutimos anoche… si quiero regresar a mi hogar debo buscar pistas en el lugar al que llegué… −hizo una pausa pero luego continuó –sólo serán unos días, pero mientras no estoy necesito que hagas algo por mí –terminó él apretando con algo de fuerza la mano de ella que aún sostenía._

_Por alguna razón que nunca se explicaría, María sintió que la mano que Ezio le sostenía con fuerza en ese momento la sostenía a la tierra, era su vínculo, no sabía a qué o a quien… pero había algo allí._

_Y sintió la necesidad de hacer inmediatamente lo que Ezio estaba por pedirle, sin saber siquiera de qué se trataba._

_Ella asintió con su cabeza. Y Ezio le sonrió, pero su alegría quedó oculta por el pañuelo en su rostro._

−_Ve al estudio de Altaïr, deberás dirigirte al librero que se encuentra al fondo, en el ala izquierda, allí encontraras un estante de cinco niveles, en el más alto, en uno de los extremos se encuentra un libro, lo reconocerás por su lomo de cuero negro y desgastado, además es el volumen más amplio de toda esa sección… –Ezio dio un suspiro antes de continuar –lee el cantar y recuerda este número uno, seis, siete._

_María no entendía la razón del pedido, pero igual asintió con su cabeza mientras repasaba en su mente toda la información que le había dado Ezio._

_Después de esto él se despidió de ella y siguió su camino._

_María no fue al entrenamiento ese día, sino que se dirigió al estudio de Altaïr; tal como lo había imaginado más temprano él estaba allí, desde la ventana del estudio había visto cómo Ezio partía y cómo María se había despedido de él._

_Ella se dirigió hasta dónde él estaba, lo saludó y juntos intercambiaron un largo beso de buenos días._

− _¿Hay otras razones detrás de eso? –ella fue directa y al grano, y Altaír entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería. No quería dar largas al asunto y mucho menos después de lo que había visto hace unos pocos momentos._

−_Ninguna. –se lo dijo mirándola a los ojos. Y luego se marchó._

_María lo dejó pasar por ahora, ya tendría tiempo para preguntarlo de nuevo, mientras tanto tenía una tarea aquí._

_Se dirigió al ala izquierda de la sala, allí al fondo estaba el estante de cinco niveles y en la parte superior le fue fácil distinguir un libro envuelto en cuero negro y desgastado, sobresalía por su antigüedad y por el volumen de su contenido._

_Lo alcanzó y al abrirlo se extraño por completo… algo como esto ¿en la Orden de Asesinos?_

_Lo que tenía en las manos no era más que una antigua biblia católica._

_¿Qué estuvo haciendo Ezio con esto? ¿Y por qué tanto secretismo para que la leyera?_

_Entonces recordó el número uno, seis, siete… buscó la pagina 167 pero nada había allí de interés para ella, entonces se dio cuenta que si Ezio le hubiera mencionado la pagina no lo habría hecho de esa forma, ya que había remarcado claramente número por número: uno, seis, siete… a su mente llegaron entonces las últimas palabras de Ezio "…lee el cantar y recuerda este número uno, seis, siete."_

_María lo entendió mejor ahora…_

_Se refería a Cantar de los Cantares; capitulo uno, versículos seis al siete._

_Lo buscó y encontró una nota allí. Antes de leerla quiso ver por qué era de importancia un pasaje de la biblia para Ezio, o para cualquier Assassin, era más que raro._

"_Oh tú, el querido de mi alma, dime dónde tienes los pastos, dónde el sesteadero al llegar al medio día, para que no tenga que ir yo vagueando tras los rebaños de tus compañeros._

_Si lo ignoras, oh hermosísima entre las mujeres, sal afuera, y ve siguiendo las huellas de los ganados, y guía tus cabritillos a pacer junto a las cabañas de los pastores de mis ovejas."_

_Esto tampoco tenía sentido para ella…_

_Así que continuó con la nota._

_La caligrafía no le era precisamente conocida, pero lo extraño es que estaba escrita en francés… por lo tanto su autor era más que obvio. Parecía ser una nota sin terminar… algo así como el borrador de una carta inconclusa, había diferentes anotaciones en el papel, unos remarcados, otros tachados con la misma tinta y pluma, cosa que los hacía ilegibles, pero estaban en un idioma que María no conocía, alcanzaba a distinguir algunas similitudes con el latín y el ingles… pero definitivamente no lo conocía. Por lo cual su único remedio fue leer la parte en francés._

"…_tú le conoces mejor que nadie, así que no puedes poner en duda sus sentimientos, como tampoco él ha puesto en duda los tuyos… _

…_busca dónde pastan sus ovejas._

…_él lo hará, pídesela y él te la dará…_

…_Y si aun tienes problemas con esto, dile a las chicas del jardín que vas de mi parte, de seguro pueden enseñarte varias cosas…"_

_La última línea tenía un trazo a través de ella… como si al final de todo se hubiera retractado de ponerla._

_María no sabía si Ezio le había jugado una broma o no… parte de ella reía por su comentario final… pero otra parte se había ensimismado con el significado de aquel pasaje bíblico que aún no lograba descifrar._

Y por eso aún ahora, días después de ese suceso ella aún intentaba descifrar el "mensaje secreto" que él le había dejado. Su tarea. Lo que le había pedido que haga por él.

Y al que extrañamente no se había podido negar.

Porque no se le puede negar nada a alguien que comparte tanto contigo.

Y María en ese momento más que nunca deseaba que Ezio fuera su descendiente… desde hace días lo sentía así. Sangre de su sangre.

Y resonaron esas letras en su mente.

"…_pídesela y él te la dará…"_

María salió corriendo entonces directamente hacia el estudio de Altaïr.

* * *

><p>Altaïr también había tenido mucho qué pensar en estos últimos días; primero había sentido ira en contra de Ezio por su comportamiento de esa noche, y es que no era para menos; después de su discusión con él había ido directamente a su cuarto esperando poder hablar con María y calmarse, pero ella ya estaba dormida.<p>

Así que se sentó junto a ella muy despacio para no despertarla, para contemplarla en silencio, verla allí junto a él "indefensa" hacía aflorar en él los más tontos sentimientos…

Deseaba tantas cosas… abrazarla, besarla, decirle que no se alejara nunca de él, decirle que la amaba, que la deseaba siempre, todos los días, y que lo quería seguir haciendo y cuidar de ella hasta el fin de sus días.

Se sonrió a sí mismo con este último pensamiento.

¿Por qué se sentía más fácil pensar en eso sólo cuando estaba dormida?

Recordaba que Ezio le había dicho que no se cohibiera con ella, que se lo dijera todo… _sinceridad_ era lo que le pedía.

Y entendía la treta de Ezio esa noche… entendía que la provocación había sido el instrumento para que él se _sincerase_.

Pero por su experiencia junto a María en esos años, Altaïr ya sabía que su sinceridad cobraba vida cuando ella yacía dormida… porque cuando la veía indefensa era cuando más miedo tenía de perderla, y no estaba dispuesto a perder a alguien otra vez.

Entonces, mentalmente, se encontró agradeciendo a Ezio… la próxima vez no esperaría a que María se encuentre dormida o en peligro para sincerarse con ella.

Entre sus cavilaciones en el estudio vio una figura dirigirse a él, cruzaba a pasos rápidos los escalones… era ella… corría de manera apremiante para acercársele.

Altaïr se levantó de su silla y fue a su encuentro.

Primero pensó que había ocurrido algo imprevisto, un aviso o un ataque, pero cayó en cuenta que, de todas las personas en Masyaf, no sería precisamente María la encargada de traerle esa noticia; luego vio que ella se notaba algo exhausta, pero su rostro reflejaba una emoción que él no sabía describir… como cuando un niño logra alcanzar un gran reto.

Se miraron y ella empezó

−Altaïr… tu siempre has sido _sincero_ conmigo –lo afirmaba… no le daba cabida alguna a la duda y él no entendía cómo, de repente, habían estado pensando en lo mismo.

Dejó escapar una leve sonrisa que María alcanzó a notar por unos pocos segundos.

Y ella lo amó.

Porque sólo delante de ella él se permitía actuar así, de ella y de nadie más.

Rápidamente se acercó a él, lo besó profundamente, cómo si no existiera nada más en el mundo, lo besó fuera de todas las normas de castidad… si es que ellos seguían alguna en algún momento o lugar. Y él correspondió

Apasionado y húmedo.

Lamiendo sus labios, mordiéndoselos, alcanzando al otro con sus lenguas, recorriéndose hasta el último resquicio…

La pasión entre ellos últimamente se desataba muy a menudo y con el más mínimo toque; más que de costumbre.

Y cuando Altaïr la abrazó para dirigirla hasta un lugar más privado en su estudio, aquel brillo conocido emanó de nuevo.

Altaïr soltó un gruñido, cada vez se convencía más que ese maldito artefacto confabulaba contra él y María… sin saber que a futuro se trataba de todo lo contrario.

María soltó un risilla divertida… esta vez no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir por sus responsabilidades; pero en cuanto vio lo que el fruto mostraba paró en seco.

Esto llamó la atención de Altaïr y juntos quedaron fríos al ver como el cuarto a su alrededor cambiaba de forma, de estar bajo un techo se encontraban en un espacio abierto, eran caminos entre grandes casas, pero inconexos entre sí, miles de formas, sentidos, personas y lugares al tiempo, pero no entendían nada de lo que sucedía… porque varias situaciones pasaban en el mismo lugar y al mismo tiempo.

Ezio, aun muy joven, se acercaba a una hermosa chica y trataba de conversar con ella… luego la seguía.

Ezio, frente a una hoguera con ella, le entregaba lo que parecía ser un medallón… una promesa.

Ezio, llevaba a la misma mujer hasta una esquina y la besaba con pasión… luego la dejaba ir.

Ezio, con ella en medio de un carnaval lleno de luces… y ella lo abandonaba molesta.

Finalmente Ezio con la misma mujer, aferrado a ella que yacía en el suelo… muriendo entre sus brazos.

María se ganó una larga mirada de Altaïr cuando todo volvió a la normalidad y ella expresó en voz alta el único nombre que venía a su cabeza.

− ¿Crissia?

* * *

><p>Malik ahora sí que estaba preocupado, según sus informantes en las calles, el matrimonio del sobrino de Roberto de Sable era inminente, a pocos días de celebrarse.<p>

Y Ezio, a pesar de salir siempre a explorar y espiar al objetivo no llegaba con suficiente información. Malik no era tonto, desde hacía días sabía que él lo había hecho adrede, que algo más se cocía allí… y lo peor, era él quien lo estaba encubriendo ante Altaïr.

No había querido hacerlo, pero ya no tenía otra opción.

Tenía pensado esperar a que la noche se pusiera más densa, pero Ezio se lo facilitó todo, sin decir nada salió de la casa de asesinos, ya entrada la noche, y sin dar explicaciones de sus motivos; Malik lo dejo pasar, de todas maneras le pondría fin a esto muy pronto.

Sacó la carta que tenía preparada desde hace dos días, la releyó para asegurarse no alarmar a Altaïr por una tontería.

"_Que la Paz este contigo Maestro._

_Sé poco de los motivos y reacciones de Ezio en Jerusalén, y mucho menos de tus motivos para enviarlo de nuevo aquí. Confió en tu juicio Altaïr; pero he decir que las andanzas de tu progenie no son precisamente lo que llamaríamos… normales._

_Espero instrucciones frente a esto, las instrucciones que nunca remitiste cuando decidiste enviarlo de nuevo aquí._

_Malik"_

Con su mano enrollo de nuevo el pequeño pergamino y lo ató a la pata de la paloma más confiable. De verdad esperaba estar haciendo esto en el momento justo, y no cuando sea tarde ya.

* * *

><p>Altaïr entró en la habitación y sonrió internamente al encontrarla allí, ella al escuchar pasos acercándose al cuarto volteó a ver de inmediato, al darse cuenta que era Altaïr quien llegaba siguió en su labor.<p>

Él había esperado encontrársela allí, en verdad.

María estaba sentada sobre la cama, tenía el camisón puesto y su cabello estaba suelto; lo desenredaba meticulosamente, era algo que hacía todas las noches, lo peinaba para poder hacer la larga trenza que al siguiente día colocaría alrededor de su cabeza; a ojos de un hombre cualquiera ella se vería como una mujer común y corriente, otras tantas del montón, incluso distraída en sus quehaceres femeninos.

Pero todo eso estaba lejos de la verdad, y Altaïr sabía que verla así, en verdad, era todo un privilegio.

María nunca dejaba su cabello suelto en presencia de nadie más; eso lo había comprobado cuando tuvieron que quedarse cerca de un mes en Limassol, luego de vencer a Armand Bouchart.

Altaïr ahora no ocultó la pequeña sonrisa que se asomó a sus labios, de todas formas estaban los dos solos en el cuarto, y entre ellos nunca ocultaban nada.

Mientras ella seguía desenredando su cabello Altaïr recodó esa primera vez en que la había visto así.

_Después de haber sostenido una larga conversación con los líderes de la resistencia chipriota, Altaïr ahora iba por los tejados dirigiéndose a la casa de la resistencia en Limassol, se sentía realmente cansado, y un fuerte dolor de cabeza amenazaba con desatarse, había tenido una larga y fuerte discusión con ellos, reorganizar de nuevo toda la resistencia para que tomara control de la isla y oficializarla como una fuerza imperante ya era difícil de por si… mucho mas poner de acuerdo a tantos lideres que habían llegado en ese par de semanas desde las distintas ciudades; Altaïr había sido invitado a estas reuniones por ellos, ya que loaban su esfuerzo en la liberación de Chipre al haber vencido a Armand Bouchart y expulsado a los templarios; además tener conexiones en esta isla era beneficioso para la hermandad, por lo cual ahora su presencia tenía más un tinte político que otra cosa._

_No es que le disgustara. Sólo que las cosas se estaban pasando de tiempo y él tenía obligaciones en Masyaf, había mucho que atender aquí, pero la prioridad era volver cuanto antes a la fortaleza en la montaña._

_Y justo ahora en lo único en lo que pensaba era en llegar hasta la casa de la resistencia, la cual se había convertido en su posada, y descansar plenamente hasta el siguiente día._

_En el horizonte la luz ya se apagaba y el manto oscuro de la noche se apoderaba del cielo, todo se volvía sombras, y aunque para él esto no fuera un problema, sentía la necesidad de regresar pronto a lo que, en las últimas semanas, se había convertido en su morada; arribó al techo de madera y descendió de un salto en el patio que era la entrada._

_Al asomarse a la puerta había encontrado a María de espaldas a él, su cabello, más largo de lo que había imaginado, estaba suelto y ella trataba de desenredarlo con sus largos y blancos dedos, esto lo detuvo por un momento, se sentía como si hubiera violado el espacio privado de la mujer y tuviera que retirarse de inmediato, sin embargo ya era tarde, ella había escuchado sus pasos y justamente estaba girando su cabeza hacia él._

_Altaïr murmuró una disculpa, pero más que nada, se había quedado absorto cuando el rostro de María encontró el suyo, era la primera vez que la veía así, su cabello caía en cascada sobre su rostro, el níveo de su piel contrastaba con el oscuro marco y sus ojos de ese azul tan profundo e intenso brillaban aun más de lo que él estaba acostumbrado… la vio hermosa… más hermosa que nunca._

_Aunque esta visión sólo duró unos cuantos segundos._

_En cuanto ella lo vio a él, inmediatamente recogió todo su cabello en sus manos y trató de atarlo en una coleta rápida sobre su cabeza._

−_No te preocupes –murmuró él –, no tienes que detenerte por mí… continúa_

_María lo miró fijamente aun con el cabello recogido en sus manos sobre su cabeza._

−_No es por ti Altaïr… −dijo ella sin cambiar de posición –es… sólo una vieja costumbre._

_Altaïr, que aun seguía en el marco de la puerta, se acerco con lentos pasos hacia ella, sin dejar de mirarla._

− _¿Cómo una vieja costumbre? –inquirió él sentándose a su lado._

_María entrecerró sus ojos un poco ¿y ahora por qué el Assassin mostraba ese interés?_

−_No vale la pena hablar de eso –respondió ella._

−_Entonces continua con lo que estabas haciendo –terció él, restándole importancia al asunto._

_María vio la lógica de sus palabras, y a fuerza siguió con la labor de su cabello, pasando de nuevo sus dedos sobre el mismo, aunque se giró para quedarse de espaldas a él._

_Altaïr por su parte se quedó estático en su lugar, observándola detenidamente._

_María se sentía incomoda con la situación, además de que no le gustaba que la vieran con el cabello suelto, era precisamente él quien tenía que haber llegado._

_Y es que desde que se habían salvado mutuamente la vida, ayudándose a salir del Archivo Templario que se caía a pedazos, las miradas entre ellos habían cambiado._

_Y ambos lo sabían._

_Altaïr había empezado a sentir algo especial por ella, había visto tantas cosas en sus ojos, esperanza, valentía, claridad… y por supuesto hermosura, ya no se podía negar a sí mismo que el tiempo que habían compartido juntos y las cosas que habían sobrellevado en sus pasados los había unido de manera extraña, hasta irónica si se podía decir, Roberto de Sable y Al-Mualim, ni en sus mas locos pensamientos, habrían llegado a la sospechar que sus respectivos pupilos terminarían encontrándose, ayudándose mutuamente y finalmente sintiendo algo el uno por el otro._

_María en cambio no sabía qué pensar de su situación, ya sabía que cuando él estaba cerca pasaban cosas, en su mente y corazón, por algún designio del destino un calor completamente nuevo para ella empezaba a crecer muy dentro de sí misma, era como si se le subiera del estomago hasta el pecho, y era incontrolable, y de un momento a otro, cuando menos se lo esperó, ya no lo pudo detener… y se encontró con la verdad… se había enamorado del Assassin._

_Pero qué cosa más loca habría podido ocurrírsele… cómo había llegado a sentir algo así por quien había sido antes su enemigo más odiado._

_Mientras otra parte de sí misma le decía que habría sido imposible no caer con él, con alguien tan misterioso, centrado, metódico, noble… y por qué no decirlo también, guapo._

_Ambos habían desarrollado afectos por el otro, y en momentos tan íntimos como este la gravedad no significaba nada, porque la atracción entre ellos era más fuerte que la que pudieran ejercer mil soles sobre un planeta._

_María se sentía observada, parte de ella, su instinto tal vez, le decía que lo apartara inmediatamente, ningún hombre jamás la había visto antes así, ni a Roberto se lo había permitido, era algo que sólo le pertenecía a ella… su lado femenino imponiéndose sobre el de la guerrera, haciéndola ver y sentir vulnerable. Pero otra parte le decía que girara su cabeza y finalmente se perdiera en los dorados ojos de él._

_Y esa parte ganó la batalla._

_Ella dejó el mechón de cabello que tenía en sus manos y se giró, por primera vez en su vida, le dejó ver a alguien más ese lado vulnerable en ella, sus ojos brillaban y sentía calor en las mejillas; él por su parte no se movió ni dejó que su rostro mostrara expresión alguna, extendió su mano y pasó sus propios dedos de manera suave y lenta por el mechón que ella había dejado cubriéndole la mejilla, moviéndolo de su camino para alcanzar la piel de ella, sintió tal suavidad al tacto que su mano se quedó allí y su pulgar empezó a deslizarse por los labios de la chica, de una manera tan sutil, que de inmediato ella sintió un cosquilleo, cerro sus ojos y con un movimiento de su cabeza aprisionó la mano de él._

_Ninguno de los dos mostró rechazo al contacto del otro… ya todo estaba dicho entonces._

_Altaïr llevó la mano libre al rostro de la chica y acercó el propio a ella._

_María sólo abrió los ojos por menos de un segundo, lo suficiente para ver cómo él se ajustaba a su posición y luego ambos, en una sincronía que jamás se habría logrado con palabras, unieron sus labios en un beso largo y húmedo._

_Su primer beso._

_El primero de muchos otros más._

Por eso, para Altaïr, encontrarla así siempre le hacía recordar ese momento.

Cerró la pesada puerta de madera tras de sí y con paso firme se acercó hasta donde se encontraba María, se sentó justo detrás de ella, se quitó las botas y se quedó observándola en su labor, como esa primera vez. María continuó hasta que sintió su cabello completamente lacio y sin nudos, luego inició la larga trenza que se hacía todas las noches, Altaïr no perdió detalle, e inmediatamente ella hubo terminado él tomó una de sus manos y la atrajo hasta su pecho.

María había captado las intenciones de Altaïr al momento.

Y es que a sus ojos varias cosas lo delataban, se había liberado de sus labores temprano, la había esperado en silencio hasta que ella se pusiera cómoda para ir a la cama, y ahora sin necesidad de palabras le daba a entender que quería estar junto a ella; cuidadosamente se giró para quedar frente a él.

Ambos se acercaron más hasta que sus rostros estaban a poca distancia, Altaïr la abrazó casi aprisionando contra él, sentía sus senos contra su pecho e inmediatamente la besó de manera apasionada, introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, explorando ávidamente todos los rincones de la misma, y María sólo atinaba a aferrarse a él.

Después de besarse por unos instantes se separaron, Altaïr le masajeaba el pecho por encima del camisón de dormir y ella mientras tanto pensaba en la mejor manera de deshacerse de las ropas de él; y es que en tanto tiempo que llevaban juntos ella aun no había aprendido del todo cómo retirar todas las prendas que llevaban puestas los Assassins; empezó por el cinturón de cuero pero casi de inmediato sintió otra vez esas irrefrenables ganas de besarlo, siendo ella esta vez quien recorriera con su lengua la boca de él. Él le correspondió de manera grata y ella continuó quitándole el fajín rojo que llevaba a la cintura.

Lo tiró lejos de donde se encontraban.

Luego ella, sin dejar de besarlo, retiró las correas que le cruzaban por el pecho, y agradecía interiormente que dentro de la fortaleza hubiera esa restricción de armas, sino tendría que lidiar también con su espada, la hoja corta y todos esos cuchillos de lanzamiento que podía equipar, Altaïr sólo mantenía la hoja oculta junto a él pero mientras se besaban ya había deshecho las correas y se había retirado esta herramienta y la defensa de su brazo derecho.

Se separaron de nuevo llenando ampliamente los pulmones de aire, al unísono.

Altaïr se retiró la capucha y las túnicas que lo cubrían, su pecho desnudo era siempre un deleite a los ojos de María, quien le dedicó una mirada llena de pasión y orgullo, después de todo su hombre era más que agradable a la vista cuando no llevaba nada encima.

Él por su parte, después de deshacerse de sus túnicas y quedar únicamente con el pantalón, continuó con el camisón de María, fue más que fácil ir simplemente deslizando su mano por entre las piernas de ella y con la ayuda de su brazo levantar al tiempo la prenda; mientras se la quitaba iba rozando sus curvas, sólo deteniéndose un breve momento para aprisionar, fuerte pero sin brusquedad, uno de los pechos de María entre su mano, luego subió la prenda por entre su cabeza dejándola completamente desnuda frente a él.

Se acercó a ella obligándola a recostarse en la cama.

Primero la besó en los labios de manera apasionada, arrancándole gemidos a su compañera, luego con su lengua húmeda fue bajando hasta sus senos, lamiéndolos uno a la vez, para después tomarlos en su boca y devorarlos, succionando sus pezones con anhelo. María había cerrado los ojos disfrutando del placer, sus manos se sujetaban con fuerza a las sabanas mientras se mordía ligeramente los labios para evitar hacer más ruidos, sus reacciones se acrecentaron al sentir como la mano de Altaïr se acentuaba en sus curvas y se dirigía hasta en medio de sus piernas, allí la acarició levemente antes de introducir uno de sus dedos en ella y moverlo rítmicamente, segundos después introduciría otro.

Altaïr ya sentía demasiada tensión en su entrepierna y la humedad en sus dedos le indicaba que igualmente María ya se encontraba lista para él.

Se levanto rápidamente, lo suficiente para quitarse la última prenda que le quedaba, María lo observaba con satisfacción, allí estaba los dos desnudos, contemplándose hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo y de su sexo. Altaïr se recostó sobre ella y ninguno de los dos quitó la vista de los ojos del otro.

Porque ambos gustaban de verse directamente a los ojos mientras hacían el amor.

Él la penetró con fuerza pero sin prisa, ambos deleitándose, ella con la intromisión en su cuerpo, sin ya poder evitar sus jadeos y gemidos, y él con la humedad y calor que envolvía a su miembro, arrancándole un pequeño gruñido de placer; se movió sobre ella llegando hasta lo más profundo que podía, pero nunca quitaron sus miradas, ambas eran desafiantes, se desafiaban a no parar.

María notó que los movimientos de Altaïr sobre ella se aceleraban y lo rodeó con sus piernas, él por su parte al sentir esto abrazó a María y con un movimiento rápido se giró quedando ella sobre él, le dejó el control a ella para perderse en ese infinito mar de placeres que sólo ella había logrado desatar.

María se movió rítmicamente y luego tomó a Altaïr de los hombros indicándole que se acercara más a ella, él lo hizo así y juntos se besaron de manera desaforada, sus lenguas se rozaban con cada empujón de sus sexos, y eso les excitaba cada vez más, se perdieron entre el placer y lo único que lograban articular era gemidos de deleite en la boca del otro.

María ya no lo resistía más, estaba perdiendo las fuerzas; Altaïr entonces la tomó fuertemente de las caderas e impuso su paso sobre el de ella, María se dedicó entonces a besarlo con locura, de vez en cuando sólo rozándole los labios con su lengua y a veces introduciéndola por completo en su boca, o mordiéndole los hombros, Altaïr extasiado la penetraba rápido pero profundamente y pronto sintió que ella sólo se dejaba llevar por él, soltando fuertes gemidos y sus ojos se encontraban cerrados mientras su cabeza se hacía hacia atrás por el placer, segundos después ella se desplomó sin fuerzas sobre él, con un gemido fuerte y largo al final. Altaïr por su parte continuó a pesar de que las fuerzas también se le iban del cuerpo, pues sabía que poco le faltaba para llegar a su propio orgasmo, después de unos instantes María hizo uso de las pocas energías recuperadas en tan mínimo tiempo, al ver que Altaïr también había cerrado sus ojos y que gemía fuertemente contra el pecho de ella, se movió al paso más rápido que pudo y sintió a Altaïr estremecerse bajo ella y soltar un fuerte gemido final.

Altaïr se recostó sobre la cama y María quedó sobre él, descansaron así por unos momentos hasta que Altaïr abrazó fuertemente a María, cosa que a ella la desconcertó puesto que no era típico en él esta clase de muestras de afecto.

Ella levantó el rostro y le dedicó una mirada llena de cariño y amor. Altaïr le retiró del rostro unos cuantos mechones que se le habían suelto de la trenza y la contempló por unos instantes, María no sabía qué era lo que le indicaban esos ojos dorados, había algo que se ocultaba en ellos y por más que lo intentaba no daba con la respuesta.

Era como si ¿quisiera decirle algo, tal vez?

− ¿Te pasa algo, Altaïr? –inquirió ella dando el primer paso.

Él suspiró, sí que le pasaba algo; sabía perfectamente lo que se había decidido a hacer, lo que deseaba con María; pero las palabras, cómo decirlas, no salían de su boca. Desde hace muchos años que se había dicho a sí mismo que esta situación nunca la tendría que enfrentar. Pero ahora tenía a María aquí con él, a su lado. Y deseaba que así fuera por siempre.

En verdad deseaba una familia con ella.

−No es nada María, descansa.

María no le creyó, a cualquiera podría engañarlo… pero ella sabía que algo se tenía entre manos, sin embargo lo dejo pasar. Se hizo a un lado y se recostó de espaldas a Altaïr para descansar. Este por su parte no quería alejarse de ella, en ese pequeño instante le hizo falta su calor, se giró también y la abrazó desde su posición.

María se sintió tentada a preguntar de nuevo, pero se mordió la lengua, después de todo si Altaïr no quería decir nada no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, no soltaría prenda.

Después de unos momentos vio recompensada su paciencia y al tiempo se extraño con la pregunta.

−María… −empezó él, y ella juraría que si se tratara de otra persona hasta podría decir que sintió una leve vacilación al hablar –María ¿sigues tomando esas hierbas?

Esto sí que la tomó por sorpresa completamente, se giró para ver a Altaïr de frente ¿de cuando acá estaba interesado en esos temas? Por lo general los hombres no tenían tal conocimiento, puesto que era delicado y sólo se hablaba entre mujeres, y era más extraño aun que Altaïr lo preguntara, puesto que nunca jamás había considerado el que ella se cuidara de la maternidad. Incluso María lo había hecho a sus espaldas y creía que él no lo sabía. Lo miró tan extrañada que hasta olvidó que él acababa de hacerle una pregunta.

Se quedó muda y él la miraba serio, como si ni siquiera hubiera tocado el tema

−Quiero que me des un hijo mujer.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autoras:<strong>

**Maki** (extremadamente apenada): Bu.. bueno... eh... (Sale corriendo completamente roja a esconderse detrás de Luna)

**Luna:** Que emoción verdad? =D

Este capítulo marca un momento importante en el fic, no solo es el primer lemon oficial de una de las dos parejas principales de la historia; sino que hemos soltado un bombazo de los gordos! XDDD. Ya suponemos que deduciréis de que hablamos XD pero... pronto, y digo MUY pronto vais a ver si los deseos de Altaïr se cumplen XDD eso significa... ¿más lemons? ... pronto, lectores, pronto! prometido por las dos! =D

Y lo bueno no ha hecho más que empezar, ya veréis ^^ si tenéis alguna sugerencia, duda o comentario ya sabéis que hacer! =D


	7. Reflejo de Sangre y Muerte

**DISCLAIMER: **Assassin's Creed y sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Ubisoft y a quienes ellos cedan sus derechos, este escrito está hecho con el único propósito de entretenimiento personal y de aquellos quienes lo lean, NO como forma de lucro.

... o que creen? si esto fuera mio Lunaykirin y yo tendríamos citas dobles todos los días con Desmond y Altaïr respectivamente... y no los compartiríamos nunca, nunca con nadie ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Reflejo de Sangre y Muerte<strong>

Las calles de Jerusalén estaban tranquilas, sin mucha actividad a pesar de que el día prometía ser agitado y sorprendente para la población de la ciudad…

No todos los días se casaba el sobrino del antiguo Gran Maestre Templario, con una noble Italiana, cosa que no se había visto en Jerusalén desde hacía muchos años; la vida era tan movida y llena de peligros, guerras y ocupaciones que desde que había terminado la tercera cruzada no se había visto ningún evento social de tanta magnitud como esa boda.

Y es que la boda se celebraba esa tarde en la Gran Iglesia Cristiana de la ciudad, frente a la Mezquita de la Roca, la que era utilizada por todos los Templarios y cristianos residentes en la ciudad… que podían permitirse acercarse a esa zona tan rica y opulenta.

Aún era temprano tras la comida, cuando Ezio salió a la calle dispuesto a terminar con esa boda antes de empezar.

Había pasado mala noche.

De las peores que podía recordar desde hacía mucho tiempo. No había dormido apenas y los aromas de los inciensos de la Casa de Asesinos no ayudaban demasiado, puesto que lo embriagaban, haciéndole caer en pensamientos extraños, esto le hacía dar vueltas entre los cojines y revolverse inquieto; lo cual para darle mas dramatismo a la cosa, había alertado a Malik y le había preocupado hasta el punto de ir a preguntarle que le pasaba, si podía hacer algo, que le pidiera ayuda en caso de que la necesitara… fue un error haberlo hecho, ya que él nunca había sido de las personas que hablaban de sus sentimientos con facilidad, ni siquiera los años y la madurez habían podido cambiar eso.

Sin embargo, aún en solitario, no podía dejar pasar esa cruzada personal de matar a Phillipe de Sable y rescatar a Crissia del destino que le había sido impuesto por su familia, y él no iba a esperar.

En solitario… esa era la palabra que definía precisamente toda su vida.

Tal como ahora. Suspiró recordando cómo se había desarrollado la conversación entre Malik y él aquella noche hacía tres días, y cómo la situación se había complicado hasta el punto de encontrarse ahí, en medio de la calle frente a la Gran Iglesia, observando a las palomas que volaban a medida que pasaban las horas y el sol iba bajando hacia el atardecer, acercando la hora cada vez más hasta el momento del horrible y desgraciado matrimonio… que él impediría a como diera lugar.

Recordó.

_Malik se agachó quedando en cuclillas frente a él, que había logrado cerrar los ojos en un sueño ligero y agitado, despertándolo con un suave apretón de la mano en su hombro, lo que hizo que se despertara de golpe y se sentara, casi tirando hacia atrás a Malik debido al sobresalto. Ezio le observó, sudando y respirando agitadamente debido a su sueño, tragando saliva al ver que sólo era el Rafik._

− _¿Estás bien Ezio? –preguntó Malik con preocupación._

_Ezio asintió, sin convencer realmente a Malik, que le miraba especulando que le pasaría realmente._

−_Sí, no te preocupes –aclaró Ezio después de una pausa –, sólo ha sido un mal sueño… creo que el calor me está afectando, nada más._

− _¿Seguro? –dudó Malik escéptico._

_Ezio sólo asintió, sin responder nada concluyente, por lo que Malik suspiró mirando al suelo cansado, al saber de sobra que Ezio estaba mintiendo, o mejor dicho ocultando la verdad, y le estaba frustrando la falta de confianza que el hombre estaba depositando en él. No debía ser así, no era así como funcionaban las cosas. Ignoraba como serían las costumbres en el tiempo de Ezio, pero no podía creer que entre hermanos de una misma Hermandad hubiera esa falta de comunicación y de confianza._

_¡Si incluso cuando odiaba a Altaïr más que a nada en el mundo, debido a la muerte de Kadar, compartían más información que Ezio en ese momento!_

_Era frustrante en verdad._

_Sólo había una manera de hacerle hablar, y era presionarle diciéndole que Altaïr sabía que estaba actuando pos su cuenta, para que de ese modo soltara la lengua, aunque fuera para decir que estaba indignado por que Altaïr se hubiera terminado enterando de todo, pero algo tenía que revelar… no podía seguir por ahí vagando a sus anchas sin control, o terminaría comprometiendo a la Hermandad, si es que no lo había hecho ya…_

−_No quiero insistir Ezio –dijo Malik con repentina seriedad, cosa que sorprendió al Italiano –, pero si tienes algo que decir, dilo ahora, por tu bien…_

_Ezio frunció el ceño confuso._

− _¿De qué estás hablando? –dijo sin comprender a que se refería._

_Malik suspiró._

−_Sé que estás ocultando algo importante –dijo finalmente el Rafik –y el que me pidieras ocultárselo a Altaïr no hace sino confirmar mis sospechas de que tienes y siempre has tenido una doble intención… no quiero pensar mal de ti, pero por Ala, no puedo dejar que actúes por tu cuenta y comprometas a la Hermandad haciendo quien sabe qué, por lo que me he visto obligado a informar a Altaïr._

_Ezio se quedó boquiabierto momentáneamente sin esperarse en absoluto lo que Malik acababa de decirle, pero cuando finalmente pudo reaccionar una repentina ira se apoderó de él al temer que todo su plan se fuera al traste por un descuido de su parte, por no haber encontrado alguna excusa mejor para decirle a Malik._

_¡Merda! _

_Y ahora Altaïr lo sabía todo… ¡perfecto! Se había ido de Masyaf precisamente para evitarle dado que estaba acercándose a la verdad más de lo que él deseaba, y ahora Malik se lo contaba todo… _

− _¿¡Que! –exclamó Ezio sorprendido y molesto a la vez − ¿¡Por qué lo has hecho Malik!_

−_Porque no debe haber secretos mientras estés aquí –respondió Malik llanamente − ¿Es que no lo entiendes Ezio? si haces algo que no deberías o cambias algún suceso actuando a tu libre albedrío, sin consultárnoslo, podrías cambiar el futuro… ¡pareces no ser consciente de la gravedad de la situación por los Dioses! ¡Podrías hacer que alguien deje de existir al interferir de cualquier manera! o peor aún ¡podrías no llegar a nacer! ¿entiendes eso?_

_Ezio no respondió, tan sólo apartó la mirada tensando la mandíbula…_

_Oh Dio, claro que lo sabía; pero tenía que intervenir porque precisamente su intención era cambiar el futuro, de otro modo no habría servido de nada todo lo que había vivido para llegar hasta allí y salvarla. Sin embargo Malik continuó, al ver que Ezio no iba a responder._

−_La decisión es tuya –dijo Malik –, es mejor que hables conmigo y me cuentes lo que estás ocultando para que yo pueda ayudarte con Altaïr, a que debas rendirle cuentas a él… te aseguro que no es muy cooperativo cuando algo pone en riesgo a la Hermandad._

_Ezio suspiró, sabiendo que tenía que decir algo, Malik tenía razón. Al menos en lo concerniente a que mejor tenerlo como aliado en una posible pelea con Altaïr, a tenerlo en su contra… quien sabía, el Rafik parecía un hombre muy cabal tranquilo e inteligente, además comprendía bien su dolor; quizá fuera la persona indicada a quien contarle la verdad y que le ayudara… o al menos lo más importante._

−_Está bien Malik, tienes razón –dijo Ezio con un suspiro –, pero te aseguro por mi vida que no he mentido en nada, mi propósito es matar a Phillipe de Sable._

_Malik asintió, viendo que Ezio estaba cooperando._

−_Bien, pero ¿por qué? –insistió Malik − ¿Es una orden de Altaïr? ¿Acaso lo ve como un riesgo a eliminar, un objetivo? ¿O hay algo más?_

− _¿Qué más podría haber? –respondió Ezio retóricamente._

−_Ezio… –comenzó a objetar Malik frunciendo el ceño._

_Ezio frunció los labios ligeramente, sopesando las opciones. Estaban entrando en un campo delicado, y acercándose peligrosamente a la verdad que Ezio no quería que Malik ni nadie supieran; por lo que a partir de ese momento debía ir con pies de plomo, porque bien cierto era que había decidido contar algo y ver si Malik le ayudaba, pero no necesariamente contar todo lo que había sufrido ni lo que había pasado para encontrar el Fruto y llegar a hacer real la posibilidad de…_

_Finalmente asintió para sí mismo, decidiendo._

−_El motivo es que… –hizo una pausa escogiendo sus palabras delicadamente –su boda debe ser impedida a toda costa, él debe morir para que la mujer con la que va a desposarse sea libre._

_Malik se quedó boquiabierto, sin creerlo._

_¿Una mujer? ¿Qué todo eso era por una mujer?_

_¡Por Ala y todos los Dioses! ¡Bendita la familia Ibn la-Ahad y su sangre, que estaban destinados al parecer a arriesgarlo todo por asuntos de mujeres!_

_Malik todavía no podía creerlo, y desde luego no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Ezio asesinara a uno de los altos mandos Templarios solo por haberse encaprichado de una noble extranjera que nada tenía que ver con él, no, definitivamente eso no iba a suceder mientras él fuera el Rafik de Jerusalén; era un comportamiento irresponsable, egoísta e infantil, y mientras pudiera impedirlo no iba a dejar que Ezio pusiera a la Hermandad en peligro por un enamoramiento estúpido que terminaría en cuanto se beneficiara a la prometida del sobrino de Roberto de Sable._

_Negó con la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, terriblemente decepcionado de Ezio._

− _¿Así que todo esto es por una mujer? –dijo finalmente, cuando pudo articular palabras no hirientes − ¿Me estás pidiendo que te permita usar a informantes de la Hermandad, que encubra tus actos actuando a espaldas del Gran maestre, que te permita matar a un alto mando Templario, sólo porque te has encaprichado de su mujer? _

− _¡No es un capricho! –exclamó Ezio repentinamente furioso –no tiene nada que ver con eso… no lo entiendes…_

_Malik le ignoró, negando con la cabeza._

−_No lo puedo permitir Ezio –dijo Malik poniéndose en pie, molesto también –, creí que tenías más sentido común… la Hermandad está por encima de los deseos personales novicio, creía que siendo Maestro habrías entendido esto._

_Ezio se levantó igualmente enfadado, se sintió como un estúpido por haber pensado que podía confiar en alguien… nadie lo entendería, ahora lo había confirmado, estaba solo, y no había nadie en quien pudiera confiar. Se alejó de Malik, sintiéndose repentinamente ajeno a ese lugar, a ese tiempo y a esas normas. _

_Por supuesto que sabía que la Hermandad lo era todo; pero también sabía perfectamente que él entre todos podía ser egoísta por una vez, dado que había sacrificado tanto por "la Hermandad" no solo a su padre, sus hermanos, su tío y su madre… si no a la mujer que amaba y la única oportunidad de haber formado una familia…_

−_Lo entiendo perfectamente –dijo Ezio y señalándole con el dedo añadió –, eres tú quien no entiende nada._

_Malik bufó escéptico._

−_Permíteme ponerlo en duda –contradijo Malik seriamente –, pero sea como sea mantengo mi sentencia Ezio, como Rafik de esta ciudad te prohíbo que mates a ese hombre ¿entendido?_

_Ezio tensó la mandíbula, mordiéndose la lengua para no explotar y soltar todo lo que quería decir._

−_Va bene, como digáis Rafik –dijo Ezio fríamente –, será como ordenéis._

_Y dicho eso, tal como si hablara con alguien superior a quien debía un respeto inmensurable, Ezio se dio la vuelta y rápidamente trepó por la pared, saliendo de la casa de Asesinos sin mirar atrás ni dar ninguna explicación a Malik ni de donde iba a terminar de pasar la noche, ni de lo que pensaba hacer._

_Porque si algo tenía claro Ezio, es que no iba a obedecer._

_Phillipe de Sable estaría muerto al atardecer… y nada ni nadie podrían cambiar eso._

Y ahí se encontraba, frente a la iglesia, en la que poco a poco se iban acercando más gente, desde simples curiosos, a invitados a la ceremonia, Templarios con sus brillantes armaduras y sus trajes de gala de la Orden del Temple, nobles Ingleses y Franceses que residían en Tierra Santa, gente que Ezio no conocía… hasta que poco a poco la iglesia se fue llenando cada vez más.

Por último entró el Obispo de la ciudad de Jerusalén, que Ezio reconoció por el traje especifico, pensando que muchas influencias debía tener ese De Sable para que le casara el Obispo en persona, acompañado de varios sacerdotes y su corte de monaguillos y clérigos; al parecer esa iba a ser una boda como hacía mucho que no se veía en ese lugar, y había que ir sea como fuera, curas incluidos.

Ezio esperó a que llegaran Crissia y Phillipe, ya que no habían hecho acto de presencia todavía; y sin tardar demasiado, el novio llegó a la iglesia.

Parecía un verdadero noble para la calaña que era en realidad; vestido con su armadura de oro y la Cruz sagrada tallada en el pecho, con una capa blanca de seda y la cruz roja bordada en hilo de oro, y todo lo que acompañaba a la armadura perfectamente pulido, las botas, los brazales, la espada, el yelmo que llevaba en sus manos enguantadas en oscuro cuero negro…

Eran las cuatro de la tarde según las campanadas de la torre de la iglesia, cuando Crissia apareció.

Ezio sintió que su corazón se detuvo al verla.

Estaba viviendo un sueño… o eso quería pensar al ver que ella caminaba hacia el altar como una visión angelical, como Cristina debería haberse visto el día que se hubiera casado con él…

La corona de oro tallada en su pelo sujetaba una larga mantilla bordada, y un cinturón con la Cruz Templaria adornaba su hermoso vestido blanco impoluto, bordado en flores de Liz y Lirios blancos con hilo de perla y lino, dándole el aspecto de una verdadera reina; o lo que Ezio consideraba que debería llamarse autentica y pura belleza…

Tragó saliva quedándose frente a las puertas, viendo como la joven entraba y comenzaba a andar por el pasillo hacia el altar mayor, seguida de su nana, vestida con los hábitos de monja, y de un sequito de frailes que la acompañarían en la iglesia, hasta que finalmente ella llegó hasta el final de su camino y Phillipe se inclinó hacia ella en una marcada reverencia, tendiéndole su mano, que ella tomó, y donde él posó ligeramente sus labios haciendo que Ezio sintiera asco y ganas de matarlo ya sólo por haberla tocado.

Después, él la condujo hacia el asiento a su lado, y sin más preámbulos comenzó la misa, ya que a diferencia de las ceremonias que Ezio había visto en Italia, el acto del casamiento se efectuaba antes de oficiar la comunión y el sermón para los novios y los invitados…

Y eso lo complicaba todo.

Ezio no había previsto que tuviera que actuar tan rápido, porque según la educación que él había recibido desde que era un niño, las bodas siempre habían sido al contrario.

Asintió, tomando una decisión, era ahora, o nunca.

Mientras tanto, el Obispo estaba en medio de los votos matrimoniales, con Crissia y Phillipe unidos de la mano derecha y arrodillados frente al Cristo crucificado tallado en mármol que había en el altar mayor, ambos con la cabeza agachada mientras repetían en riguroso orden las palabras que el Obispo les iba dictando.

−…y con la bendición de Cristo nuestro señor –continuó el obispo mientras leía su misal de fino papel –amén. Ahora seréis unidos ante los ojos de Dios, así que comeréis su pan, y beberéis su vino, y tras repetir los votos de amor y fidelidad, os entregareis la alianza que sella esta unión, podéis levantaros.

Todos se levantaron, momento que Ezio aprovechó para acercarse sin impedimentos por el centro del pasillo hacia el altar.

−Lord Phillipe Gael II de Sable, ¿aceptáis por la gracia de Dios tomar como esposa a Lady Crissia Vespuccio en la salud y la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la tristeza, en la dicha y en la desdicha, hasta que la muerte os separe? –preguntó el Obispo, sin dejar de leer el misal palabra por palabra –repetid los votos, si sois tan gentil señor.

Phillipe asintió, mirando a Crissia con tanta frialdad que los ojos de la joven no pudieron mantenerle la mirada…

¡Se estaban casando! ¿Ni siquiera entonces mostraría humanidad?

−Yo, Lord Phillipe Gael II de Sable –comenzó a repetir Phillipe, sin dejar de mirar a Crissia –, aceptó por la gracia de Dios, tomar como esposa a Lady Crissia Vespuccio en la salud y la enfermedad en la pobre…

Pero sin más se detuvo.

Crissia le miró incrédula, observando como algo brillante y plateado salía de la garganta de su prometido, y la sangre comenzaba a brotar de su cuello como si de una fuente manando agua se tratase, manchando el oro y la túnica, resbalando por el suelo, sin nada que hacer por evitarlo. Phillipe ni siquiera intentó llevarse la mano al cuello para frenar la hemorragia, tan sólo emitió un sonido estrangulado antes de caer hacia delante muerto, dejando correr la sangre libremente por la iglesia, y revelando la razón de su muerte.

En pie con ambas manos alzadas estaba Ezio Auditore, que no quitaba la vista de los ojos anonadados de Crissia, que lo miraba fijamente sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

Ezio bajó sus manos, que goteaban la sangre que resbalaba de las dos hojas ocultas que aun tenía sacadas, sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto… después de aquella noche en los jardines con Crissia, ya no tenía dudas de que su destino había sido salvarla desde el momento que la había conocido…

Recordó.

* * *

><p><em>Ezio sonrió para sí mismo.<em>

_No supo cómo había tenido la idea realmente, pero tras ver esa enredadera de madreselva que trepaba por la pared de piedra blanca había tenido una repentina inspiración que no podía dejar pasar si quería confirmar sus propios pensamientos sobre la chica, o al menos aclarar sus sentimientos, que Crissia sintiera confianza en él si no era demasiado en tan poco tiempo. Sabía que tenía que actuar rápido, ya que la boda de Crissia se acercaba cada día que pasaba, y con cada minuto que dejaba trascurrir sin hacer nada la historia de Cristina se acercaba a repetirse cada vez más…_

_Y él no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo._

_Por eso saltó hasta agarrarse a la verde liana natural de flores blancas que la enredadera había dejado crecer, y comenzó a trepar por la pared del palacio bajo la fría y oscura noche de Jerusalén, sin luna, pero salpicada de cientos de estrellas pálidas y diminutas, brillantes como luciérnagas en un lienzo negro azulado._

_Cuando llegó arriba saltó los barrotes de piedra blanca tallada y dejó que sus botas hicieran un pequeño sonido al entrar en el balcón lleno de flores, Rosas de Persia, Lirios blancos, Azahares del desierto… desprendían un aroma suave y relajante, y si Ezio no hubiera visto el cristal que cerraba las puertas de la habitación, habría jurado que se encontraba en un sueño. Sonrió negando con la cabeza, auto regañándose por lo estúpido de sus pensamientos, y avanzó, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de cristal, cerrada y que ocultaba el interior con unas cortinas blancas translucidas que dejaban ver sólo la oscuridad; ni una vela ni una antorcha encendidas, lo cual significaba que no había nadie despierto._

_Ezio se planteó colarse en silencio y sigilosamente, pero descartó la idea sabiendo que hacer una cosa así sólo la asustaría, y eso era lo que menos pretendía hacer. Así que carraspeó dos veces tomando aire despacio y fuertemente, pensando interiormente que ojala no se estuviera precipitando aunque su corazón le dijera que hacía lo correcto, alzó la mano y llamó suavemente a la puerta, esperando. Al principio no escuchó nada, por lo que llamó otra vez mas fuertemente, pero sin parecer ansioso; y esa vez sí que escuchó ruidos en el interior, seguidos de una pequeña luz, tal vez una vela que se encendía y se acercaba cada vez más hasta donde él estaba, hasta que finalmente la cortina fue abierta, revelando a una Crissia medio adormilada, que abrió los ojos súbitamente al ver de quien se trataba. _

_La chica se apresuró a abrir la puerta con su mano libre mientras sujetaba la vela con la otra, con el ceño fruncido por la incomprensión, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando._

−_Virgen santa Ezio… –susurró ella en voz baja para que no la oyeran, como si temiera la reacción de alguien si eso pasaba − ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?_

_Ezio sonrió ligeramente, sin responder, sintiendo algo por dentro que no sabía explicar que era, pero que le hacía sentir un calor reconfortante._

_No sabía que era, si el ver que ella estaba vestida únicamente con un camisón de fina tela blanca, que permitía notar cada una de sus curvas bajo la bata de seda azul oscura, o el modo en que el largo cabello oscuro recogido en una trenza caía ahora despeinado sobre su cuello y sus hombros enmarcando sus hermosos ojos grises y su piel clara, o el hecho de que ella se estaba ruborizando al sentirse observada por él en esa situación en la que se sentía tan vulnerable. _

_Crissia apartó la mirada mientras sus mejillas se teñían ligeramente de rojo pálido, sosteniendo la vela de forma tensa… y eso hizo que Ezio sonriera más ampliamente; no por saber que su presencia la había hecho reaccionar así, cosa que lo halagaba más de lo que reconocería en voz alta jamás, sino por el hecho de que Cristina había reaccionado de manera muy similar cuando él se había colado por su ventana por primera vez… con la diferencia de que ella había sido más suspicaz y le había respondido retándole a decir algo, arrancándole una carcajada que le hizo caer más enamorado de ella de lo que ya estaba._

_Crissia era más inocente e ingenua que Cristina, y Ezio lo notó enseguida; aunque no podía culparla, teniendo en cuenta el lugar y época donde se encontraban._

_Finalmente Crissia alzó la mirada, superando su incredulidad y clavando sus ojos grises en los suyos, de un suave dorado claro aún en la oscuridad._

− _¿Puedo saber qué es lo que miráis, signore? –dudó ella aún tensa, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente._

_Su respuesta hizo que Ezio casi riera, sin poder contener una sonrisa amplia._

−_A ti, por supuesto –dijo Ezio tranquilamente con una expresión que ella no supo discernir si era ternura o compasión, cosa que la hizo replicar, pero antes de que dijera nada Ezio continuó –, disipace, sé que he sido descortés, y no era mi intención incomodaros signorina Crissia… pero hay algo que debo enseñaros, y no podía esperar._

_Crissia abrió los ojos sorprendida, entreabriendo los labios ligeramente por la sorpresa._

− _¿Cómo… ahora? –dudó ella sin comprender, negando con la cabeza._

_Ezio asintió alegremente._

−_Pero eso es imposible Ezio… –murmuró ella apartando la mirada, decaída repentinamente –mi prometido no… –y se interrumpió a sí misma, no queriendo decir más de la cuenta._

_La alegría de Ezio desapareció súbitamente con la simple mención de Phillipe, y mucho más si era ella quién lo nombraba. Odiaba que fueran sus labios los que lo dijeran, y sobre todo odiaba que ella se refiriera a ese hombre, a ese maldito bastardo como "su prometido" el hombre al que le pertenecía… Ezio sentía asco sólo de pensarlo, tenía que hacer algo e impedirlo, es más, debía, hacer algo para impedirlo._

_Tenía que actuar, ya._

−_Crissia –interrumpió él firmemente − ¿le amáis?_

_Crissia soltó aire súbitamente, como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago, sin saber cómo responder sin parecer una vil mentirosa, o una vulgar cortesana interesada; cualquiera que fueran las opciones, si decía la verdad, la dejaban mal parada… Una mujer sólo debía desposarse con un hombre si le amaba, si había amor entre ellos ¿verdad? o al menos eso es lo que le gustaba pensar interiormente, a pesar de lo que le habían enseñado… _

_Entonces ¿qué podía decir? si decía la verdad sería una mala hija y una mala mujer, y si mentía, estaría pecando contra sus sentimientos y contra Dios…_

−_Yo… –comenzó ella, sin terminar la frase, no podía hacerlo._

_Pero tenía, tenía, tenía que decirlo… por su padre, por su nana, por sus seres queridos; tenía que convencerse a sí misma, ese era el primer paso, de otro modo no podría amar a Phillipe._

−_Yo… –comenzó ella de nuevo –debo casarme con él._

_No había podido, no había podido decir que le amaba, y Ezio lo notó claramente. Ya sabía que Crissia no amaba a ese figlio di puttana, pero ver como ella se intentaba convencer le parecía demasiado cruel. Quería decir tantas cosas… quería gritar que sabía que no le amaba, que dejara todo y que se fuera con él, que no tenía por qué casarse con ese monstruo, que la vida no era tan horrible como le parecía en ese momento… pero también sabía que si decía eso perdería su confianza para siempre._

_A fin de cuentas ella había confiado en él quien sabía por qué motivo, quizá porque era Italiano como ella y había visto algo en él que le había recordado a su tierra, o quizá por algún motivo que ignoraba, o porque le recordaba a alguien; pero sea como fuera, Ezio sabía que la chica sentía algo por él, ya que había visto esa mirada en muchas mujeres, el deseo, el gusto por la compañía… pero a diferencia de esas miradas únicamente lujuriosas y vacías, había una inocencia y sinceridad que Ezio sólo había visto en los ojos de una persona._

_En los de Cristina._

−_Crissia –repitió Ezio poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de ella, queriendo decir –, sólo os pido que vengáis conmigo esta noche, sin mentiras ni obligaciones, sólo acompañadme…_

_Ella le miró con los ojos cargados de dudas e indecisión, sin saber cómo era posible que él supiera leer en su rostro como en un libro abierto._

−_Desearía ir, pero no puedo –suspiró finalmente, triste._

_Quería ir, quería ir con él más que nada en ese mundo, pero Crissia sabía perfectamente una cosa… si Phillipe llegaba a descubrir que Ezio había estado con ella a esas horas de la noche, aunque fuera dentro de los muros de ese palacio protegida por los guardias… estaba muerto. Phillipe no dudaría en ordenar que le mataran, y Crissia no tenía duda alguna de que, si además descubría que había sido él quien la había salvado de aquellos ladrones cuando llegó a Jerusalén, su prometido no solo le mataría, sino que antes le haría torturar._

_Era cruel y despiadado, y Crissia lo sabía._

_Bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a permitir que algo así le pasara al hombre que le había salvado la vida; y que había logrado sacarle una sonrisa en esos momentos tan deprimentes de su vida._

− _¿A que le teméis? –dijo finalmente Ezio al notar lo que pasaba por la mente de ella, viendo el miedo reflejado en sus ojos grises._

_Crissia bajó la mirada al verse descubierta._

−_No quiero que mi prometido os haga daño –respondió Crissia con sinceridad, en voz baja –, habéis sido bueno conmigo Ezio… no quiero que os pase nada malo._

_Ezio sonrió internamente, confirmando sus sospechas._

−_No pasará nada –la tranquilizó Ezio sonriendo un poco –, ni siquiera se enterará… no haré nada malo, os lo prometo._

_Crissia le devolvió la sonrisa débilmente, comenzando a sentir una pequeña esperanza de ánimo, tal vez no pasara nada por salir a dar una vuelta, si tenía cuidado no tenía por qué ser descubierta; y si lo era, no habría hecho nada de qué avergonzarse de todas formas…_

_Aunque algo la intrigaba._

− _¿Ma che cosa es lo que qué queréis mostrarme Ezio? –dudó ella._

_Ezio sonrió misteriosamente._

−_Ya lo verás –respondió él sin revelar nada._

_Crissia le miró poco convencida, con la vela parpadeando en su mano, alzando las cejas sin saber a qué atenerse, entonces Ezio sonrió, repentinamente alegre, tomando su mano y dando un ligero y suave apretón, clavando sus ojos dorados en ella; era ahora o nunca. Si no estaba equivocado, ese era el comienzo de lo que era su plan para salvarla, para liberarla._

− _¿Vendrás? –preguntó Ezio, sin soltar su mano._

_Ella tomó aire varias veces, mirando a ambos lados mientras tomaba una decisión, cerrando los ojos fuertemente mientras se olvidaba de todo._

−_Iré –respondió finalmente, mostrando una sonrisa sin miedo ya._

_Ezio asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa alzándola en brazos repentinamente, haciendo que ella soltara una exclamación sorprendida, dado que no se esperaba la acción; sin embargo Ezio solo amplió la sonrisa al reconocer el gesto y la reacción que había provocado en ella, la conocía perfectamente._

− _¿Confías en mi? –preguntó Ezio con unas palabras que había repetido cientos de veces para ella, tan naturales en sus labios que salieron solas._

_Crissia sin embargo sintió algo removérsele por dentro al escuchar esas palabras._

_Fue como si su corazón diera un vuelco dentro de su pecho… no sabía que era, no sabía por qué, pero al mirar a Ezio fue como si lo viera bajo una nueva luz, como si le conociera de toda la vida… _

_Esas palabras… "¿confías en mi… confías en mi… confías en mi…?" no sabía cuál era el motivo, pero era como si su alma llevara escuchándolas toda su existencia, como si Ezio hubiera estado cuidando de ella siempre, su voz, sus ojos, el tacto de sus manos sobre su piel, todo, todo era tan familiar en él que Crissia sentía como si le perteneciera por completo, como si hubiera nacido para escuchar su voz y estar entre sus brazos, protegida y libre, tal como ahora._

_Había notado que Ezio había roto la barrera de la cortesía hablándole mundanamente, como si hubiera algo más entre ellos, amistad o lo que fuera que sintiera por ella, como si ella no fuera una obligación sino algo más para él; y en vez de sentirse incomoda y ofendida tal como hubiera debido estarlo, se sintió contenta por primera vez en su vida. Nunca había sentido la confianza de nadie en ella, ni siquiera la de su padre… y Ezio había sido tan sincero y espontáneo al hablarle, que sintió que estaba completa y feliz, por primera vez._

−_Confío en ti –respondió Crissia finalmente, olvidando la cortesía también, sonriendo al sentir que sus labios podían hablar libremente por fin._

_Ezio sintió una sensación de calor de nuevo en su corazón al escuchar que ella no solo le había tuteado, sino que había sido sincera totalmente al decir que confiaba en él._

_Sonrió, poniendo un pie en la barandilla de piedra del balcón._

−_Entonces… –dijo Ezio sin dejar de sonreír, guiñándole un ojo –confía ahora._

_Y con una enorme sensación de conocer muy bien esa situación, como si estuviera viviendo un sueño, o un deja vu, Crissia vio como Ezio tomaba impulso y saltaba con ella en brazos por el balcón, haciendo que el viento levantara su bata y revolviera su cabello, bajando la capucha de Ezio también, despeinando su cabello castaño con alguna cana recogido en una coleta y atado con una cinta roja._

_Ella gritó con el pulso acelerado, sintiéndose libre, volando, como jamás hubiera esperado sentirse en su vida…_

_Pero no cerró los ojos. Los clavó en él, y él le devolvió la mirada, y sin dase cuenta se habían quedado de pie en medio del jardín bajo la ventana, él de pie con ella en brazos, mirándose a los ojos como dos estúpidos, dorado y grisáceo, sin importarles nada… hasta que ambos recobraron la cordura. Crissia apartó la mirada y Ezio la dejó delicadamente en el suelo, tomando su mano para guiarla._

− _¿Dónde me llevas? –dudó Crissia siguiéndole._

_Sentía la calidez de la mano del hombre en la suya, que la llevaba firme pero suavemente, como si la protegiera y la guiara, como si estuviera destinado a ello._

_Ezio miró hacia atrás, sonriéndola ligeramente._

−_Ahora lo verás –dijo él tranquilamente –, no está lejos de aquí._

_Ella sólo asintió, dejándose guiar._

* * *

><p>Ezio sentía el calor de la sangre que resbalaba y desbordaba de sus manos, corriendo entre sus dedos y manchando su túnica blanca sin importarle, Crissia le miraba en estado de shock, con los ojos abiertos desorbitadamente, pálida y quieta como una estatua.<p>

No le importaban los guardias que al salir de su aturdimiento inicial provocado por la sorpresa de ver lo que había sucedido, desenvainaron sus espadas y le apuntaron, alguno incluso recurriendo a sus lanzas altas para no tener que acercarse a él; no, no le importaban ni siquiera los gritos de la gente en la gran iglesia, ni las mujeres que corrían huyendo hacia las puertas chillando histéricamente, ni siquiera el sacerdote mayor y los curas que estaban arrodillados en el suelo llorando compulsivamente presas del pánico; con sus impolutas sotanas blancas y doradas salpicadas de sangre… nada de eso le importaba, sólo le importaba ella.

La mirada en sus ojos, que no sabía qué reflejaba, miedo, dolor o alivio.

Y Ezio sintió miedo por primera vez desde que había matado a alguien cuando era un joven alocado. Jamás le había importado lo que pensaran los demás, si le llamaban loco asesino, o cruel, o desgraciado… nada de eso le afectaba porque él tenía sus objetivos bien claros en su mente, por lo tanto era indiferente a todo; sin embargo eso no sucedió ahora. Si Crissia le tuviera miedo nada tendría sentido, todo lo había hecho por y para ella, por impedir que tuviera que casarse con ese sádico monstruoso de Phillipe, por liberarla…

Tragó saliva, por primera vez consciente del peso de la sangre que lo cubría, dudando de acercarse a Crissia o no; pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo algo llamó su atención interrumpiéndole bruscamente.

− ¡Ezio! –gritó fuertemente una voz clara y firme que Ezio reconoció de inmediato − ¡cógela y vámonos!

María.

Ezio la observó, comprobando que ella se había camuflado para pasar desapercibida en la ciudad disfrazándose de fraile cristiano, con unos hábitos marrones gastados por el uso y recosidos por los bajos, con más de un agujero en su tela. Llevaba la amplia capucha bajada en ese momento, dejando ver su rostro ahora pálido y agitado, con sus grandes ojos azules mirándolo directamente a él.

Tenía la espada desenvainada y parecía agitada, tal vez por haber corrido mucho o haber luchado contra alguien, Ezio lo ignoraba, pero vio claramente la urgencia reflejada en los ojos de la chica y en sus acciones; ya que le indicaba claramente con gestos de la mano que le acompañara y sin tardar.

Sin embargo no era tan sencillo.

Phillipe estaba muerto, pero eso no garantizaba que Crissia quisiera irse con ellos, es más, si la situación empeoraba tendría que llevársela por la fuerza aunque ella se resistiera, ya que no era una opción dejarla sola e indefensa en medio de un ejército Templario que probablemente se cobrarían con ella el precio de la venganza por la muerte de su señor, Phillipe de Sable… así que Ezio asintió para sí mismo, ofreciéndole la mano derecha a Crissia, que le miró pasando sus ojos lentamente de su mano manchada de sangre a su rostro, sin moverse de su sitio, sin saber qué hacer. Pero fuera lo que fuera que decidiera, tenía que darse prisa, se les estaba acabando el tiempo y María se estaba impacientando en la puerta de la iglesia.

− ¡Date prisa por Cristo! –exclamó ella amenazando con la espada a uno de los soldados que se acercaba –no sabes lo que has armado… ¡media ciudad está corriendo hacia aquí!

Ezio la miró atónito, incrédulo.

− ¿Qué? –inquirió él − ¿y has venido hasta aquí y te has enfrentado a todos ellos sola?

Ella negó con la cabeza irritada, comenzando a andar hacia la salida con rapidez.

−No, para tu desgracia no –dijo ella y le instó con un tono de voz que Ezio reconoció como incomodo –, cuando leyó la carta de Malik… –y se interrumpió a sí misma.

Ezio lo entendió de todas maneras.

−Capisco –asintió él sabiendo la discusión que se iba a formar en cuanto se encontraran, y eso con suerte, si no terminaba con un ojo morado o la mandíbula doliéndole durante horas, como la vez anterior.

−Pues vámonos –dijo María y salió de la iglesia dejando a Ezio donde estaba.

Ezio entonces desvió su mirada hasta Crissia, que había escuchado la conversación entre María y Ezio con suma atención, incrédula al comprobar que al parecer no sólo se conocían de antes, sino que además parecía haber mucha confianza entre ellos… María Thorpe era una mujer cristiana, Inglesa, y antigua Templaria bajo el mando del lord Roberto de Sable, algo así como su hombre de confianza ¿Qué relación tenía Ezio con ella exactamente?

Cada vez más misterios rodeaban a ese hombre.

Pero él la miraba atentamente, aún ofreciéndole su mano, esperando que ella la estrechara.

−Crissia… eres libre –dijo Ezio suavemente, pero con la voz más firme y segura que había escuchado en él nunca con anterioridad –, ven conmigo, debemos irnos ahora...

Ella no respondió ni se movió, así que Ezio continuó.

−…vamos, per favore… –continuó él perdiendo la firmeza de su voz, sonando más urgente –me dijiste que confiabas en mí ¿no? –pero ella siguió sin responder –entonces confía en mí ahora…

Crissia finalmente se movió, frunciendo el ceño y mirándole con seriedad, con el pulso latiendo a mil por hora dentro de su pecho.

−Acabas de derramar la sangre de un hombre en la casa de Dios… Ezio… –dijo ella con la voz titubeante, pero sin dudas en su resolución − ¿Cómo podría seguirte ahora? ahora que se lo que has hecho… ahora que se lo que eres…

Ezio bajó la cabeza, escondiendo su mirada unos instantes. Cuando finalmente alzo el rostro parecía cansado, muy cansado, reflejando la edad que tenía realmente, sus cuarenta años pesándole en la espalda como una losa de piedra, y es que no podía olvidar que por mucho que lo deseara ya nada era lo mismo. Crissia tenía diecisiete años, era prácticamente una niña, al igual que Cristina cuando se enamoraron; sin embargo él ya no tenía diecisiete años, y sabía muy bien que llevar esa carga de sangre y muertes no era algo que todo el mundo podía sobrellevar.

Quizá estaba siendo cruel al pretender que ella lo entendiera, quizá había esperado demasiado, viviendo en una esperanza vacía ahora que Cristina ya no estaba; quizá obligarla a ir con él no era la mejor opción… pero no podía, no debía, dejarla allí.

Suspiró, cansado, olvidando que el tiempo apremiaba. Sus ojos estaban tristes, pero llameando fuego al responder.

−Sólo quiero salvarte… –dijo Ezio con total sinceridad –si después de lo que has visto me odias no te obligare a venir conmigo… no te retendré, es una promesa –Crissia escuchó con atención, sin despegar sus ojos grisáceos de los de él –; te ayudaré a ir a los puertos de Tripoli para que puedas regresar a casa, a nuestra bella Italia… pero por favor, debes venir conmigo ahora.

Crissia cerró los ojos fuertemente, tensando la mandíbula y comenzando a respirar con agitación.

Cuando los abrió había una clara resolución en ellos, que Ezio no supo descifrar a que se debía, si a que quería regresar a Italia o a que quería irse con él, o a que iba a rechazar todas sus proposiciones de plano; sea como sea el tiempo se estaba agotando tan rápido como estaría creciendo la ira de Altaïr, y la irritación de María, y de Malik.

Finalmente Crissia cruzó los dos pasos que la separaban de Ezio, y pasando por encima del cuerpo ensangrentado de Phillipe empapándose el blanco y hermoso vestido de sangre, posó su mano sobre la de él, que entrelazó sus dedos y dio un suave apretón para infundirle confianza, manchándola, cosa que no la importó lo más mínimo, ya que se había perdido en la seguridad y sinceridad de esos ojos tan claros como la miel y tan dorados como el oro. Ezio sonrió un poco, sonrisa que ella devolvió sin apartar la mirada, y habló con decisión.

−Iré contigo –dijo Crissia sin titubear.

Ezio no respondió, tan sólo amplió la sonrisa y asintió, echando a correr fuera de la gran iglesia con ella de la mano.

En cuanto el sol se reflejó en ellos, cegándolos, fueron conscientes de la realidad y del panorama, que era dantesco. Las campanas sonaban, pero no por la alegría de la boda que se suponía debía estar celebrándose, sino por la alarma de la ciudad; las palomas volaban dejando caer plumas blancas, y la gente gritaba y corría en las calles, donde los caballos se agolpaban relinchando y revolviéndose nerviosos con los criados y los guardias intentando controlarlos, debido al descontrol que había creado la muchedumbre al salir de la iglesia, asustándolos.

Ezio se paró un segundo a analizar la situación, y cuando estaba a punto de activar la Vista de Águila para encontrar una salida, encontró lo que estaba buscando.

A su izquierda, lejos entre la gente se encontraba María luchando con varios guardias que custodiaban unos caballos más alejados; así que Ezio comprendió el plan y asintió, hablando para sí mismo más que para Crissia, que lo miraba todo horrorizada al ver que ella había sido la causante de esa desolación.

−Por aquí –se dijo Ezio y comenzó a correr, aún sin soltarla.

Entonces Ezio comenzó a abrir paso entre la gente, apresurándose a llegar hasta donde María estaba peleando con los cuatro soldados, deteniéndose un segundo mirando a Crissia y a María respectivamente, decidiendo que era lo mejor en esa situación, tomando la decisión en un instante. Se volvió hacia Crissia y puso ambas manos en sus hombros, mirándola con atención para que ella centrara su mirada en él.

−Quédate aquí –dijo Ezio firmemente − ¿de acuerdo?

Y comenzó a correr en dirección a la pelea, dejándola atónita.

− ¡Ezio! –gritó Crissia sintiéndose preocupada por él y asustada al mismo tiempo, no sabía qué cosa con más fuerza.

Pero no tuvo que esperar demasiado para ver como el hombre llegaba hasta donde reconoció a María Thorpe… ¡luchando con una espada en sus manos! enfrentándose a varios hombres cuando Ezio llegó y la ayudó, equilibrando la balanza y terminando con los soldados con facilidad entre los dos. María jadeó, haciendo un mandoble con la espada que salpico sangre en la pared de piedra tras ella, agachándose para limpiar la hoja de su espada con la túnica de uno de los soldados que estaban muertos en el suelo, dejándola brillante de nuevo antes de ponerse en pie y envainarla, mirando a Ezio con irritación.

Ezio por su parte guardó la misma cuchilla de acero que había usado para matar a Phillipe en ese artefacto adherido a los brazales de cuero de sus muñecas, cruzando unas palabras con la mujer a su lado, acercándose a los caballos que había tras ellos y desatando dos del poste de madera que los guardaba, sin dejar de hablar de algo que Crissia no podía oír desde su posición. María eligió un caballo rojizo pardo claro, y Ezio uno negro, ambos animales de aspecto magnifico, y ambos montaron, cabalgando hacia ella antes de cruzar de nuevo más palabras.

María parecía tener mucha prisa por algo, sin embargo la irritación que había antes en sus ojos había desaparecido por completo, dejando paso a algo más parecido al alivio, o a la felicidad.

Felicidad… Crissia no pudo entender que cosa podría hacer feliz a María en esas circunstancias.

Pero tampoco tuvo que esperar demasiado, ya que entonces ambos llegaron hasta donde ella se encontraba, mirándola desde la montura de los caballos. María se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano mientras la observaba, sonriéndola ligeramente de forma fraternal. Crissia, como bien mandaba la cortesía de la educación de noble dama que había recibido hizo una reverencia, que María correspondió con un ligero asentimiento.

−Lady María –dijo Crissia amablemente.

−Crissia, me alegro de veros –devolvió el saludo ella, tirando de las riendas repentinamente al ver que el caballo estaba nervioso, cosa que la hizo regresar a la realidad –, si me disculpáis la prisa me apremia… debo irme –entonces volviéndose hacia Ezio añadió con el ceño fruncido –, date prisa en llegar, Altaïr y yo los distraeremos para que podáis cruzar las puertas…

−Va bene –asintió Ezio –, no tardaré.

Entonces María espoleó al caballo con ambas piernas tirando de las riendas y echando a cabalgar con rapidez, dejando oír mientras se alejaba unas palabras.

− ¡En la muralla Norte! –gritó con su voz casi perdida por el viento − ¡no tardes!

Ezio sonrió para sí mismo asintiendo, centrando su mirada en Crissia con un suspiro. Ella le devolvió la mirada, preocupada y aún asustada.

− ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Crissia andando hacia él.

Ezio asintió, haciendo que el caballo se adelantara para acercarse a ella.

− ¿Y tú? –inquirió Ezio suavemente, igualmente preocupado.

Ella apartó la mirada, suspirando y mostrando una sonrisa finalmente, una sonrisa que no parecía de alegría ni de tristeza, Ezio no tenía idea de que significaba eso.

−Lo estoy, dadas las circunstancias… –respondió Crissia aun con la sonrisa en sus labios, que borró con rapidez.

Ezio lo comprendió, y sabía que no podía esperar otra cosa.

Así que bajó del caballo y sabiendo que la prisa urgía a que abandonaran la ciudad antes de que los Templarios enviaran refuerzos, tendió la mano hasta Crissia, ayudándola a subir al caballo para que montara junto a él, sujetando su cintura con ambas manos mientras la alzaba y la sentaba en la silla, recordando la noche que habían salido a cabalgar juntos hacia unos días.

* * *

><p><em>Ezio comenzó a andar guiando a Crissia por los jardines, iluminados con antorchas altas de madera, evitando a los guardias sigilosamente, sin necesidad de su talento especial, indicándole que se agachara, susurrándole con un dedo sobre sus labios mientras sonreía.<em>

_Crissia se sentía feliz. Libre._

_Jamás había hecho algo así en su vida con anterioridad… era como una travesura de niños pequeños que escapan en plena noche de la habitación de sus padres; así se sentía, como si Ezio la estuviera llevando a escondidas a un lugar donde poder dejar que su corazón volara por fin en libertad._

_Y así, de la mano de Ezio y agachándose entre los arbustos, cruzaron los jardines hasta llegar al muro y la barandilla de piedra de la casa. Crissia lo miró deprimiéndose al ver que no había nada que hacer, ya que la única salida a la barandilla era la puerta principal, que desgraciadamente siempre estaba vigilada por guardias Templarios de Phillipe, ya fuera de día o de noche, eso no cambiaba._

_Suspiró, decepcionada._

−_Bene… al parecer nuestra aventura no ha llegado muy lejos –dijo Crissia –, lo siento Ezio, la única salida está vigilada, nos descubrirían…_

_Ezio rió en voz baja, enternecido por la ingenuidad de la chica._

−_No te preocupes –dijo con una sonrisa –, un muro de piedra no me detendrá, jamás ha sido ni será un problema para mí._

_Ella le miró abriendo mucho los ojos, frunciendo el ceño._

− _¿Pretendes saltarlo? –dudó._

_Ezio asintió sin perder la sonrisa ni un instante y eso hizo que ella se cruzara de brazos con suspicacia._

− _¿Sin escaleras ni ayuda? –dijo Crissia ahora más escéptica._

−_Así mismo, mi bella signorina –confirmó Ezio asintiendo de nuevo, haciendo que ella le mirara dudando al ver que no bromeaba._

−_Pero Ezio… –balbuceó avergonzada ella, apartando la mirada –yo no puedo saltar esto, es demasiado alto…_

_Ezio entonces se puso agachado y de espaldas, en una posición que claramente incitaba a que ella subiera a su espalda, estaba intentando ayudarla a cruzar, y eso hizo que el corazón de Crissia latiera con rapidez en su pecho, sintiéndose como nunca. La joven asintió, subiendo con lentitud a la espalda del hombre, sujetándose a sus hombros con ambas manos y rodeándole la cintura con las piernas; Ezio entonces se puso de pie, comenzando a trepar el muro, deteniéndose arriba para que ella se sujetara con firmeza, y saltando finalmente al otro lado._

_Crissia miró la calle a sus pies, bajando de la espalda de Ezio con lentitud, observando que nadie paseaba a esas horas de la noche, cuando todos estarían dormidos, así que Ezio de nuevo tomó su mano y la condujo caminando a paso rápido por entre las calles hasta unas palmeras junto a unos bancos de piedra, donde había atado un caballo gris claro, que comía tranquilamente la poca hierva que crecía a los pies de la palmera donde estaba atado._

_Ezio se acercó y desató las riendas con facilidad, volviéndose hacia ella repentinamente._

− _¿Montas? –preguntó Ezio con curiosidad._

_Ella alzó las cejas sorprendida._

− _¿Cómo? –repitió para asegurarse de haber oído bien, sin comprender a que se refería exactamente, no quería pensar mal, no de él._

_Ezio rió despacio y con tranquilidad, pero espontáneamente… era tan dulce, se había ruborizado al ver lo estúpida que había parecido, y eso le enterneció._

−_Me refiero a si sabes montar a caballo –explicó Ezio._

_Crissia negó con la cabeza, aun algo avergonzada por su anterior comportamiento._

−_No, no sé montar –respondió con voz neutral, queriendo esconder la decepción que había detrás –, a las mujeres no se nos enseña, no es algo propio de una dama… disipace…_

−_No te disculpes –dijo Ezio –, es algo que tiene fácil solución, yo te enseñare._

_Ella le miró agradecida, con un destello de alegría y esperanza brillando en sus ojos._

− _¿Lo harías? –murmuró ella._

− _¿Ma come lo dudas? –exclamó Ezio riendo de nuevo − ¡Por supuesto que lo haré!_

_Ella sonrió como agradecimiento, murmurando un sincero "gracie" antes de que el la ayudara a subir al caballo, sentándola en la silla y subiendo él tras ella, echando a cabalgar bajo la pálida luz nocturna, sin mirar atrás…_

* * *

><p>Después Ezio puso su pie en el estribo y montó sentándose tras ella, alzándola de nuevo con fuerza y delicadeza, sentándola entre sus piernas para acomodarla, rodeando la cintura de la joven con un brazo para poder sujetarla mientras con la otra manejaba las riendas; haciendo que Crissia se agarrara a su brazo y a la parte delantera de la silla, tal como la otra vez.<p>

Una vez que ella estuvo asegurada entre sus brazos, Ezio asintió, comenzando a cabalgar al galope tras espolear al caballo con intensidad con ambas piernas, en dirección a la muralla norte de la ciudad, la misma que daba el camino hacia Damasco, y a Masyaf finalmente.

Crissia no pudo evitar preguntarlo, ahora que estaba abandonando su vida en manos del asesino de su prometido sin saber rumbo ni destino.

− ¿A dónde vamos? –dudó ella.

Ezio respondió casi automáticamente, como si la respuesta la tuviera grabada en la garganta.

−De momento a salir de la ciudad –explicó sin dejar de cabalgar, con la vista fija en el camino, hasta que la clavó en ella repentinamente, sin que Crissia lo notara –, y después si aún así lo quieres… al norte.

Crissia no respondió, centrando su mirada en el horizonte, en las muchas casas que aun había frente a ellos, limitándose a asentir mientras el viento hacía que su velo se agitara al viento mientras el caballo negro que Ezio había robado cruzaba la ciudad rumbo a la muralla de Jerusalén, donde María y alguien llamado Altaïr les esperaban.

* * *

><p>Altaïr sacó la espada del cuello del guardia Templario manchándose de sangre, empujando al moribundo soldado con la pierna para librarse de él y hacer frente a los que tenía detrás atacándole de forma traicionera, esquivándolos a todos con facilidad mientras se iba libreando de ellos uno a uno, matándoles. El suelo estaba cubierto de cuerpos de jóvenes Templarios y guardias de Jerusalén, amontonándose en un círculo cada vez mayor frente a la muralla Norte de la ciudad, donde se encontraban.<p>

Se encontraba decapitando a otro guardia cuando por fin María llegó montada en un caballo marrón rojizo, bajando de un salto y desenvainando su espada para ayudarlo, aunque no necesitaba ayuda realmente, aún así los guardias caían bajo su acero como moscas bajo el ardiente sol del desierto.

− ¿¡Lo ha logrado! –inquirió Altaïr al ver que ella llegaba sola, sin dejar de luchar.

María respondió a su espalda, enfrentándose a dos soldados a la vez, empujando a uno de una patada en el estomago mientras hablaba.

− ¡Sí! –asintió ella con esfuerzo, deteniendo un golpe de la espada de su rival − ¡están viniendo hacia aquí… en este momento!

Altaïr asintió, dejando caer a otros dos soldados muertos a sus pies, dirigiéndose al lado de María con rapidez, luchando codo con codo, ayudándola con los guardias que se estaban agolpando frente a ella atacándola a la vez, pensando que al ser una mujer seguramente sería un objetivo más débil y asequible, equivocándose de lleno.

−Eso espero… –dijo Altaïr esquivando una estocada –no me gustaría que haya desobedecido mis órdenes y comprometido a la Hermandad… por nada…

Ella asintió de acuerdo con él, cuando su atención fue desviada al camino por un silbido proveniente de Ezio, que se acercaba galopando en el caballo negro, con Crissia montada sobre él, aminorando el paso al acercarse a ellos; sin embargo Altaïr negó con la cabeza y el ceño fruncido al ver las intenciones del hombre, seguramente pretendía detenerse y ayudarlos en la lucha, echando por tierra el esfuerzo que María y él habían hecho por recuperarle el máximo tiempo posible para que pudiera huir.

Bajo ningún concepto pensaba permitirlo, lo que menos necesitaban era que los Templarios capturaran a la condenada chiquilla en un descuido de Ezio al estar ayudándolos a ellos, definitivamente no.

Altaïr golpeó con el codo al Templario con el que luchaba, tirándolo al suelo y dislocándole el cuello de una patada, sin desviar la vista de Ezio.

− ¡Sal de la ciudad! –ordenó Altaïr enfadado − ¡ahora!

Ezio captó su enfado al instante, y frunciendo el ceño poco complacido obedeció, espoleando al caballo en lugar de tirar de las riendas como tenía previsto, pasando de largo al lado de Altaïr y María y dirigiéndose a las grandes puertas de hierro forjado levantadas hasta los goznes, pasando por debajo sin ningún problema, gracias a que Altaïr había atraído a todos los guardias hasta él, despejándole el camino de enemigos para que Crissia y él no tuvieran obstáculos.

No dejó de cabalgar hasta que perdió de vista la ciudad, tirando de las riendas bruscamente haciendo que el caballo se alzara sobre las patas traseras relinchando molesto por el tirón, sobresaltando a Crissia, que soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y se sujetó con más fuerza a él, evitando caerse de la silla.

Ezio entonces la alzó con cuidado, lo justo para poder sacar su cuerpo de debajo de ella y pasar su pierna por encima de la silla, desmontando y bajándose del caballo dejándola cómodamente sentada mientras él estiraba el cuello y los brazos, suspirando y volviendo la vista al camino por donde habían venido, como si estuviera deseando correr por el de vuelta a la ciudad, o esperando ver aparecer entre la arena a Altaïr y María en cualquier momento. Crissia lo notó, volviendo la mirada igualmente preocupada hacia el camino… no deseaba que algo malo les sucediera a María o a ese hombre que había luchando junto a ella, ya que al parecer era amigo de Ezio y de la joven mujer, habiéndose ganado su curiosidad desde un primer momento.

−Seguro que están bien Ezio –dijo Crissia amablemente –, no deben tardar en llegar.

Ezio no se movió, aun mirando en la dirección de la ciudad, respondiendo ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

−Lo sé –respondió Ezio distraídamente –no es eso lo que me preocupa…

Sin embargo, antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera añadir nada más, el sonido de un caballo cabalgando a toda velocidad los alertó, haciendo que Ezio sacara su hoja oculta y se pusiera en posición defensiva en caso de que se tratara de Templarios que se acercaban dispuestos a perseguirlos; pero por suerte no era así.

Altaïr y María venían montados en el caballo marrón rojizo que María había robado antes, Altaïr delante controlando las riendas, y María sentada tras él sujetándose a su cintura con una mano y agarrándose el hombro izquierdo con la otra, de donde Ezio y Crissia notaron que la sangre brotaba entre sus dedos; así que aminorando la velocidad hasta detenerse a su lado Altaïr detuvo al caballo, desprendiendo ira por cada poro de su piel, aunque calmadamente frío, por lo que Crissia pudo notar.

Sin embargo Ezio sabía que eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

Pero en contra de lo que había esperado, Altaïr no bajó del caballo y se tiró sobre él a golpearle, en absoluto, se limitó a hablar con voz seria y comedida con el ceño fruncido, guardando las ganas de hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera hasta que llegaran a la fortaleza… ese no era el momento, ni el lugar adecuados; además María estaba herida, aunque ella jamás admitiría que le dolía, Altaïr sabía que necesitaba un curandero que cosiera la herida de su hombro antes de que perdiera demasiada sangre, así que simplemente desvió su mirada de Ezio hasta el horizonte, tirando de las riendas del inquieto caballo para calmarlo.

−Sube al caballo –ordenó Altaïr duramente sin esperar respuesta por parte de Ezio –, nos vamos.

Ezio tenía ganas de golpearlo por su estúpido orgullo, ni siquiera le estaba dejando explicar lo que había pasado y ya le había castigado de antemano, sólo hacía falta ver su mirada para ver en enfado y decepción en los ojos dorados de Altaïr, y eso le molestó. Si le dejara contarle los motivos que le habían llevado a hacer lo que había hecho, quizá no le juzgaría tan duramente como lo estaba haciendo, aún sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Dolió.

Tanto por la desconfianza como por el juicio moral al que Altaïr le había sometido sin más, culpándole.

Pero de todas formas, Ezio mismo se lo había ganado por no haberle contado sus intenciones desde un principio; esa fue la única razón de que se callara la boca y se mordiera la lengua subiendo al caballo sin responderle lo que llevaba dentro gritando por salir… eso, y que María estaba sangrando, cosa que hizo que Ezio sintiera una punzada de culpa. Así que sin añadir nada, Ezio obedeció, tomando las riendas de su caballo de nuevo, siguiendo a Altaïr, que espoleó a la montura con fuerza y echó a cabalgar sin mirar atrás.

Suspirando irritado, Ezio le siguió, dejando las afueras de la ciudad atrás.

* * *

><p>La arena del desierto les golpeaba en el rostro debido al viento característico de la zona, clavándoseles como miles de pequeñas agujillas puntiagudas mientras se dirigían a Masyaf por la ruta de los comerciantes, que pasaba por Damasco, y tanto era así que incluso Ezio sintió ganas por propia iniciativa de ponerse el pañuelo en la cara para evitar la molesta y ardiente arena.<p>

El panorama era deprimente, desalentador, e irritante sobre todo.

Altaïr llevaba el paso rápido, sin aminorar la marcha más que cuando los caballos necesitaban bajar un poco el ritmo del galope, pero aparte de cabalgar, nada. No hablaban, no hacían ningún intento por detenerse ni nada que diera pie a que Ezio pudiera explicarse por lo que había hecho, ni le exigiera una disculpa a Altaïr. Ezio era tolerante. Siempre había dejado pasar muchas cosas, sin embargo le parecía injusto que Altaïr le culpara de haberle desobedecido cuando Ezio sabía perfectamente que antes de haber sido el responsable y legendario Gran Maestre Assassin que era ahora, Altaïr había sido un hombre bastante arrogante y con tendencia a no seguir las normas, a actuar por instinto, justo lo que había hecho él, por lo que no le podía culpar por ello.

Además estaba el tema de Adha.

Ezio sabía que Altaïr gracias a Dio no sabía nada de su historia con Cristina y sus intenciones reales acerca del Fruto del Edén y de su estancia allí, pero también sabía que de haber podido Altaïr hubiera actuado de la misma manera que él de haber podido salvar a la mujer que había amado…

−_Que ironías…_ –se dijo Ezio suspirando internamente.

Espoleó al caballo con un golpe de los pies, ganándose un relincho disconforme por parte del animal, que estaba cansado de correr por el desierto como una bestia, sólo por la prisa de Altaïr de alejarse de Jerusalén lo más rápidamente posible, para evitar ser detectados y quitarse ese maldito problema de encima de una vez por todas. Así que cuando llegaron a un desfiladero rocoso, donde había una pequeña depresión en el terreno que les permitía tener sombra y una pequeña protección del viento, Ezio suspiró de forma audible.

Crissia le miró al oírlo, volviendo ligeramente la cabeza hacia él, y él le devolvió la mirada sin variar la expresión cansada de su rostro. Aún tenía las manos y la ropa manchadas de sangre ahora seca, y no se quitaba el sentimiento de malestar, de desasosiego, de encima, a pesar de que todo había salido bien exceptuando la herida de María.

− ¿Estás bien? –dudó ella al verle más cansado.

Ezio sonrió ligeramente, asintiendo, aunque ella notó que no era del todo cierto. Alzó una ceja inconscientemente, y Ezio la miró incrédulo, ya que conocía el gesto tan bien… era algo que Cristina hacía a menudo cuando su suspicacia la abordaba, y verlo en ella le hizo reflejar una sonrisa sincera esa vez.

−Sí, no te preocupes –dijo finalmente –no es nada, sólo cansancio… –y la miró al oír sus propias palabras, continuando − ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres que nos detengamos?

Ella negó con la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto visual y mirando hacia delante de nuevo.

−No Ezio, pero… –e hizo una pausa, tragando saliva –me gustaría preguntarte una cosa…

−Bene, pregunta –dijo Ezio neutralmente, sin énfasis en su voz, ocultando la curiosidad que estaba sintiendo.

−Cuando… cuando dijiste antes que me llevarías a los puertos de Tripoli –dijo ella dudando − ¿hablabas en serio?

Ezio entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo recelo y algo frío dentro de él, como un destello de miedo recorriéndole el cuerpo repentinamente. ¿Por qué preguntaba eso ahora? ¿Acaso quería marcharse? y más importante aún… ¿Por qué le dolía pensar que así fuese? Sin embargo, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, había dado su palabra en la iglesia de que así sería, por lo tanto sería inútil y estúpido negarlo, no le quedaba más remedio que admitir que así era.

−Mantengo lo que dije en la iglesia Crissia –dijo Ezio alzando la mano y sujetando suavemente el mentón de ella para que lo mirara –, si de verdad quieres irte, te llevaré para que puedas marcharte de aquí, es una promesa… aunque me gustaría que no lo hicieras.

Crissia abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida, bajando la mirada después, ocultando sus ojos grises.

−Ezio no se si… –comenzó ella.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera terminar la frase fue interrumpida, Ezio puso su mano sobre la boca haciendo que se callara.

No supo de donde, ni cuando, ni como no se había dado cuenta; cuando el sonido inconfundible de las flechas silbando en el aire se escuchó con claridad, antes de pasar volando a escasos centímetros de sus rostros y clavarse en el suelo, asustando a los caballos

− ¡Arqueros! –gritó María con una nota de alarma en su voz.

− ¡Corred! –gritó Altaïr azotando al caballo con las riendas para que corriera más.

Ezio imitó el gesto mientras maldecía por dentro.

La suerte no estaba de su lado. Estaban en medio de un desfiladero, rodeados por unas altas paredes rocosas a ambos lados, y apostados en cuevas o escondites en la roca había arqueros que Ezio pudo distinguir que no eran Templarios, cosa que lo alegro por un aparte, aunque no sabía nada de las gentes nativas de esas tierras, quien sabía que podían querer…

Las flechas seguían clavándose a su alrededor, esquivándolas sólo por la rapidez con la que se movían, pero más de una vez Ezio tuvo que moverse para esquivarlas, o agachar a Crissia para que no fuera alcanzada, hasta que finalmente lograron salir del desfiladero y encontrarse de nuevo en campo abierto, sin roca que les rodeara, encontrándose con que la seguridad que habían esperado al salir de las montañas no existía, era una trampa; en la que tranquilamente habían ido a caer de lleno, gracias a los arqueros, que obviamente eran parte del grupo armado que tenían delante.

Varias decenas de hombres, al menos treinta, estaban esperándolos a la salida del cañón, y todo ellos estaban armados con espadas, arcos, y lanzas.

−_Merda –_pensó Ezio_._

Los estudió, analizándolos.

Eran árabes claramente, no solo por la ropa que vestían, sino por el color oscuro de su piel que los delataba, sin contar la forma de sus armas, ligeramente curvadas como las cimitarras Sirias que había visto en Jerusalén y en Masyaf cuando había estado curioseando por ahí.

Antes de que pudiera seguir estudiándolos, Altaïr se adelantó, quedándose parado frente a quien parecía ser el líder de aquella gente. Era un hombre maduro y de complexión delgada y barba negra perfectamente trenzada, tendría unos cincuenta años tranquilamente, y con los ojos perfilados con carbón, y brazales de cuero y cobre cubriéndole los antebrazos… imponía respeto, pero a Altaïr al parecer nada le impresionaba, ya que avanzó dos pasos con el caballo, sin despegar la mirada del líder.

−Abrid paso beduinos –dijo Altaïr bruscamente y nada cortés, molesto por todos los acontecimientos del día –, esta es una ruta de comercio, no os pertenece para bloquearla.

El hombre frente a él le miró divertido, sin embargo las palabras altaneras de Altaïr ofendieron a más del uno entre el grupo de hombres árabes. El líder sin embargo no cayó en la provocación de dejarse llevar, cruzándose de brazos.

−No estás en tu territorio Assassin –dijo con voz increíblemente cascada el hombre –, cuando estés en tus montañas podrás dar órdenes, mientras tanto baja del caballo y entrégalo.

María bufó escéptica, divertida por las palabras del hombre… ¿estaba robándolos? ¿Eso pretendía? pobre desgraciado si esa era su intención…

Ezio se sintió de forma similar al comprobar de primera mano que las leyendas sobre la arrogancia de Altaïr no se quedaban cortas, sabía que había cambiado mucho, por lo que había leído en el códice y visto con sus propios ojos, pero al parecer en la batalla no perdía sus costumbres… sonrió divertido, esperando ver como terminaba todo aquello.

Sin embargo a Altaïr no le divirtieron las palabras del hombre, tensando la mandíbula y cerrando los ojos para darse paciencia y no lanzarse contra él y matarle sin contemplaciones. Les daría una última oportunidad de vivir, aún cuando antes los hubiera matado a todos por haberlos atacado sin provocación.

−Lo repetiré una vez más –dijo Altaïr despacio, calmado –, apartaros del camino y dejadnos pasar… si queréis vivir.

El líder de los beduinos rio tranquilamente, divertido, sin dejar de mirar a Altaïr, que tampoco desvió la mirada.

− ¿Oís las palabras del asesino? –dijo sin dejar de reír, dirigiéndose a sus hombres –está solo y fuera de su territorio y pretende darnos la oportunidad de vivir…

Entonces sus hombres rieron en su mayoría, exceptuando a algunos que tenían expresión de odio, o incluso de desprecio, y más de uno ocultando su miedo bajo el turbante que lo cubría. Sin embargo repentinamente el líder se puso serio, dejando de reír con brusquedad y mirando a Altaïr con infinito asco, retándole.

−La arrogancia de los de tu clase no tiene límites Assassin –dijo escupiendo en el suelo frente a él.

Altaïr frunció el ceño molesto, a punto de saltar del caballo y matar a ese estúpido por su ofensa, cuando un fuerte estruendo se escuchó; tan fuerte y corto como un trueno retumbando por todo los alrededores. De pronto y sin explicación, del cuello del hombre comenzó a brotar sangre de un orificio pequeño, cayendo muerto sin poder llevarse la mano a la herida para taponarla siquiera.

−Ya basta de esa merda, bastardo –dijo Ezio irritado.

Entonces todos los presentes se volvieron a mirarle esperando una explicación, encontrándose con que Ezio tenía el brazo derecho levantado en dirección al ahora muerto líder de los beduinos, y de su brazal salía una pequeña nube de humo que se fue disipando con el viento.

Altaïr le miró atónito e incrédulo, María boquiabierta sin poder evitarlo, y Crissia tenía los ojos abiertos como platos… Ezio se sintió en la necesidad de dar una explicación, antes de que la situación se saliera demasiado de su control, ya que había actuado movido por un impulso.

−Nadie insulta a mi familia –dijo Ezio sencillamente, muy serio.

Altaïr clavó sus ojos dorados directamente en los de Ezio, tan idénticamente claros como los suyos, observándose mutuamente como queriendo leer los pensamientos del otro, sin saber que pensar, o como sentirse. Ezio lo había hecho por él… pero había sido precipitado, como siempre. Aunque mentiría si dijera que no estaba pensando en matarlo él mismo, si Ezio no se le hubiera adelantado con su inexplicable manera de matar a la distancia, sin lanzar cuchillos, ni flechas, ni virotes de ballesta.

Iba a agradecérselo con un asentimiento de cabeza cuando uno de los soldados beduinos lanzó un grito de exclamación aterrorizada.

− ¡Brujería! –gritó incontrolado − ¡matadlos! ¡matadlos a todos!

Entonces la situación se descontroló.

Los beduinos echaron a correr hacia delante, y Altaïr, Ezio y María saltaron de los caballos desenvainado las espadas, comenzando a luchar contra todos esos hombres y dejando caer cuerpos sin vida a su paso, mientras sus hojas cortaban gargantas y rompían armaduras…

Crissia lo miraba todo como si no creyera lo que estaba pasando, sentada en el caballo sin saber cómo reaccionar; sin embargo uno de los beduinos se acercó por detrás sin que ella se diera cuenta, tomándola con fuerza del brazo y tirándola del caballo, haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor cuando la doblego poniéndola de rodillas doblando su brazo como si fuera a rompérselo… cosa que habría sucedido si un cuchillo no hubiera volado a su lado clavándose directamente en el cuello del desgraciado hombre salpicándola de sangre, haciendo que la soltara y cayera muerto.

Crissia se volvió a mirar con lágrimas en los ojos y sangre en su mejilla en la dirección de la que había venido el cuchillo, encontrándose con Altaïr, que la miró comprobando que estaba bien con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras bloqueaba la estocada de un hombre fuerte con el que estaba luchando.

Entonces todo fue muy rápido, en lo que a Crissia le pareció tan solo un instante, las espadas chocaron, el acero rebotó, la sangre manchó la arena, y todos los beduinos estaban esparcidos por el suelo, muertos, sin vida, algunos aferrando todavía sus cimitarras… pero por la gracia de los cielos tanto Altaïr que estaba ileso, como Ezio que mostraba un pequeño corte en la mejilla, como María aun con la herida vendada de mala manera; estaban en perfectas condiciones y a salvo.

Crissia los miró negando con la cabeza, no sabía cómo sentirse: si incrédula, agradecida por que hubieran salvado su vida o dolida por la masacre que acababa de contemplar.

¿Quiénes eran en realidad?

Desde luego no gente común y corriente, eso estaba claro aún para Crissia, que había vivido media vida alejada de cualquier cosa que pudiera compararse a esto.

Ezio se adelantó, acercándose a ella rápidamente extendiendo los brazos preocupada, y al mirar sus ojos y ver la preocupación reflejada en ellos, Crissia se acercó a él tomando sus manos, mientras él asentía para darle confianza, planteándose si estrecharla entre sus brazos no sería demasiado atrevimiento…

Estaba planteándose eso cuando Altaïr le tomó por sorpresa, sujetándole de la túnica con un puño fuertemente cerrado, claramente hostil, cosa que sorprendió a Ezio, que frunció el ceño lentamente sin saber a qué venía ese repentino arrebato o a qué atenerse.

− ¡Altaïr! –exclamó María advirtiéndole, adelantándose dos pasos involuntariamente, pero sin llegar a intervenir.

Altaïr la ignoró, con toda su atención centrada en Ezio.

− ¡Merda suéltame! –dijo Ezio sorprendido e irritado a la vez − ¿¡A que viene esto!

− ¡Eres un estúpido necio! –exclamó Altaïr súbitamente furioso.

− ¿¡De qué diablos estás hablando! –dudó Ezio, enfadándose también.

Altaïr cerró el puño con más fuerza sobre la tela, mirando a Ezio con frustración.

− ¡Por qué lo has hecho! –gritó, exigiendo una explicación.

Ezio negó con la cabeza, indignado, sin saber a qué se refería, creyendo que hablaba del hecho de haber asesinado al líder de los beduinos, nada más lejos de la realidad. No tenía idea de lo que pasaba en esos momentos por la mente de su Tatara-bisabuelo, pero en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndole, jamás le había visto actuar de modo irracional tal como parecía estar haciéndolo ahora, atacándolo y exigiendo explicaciones sin motivo, ni siquiera cuando le golpeó la vez anterior, porque esa vez tuvo un buen motivo, él se lo había buscado.

− ¿El qué? –preguntó finalmente, molesto y sarcástico a la vez − ¿matar al hombre que te estaba insultando y pretendía asesinarte?

Altaïr le ignoró, ni siquiera molestándose en responder a la estupidez sin sentido que acababa de decir… realmente Ezio le frustraba, no sabía si se estaba haciendo el ignorante deliberadamente o en verdad no era consciente de la gravedad de haber matado a Phillipe de Sable el día de su boda, con todos los miembros de la Orden del Temple en esa iglesia, por no hablar de la chica…

Finalmente cerró los ojos, suspirando.

Soltó a Ezio y se dio la vuelta, llevándose la mano al puente de la nariz intentando calmarse a sí mismo.

−Sé por qué estás aquí –dijo Altaïr finalmente, mucho más suavemente, pero sin perder la seriedad –, se que mentiste sobre tu propósito, y por los Dioses te juro Ezio que este juego se ha terminado, estás poniendo en peligro tu vida arriesgándote a hacer lo que estás haciendo.

Ezio palideció al oírle, sintiendo su pulso acelerarse hasta que casi sintió el miedo recorrerle como un sudor frío.

¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Cuánto de la verdad sabía? es más… ¿A qué se refería exactamente al decir que ese juego se había terminado?

−No sé de qué estás hablando –dijo Ezio intentando desviar el tema antes de que empeorara –, no he mentido en nada de lo que os he dicho.

−Pero no has dicho toda la verdad –interrumpió Altaïr –, no intentes negarlo, el Fruto ha revelado más de tu destino de lo que yo esperaría haber sabido.

Ahora sí que Ezio estaba en problemas, pero aún así no se rendiría.

−Muy bien Altaïr, será como tú quieres –dijo Ezio comenzando a andar en círculos como si le estuviera retando, gesto que Altaïr imitó –, si quieres saber la verdad, la sabrás…

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autoras:<strong> Creo que hablo por las dos al decir que la muerte de Phillipe nos ha dolido un poco... pero poquitin nomas xD... bueno ahora si que se puso muy bueno esto señores! gracias a todos por sus reviews y alertas, nos complace de verdad cuando los avisos llegan al correo ^^ por favor recuerden tambien dejar sus comentarios, no sólo nos hacen saber que piensan de la historia sino que tambien pueden darnos ideas o sugerencias

Que la Paz sea con ustedes hermanos!**  
><strong>


	8. Reflejo de Pasiones

**DISCLAIMER: **Assassin's Creed y sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Ubisoft y a quienes ellos cedan sus derechos, este escrito está hecho con el único propósito de entretenimiento personal y de aquellos quienes lo lean, NO como forma de lucro.

... o que creen? si esto fuera mio Lunaykirin y yo tendríamos citas dobles todos los días con Desmond y Altaïr respectivamente... y no los compartiríamos nunca, nunca con nadie ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Reflejo de Pasiones<strong>

Los dos se miraban fríamente a los ojos. Expectantes

El dorado se intensificaba con la furia del otro.

Iban rodeándose, estudiándose… dos cazadores tratando de localizar la mejor manera de atacar al otro.

Nada de lo que sucediera alrededor importaba. Sus instintos los hicieron presa.

María expectante no sabía qué hacer. ¿Detenerlos? No tenía fuerza para ello. ¿Gritarles? No la escucharían. Su rostro se transformo en una mueca de dolor y su brazo derecho, por inercia, se fue a su hombro izquierdo, Crissia la vio desde su posición. Rápidamente se acercó a ella notando que de la herida de su hombro manaba mucha sangre ya, los vendajes y la ropa estaban empapados de la misma.

−Pues entonces habla de una buena vez –instó Altaïr, esta vez incluso levantando un poco la voz y el rostro, haciendo los hombros para atrás, desafiante, altivo.

Ezio sin embargo no se amedrento, sin quitarle los ojos de encima le respondió a Altaïr sin medir muy bien sus palabras.

−Claro, Gran Maestre, de seguro crees saberlo todo, ¿verdad? –inició Ezio, en tono desafiante –siempre tienes la respuesta, siempre tienes la razón…

Altaïr vio claramente por donde iba su juego, no lo dejaría continuar pero mantendría la compostura; Ezio no sabía lo que María y él habían visto en el Fruto, ni las conclusiones a las que habían llegado.

−Qué puedes saber tu _Mentore_, sobre mí, sobre mi vida…

−Eso no es excusa Ezio –interrumpió Altaïr, señalándolo al tiempo con su dedo índice –, todos nos debemos a la Hermandad.

− ¡Y qué sabes tú de lo que yo he sacrificado por la Hermandad! –esta vez Ezio le gritó sin importarle las mujeres presentes –¡Qué sabes tú del dolor de perder a mi padre y a mis hermanos! ¡Del dolor que desgarró los corazones de mi madre y hermana! ¡De haberla abandonado a ella! ¡Tu naciste dentro de la hermandad _Mentore_… yo TUVE que tomar el lugar de mi padre dentro de ella!

Altaïr lo miró profundamente, sin cambiar su expresión, si bien era cierto que no sabía nada de la vida de Ezio eso tampoco significaba que podía olvidar sus responsabilidades.

−Tú lo has dicho Ezio, no sé nada de ti, pero hay algo que sí sé de todos modos… Tú eres un Maestro Asesino, el rango más alto al que se puede llegar en la Orden, llevas nuestra marca, hiciste un juramento, no importa tu pasado, ni lo doloroso que haya sido, ahora estás obligado a servir a la Hermandad antes que a tus propósitos personales. Si no lo has querido así, nunca has debido hacer el _salto de fe_.

Ezio rio burlonamente, no le dejaría torcer sus palabras a su beneficio.

−Sí, recuerdo bien mi iniciación, y recuerdo también lo que reza nuestro Credo y lo que aprendí esa noche _"Nada es Verdad, Todo está permitido"_

Altaïr casi quiso reír ante esto, no podía creer que además del parecido físico Ezio también hubiera heredado algo de su arrogancia.

−Malik te describió bien… eres un novicio aun –le respondió, con una mueca que demostraba casi desilusión por lo que acababa de decir −. ¡No eres un Maestro Asesino, eres un novicio! ¡Un niño inmaduro e iluso que aun no termina de crecer! –Altaïr esta vez se acercó más a él y Ezio hizo lo mismo ambos se tomaron de las ropas del cuello y sus miradas estaban llenas de furia, Ezio no dejaría que lo llamaran niño, inmaduro e iluso encima de todo; y Altaïr, por su parte, le haría entender la lección… aunque fuera a golpes – ¡Entiende que nuestro Credo no nos ordena ser libres, nos ordena ser SABIOS!

Ezio lleno de furia respondió con algo que en sus cinco sentidos jamás se le habría siquiera cruzado por su cabeza.

− ¡Sí! ¡SABIOS! ¡Me gustaría saber que tan _sabio_ fuiste cuando Adha murió en tus brazos y en lo único en lo que pensaste fue en matar para vengar su muerte! ¿O qué me dices ahora? ¿Fue eso un acto a favor de la Hermandad?

En cuanto lo dijo Ezio alcanzó a arrepentirse, Altaïr casi queda fuera de sí mismo, alcanzando a activar el mecanismo de su hoja oculta… Pero gracias a Dios, o a cualquier divinidad existente, un grito los sacó de su confrontación… los sacó de ella sólo para horrorizarse con lo que vieron a continuación.

Crissia y María habían estado escuchando juntas los argumentos de los dos, María sabía que la discusión no iba nada bien pero no tenía fuerzas… sus ojos se cerraban solos, Crissia estaba junto a ella dándole apoyo a su cansado cuerpo, la pérdida de sangre se había elevado después de la última batalla, al parecer sus herida se había abierto, de pronto todo fue oscuro.

Crissia notó como el cuerpo de María que se apoyaba en ella se tornaba más pesado, hasta que finalmente no la aguanto y María cayó pesadamente de bruces en la arena, sin que Crissia hubiera podido detener su cuerpo, esta última gritó de la desesperación llamando así la atención de los dos hombres confrontados, lo que les hizo soltarse inmediatamente para ir a ayudar a María.

Notaron las manos de Crissia llenas de sangre, sangre que no era suya.

Altaïr por primera vez en su vida dejó que su rostro reflejara la desesperación que sentía por dentro, su mayor miedo se estaba haciendo realidad.

Ezio vio claramente esto y el remordimiento lo atacó desde todos los frentes, María estaba en ese estado por salvarlo a él y Altaïr estaba a punto de perder lo que más amaba por él. ¿Cómo había dejado que su dolor se repitiera en otra persona?

* * *

><p>Malik ya tenía todo en orden, sus cosas estaban empacadas, sus mapas resguardados para soportar el trajín del desierto, los víveres y el agua a disposición, el caballo estaba preparado para el viaje, y su reemplazo estaba al tanto de lo concerniente a la casa de asesinos y el movimiento de la ciudad, incluso ya había tomado su lugar en el bureau, allí detrás del largo escritorio.<p>

Malik suspiró.

Durante tres años la ciudad de Jerusalén y la casa de Asesinos habían sido su ciudad y hogar respectivamente, recordó que después de lo sucedido en el Templo de Salomón Malik estaba seguro que le obligarían a abandonar la Orden; sin embargo, Al-Mualim había reconocido su valentía al haber escapado de allí, y más aun con el Tesoro Templario en sus manos. Recordó perfectamente cómo había alabado sus habilidades y pericia, diciéndole que un hombre con sus características jamás podría ni debería abandonar la Orden; en lugar de eso Al-Mualim decidió que iniciaría otra clase de entrenamiento acorde a su actual estado, se le entrenaría como consejero para la Hermandad, y todo iniciaría allí… como Rafik de la Casa de Asesinos de Jerusalén.

Y ahora tres años después era llamado a Masyaf por el Gran Maestro.

_Malik tenía la mirada fija sobre uno de los mapas, con compás en mano, sin embargo su mente estaba en otro lugar distante. Muchas cosas rondaban en su cabeza, los sucesos con Ezio, el matrimonio de de Sable que se celebraba en este día, la carta de Altaïr, las nuevas instrucciones que traía consigo…_

_Hacía días que Ezio había decidido irse de la casa de asesinos, sin dar ninguna señal sobre su actual paradero, al siguiente día de su partida una carta proveniente de Masyaf llegó al bureau, era la respuesta de Altaïr a la nota de preocupación que le había enviado días antes._

"_Que la Paz sea contigo hermano_

_Tu carta ha llegado en el momento justo, debo decir que si no había enviado instrucciones antes fue sencillamente porque no tenía alguna al respecto, sin embargo ahora creemos entender mejor de los propósito de Ezio en este lugar. Te dejo saber que mientras escribo estas palabras mi viaje está listo para partir hacia Jerusalén, en cuanto llegue a la ciudad debo hablar contigo sobre su comportamiento y sobre las nuevas órdenes que tengo para ti."_

_Eso había sido lo que le inquietara más._

_Justo era hoy el día en el que Altaïr debería llegar a Jerusalén, esperaba que su arribo fuera antes de la celebración del matrimonio, puesto que con Altaïr aquí no podría ocultarle más que el origen de las extrañas andanzas de Ezio, que era precisamente el plan de asesinato de Phillipe de Sable._

_Luego de algunas horas su paciencia fue recompensada al escuchar la entrada de dos personas en el jardín y pasos hacia su dirección._

_Como lo preveía desde la llegada de la carta, eran Altaïr y María._

−_La paz sea contigo hermano –empezó Altaïr._

−_Y contigo Maestro –respondió Malik. Luego dirigió su vista hacia María y ambos inclinaron sus cabezas en señal de saludo y respeto, no era común en ellos cruzar más que algunas palabras de todas formas._

_Altaïr observo por un momento el lugar, pero lo notó vacio a parte de Malik, eso le inquietó._

−_Malik ¿dónde está Ezio?_

_El Rafik suspiró, dejó la pluma en su lugar y se llevo la mano a la frente. Luego de una pausa, algo larga, llenó sus pulmones de aire para responder levantando el rostro y viendo directamente a Altaïr._

−_La noche anterior a recibir tu carta lo confronté, preguntándole por sus verdaderos motivos en esta ciudad –Malik bajó el rostro como no queriendo enfrentar la mirada de Altaïr –, cuando llegó aquí pidió un informante para espiar a Phillipe de Sable, dijo que era importante saber todo de él para luego asesinarlo –ante esto a Altaïr le empezó a cambiar el semblante, sin embargo el Rafik no lo vio −, le dije que estaba mal preparar un asesinato sin tu consentimiento y pidió que no te dijera nada –Malik dirigió su mirada a otro lugar, un punto fijo en el horizonte, como tratando de recordar todos los detalles de lo que hablaba −, quise ver hasta dónde llegaría Ezio con eso, y luego enfrentarlo para que hablara con la verdad; días después, al confrontarlo, confesó que su único interés era la prometida de este, dijo que "debía salvarla"… −hizo una pausa antes de continuar –le dije que no podía permitirle eso, y desde ese día no lo he vuelto a ver._

_Malik dirigió ahora su mirada hacia Altaïr, esperando su veredicto, si había actuado mal como Rafik de la ciudad al no contarle estos sucesos antes, pues bien podía afrontar las consecuencias, desde ya. Altaïr se tensó visiblemente, su rostro no mostraba nada en especial, aparte del ligero desconcierto que tenía por los hechos desconocidos y la evidente furia que lo rodeaba. Luego el joven Maestro se dirigió a María, que se encontraba a su lado tratando de no liberar con ella su ira, después de todo ella no era la causante de tal problema._

− _¿Qué opinas tú? −inquirió fríamente, tratando de canalizar su ira_

_A Malik se le descompuso el rostro inmediatamente, ¿Qué acaso dejaría su destino en manos de… ella?_

−_Creo que algunas de nuestras suposiciones eran ciertas… −respondió María –sus motivos personales siempre estuvieron relacionados con esa mujer, y como Malik ya lo dijo él desea salvarla, de seguro se refiere a ese final trágico… aun no entiendo que tiene que ver en todo esto Crissia, ¿Cómo sabía él que debía buscarla aquí en este lugar, en esta época? Es insólito…_

−_Tal vez no lo sabía –interrumpió Altaïr, visiblemente molesto aún –, tal vez sólo fue un accidente el que lo trajo aquí; de todas maneras en las primeras visiones nunca vi una acción precisa para que él activara el Fruto conscientemente, su motivación es otra, pero al llegar aquí…_

−_Al ver a Crissia y su parecido –interrumpió esta vez María –, eso lo desoriento… a final de cuentas no ha mentido del todo. Yo lo sabía y te lo dije Altaïr._

_Malik había estado escuchado las disertaciones lleno de confusión, primero porque pensó que su principal preocupación debía ser como tomaría Altaïr el que fuera precisamente él, su hermano, quien le hubiera ocultado cosas, resulta que eso es lo último en lo que él piensa en este momento; segundo como es que ellos ya estaban enterados de la mujer en la que Ezio está tan interesado, cuando ella ha estado todo este tiempo en Jerusalén; y tercero, al parecer ellos tenían más información de Ezio de la que él mismo tenía teniéndolo en la misma ciudad._

_La cabeza parecía que le iba a doler en cualquier momento._

−_Podríais ser tan amables de explicarme lo que están discutiendo, o entendiendo…_

_Ambos lo miraron, como si recién lo vieran, entre sus discursos había prácticamente olvidado que Malik se encontraba allí._

_Luego de explicarle a Malik lo que les había sucedido a las afueras de Jerusalén, acerca de Crissia, lo que habían visto del Fruto sobre el pasado de Ezio, y lo que creían entender de él, ese parecido extraño, y todas sus inquietudes y búsqueda de respuestas; Malik comprendió entonces ese furor y el ataque de ira que se encarnó en Ezio la última vez que hablaron… lo entendió pero no lo compartió._

− _¿Qué haremos entonces? –inquirió Malik – Nada detendrá a Ezio, es seguro que actuará hoy mismo… va a comprometer a la Hermandad._

_Altaïr alcanzó a dejar escapar una pequeña mueca de dolor entre su furia, pero se recuperó al instante y volvió a su semblante airado antes de responder._

−_Tendrá su castigo, eso es seguro… si es que los Templarios no lo hacen primero –dijo frio, casi sin escrúpulos._

_María se alarmó inmediatamente._

− _¡No dejaremos que eso pase! ¿Altaïr vinimos a ayudarlo, verdad? ¡No pretenderás que él salga solo de esta situación!_

_Altaïr no dijo palabra y fue Malik quien respondió_

− _¡Ha sido él quien ha quebrantado nuestro credo, mujer! –dijo algo airado – ¿Quieres que otros hermanos arriesguen la vida por culpa de su terquedad?_

_María reprimió las ganas que la llenaban en ese momento, ganas de tomar a Malik por los hombros y agitarlo fuertemente para que entendiera que estaba en juego la vida de Ezio, no su estúpido Credo… pero se las aguanto, porque no estaba en posición de decir nada, y además porque de alguna manera estimaba a Malik, y de cierta manera lo comprendía._

_Sin embargo, no pudo evitar lo que dijo a continuación_

−_Pues no serás tú, ni ninguno de tus hermanos los que le ayuden… ¡Seré yo!_

_Y dicho esto se dirigió a la salida del Bureau._

_Malik sólo se llevó la mano al rostro mientras veía que Altaïr la detenía en la salida para decirle algo antes de que ella se retirara completamente del lugar. Luego entró de nuevo para terminar de hablar con Malik._

−_Malik –llamó Altaïr para sacarlo de sus pensamientos; este último levantó el rostro dirigiéndole a Altaïr una mirada llena de resignación._

−_Mejor ve a ayudarles –le dijo, como queriendo despacharlo del lugar._

_Altaïr suprimió una sonrisa, aquella que sí se hubiera escapado de ser otra la situación, sabía que Malik no aprobaba el actuar de Ezio, ni el que ellos lo ayudaran… pero estaba frente al Gran Maestre de la Orden de Asesinos, por lo tanto no diría palabra en contra… afortunadamente eso estaba a punto de cambiar._

−_Malik, Ezio no es la única razón de que me encuentre aquí._

Y allí fue cuando Malik se enteró que el nuevo designio de Altaïr para su persona, era que su labor como Rafiq de Jerusalén terminaba allí, que su reemplazo ya había sido designado y que de ahora en adelante debía acompañar al Maestro en Masyaf… como consejero.

Malik entonces recordó todas las cosas buenas que le habían sucedido en Jerusalén, luego pensó en la actual situación de Ezio, ya que Altaïr le había solicitado que una de sus primeras labores al llegar a Masyaf sería tratar el "asunto Ezio".

Así que todo el camino de vuelta a Masyaf lo pasó pensando en él, en su pasado, que al tiempo era el futuro, en aquella mujer por la que había arriesgado todo, de manera tan irresponsable y desconsiderada con la Hermandad… y entre sus cavilaciones se dio cuenta de algo.

Algo que Ezio no tuvo en cuenta al actuar, y que tal vez le produciría un dolor mayor aún que el de la muerte.

* * *

><p>Los caballos eran obligados a ir lo más rápido que podían.<p>

Después de todo una vida estaba en juego.

El desvió hacía la ciudad de Trípoli ya se veía en el horizonte; para Altaïr esto era tranquilizante, ya sólo quedaban algunas horas y las montañas de Masyaf se elevarían pronto frente a ellos; para Ezio llegar a este lugar significaba sólo una cosa…

Enfrentarse a Crissia allí y ahora.

Altaïr ya iba ganando terreno por su impaciencia, y se estaba empezando a alejar del caballo que compartían Ezio y Crissia, Ezio suspiró, de todas maneras tenía que afrontar la realidad, la decisión de ella; de todas formas era Altaïr quien llevaba a María en su regazo y ellos eran los que debían llegar primero, así que disminuyó la marcha para poder entablar la conversación que tanto temía con ella.

−Crissia… −casi dudaba en iniciar, pero mantuvo la mirada al frente –Trípoli ya está cerca… −titubeo de nuevo –ahora… ahora depende todo de ti, puedo decirle a Altaïr que continúe desde aquí –hubo una pausa −, entenderás que no podemos pedirle que nos espere, pero… –suspiró, tratando de ocultarlo, mientras se lamentaba por haberlo prometido −pero prometí llevarte hasta allí y eso hare.

Crissia permaneció callada por un largo tiempo, a Ezio le mataba por dentro no saber lo que pensaba ¿Acaso con su silencio le decía que lo comprendía todo, que podía llevarla hasta allí y dejarla ir tranquilamente?

Otro suspiro, esta vez audible.

−Permíteme entonces –dijo resignado, pero manteniéndose en posición −, alcancemos a Altaïr para decirle de tus planes.

Ezio retomo el paso ligero, no quiso bajar su mirada para ver a Crissia, prefería evitar la tortura de su rostro hasta último momento, siguió con su mirada al frente hasta que sintió que ella le apretaba el brazo derecho con sus pequeñas manos… como aferrándose a él.

No lo pudo soportar. Se detuvo.

Bajó la vista a ella casi confuso.

Ella no decía nada, así que Ezio sólo sonrió, una sonrisa triste. Y cerró los ojos para evitar que estos le traicionaran…

−No te preocupes –le dijo Ezio −, después de avisar a Altaïr podremos viajar a un paso más lento hacía Trípoli.

Ezio retomo el paso y Crissia le apretó el brazo de nuevo.

−Dime por favor… Lady María se repondrá, ¿verdad? –había completa preocupación en su voz.

−Entre más rápidos seamos, más rápida será su curación y recuperación –le respondió.

Hubo otro silencio.

−Entonces no nos detengamos por favor –dijo ella en voz baja, tanto que Ezio la creyó producto de su imaginación –, Lady María se puso en esta situación por ayudarnos a escapar, además la estimo desde que la conozco; lo mínimo que debo hacer por ella es velar por su salud –Crissia levantó el rostro y miró fijamente a Ezio, casi como suplicándole –, por favor Ezio, déjame cuidar de Lady María, y luego cuando ella esté sana llévame hasta Trípoli.

Ezio sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco y no suprimió la alegre sonrisa que esta vez sí se formó en su rostro.

−_Come volete, signorina_

Y Ezio se sintió en el cielo de saber que la tendría cerca al menos por unos días más… luego ya buscaría otra excusa.

* * *

><p>Ezio se sentía como en un infierno.<p>

No tenía las manos atadas, lo cual significaba que Altaïr aún tenía algo de confianza en él, confianza en que no trataría de escapar de Masyaf… de todas maneras, de querer hacerlo, ¿a dónde podría ir?, lo único más cercano a su casa y familia era este lugar.

El imponente castillo de Masyaf era una compleja construcción, las mazmorras estaban llenas de pasadizos que se entretejían por medio de escaleras que bajaban y subían, los largos pasillos estaban llenos de cruces en ambas direcciones, todo con el fin de desorientar a aquellos que tuvieran la suerte de lograr salir de sus celdas.

Dos novicios se habían acercado a él y lo habían sacado de su celda; ahora lo dirigían desde los calabozos hasta el estudio del Gran Maestre, o eso era lo que le habían dicho cuando preguntó. Al menos sabía que, a pesar de estar privado de su libertad, él aún era considerado un hermano, sino no le tratarían de esa manera ni responderían a sus preguntas.

Se encontraban a cada lado de él, guiándolo de manera gentil, sin gritos, insultos, o brusquedad, casi como si se tratara de un invitado que viene por primera vez.

Ezio los seguía, cruzando cada esquina o subiendo y bajando escaleras, en su mente sentía que estaba dando vueltas en el mismo lugar, o incluso que lo estaban internando aun más en los calabozos, pero estaba seguro de que ellos no le habían mentido.

Se sentía perdido, casi sin aliento y mareado, todo le daba vueltas ahora. Prefirió dejar de preocuparse por eso para elevar su mente a cosas más amenas.

Por un momento cerró sus ojos y pensó en Crissia y en la última vez que la había visto.

_Al llegar a las puertas de Masyaf Altaïr había dado la señal de alerta de herido, rápidamente y aun en sus caballos habían llegado hasta la puerta de la fortaleza, donde ya se encontraba el camino despejado para llevar a María._

_Altaïr la llevaba en brazos, y caminaba rápidamente mientras iba explicando que la fiebre le estaba aumentando a cada momento, y que recuperó la conciencia por pocos momentos antes de desvanecerse por completo, tal cual estaba ahora. Crissia y Ezio lo siguieron de cerca hasta que llegaron al cuarto donde la depositaron y pidieron al resto de acompañantes que los dejaran solos._

_Ezio notó la enorme impaciencia que se apoderaba de Altaïr, a pesar de su máscara de frialdad sabía que estaba sumamente preocupado, y aunque lo veía deseando entrar por esa puerta para estar junto a ella, Altaïr simplemente se quedó allí, frente a la puerta, llenándose de algo que Ezio sabía le era difícil… paciencia._

_No era para menos, y la verdad Ezio casi se sentía de la misma manera._

_Deseando asegurarse que todo estaría bien y que ella se recuperaría._

_De pronto sintió cómo Crissia, que se encontraba a su lado, se aferraba fuertemente a su brazo, buscando apoyo. Ezio no se contuvo y levantó su brazo libre para rodearle la espalda, la acercó a él tratando de consolarle._

_Estuvieron así por unos minutos, Altaïr frente a la puerta, Crissia con la cabeza baja apoyada en el hombro de Ezio, y este ultimo deseando que lo de María no se convirtiera en algo grave. De pronto Altaír se movió, como si acabara de recordar algo; llamó a dos fedayines que estaban cerca y dio la orden de apresar a Ezio._

_Se quedó allí inerte sin querer dar crédito a lo que Altaïr acababa de decir._

_Todo fue en árabe por lo que Crissia no entendió lo sucedido hasta que vio a los dos fedayines acercarse a ellos y sentir que Ezio la soltaba para alejarla de él._

_Mientras, se deshacía de todo su armamento, las hojas ocultas, los cuchillos para lanzar, la pistola y la espada siria que Malik le había regalado; se quitó todo entregándoselo a un fedayín que lo puso en manos de Altaïr. Luego Ezio se atrevió a darle una mirada al rostro de Crissia... esta no hacía más que devolverle una llena de pánico._

−_Quédate con María hasta que despierte –le había dicho en su lengua materna, era algo que sólo ellos dos entenderían −, y no temas porque nadie te hará daño aquí. _

_Esas eran las únicas palabras de consuelo que le había podido dirigir._

Y ahora se encontraba allí, siendo guiado por dos novicios, ya habían atravesado el laberinto de las mazmorras y la luz se podía vislumbrar al final de las escaleras que estaban subiendo, finalmente llegaron al patio donde se encontraba el circulo de entrenamiento, los sonidos de las espadas chocando se detuvieron mientras él hacía su paso desde el lugar hasta las puertas, siendo seguido por gritos que reprendían a los novicios para continuar sus ejercicios. Luego le seguía la entrada a la enorme biblioteca, con las imponentes escaleras que a mitad de camino se dividían en dos para llegar hasta el estudio del Maestro.

Ezio iba erguido y sin temor a nada.

Al llegar hasta el estudio vio que Altaïr se encontraba ahí, sentado, con la capucha cubriéndole parte del rostro y los brazos apoyados sobre la mesa, lleno de ese aire de misterio, y junto a él estaba Malik, de pie, con la vista al frente, Ezio se dio cuenta que la última vez que los dos habían cruzado palabra se habían hablado fuertemente, lo último que había querido era herirlo con sus palabras, y ahora de corazón esperaba que Malik no se sintiera decepcionado de él.

Altaïr hizo un gesto a los novicios para que se retiraran y los dejaran solos. Al principio ellos dudaron, si Ezio era de cierta manera un prisionero ¿no debían ellos velar por evitar su fuga? Pero claro el Gran Maestro era el mejor de toda la Hermandad, él allí valía más que los dos novicios que lo custodiaban, y dicho sea de paso mucho más que varios Assassins juntos. Finalmente obedecieron y salieron del lugar.

Ezio decidió que antes de nada debía saber algo.

−Dime, ¿Cómo está María y dónde se encuentra Crissia en este momento? –lo dijo calmado, sabiendo que tendría su respuesta, que no se le sería negado.

Altaïr guardó silencio por breves momentos, como si de verdad se estuviera indagando a sí mismo si debiera responderle o no.

−María ha despertado ayer –respondió impasible −, la fiebre le ha bajado y la herida está sanándole; no podrá tocar una espada en semanas, cosa que la tiene visiblemente irritable –sí, esa era María, Ezio sintió algo de alivio al saber que al menos lo más grave ya había pasado –; y la mujer ha permanecido a su lado cuidándola todo este tiempo, he de decir que se convirtió en una fortuna el que la trajeras, puesto que no se ha separado de María ni un solo instante, velando ella misma por su cuidado, aunque se ha negado a hablar con nadie de aquí.

Ahora sí que Ezio se sentía aliviado del todo, Crissia aun estaba allí, cerca de él.

−Pero no es eso por lo que te hemos llamado –continuó Altaïr −, tu presencia aquí es para recordarte tus obligaciones con la Hermandad, has quebrantado nuestros principios, nuestro Credo.

−Aparta tu hoja de la carne del inocente. Se siempre discreto. No comprometas a la Hermandad –intervino Malik –. De nuestros tres principios has roto los dos últimos, suficiente razón para que la Hermandad te llame traidor y pida el correr de tu sangre.

Ezio lo sabía, y si debía enfrentar la muerte lo haría con la cabeza en alto.

−Creemos saber –dijo Altaïr, enfatizando el creemos –, que lo has hecho por buena causa, por salvar a esa mujer; pero no puedes negar que en tu intento de hacerlo mataste a un alto mando templario, que a pesar de todo, no era aun un objetivo clave para la Hermandad, su muerte no era necesaria, actuaste por propia convicción, sin la autorización de tu actual Maestro, sin mi marcador y sin siquiera consultárselo al Rafik de la ciudad en la que estabas, también te has valido de la red de informantes de la Hermandad, todo para conseguir información que te beneficiaba sólo a ti y a tus actos egoístas, además de eso en la consecución de tu "misión" has asesinado en público, justo en el momento en el que el mayor numero de ojos estaban posados en él, has matado en la Iglesia principal, siendo esta una afrenta directa y vil en contra de los templarios. Has puesto, no sólo a tus hermanos, sino a toda la villa bajo el escrutinio público, de los ciudadanos y de nuestros enemigos más poderosos, has hecho de Masyaf un objetivo de ataque… sin una razón válida.

Ezio permaneció en silencio mientras se le eran adjudicados sus errores, quería salir de esto de una buena vez, sabía que no iba a pedir clemencia ni hacer nada por salvar su vida… lo único que haría era pedir verla a ella una última vez, escuchar su dulce y embriagante voz, poder pedirle perdón y por no cumplir la promesa con la que la persuadió para salir de Jerusalén, que haría lo que esté a su alcance para que ella pudiera retornar a su amada Florencia, desearle una vida feliz y en paz… si era necesario un esposo, pues que lo tuviera, aunque eso le desgarraba el alma… después de todo su objetivo estaría logrado, estaría junto a Cristina finalmente, así sea en el otro mundo.

−Haced lo que debáis hacer –fue lo único que Ezio pronuncio después de la larga lista de cargos.

Altaïr y Malik notaron su gran de desinterés y falta de preocupación frente a los hechos, intercambiaron miradas por unos momentos, como indagándose sobre lo que debían decir o hacer a continuación. Finalmente Altaïr asintió con su rostro a Malik, Ezio sabía que ese gesto nada tenía que ver con su sentencia, sentía que estaba ignorando algo, algo obvio en su situación, algo que él había pasado por alto y que ellos ya sabían.

−Dinos Ezio –inició Malik –, la mujer Crissia… dijiste que tu "misión" era de carácter personal –Malik esperó por la respuesta de Ezio pero este no dijo palabra −. Ya no tiene sentido ocultar nada Ezio –le animó Malik –, es hora de que nos digas todo.

Ezio titubeo al principio y dejó salir un sí casi obligado.

−Pero tú no la conocías realmente, al menos no antes de venir aquí –siguió Malik, parecía que a punta de afirmaciones lograría finalmente sacarle algo a Ezio. Este último sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Malik continuó entonces.

−Claro no la conocías a ella, pero por lo que Altaïr pudo decirme, tu conociste a alguien que al parecer estaba relacionada con ella –de nuevo Ezio no respondió, sólo asintió con su cabeza, era obvio que ya todo se había descubierto −; un antepasado de alguien que fue importante para ti.

Esta vez Ezio no se movió, su silencio lo decía todo.

−Ezio… ¿acaso olvidaste lo que te dije cuando llegaste aquí?

No era una pregunta como tal.

−Analiza la situación un poco, Altaïr es tu antepasado, si el muere tu no nacerás –Malik hizo una pausa para ver si Ezio le ponía atención y le seguía, obviamente Ezio lo estaba hilando todo en su mente... y se había dado cuenta ya –; en el curso normal de los eventos la mujer, Crissia, se habría casado con Phillipe de Sable y habría tenido su descendencia, aquella que finalmente daría como resultado a la persona que conociste en tu tiempo… sin embargo tu lo has alterado todo con tu presencia y actos aquí, por no pensar las cosas has matado al antepasado de esa persona a la que querías en tu época, y con ello le has quitado la vida también.

A Ezio se le habían abierto los ojos desmesuradamente. Su corazón se había desgarrado en un solo palpitar, su mente apenas registró el hecho quiso dejar de funcionar deseando que su cuerpo muriera allí mismo.

Todo por lo que había luchado… lo había destrozado de la misma manera.

−A pesar de lo que has hecho, creemos que lo que has oído es más que castigo suficiente para ti –prosiguió Altaïr −, diremos que tu falta fue asesinar en público, dentro de una iglesia… yo cargaré con la responsabilidad del objetivo y diré que fue mi orden la que seguiste… tu castigo será ejecutado al amanecer.

Ezio escuchó las palabras sin oírlas en verdad, sintió que de nuevo los mismos novicios, aquellos que lo habían traído, lo levantaban del suelo, donde, sin darse cuenta, había caído de rodillas, y ahora lo conducían de regreso fuera del castillo, hacia la celda en la que había permanecido durante los últimos días.

En su estado de estupor ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de las miradas apesadumbradas de Altaïr y Ezio hacia él.

Una vez se habían quedado solos ellos dos, siguieron con su discusión, luego de encontrar la solución a los actos de Ezio, y mostrar a la Hermandad que los castigos eran justos, aun había algo más que discutir.

−No puedo hacerlo –le dijo Altaïr, y Malik comprendió a que se refería.

−Pero eres el Maestro, quien ejecuta la orden debe también ejecutar el castigo.

−Aun así no puedo hacerlo, por favor Malik designa tu a alguien… alguien que sepa lo que debe hacerse.

Malik asintió comprendiendo de nuevo a qué se refería.

* * *

><p>El sol apenas había salido de su escondite.<p>

Sin embargo los Assassins estaban de pie mucho antes de que este hiciera su aparición llenando de vivos colores el cielo.

Altaïr lo observaba todo desde el estudio, a su lado se encontraba Malik; habrían preferido no estar presentes durante el propio acto, sin embargo deseaban estar pendientes de la dureza con que el castigo sería ejecutado.

Afortunadamente María aun estaba algo débil y dormía plácidamente, Crissia también era afortunada, aun era demasiado temprano y dormía cerca a María, ambas no tenían conocimiento de lo que estaba punto de suceder.

Las puertas de la fortaleza estaban cerradas al público, ya que lo que sucedería a continuación concernía sólo a la Hermandad. Todos los Assassins, indiferentemente de su rango, estaban reunidos allí en el círculo de entrenamiento, se podría decir que era una especia de novedad, pues la última vez que se había puesto al escarnio público a uno de los hermanos fue precisamente al Maestro Altaïr, en su época de maestro instructor, justamente cuando Al-Mualim le había reprochado sus acciones en el Templo de Salomón.

Todos miraban con cierta curiosidad al hermano que estaba frente a ellos de rodillas, con los brazos estirados sobre la barandilla de madera que se alzaba frente a las enormes puertas del estudio y la biblioteca principal. Tenía el rostro y pecho descubiertos y sus manos estaban atadas fuertemente, era obvia la clase de castigo que recibiría, y la mayoría de los presentes ya sabía de antemano que iba a ser castigado, lo que les causaba curiosidad era que precisamente en estas circunstancias había sido la primera vez que habían logrado ver el rostro del misterioso mensajero.

Ezio ya no llevaba su típico pañuelo rojo sobre el rostro. Ahora los presentes podían verle perfectamente, sus ojos, la barba creciente, esa señal en el labio… tanto sus facciones como las características propias de su Maestro.

De no ser porque el Maestro Altaïr se encontraba junto a Malik observándolo todo desde el estudio, y por la diferencia de edades sea dicho también, jurarían que se trataba de él; cosa que causaba intriga y curiosidad a más no poder; pero también debían callar, por lo cual sólo hablaron entre cuchicheos entre ellos, incluso algunos negaron el parecido para evitar meterse en problemas con los superiores.

Había llegado la hora, uno de los maestros asesinos, que era también un instructor, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Ezio, en sus manos llevaba un enorme látigo. Luego apareció Malik en las puertas detrás de él.

Se dirigió a los Assassins presentes, a través de un pequeño discurso explicó las actuaciones de Ezio en Jerusalén, siendo él el Rafik de la ciudad cuando todo ocurrió, nadie puso en duda su palabra, explicó por qué el castigo debía llevarse a cabo e instó al resto de los hermanos a seguir las enseñanzas y el Credo, no por el ideal del fanatismo y la fe ciega, sino para recordarles que todos son hermanos y que con sus actos benefician o perjudican a todos por igual.

−…se dice –dijo Malik, ya para terminar su discurso –que El Viejo de las Montañas, Hassan al-Sabbah, para mostrar la obediencia hacia las normas de nuestra orden, hizo ejecutar a su propio hijo por violar la regla de abstención al vino; no decimos que esta sea la manera de instruir obediencia a nuestros hermanos, sabéis bien que nuestro Maestro se ha alejado de todas estas pretensiones; y que, por el contrario, busca que la fe y el amor a los nuestros sea la motivación de cada uno de nuestros actos. Lo que veréis a continuación no es para mover en vuestros corazones el sentimiento de temor y el miedo, ni para que os regocijéis con la pasión desatada, es para que sufráis el dolor de vuestro hermano, todos en conjunto, y entendáis que también es doloroso para nosotros impartir esta clase de actos.

Después de estas palabras Malik hizo un gesto al maestro asesino, y se alejó a una esquina de atrás; aquel que sostenía el látigo enrollado dio un golpe al piso con el mismo, dejando que el objeto serpenteara entre el aire y el suelo. Luego levantó el brazo con el que lo sostenía, lo justo por encima de su cabeza, de un fuerte tirón lo condujo hasta la espalda de Ezio dejando su marca sobre él, a la piel blanca y delicada pronto se le abrió un surco, justo donde el látigo le había tocado con mayor intensidad, y se volvió roja por el contacto.

Se sucedió otro fuerte tirón del brazo, la fuerza se transmitía al látigo y de este finalmente desembocaba en la espalda de Ezio, así continuó, mas surcos se le abrieron en la espalda, mas roja se ponía la piel, el contacto laceraba cada parte blanca y la sangre no se hizo esperar.

Ezio, estoicamente, soportaba todo, sus hermanos pensaban que su comportamiento se debía al honor y a enfrentar con valentía su error, nada más lejos de la realidad. Ezio soportaba cada golpe y laceración en su espalda, pero en su mente se repetía constantemente que mejor le hubieran dado la pena de muerte… después de todo si Cristina no le esperaba ni en esta ni en la otra vida ya nada tenía que hacer aquí.

153 latigazos eran el castigo proferido a Ezio, 153 golpes que a quien quiera que los hubiera presenciado los sentiría como propios, y Ezio se lamentaba que ninguno de esos 153 golpes llegara a su corazón, dolerían menos de lo que le dolía ahora.

Malik observaba el castigo, apenas se habían proferido 20 latigazos y ya deseaba detenerlo todo, pero le era imposible, apartó la vista por algunos momentos, pero al momento recordaba que Altaïr le había encargado supervisar el castigo, no para crueldad, sino para evitarla, por eso le pidió escoger a uno de los instructores que más se relacionara con los jóvenes, uno de los que profiriera mas afecto a sus iguales, así al menos harían del hecho algo menos escabroso para sus conciencias. Entre uno de sus tantos movimientos para apartar sus ojos dirigió la vista hacia el estudio, lo hizo a tiempo para alcanzar a ver el rostro dolido de Altaïr antes de que este se girara para salir del lugar.

* * *

><p>Altaïr iba bajando las escaleras del estudio, sentía que con cada golpe que daba un latigazo sonaba en el patio, le había dolido de verdad haber tenido que ordenar ese acto atroz, nunca se imagino que en sus años de Mentor tendría que pasar por eso alguna vez.<p>

Ezio le demostró lo contrario.

Se apresuró para salir al jardín, alejándose así del ruido ensordecedor del látigo. Se dirigió a la única persona que en ese momento podría darle algo de consuelo y regocijo, María.

Después de pasar el Jardín, y recorrer los corredores que llevaban a los cuartos de los enfermos, finalmente se encontró frente a la puerta dónde descansaba María, la abrió despacio, esperando no interrumpir los sueños de las dos mujeres que descansaban allí. Al entrar vio a María sentada en la cama, una mujer como ella estaría despierta con las primeras luces del día, debía imaginarlo. Pero la otra mujer estaba dormida, en una posición poco cómoda, como se podía notar, sentada pero con el resto del cuerpo recostado boca abajo en el regazo de la otra, María la había casi acunado y ahora pasaba sus manos por los suaves cabellos de la chica dormida. Ella le sonrió y Altaïr caminó despacio para sentarse junto a ella del otro lado, esperando no despertar a la durmiente.

María le dedicó una mirada interrogante entonces, nada más entrar, cuando la luz del día iluminó el rostro cubierto con la capucha, había notado a Altaïr apesadumbrado.

− ¿Qué ha sucedido? –inquirió ella expectante.

Altaïr sólo hizo una negativa con la cabeza, queriendo restarle importancia al asunto.

−Te lo contaré después –luego se acercó a ella y le dio un casto beso en los labios –no he venido para hablar de eso ahora, sino para olvidarlo.

María sabía que por la forma en que él se había expresado debía preocuparse.

− ¿Seguro me lo dirás después?

−Completamente.

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, María aun acariciaba el cabello de Crissia por lo que esta aun no despertaba.

−Me dijeron –inició Altaïr −, que ya puedes levantarte de la cama… supongo que eso te alegrara.

−Por supuesto –respondió ella con una media sonrisa en los labios −, ya es hora de que reinicie mi entrenamiento.

−Nada de eso podrá ser −dijo Altaïr −, recuerda que empuñando una espada se te puede volver a abrir la herida, deberás evitarlas hasta sanar totalmente.

María hizo una mueca de desdén, sino podría ni tocar su espada de que le valía levantarse entonces.

− ¿Cómo pretenden que me ejercite? –María le dedicó una mirada de suplica –si sigo así perderé mi forma con la espada. −y Altaïr le tomó el rostro con su mano para acercarlo al de él.

−Se me ocurren varias maneras –le respondió, dándole un beso que dejaba de ser casto –unas muy interesantes –y continuó besándola.

María se dejó llevar por el beso por algunos momentos antes de responderle.

− ¡Claro! No se me permite tomar una espada; pero sí me encuentro en buena forma para complacerte a ti –lo dijo en tono de queja, pero ambos sabían que no era así.

−Seremos sumamente cuidadosos con tu herida –le respondió antes de seguir besándola y sólo se detuvo para agregar algo más antes de continuar−, y una vez nos ejercitemos sé que lo encontraras mucho más placentero y gratificante que la espada.

María sintió cómo con esas palabras y ese beso ya estaba deseando salir del lugar para irse con él.

Y es que por fin; después de arreglar lo de Ezio, de traerlo de nuevo a Masyaf, y luego de la charla que habían tenido esa madrugada después de hacer el amor; por fin podrían dedicarse a realizar lo que habían acordado juntos aquel día.

Traer un hijo al mundo.

Mientras se besaban María sintió algo removerse en su regazo y detuvo a Altaïr indicándoselo.

Crissia despertó y se levantó de manera rápida para poner recta su espalda, se llevó la mano a los ojos y no ocultó su sorpresa al ver que María tenía a alguien al lado, pronunció en voz baja un saludo en el poco árabe que había aprendido en su estancia en Jerusalén, pero el interpelado sólo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Altaïr le indicó a María que le sirviera de traductora para decirle algo.

−Dile que uno de los novicios la llevará hasta dónde se encuentra Ezio, y le darán los elementos necesarios para que cuide de él.

María transmitió el mensaje rápidamente, sólo con el fin de interrogar a Altaïr por lo que acababa de decir, según lo que les habían dicho los novicios a ellas dos Ezio estaba encerrado cómo castigo, sin embargo ellas ignoraban que el castigo para él iría mas allá.

Ambas se pusieron alerta, y su instinto no les fallaba esta vez.

* * *

><p>Crissia se dejó guiar por el laberinto de interminables pasadizos y escaleras.<p>

El novicio a su lado cortésmente le indicaba el camino sin acercarse demasiado a ella, se limitaba a señalarle con su mano donde debía cruzar, subir o bajar; mientras en la otra llevaba una bolsa llena de vendajes y cremas curativas que desprendían olores a diferentes hierbas.

Cuando llegaron finalmente a la celda, donde Ezio debía permanecer durante una semana más, Crissia pensó que el novicio se había equivocado, la dejó allí sola, le había dado la bolsa de vendajes y cremas y había retirado un plato de comida que se encontraba en el suelo con un suspiro, pero ella no veía a nadie allí, la oscuridad llenaba todo. De pronto sintió movimiento dentro de la celda y ajustó sus ojos a la poca luz que había en el lugar gracias a las antorchas.

Sintió un sollozo leve y se atrevió a preguntar.

− ¿Ezio, estás allí?

Durante unos momentos no hubo respuesta visible ni audible, luego vio como alguien al fondo de la celda, que seguramente sería Ezio, se ponía de pie; al acercarse a la luz ella pudo verlo, sus ojos estaban rojos tenía la ropa encima y la capucha abajo, se alcanzaba a notar que su rostro estaba pálido, nada de colores, se notaba que no se había alimentado, cosa que era curiosa puesto que claramente nunca le faltaba el alimento, pareciera que él no deseaba tomar lo que le ofrecían.

−Ezio…

Pero él no le respondió, se acercó a ella y posó su mano de manera suave en la mejilla de la joven.

−Perdóname −le dijo –, lo he arruinado todo.

Crissia no le entendía, después de los días que había pasado aquí, lejos de Phillipe y de todo ese mundo, se dio cuenta que nunca le había pasado, ni le podría pasar, algo mejor que Ezio en su vida… la había salvado de las garras del mal, literalmente.

−No –le dijo en un susurro, con voz dulce –, tú me has salvado.

Ezio negó con la cabeza y le bajó la mano de su rostro, se aferró a los barrotes de la celda fuertemente, como queriendo descargar sus emociones con ellos.

−Lo siento tanto… Cristina…

La primera reacción de Crissia fue de pérdida total, ¿a quién se refería Ezio?

Pero eso duró por pocos segundos.

Porque una fuerza abrumadora se apoderó de ella, sin entender cómo lo entendía todo.

Y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, de manera abundante.

No le interesó darse cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraba ahora, ni la razón, sólo podía preocuparse por Ezio, por cómo estaba, cómo lo veía; de alguna forma sabía que él estaba mal, enfermo y herido, eso le desgarró el corazón como nunca antes. Sin embargo lo tenía enfrente, allí con ella… eso era lo que importaba ahora

−Ezio… Ezio… has vuelto… por mí… −lo dijo llorando de alegría, pero Ezio hizo caso omiso a sus palabras –Ezio ¿no lo entiendes? ¿No entiendes que siempre he estado contigo?

En ese instante todo cambió para los dos, él apesadumbrado se aferraba a cualquier vestigio que su mente le otorgara por más loca que fuese, y ella ya no era ella misma.

Se besaron entre las rejas, abrazándose fuertemente.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autoras: <strong>Uff.. de verdad este capitulo ha tenido momentos dificiles, esperamos que les guste como los anteriores, ya podemos decir que de aqui en adelante las cosas empezaran a arreglarse un poco... o al menos eso creemos xD**. Gracias por todo su apoyo ^^  
><strong>

**KiriMaki  
><strong>


	9. Reflejo de Verdades

**DISCLAIMER: **Assassin's Creed y sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Ubisoft y a quienes ellos cedan sus derechos, este escrito está hecho con el único propósito de entretenimiento personal y de aquellos quienes lo lean, NO como forma de lucro.

... o que creen? si esto fuera mio Lunaykirin y yo tendríamos citas dobles todos los días con Desmond y Altaïr respectivamente... y no los compartiríamos nunca, nunca con nadie ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Reflejo de Verdades<strong>

Crissia se miró en el espejo.

No entendía lo que había pasado. La imagen que ahora se reflejaba en la plateada superficie era ella, pálida y ojerosa, con el sencillo vestido de lino azul claro que las mujeres del jardín le habían traído amablemente de la aldea por orden de ese hombre que todos llamaban Altaïr, y que parecía ser el líder en aquella ciudad. Sin embargo, aunque ahora fuera su reflejo el que brillaba opacamente en el espejo, no había sido ella quien había actuado tan irracionalmente hacía unas horas en la celda de Ezio, y no entendía nada.

No había sido consciente de que había sucedido hasta que se había encontrado entre los brazos de Ezio, sin saber siquiera como había llegado a ellos… y ahora sus labios quemaban al recordarlo.

_La fría reja de hierro forjado separaba sus cuerpos, únicamente la distancia del metal se interponía entre ellos, tanta era su cercanía. Ezio había pasado ambos brazos por entre los barrotes, horizontales y verticales, y aferraba la cintura de Crissia, Cristina, atrayéndolo hacia él con desesperación; mientras que ella misma había hecho lo mismo, colando sus antes temblorosas manos por encima de los barrotes, aferrándose ahora con manos seguras y firmes a la camisa suelta y ensangrentada de Ezio, a la altura de sus hombros, en un intento por acercarse a él más y cruzar la distancia que los separaba._

_Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez… no les importó._

_Ezio la besó con desesperación, respirando agitadamente entre su boca mientras recorría sus labios con la lengua y los saboreaba volviendo el beso intenso desde un primer momento, beso que Crissia, que no era ella misma, le devolvió con urgencia, bailando con su lengua con la de Ezio, jadeando como si ese beso fuera la vida que necesitaba, el aire que respiraba, moviendo sus labios sobre los de él, encajando tan perfectamente como si jamás se hubieran separado, como si hubiera estado destinada a ser besada por esos labios desde el día que vino a este mundo._

_Sin embargo, esa fuerza tan atronadoramente intensa que se había apoderado de su persona llenándola de recuerdos de una vida en una Italia diferente a la suya propia, de momentos felices con Ezio, de una vida solitaria y dolorosa extrañándolo, de un amor más intenso que el que jamás había sentido en su corta vida; esa fuerza se intensificó durante un momento entre los labios de Ezio, entre sus besos, de una forma tan brutal que incluso dolió, haciéndola jadear repentinamente por la sorpresa mientras un fogonazo de luz dorada brillaba en su mente… como si estuviera a punto de recordar algo importantísimo… y así, sin más… se apagó, volviéndose todo negro y grisáceo, oscuro._

_Tan rápido e intensamente como la luz de recuerdos vino… se fue._

_Y entonces Crissia se sintió mareada, sintiendo algo que no recordaba haber sentido antes… la estaban besando juraría, y no de una forma que ella hubiera imaginado ni en sus más prohibidos sueños, sino que en su estupor y aturdimiento sintió que alguien la estaba sujetando por la cintura acariciando su espalda, acorralándola contra unas frías y duras rejas de hierro, y estaba recorriendo su boca… por Cristo Bendito… ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

_Finalmente Crissia logró abrir los ojos extrañada, con el dolor intenso de cabeza disminuyendo lentamente, encontrándose con que era Ezio quien estaba besándola, con lágrimas cayendo de sus rojos y ojerosos ojos, sin percatarse de que ella tenía los suyos de un oscuro gris parduzco abiertos y asustados, mirándole sin reaccionar._

_Cuando logró formar una reacción física en su mente, la joven forcejeó levemente y empujó un poco a Ezio, que rompió el beso abriendo los ojos encontrándose con la mirada incrédula y atónita de Crissia; no con el fuego de desesperación amor y reconocimiento que había brillado en ellos momentos antes, cuando Ezio había visto reflejada a Cristina tan claramente como su vida misma._

_Dolió como el infierno._

_Sólo había sido una ilusión pasajera, un deseo suyo tal vez… Cristina estaba muerta, él le había quitado la vida, y en lugar de besar a la mujer que amaba había besado a Crissia, que seguramente le odiaría._

_Bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose morir y más culpable que antes si es que eso era posible, como una marioneta estúpida que no tenía ni debía tener lugar en ese mundo de mierda, cruel y vacío, besando a niñas por su egoísmo y deseos personales como Altaïr había dicho. Era una mierda, una basura, un despropósito… no tenía sentido seguir con eso… Ezio se alejó de la reja, dándole la espalda a la chica, que no se había movido de su lugar, con las manos ahora quietas sobre los barrotes, esperando que algo pasara, cuando la voz rota de Ezio llegó a sus oídos, haciéndola estremecer._

−_Vete… –murmuró Ezio, sin mirarla._

_Ella no se movió, fijándose por primera vez en el aspecto real del hombre frente a ella._

_Tenía la camisa de lino blanco suelta y empapada en sangre por toda la espalda, y las piernas parecían no poder sostener su peso, parecía a punto de desmayarse en cualquier momento. ¡Por Dio que crueldad bárbara y sin nombre era esa! Crissia sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al comprender que Ezio había sido castigado por su culpa, y un sollozo culpable se escapó de sus labios mientras aferraba los barrotes de hierro con fuerza, a punto de romper en un llanto de impotencia._

−_Dio mío… –dijo ella finalmente con toda la entereza que pudo articular − ¿Qué es lo que te han hecho?_

_Ezio tardó en responder. Tenía la cabeza agachada, y los mechones escapaban de su coleta atada con el lazo ahora medio suelto. Su voz sonó más dolida de lo que ella le había oído jamás._

−_Nada que no merezca –murmuró Ezio, pensando "lo que debería es estar muerto"_

_Las palabras escandalizaron a Crissia, que negó con la cabeza enérgicamente, apretando los barrotes hasta que sus pálidas manos se pusieron rojas. _

_¿Cómo podía Ezio estar tan ciego? ¿En tan poco aprecio se tenía a si mismo? ¿Qué dolor había sufrido que fuera tan horrible como para que creyera que merecía ser maltratado y humillado de esa forma? Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos ahora sin remedio, impotencia, dolor y compasión reflejados en esas pequeñas gotitas de agua que resbalaron por sus mejillas sin que ella se molestara en limpiarlas._

− _¡No! nadie merece un trato así ¡es cruel y despreciable! –exclamó ella finalmente sin poder contenerse más tiempo –y tu menos que nadie Ezio… de entre todas las personas eres el único hombre justo y bueno con quien me he encontrado en mi vida, me has salvado…_

− _¡No! –gritó él como si las palabras le hubieran golpeado más duro que una puñalada − ¡Yo no puedo salvar a nadie! ¡A nadie!_

_Crissia se quedó atónita por la fiereza con que Ezio dijo esas palabras, como si un fuego se hubiera encendido en él repentinamente, igual que una hoguera ardiendo de rabia, o de dolor, no sabía que era, ni porque había pasado del dolor a la ira tan sólo porque ella había expresado su afecto por él… ¿acaso…? ¿acaso la despreciaba? El pensamiento la aterrorizó, así que tragó saliva y habló con voz insegura._

−_Ezio yo…_

− _¡Que te vayas! –gritó él coléricamente, y sin fuerzas ya, cayendo de rodillas._

_Crissia se dio la vuelta y retrocedió asustada, incrédula de lo que estaba pasando, comenzando a andar rápido hacia la salida de la celda; sin embargo, cuando su mano toco el pomo de la puerta de madera maciza que era la salida, algo dentro de ella le hizo detenerse y darse la vuelta, rompiéndole el corazón con la imagen que vieron sus ojos._

_Ezio estaba destruido, de rodillas en el suelo, con las manos abiertas sobre las rodillas, la cabeza escondida y las lagrimas mojando la arena y el polvo del frío suelo de piedra; murmuraba para sí mismo, como auto flagelándose por algo, y aunque no fuera la intención de Ezio, sus susurros dolidos llegaron hasta Crissia gracias a la acústica de la celda, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran por la sorpresa._

−_No quiero perderte a ti también –murmuraba él sin sentido, sin mirarla, dejando que más lagrimas cayeran de nuevo –, no vuelvas a buscarme ni a verme… aléjate de mi…_

_Así que eso era, Crissia lo entendió repentinamente, y el descubrimiento le dolió demasiado._

_Ezio no la despreciaba, no pensaba que fuera un estorbo por el cual le habían castigado y golpeado, la respuesta era mucho peor; él sentía culpa por ella, le impediría estar a su lado como fuera, ya que él sentía que si ella se acercaba a él de la manera que fuese, mostrando su afecto, o su cariño, terminaría herida por culpa suya… "Ingenuo egocéntrico –pensó Crissia –de no haber sido por ti, sí que estaría muerta" y realmente así hubiera sido, si bien no físicamente al menos su corazón sí que lo estaría._

_Y ahí estaba ella, en pie frente a la puerta, de espaldas a él, dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos por primera vez, descubriendo que le dolía el dolor de Ezio, porque sentía algo por él._

_Sin embargo antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta y decírselo, escuchó un ruido que la hizo girarse rápidamente; comprobando que Ezio se había caído hacia delante, desmayándose. Crissia se apresuró a correr hacia la reja y abrirla, pasando al otro lado y arrodillándose rápidamente junto a Ezio, le dio la vuelta, dejándole boca arriba, y tomando de la bolsa un paño que mojó derramando el agua del vaso de madera que Ezio tenía, se lo pasó por el rostro para despertarlo._

_Finalmente Ezio despertó al sentir el agua fría correr por su rostro suavemente, como si alguien estuviera acariciando su piel… entonces un aroma a sándalo, o salvia, o una hierba que no conocía, llegó hasta él, haciendo que abriera los ojos y se encontrara con las manos de Crissia en su rostro, fijando su grisácea mirada en él con preocupación y un sentimiento que Ezio reconoció, pero no quiso creer._

_Las palabras suaves y tranquilas de Crissia llegaron a sus oídos, aclarándole sus dudas._

−_Tal vez debería irme –dijo ella suavemente, limpiándole la frente con el paño helado –, pero algo en mi interior me lo impide, como si sólo pensarlo me rompiera el corazón… no sé si está mal o bien, ya no sé nada… sólo sé que no puedo irme y separarme de tu lado._

_Ezio cerró los ojos de nuevo al oír esas palabras, y aunque el corazón le sangraba por la muerte de Cristina, por la propia Cristina, había algo en Crissia que le atraía y sanaba ese dolor, no sabía qué era, ni por qué, pero sentía algo por ella que sería inútil negarse a si mismo, y si debía, si tenía, que pagar por todos sus pecados, al menos lo haría habiendo pecado._

−_Entonces… arderé en el infierno por esto –murmuró Ezio con voz rota y ronca –, porque no quiero que lo hagas…_

_Y sin esperar su respuesta, Ezio con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, atrajo a la joven de nuevo hasta sus labios, sujetándola con suavidad y firmeza; sin embargo Crissia no se resistió, sino que correspondió a su beso con torpeza pero dedicación, entreabriendo sus labios permitiendo que Ezio hiciera con ella lo que quisiera, y Ezio lo notó; ahora no estaba besando a Cristina, sino a Crissia, y el sentimiento hizo que su corazón latiera apresuradamente en su pecho, entrelazando sus dedos en los cabellos de ella._

_Cuando finalmente Crissia se separó de los resecos y cálidos labios del hombre, Ezio le regaló una sonrisa triste y se desmayó, definitivamente sin fuerzas ya._

_Después de eso, Crissia se había apresurado a llamar a los novicios que la habían conducido hasta allí para que la ayudaran a poner a un inconsciente Ezio en la cama, dejándole boca abajo con la espalda descubierta, ya que la joven pidió a los chicos que le quitaran la ensangrentada y sucia camisa para poder curarlo; y una vez que estos hubieron salido, ella hizo su labor lo mejor que pudo, limpiando y tratando de curar las heridas para que él se salvara de las fiebres y las cicatrices, algo inevitable ya…_

Crissia suspiró, tocando sus labios de nuevo, sintiéndose dolida por el sufrimiento de Ezio. Se sintió traicionada, al haber confiado en esas personas que supuestamente iban a ayudarla a Ezio y a ella, y en lugar de eso habían dejado a Ezio en un estado deplorable, castigado sólo por salvarle la vida a ella, y definitivamente no era algo que Crissia estaba dispuesta a permitir. Quién sabía, quizá su destino fuese el mismo y también estaban planeando castigarla a ella… Sólo había una persona que podía revelarle lo que había pasado y a quien poder pedir explicaciones, la única por quien comprobar si realmente había sido un error haber ido a ese lugar, y esa era María.

Crissia una vez que lo hubo decidido, se limpió el sudor helado que se había formado en su frente y se dirigió a la salida, dispuesta a hablar con ella… la miraría a los ojos, y sólo entonces lo sabría.

* * *

><p>Malik subió las escaleras de la Torre de vigilancia con tranquilidad; era media tarde y el sol estaba brillando en el cielo, haciendo bastante calor en resumidas cuentas.<p>

Cuando los pasos del hasta ese momento Rafik de Jerusalén llegaron hasta arriba, anduvo el corredor que le separaba de la sala de vigías, donde se encontraban las atalayas para hacer saltos de fe, y se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera gastada por el paso de los años, abriéndola con lentitud, sabiendo perfectamente lo que encontraría al otro lado; por eso había venido a ese lugar a esas horas en las que debería estar trabajando… tenía que hablar con él.

La luz del sol proyectaba las sombras directamente hacia él, pero Malik pudo vislumbrar perfectamente una figura de blanco, Altaïr, de pie, apoyado contra una de las altas columnas de piedra que sostenían la torre, con la vista perdida en el cielo azul despejado de nubes, silencioso y pensativo como siempre que algo le preocupaba.

Malik avanzó deteniéndose a su derecha, cruzando la distancia que los separaba, mirándole con preocupación.

−Sabía que te encontraría aquí –afirmó Malik, apoyándose en la columna a su lado.

Altaïr no le miró ni respondió, a pesar de que le había oído, él tan sólo continuó con la mirada fija en el claro cielo.

− ¿Está bien? –preguntó Altaïr finalmente.

Malik lo entendió. Hablaba de Ezio.

Sabía que a su amigo le tenía martirizado ese asunto, que le había causado un gran dolor haber tenido que actuar de la forma en que lo hizo, pero no había otra solución posible… y él estaba ahí para liberarle de sufrimiento, haciéndole entender al cabezota testarudo de su Maestro que no podía seguir culpándose por eso, ya que él sólo había hecho lo que debía. Finalmente asintió, imitando a Altaïr y desviando su mirada hasta el cielo azul frente a ellos.

−Dentro de lo que cabría esperarse –respondió Malik, y continuó al ver que su escueta explicación no tranquilizaba el ánimo y la culpabilidad –, he enviado a la chica tal como pediste; y al parecer ha sido lo correcto, ya que según me han informado Najib y Kanem, la pérdida de sangre fue tal que les obligo a intervenir y ayudarla.

Esas palabras parecieron perturbar a Altaïr en vez de apaciguarlo, a pesar de que le alivió saber que no era tan malo dentro de la gravedad… no estaba muerto al menos.

Altaïr apartó finalmente la mirada del horizonte, clavándola ahora en Malik, mostrándole una mirada apesadumbrada y culpable, con unas ojeras claramente marcadas bajo sus claros ojos miel, y un sudor helado perlando su piel, recorriendo su rostro ahora confundido y serio, sin rastro de arrogancia en él.

− ¿He hecho lo correcto? –dudó Altaïr, afligido, esperando una respuesta sincera –dime hermano… ¿Está bien lo que he hecho? ¿Castigar a mi propio nieto? –hizo una pausa negando con la cabeza, escuchando sus propias palabras –es la sangre de mi sangre…

Malik suspiró, bajando la cabeza para pensar su respuesta con cuidado.

Cuando alzó el rostro, clavó sus ojos negros en los atormentados de Altaïr, que esperó pacientemente a que su hermano y consejero hablara, y Malik fue completamente sincero al responder.

−Debías y tenías que hacerlo Altaïr –respondió Malik suspirando y clavando la vista en el horizonte, sintiéndose verdaderamente mal por su amigo –, alguien tenía que hacerle entender a Ezio que los actos tienen consecuencias y que no podemos actuar a nuestro libre albedrío basándonos en deseos personales… eso terminaría destruyendo a la Hermandad y Ezio debería saberlo bien habiendo sido un Maestro Assassin; sus actos no tienen justificación, y debía ser reprendido por ellos.

Altaïr desvió su mirada de nuevo hasta el horizonte, perdiéndola en el cielo mientras tensaba la mandíbula y ordenaba sus pensamientos. Su voz fue más firme y dura al hablar.

−Sé lo que estás diciendo Malik, perfectamente –dijo Altaïr con seriedad –, como Maestro de esta Hermandad sé que era mi deber, sé que debía hacerse; pero también soy un hombre… Ezio tenía razón en sus palabras respecto a mí…

Y por un momento su seriedad se deshizo por completo, quebrando su voz, revelando una fachada de Altaïr que Malik le había visto en muy pocas ocasiones. Sin embargo Altaïr hablaba como si estuviera confesando algo que dolía como el fuego ardiendo en su interior, como de hecho así era.

−…me siento como un miserable por haberle castigado por unos actos que yo mismo he cometido –confesó Altaïr –, no tengo perdón.

Cuando hubo dicho la última palabra, casi en un susurro culpable, Altaïr bajó la cabeza de nuevo.

Era tan cierto como que necesitaba el aire para respirar.

Ezio había hecho lo que había hecho por amor, porque amaba a esa mujer de su época y la había visto reflejada en esa niña que tenían ahora en la fortaleza. No podía culparle por ello… amar era sencillo, actuar en consecuencia ya no lo era tanto. Ezio había sido fiel a su corazón, haciendo lo que fuera posible, todo lo que estuviera en sus manos, posible e imposible, prohibido y permitido, por salvar a la mujer que amaba… y él le había castigado por ello, le había castigado, había hecho que su sangre fuera derramada entre esos mismos muros, lugar donde debería estar a salvo… sólo por amar.

¿Y acaso no había cometido él los mismos errores? ¿Quién era él para juzgarlo?

¿Acaso no había él arriesgado todo egoístamente para salvar la vida de Adha? ¿Acaso no había perseguido y asesinado a los bastardos Templarios que le quitaron la vida? ¿Acaso no habría dado cada gota de la sangre en su cuerpo por poder pasar un día más a su lado? ¿Por salvar la vida de la mujer que amaba más que a todo de entre las garras de la muerte?

¿Cómo podía ser tan falso? ¿Con qué derecho, con qué moral, había castigado a Ezio?

No tenía perdón posible… y lo sabía bien.

−Tienes razón Altaïr –asintió Malik, haciendo que Altaïr se sintiera peor, pero él continuó –, tú cometiste los mismos errores en el pasado…

Altaïr trago saliva duramente, asintiendo, sabiendo que Malik tenía razón.

−Ezio es un reflejo de ti mismo –continuó Malik mirándole ahora directamente –, y como tú, él ha tenido que pagar por sus actos; no olvides Altaïr que tu pagaste un precio muy alto, pero que si no hubieras recorrido el camino que tuviste que recorrer, ahora no estaríamos aquí… quizá Ezio necesitara esto para encauzar su vida en el rumbo adecuado y aprender la lección que cambiara su destino.

Altaïr escuchó con atención, viendo que realmente Malik tenía razón.

Si él no hubiera sido castigado por Al Mualim jamás hubiera dejado el camino de la arrogancia y la soledad, ni hubiera conocido a María… ese pensamiento en contra de lo esperado le reconfortó, pensar en qué sería de su vida sin la Inglesa en ella, era peor que la muerte, y Altaïr iba a responder sintiéndose mucho mejor por las palabras de su amigo, el único que verdaderamente entendía como se sentía… sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, algo pasó que les dejó atónitos a ambos.

Antes de que pudieran hacer nada, María entró con paso rápido en la azotea, dirigiéndose a Altaïr directamente y formando un puño se lanzó hacia su marido partiéndole la cara de un puñetazo, haciendo que se tambaleara hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe, que le dejó apoyado contra una columna, con la mano en la mandíbula y la estupefacción reflejada en la mirada.

− ¡Explícate mujer! –exclamó Altaïr, irritado e incrédulo a la vez.

− ¡Ya veo lo que te perturbaba! –gritó María indignada − ¡Cristo! ¡Aún no me creo que hayas sido capaz!

Entonces Altaïr lo entendió. No sabía cómo, pero ella lo sabía todo.

−María… –intentó explicar Altaïr, pero ella no le dejó.

− ¡No! ¡Ni lo intentes! –gritó ella interrumpiéndole, negando con la cabeza, furiosa − ¡ni intentes justificarte!

Malik al ver que la situación se estaba tornando de un carácter personal, sintió que estaba sobrando en ese lugar… lo que menos deseaba era interponerse en medio de una discusión conyugal, y eso tenía toda la pinta de ir a terminar de esa forma. Sin embargo, cuando hubo dado sólo unos pasos en dirección a las escaleras, María alzó la mano en su dirección, mirándole coléricamente y haciendo que la mirara asombrado por el respeto que podía llegar a imponer tratándose sólo de una pequeña y aparentemente frágil mujer.

− Y tú Malik ¡ni te muevas! –ordenó ella autoritariamente –sé que ha sido tu consejo el que ha ayudado a que esto sucediera…

Entonces Malik detuvo sus pasos, no queriendo recibir un golpe también, mirando a Altaïr y María con atención.

− ¿Cómo te has enterado? –dudo Altaïr.

−Crissia –respondió María seriamente, encarándolos a ambos.

_María estaba sentada sobre la cama, intentando hacer un nudo que le permitiera llevar la espada colgada menos ceñida a su espalda, dados los vendajes que ahora llevaba, Altaïr había sido claro al respecto sobre ese asunto: nada de espada de momento. Sin embargo ella no estaba por la labor de obedecer esa orden, le parecía innecesario, ya que su herida había dejado de doler y la infección había bajado; ya podía mover el brazo con facilidad, y desprenderse de la espada durante semanas era inconcebible en ese lugar donde la diversión era bastante limitada, dados los recursos._

_Además, ella no era de esa clase de mujer que se quedaba quieta en la cama sin hacer nada cuando había tanto por hacer en ese mundo, tanto por explorar y recorrer… definitivamente no._

_Estaba pensando en esas cosas, aun con la correa de cuero entre sus manos y la vista perdida por la ventana frente a ella, que se sobresaltó visiblemente hasta el punto de dar un pequeño salto con el pulso acelerándose cuando escuchó varios golpes acelerados en la puerta; así que posando la correa de cuero sobre la cama, se levanto, sonriendo para si misma por su estúpida reacción, y apresurándose a abrir la puerta, encontrándose de frente con Crissia, que parecía agitada, quedándose quieta en el umbral de la puerta, sin moverse ni acercarse._

_María alzó las cejas, impacientándose._

−_Pasa, no te quedes ahí –dijo finalmente extrañada por la actitud poco habitual de la chica._

_Crissia negó con la cabeza, entrando a regañadientes en la habitación que compartía con María, actitud que terminó de desorientar a María e indicarle que algo definitivamente estaba pasando ahí, algo malo, dado que Crissia jamás había reaccionado de esa forma para con ella. Las palabras de la chica terminaron por darle la razón._

− _¿Cómo… cómo has sido capaz? –inquirió finalmente Crissia − ¿Cómo has podido?_

_María se quedo quieta durante unos segundos, sopesando las palabras, finalmente dejando que su curiosidad venciese, hablando con total sinceridad en su perplejidad._

− _¿De qué estás hablando? –dudo María._

_Crissia dejó escapar el aire de su boca, visiblemente molesta por la actitud de María, que seguía sin entender nada, pero irritada cada vez más por la actitud de Crissia, que estaba acusándola de algo que ella no tenía ni la menor idea de que se trataba, y quería una explicación inmediatamente. Sin embargo Crissia no parecía en la disposición de colaborar, ya que su voz y su tono fueron claramente acusadores y recriminadores cuando salieron de sus labios, mientras la chica se adelantaba dos pasos para encararla._

_La joven Italiana no podía creer el cinismo de la otra, no podía creer que fuera a fingir que no sabía nada, cuando era obvio que sí lo sabía, ya que ella entendía el idioma Árabe, y podía comunicarse con los hombres que iban y venían a traerles la comida y cuidaban de ellas por orden de su esposo… además estaba ese asunto; el hombre llamado Altaïr era su esposo._

_Suspiró, negando con la cabeza de nuevo._

− _¿Acaso vas a negar que supieras lo que harían? –recriminó Crissia dolida._

_María la miró boquiabierta momentáneamente, y su paciencia se terminó. Iba a enterarse de qué estaba pasando, y en ese mismo momento._

−_Basta Crissia, no sé de qué estás hablando –cortó María, confundida y exasperándose –y si tu no te explicas no entenderé que es lo que se supone que he hecho que ha sido tan horrible._

_María realmente no entendía nada y hablaba con real confusión del asunto, pero a ojos de Crissia eso sólo la hacía más falsa si era posible. Avanzó los dos pasos que restaban de distancia entre ella y María y alzó las manos como si quisiera desahogar su frustración y dolor por la traición empujando a la otra… sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer nada, sus manos cayeron solas, al darse cuenta de que estaba comportándose de forma estúpida e irracional… ella jamás lastimaría a otra persona, y mucho menos a María, que le había ayudado tanto…_

_Por eso dolía el sentirse traicionada por ella, porque no lo hubiera esperado nunca, y su molestia la hizo hablar con más dureza de la que ella misma pretendía._

− _¿Cómo es posible que no supieras lo que Altaïr iba a hacerle? –exclamó Crissia dolida e incrédula a la vez –él es tu esposo, debió habértelo contado o insinuado al menos, es cruel e inhumano…_

_En cuanto escuchó el nombre de Altaïr un temor repentino se apoderó de María._

− _¡Habla ya Crissia! –ordenó María − ¿qué es lo que ha hecho Altaïr?_

_Crissia la miró sin responder, y de pronto su cabeza cayó, escondiendo su mirada grisácea de los ojos atentos de María, que la miraba expectante de respuestas. Sin embargo Crissia se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda antes de alcanzar a recomponer la compostura y alzar la voz para que sonara más audible que un simple susurro, que era la fuerza real de su voz en esos momentos. Finalmente tragó saliva para darse fuerzas a si misma antes de girarse de nuevo y encarar a la otra, que la miraba más que alarmada en esos momentos._

_María observó que Crissia parecía a punto de romper a llorar en cualquier momento, y eso hizo que su pulso se acelerara temiendo lo peor, cualquier cosa mala que pudiera haber pasado._

−_Es Ezio… él… ha sido castigado por ayudarme –comenzó a decir Crissia y en ese punto su voz se quebró, rompiéndose._

_María abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, incrédula._

− _¿¡QUÉ! –gritó angustiada, recordando las palabras de Altaïr y realmente temiendo lo peor._

_Crissia intentó continuar, pero cada vez que intentaba articular palabra ningún sonido salía de sus labios, hasta que finalmente pudo hablar, intentando sacar el dolor que ella misma llevaba dentro después de lo que había visto horas antes en la celda de Ezio, visión que tenía clavada en las retinas a fuego, y que le desgarraba el corazón al haber comprobado todo el dolor que Ezio llevaba en su interior, y el que le había sido infligido de forma injusta por haberle salvado la vida._

_Habló en voz baja, por lo que María se acercó a ella quedándose horrorizada con sus palabras._

−_Le han flagelado tanto… –y al recordarlo las lagrimas de Crissia finalmente volvieron a caer –tanto… hasta dejarle desmayado y sin fuerzas, con la espalda hendida de heridas y cortes… había tanta sangre –hablaba horrorizada, más para sí misma que para su compañera –que apenas pude hacer nada por él… no… no puedo entender que algo tan cruel pueda pasarle a un hombre tan bueno como Ezio, él sólo quería ayudarme… sólo…_

_Y en ese punto la culpa pudo más que ella y Crissia no pudo continuar._

_Rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, soltando todo el dolor que llevaba escondido dentro, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos; hasta que sintió que María la envolvió entre sus brazos en un abrazo cálido y confortable, acariciando su cabello en un intento de darle ánimos y lograr que dejara de llorar, cosa que no sucedió hasta que Crissia hubo dejado salir todo el horror, el miedo y la angustia que se había acumulado en ella desde el momento en que pisó la iglesia el día de su fatídica y frustrada boda._

−_Chss, tranquila… cálmate –consolaba María como mejor podía –, voy a averiguar que ha pasado ¿de acuerdo?_

_Crissia asintió, separándose de ella finalmente y sentándose en la cama mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que manchaban abundantemente sus mejillas ahora enrojecidas, todo ello sin mirar a María, que se había quedado cruzada de brazos mirándola mientras permanecía en pie, con una expresión en su rostro que ella no supo cómo descifrar ni qué significaba, no sabía que era, excepto que fuera lo que fuera, reflejaba una gran resolución en su intensa mirada azul clara._

−_Te prometo que Ezio estará a salvo –aseguró María con convicción –es más te lo juro, nada le sucederá mientras yo lo pueda evitar… y vaya que lo haré, ahora mismo además._

_Con esas palabras, como si hubiera tomado una decisión repentina, María asintió para si misma, dándose la vuelta y girándose en dirección a la puerta, comenzando a dar pasos firmes y decididos, sin embargo antes de que pudiera salir, la voz suave y aun agitada de Crissia la detuvo, haciendo que se detuviera en el umbral de la puerta ahora abierta._

−_María –murmuró Crissia._

− _¿Si?_

_María esperó una respuesta, y de nuevo Crissia tardó en responder, sin embargo su voz era firme cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, débiles, pero sin rastro de duda en su voz._

−_Cuando Ezio se recupere –dijo Crissia con la vista clavada en el suelo –me… ¿me ayudarías a ir a hasta Trípoli?_

_¿Quería irse?_

_María no podía creer eso; si sus sospechas respecto a Ezio habían resultado ciertas, estaba segura de que tampoco se equivocaba en sus suposiciones respecto a Crissia._

_No podía creer que fuera el principal deseo de la chica el irse y alejarse del Italiano por su propia voluntad, aun cuando María sabía que eso le causaría un gran dolor… a ambos. No entendía nada, y al oír esas palabras de los mismos labios de Crissia, María se giró con lentitud y sin expresión en su rostro, visiblemente confusa pero sin demostrárselo a la otra, que de todas formas no dejaba que sus ojos se encontraran, manteniendo la mirada firme en el suelo. _

_Esperaba encontrar algo en su rostro que le revelara sus verdaderos sentimientos para decir algo así… pero Crissia no levantó la mirada, como si supiera que en el mismo momento en que lo hiciera su resolución se esfumaría y ella sería totalmente descubierta, sin poder cumplir la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma._

− _¿Por qué? –inquirió María finalmente con total seriedad − ¿Qué propósito te mueve?_

_Crissia tragó saliva, apretando la sabana bajo sus dedos con fuerza, como si las palabras que fuera a decir resultaran difíciles de expresar en voz alta._

−_Ezio me dijo que desde esos puertos podría regresar a Italia –explicó Crissia aun sin mirarla –, regresaría a casa para nunca volver._

_Ahora María lo entendió todo._

_Estaba intentando salvar a Ezio._

_Si las palabras que Crissia le había dicho sobre Ezio eran ciertas, y ella sabía que lo eran tanto por la reacción dolida de la chica, como porque recordaba perfectamente las palabras duras de Altaïr en la casa de Asesinos de Jerusalén, la intención de la joven no era regresar a Italia para comenzar una nueva vida lejos de Ezio como si nada hubiera sucedido; sino que lo que pretendía era alejarse de él para que actos como los que habían sucedido, la muerte de Phillipe, el posterior encarcelamiento y castigo de Ezio no volvieran a repetirse._

_Ella se creía culpable de todo… pero María sabía que si Crissia se iba, no sólo ella iba a ser infeliz, sino que haría infeliz a Ezio al alejarse de su lado._

− _¿Es eso lo que quieres? –preguntó María._

_Crissia cerró los ojos fuertemente, alzando la cabeza y abriendo los parpados dejando ver sus ojos de nuevo brillantes por las lagrimas que se formaban de nuevo en ellos, suspirando y finalmente admitiendo la verdad no sólo ante si misma, sino ante María, no tenía sentido negárselo más._

−_No –suspiró Crissia mirándola por fin y clavando sus ojos grises en los azules de María –, pero es mejor así, si no me hubiera interpuesto en la vida de Ezio… nada de esto hubiera sucedido, él estaría bien…_

_María se acercó unos pasos, cruzándose de brazos mientras se acuclillaba para quedar a la misma altura sus ojos de los de Crissia._

−_Le quieres ¿verdad? –afirmó María con una pequeña sonrisa._

_¿Amor?_

_Crissia sabía que sentía algo intenso por Ezio, pero hablar de amor eran palabras mayores…_

_Apenas le conocía desde menos de unas semanas, y ¿ya podía estar sintiendo amor? ¿eso era posible? ¿existía esa clase de amor tan fuerte que podía hacer que amaras sin condición? Crissia no lo sabía, no sabía si era amor, amistad o gratitud lo que sentía por Ezio, pero fuera lo que fuera, estaba confundida hasta el punto de que ni ella misma sabía que pensar de sus propios sentimientos._

− _¿Quererle?… yo… no sé si es… –Crissia parecía debatir consigo misma –no sé qué es lo que siento por él… pero me importa, no quiero que sufra ni le pase nada malo…_

_María sonrió más abiertamente ahora, confirmando algo, y con una palmada en el hombro de Crissia se puso en pie, andando de nuevo la distancia hacia la salida, deteniéndose de nuevo en el umbral de la puerta para decirle unas palabras que la tranquilizaran, antes de que ella cruzara unas palabras con su querido esposo._

−_Eso no importa ahora, tranquila –dijo María para que ella se serenara –, no pienses en ello, hablaremos de esto cuando Ezio este bien; ahora debo solucionar un asunto._

_Crissia asintió, bajando de nuevo la mirada sin sospechar lo que María tenía pensado hacer… pero vaya que lo solucionaría._

Cuando María terminó de explicarse, los dos se miraron a los ojos, María y Altaïr, marido y mujer enfrentando sus miradas, azul y dorado, y ninguno de los dos cedió ni un ápice. María se adelantó con los brazos cruzados, y Altaïr no se movió de su posición ni retrocedió, frunciendo el ceño lentamente y tensando la mandíbula; hasta que finalmente ella habló.

− ¿Y bien? –ironizó María con venenoso sarcasmo – ¿Te sientes mejor ahora, Gran Maestre? ¿Tus órdenes cumplidas y tu voluntad no será desafiada?

Altaïr explotó. Ya no pudo más.

Toda la frustración y culpabilidad que tenía acumuladas pudieron más que él, y el hecho de que María, su mujer, quien debería entenderle y estar apoyándole le aguijoneara echando más sal en la herida, tampoco ayudaba demasiado, por lo que su estado de ánimo deprimido pasó a uno de enfado en cuestión de segundos tras oír las hirientes palabras que su esposa le había dedicado, intencionadamente, lo sabía bien, tanto como la conocía.

− ¡NO! ¡¿Ya estás satisfecha? ¿¡Es eso lo que querías oír? –grito finalmente Altaïr encolerizado.

María se quedó muda en un principio, sin esperar esa reacción, sin articular palabra, hasta que él continuó, haciendo que su enfado aumentara, sin poder creer que su marido le echara algo como eso en cara, viendo todo lo que ella había hecho, no podía juzgarla, pero Altaïr no se detuvo por eso.

− ¡No me siento mejor! ¡No me siento orgulloso! creí que me conocías mejor como para saber eso…

Ella lo sabía, claro que le conocía, demasiado bien… por eso mismo sabía que Altaïr se veía reflejado en Ezio, y sabiendo lo que ambos sabían, lo que habían visto en el Fruto, las palabras de Ezio… sabiendo eso perfectamente Altaïr conocía y entendía perfectamente el dolor de Ezio; y que ahora se hiciera el digno le parecía indignante, a pesar de que entendía el motivo por el que lo había hecho, María no lo compartía, Altaïr siempre se había saltado las normas, no hubiera pasado nada por hacerlo una vez más, sobre todo si eso incluía a su propio descendiente.

Ella lo sabía, y por esa misma razón le dolía, por eso tenía que echárselo en cara, aun sabiendo que le dolería, que le hería.

− ¡Por qué lo has hecho entonces! –gritó María − ¡Sabias perfectamente lo que él sentía!

Altaïr entonces bajó la cabeza, ocultando los ojos bajo la capucha, y la furia se había esfumado por completo de su voz cuando habló, sin mirarla.

−Tenía que hacerlo María… –dijo Altaïr, visiblemente dolido y culpable –Ezio ya ha perdido a alguien, no quiero que sufra el mismo destino que yo sufrí dañando a los que me importaban actuando de forma equivocada.

María lo sabía.

Malik sin embargo miró a su amigo sintiéndose mal por dentro, debido a la clara referencia a si mismo y a su hermano, y a los actos de Altaïr en el pasado, que tanto tiempo atrás le había perdonado al hombre que ahora estaba delante de él, abatido y culpable como un novicio que toma su primera vida sin entender las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero aunque eso fuera así, era algo que solo Malik y Altaïr podían comprender, María no pertenecía a la Hermandad y no comprendía el lazo que había entre Hermanos, no era sólo simple amistad o compañerismo… iba más allá.

Por eso mismo a Altaïr le dolía y Malik había entendido a la perfección lo que había tenido que hacer; por eso mismo María que no lo entendía, sino que lo veía desde un punto de vista sentimental, como Tatara-bisabuela de Ezio que era, continuó con su crítica y reproche.

−Bueno, pues ya lo has conseguido –dijo María cruzándose de brazos –, Ezio no es tu único problema ahora.

Altaïr no respondió, sino que entrecerró los ojos receloso esperando a que ella continuara; sin embargo Malik, siempre minucioso, no pudo detener su perplejidad ni su curiosidad.

− ¿De qué estás hablando? –inquirió Malik.

María habló con seriedad, con frialdad, como si el asunto no fuera con ella a pesar de que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerse serena. Cuando finalmente el grado de atención de Altaïr y Malik fue tan alto como ella esperaba, les miró a ambos y habló con total naturalidad, casi con desdén.

−Debido a lo que le habéis hecho a Ezio, Crissia se siente responsable –dijo María totalmente inmutable y continuó, como si nada pasara –se quiere ir de aquí y regresar a su casa; ya sabes lo que eso implica.

−Los Templarios la apresarán y la ajusticiarán por traición –afirmó Malik horrorizado al atar los cabos mentalmente –, pagarán con ella la muerte de Phillipe de Sable.

−Y antes de que eso suceda… –continuó María, pero Altaïr completo su frase, que murió en el aire.

−Ezio irá tras ella para impedirlo, y traerá a los Templarios directamente a Masyaf –finalizó Altaïr, encajándolo perfectamente.

Los tres se miraron sabiendo que las palabras de Altaïr eran tan ciertas como que el sol salía cada mañana.

No podían dejar que eso pasara, ya no sólo por Ezio y la vida de Crissia; sino porque dejar que los Templarios atacaran Masyaf sólo desencadenaría una nueva serie de acontecimientos que terminaría por desembocar en una nueva guerra entre Templarios y Assassins, algo que ni querían ni les convenía, ni iban a permitir, ahora que la paz había sido establecida finalmente después de años… No, definitivamente los actos de Ezio tenían que quedarse sólo en lo que había pasado, que ya era gravísimo; no podían permitir que algo más se añadiera a lo hecho.

Si para ello tenían que hacer que la joven Crissia entrara en razón y se quedara en la aldea, lo harían, al precio que fuera. Malik finalmente avanzó dos pasos hasta ponerse al lado de Altaïr, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano con total seriedad e incluso urgencia en la voz, tenían que hacer algo.

−Tenemos que impedir esto, Altaïr –zanjó Malik seriamente.

Altaïr asintió, suspirando, sabiendo que tenía razón.

−Yo hablaré con ella –dijo Altaïr finalmente –, es culpa mía después de todo… y hay algo que deseo que ella sepa.

Después de eso, dio un apretón suave en la mano de su amigo y se dirigió a las escaleras, seguido de María.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autoras:<strong> Ya lo sabemos, somos unas malvadas por no actualizar antes... bueno muchas cosas se interpusieron en estos meses, ya saben obligaciones de todo tipo, ademas de un serio bajonazo por parte de los guionistas del juego que terminaron por quitarnos gran parte de la inspiracion, en fin, son cuestiones que tal vez a ustedes no les interese; de todas formas queremos agradecer el apoyo y decirles que esta historia continuara como se tenia previsto, aunque Ubi practicamente nos haya matado la linea argumental que teniamos pensada (asi que hey tu! si tu que ya jugaste Revelations, primero que todo las inconsistencias argumentales que ahora tiene esta historia no son de nuestra entera culpa, todo fue pensado incluso antes de saber que un nuevo juego saldria para la epoca, y segundo, por favor no spoilers de dichoso juego, ;_;)**  
><strong>

**KiriMaki**


End file.
